Love Will Keep Us There
by cullen818
Summary: Newborn Bella is experiencing things that no vampire should.Something is terribly wrong, but what? STORY CONTAINS MATURE/DARK/ANGST. DON'T READ if that's not your thing. Sequel to Fate Has Brought Us Here.
1. Chapter 1

*****This is the sequel to Fate Has Brought Us Here, so if you haven't already done so please read that one first as this story will refer back to it and rely heavily on the back story.**

*****To all of my wonderfully, loyal readers … Welcome Back! I hope you will enjoy this next installment. **

*****Disclaimer – You all know that I own nothing … not even Hot Jasper (who does make an appearance in this chapter)!**

**BPOV**

I stretched out across the bed and picked up my new journal that Jasper had given me on our pre honeymoon night. I ran my fingers along the inscription on the cover; Bella Whitlock. No matter how many times I saw it or heard it I still couldn't believe that was me. I was Mrs. Jasper Whitlock and always would be. I was settling into my new life rather nicely and decided it was time to put my present to good use. I wanted to remember all the things I was feeling at the start of this amazing journey, so I picked up my pen and began to write.

_The first few weeks in my new life were very eventful. It was an exciting time filled with new experiences and important lessons. Jasper and I spent most of our days exploring the island, playing in the water, running along the beach and hunting. The evenings, well, they were all about exploring and learning new things, too. If I thought making love to Jasper was fantastic when I was human then it was certainly mind blowing as a vampire. Super strength, speed, and coordination allowed us to do things that most couldn't even imagine. Jasper says I am insatiable, but I know he isn't complaining._

_I love our new home. It's bright and airy and I can hear the sound of the ocean all day long. Not that I have any stress, but it is very peaceful and calming here. We have a housekeeper which is silly because we really don't make a mess. We don't need to clean the kitchen, I can do our laundry, and vacuum and dust within minutes thanks to my new speed, but Jasper insisted that we have Adonia, that's her name, come to the house once a week. He hasn't said it, but I know he has her here so that I will get used to the smell of human blood. The funny thing is, it doesn't really affect me anymore. The first time she came my throat was on fire, and Jasper made me go outside, but now I don't mind her here at all. I look forward to her visits although Jasper won't let me be alone with her. He says it isn't that he doesn't trust me, but I am a predator now and it would only be natural if I slipped up. I tried to explain to him that I didn't have the urge to drink Adonia, but he is still skeptical. I don't blame him because he has been at this a long time and I know with his own past struggles it is just hard for him to believe that I wouldn't want to hunt a human._

_Jasper was right about the hunting being instinctual as it came to me quiet naturally although in the past few days I must admit it was my least favorite thing to do. I started out liking it, the thrill of the hunt was exhilarating, but lately I didn't really have the desire to do it. I knew it was a necessity that would forever be a part of me and I figured I would just get used to it. I knew it pleased Jasper when I would take on a jackal, but the blood didn't taste that appealing to me. He said we could try other animals until I found my preference, but to tell you the truth I'd be just as happy with a cheeseburger. I know … that doesn't make any sense. I can't figure it out either, probably just my humanness coming out of my system, but I don't want to worry Jasper, so I will keep my human food cravings to myself for now and drink jackal blood with my loving husband._

"Bella," He called for me. "There you are." He walked into the bedroom and plopped down next to me. I closed the book. "Want to share?" He asked. I leaned over and kissed him.

"Not yet. Just writing down some of my newborn thoughts, I thought it might be fun for us to read about them in a few decades."

"You are hardly a newborn. You are the tamest vampire I have ever met. If I haven't told you I am extremely proud of the way you are transitioning. It really is astonishing." He kissed me. "Not that I am at all surprised. You were an amazing human, so of course that would carry over into your new life."

"Why do you suppose that I don't crave human blood? Not that I am complaining, but I worry that I am just somehow delayed and it will surface eventually."

"I don't think so. I spoke to Carlisle about it and he thinks it may have something to do with the fact that you had some time to mentally prepare for your change and that by being around the Cullen's you somehow just accepted that humans were off limits."

"Hmm… that's interesting. Do you think that is what Peter meant when he said that I would be special? That by resisting humans so quickly I was different?"

"Maybe, but it is still too early to tell what your powers will be, so let's just give it some time. And, as for resisting human blood, I do think that we are going to have to put that to a better test. Having Adonia here once a week is helping, but eventually we will have to venture out into town so that you can experience multiple human scents and learn how to resist that as well."

"Whatever you think is best." I really wanted to prove to him that I wouldn't try to attack anyone at all, and if a test is what he needed I would do it. "When can we go into town?"

"It would have to be at night because the two of us in the sunlight in the center of town probably wouldn't go over that well. Let's give it another week or so and then we will try it. Sound like a plan?"

"I'll go anywhere with you." I moved closer to him and settled into his lap.

"Why don't you put one of those little bikini's on that Alice sent you and meet me out by the waterfall. I want to see you sparkle." He whispered in my ear. "And, we've never done it there before."

His cool breath sent chills up my spine and I suddenly had the urge to rip his clothes off. I started to unbutton his shirt, but he grabbed my hands.

"Oh, no, naughty girl I can feel that lust. Bikini and waterfall in two minutes." He leapt up and headed for the hall bathroom to change. He was laughing.

"Two minutes … ha! I can be there in one!" I jumped out of the bed and grabbed the white bikini; Jasper's favorite. Although I knew it wouldn't stay on for very long.

I ran down to the beach about a mile from the house where the ocean swirled into a small inlet positioned directing under some large rocks. This was one of my favorite spots on our beach because of the majestic waterfall that poured into the inlet and swept back into the ocean. Damn it!

Jasper was already illuminating under the waterfall. He was breathtaking, but I was exasperated that he had beaten me there. He laughed. "I'm just faster then you sweetheart." He motioned for me to join him, and of course I did. I wasn't that mad.

I swam over and joined him under the fall. The water was only waist deep there so we could stand without having to swim. There wasn't a fish in sight; there never was. They viewed us as the enemy and swam away before we got close. Same with the dolphins. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck. "You wore my favorite one." He said as he tugged on the strap of my bathing suit. "Too bad it's coming off."

"Don't rip it." I ran my hand down his glistening chest stopping at his waistband, and with one quick tug they were off. He reached down and grabbed them before they could float away. He placed them on the stone ledge behind us. He leaned closer to me and began kissing my jaw line working his way down to my neck. He moved his hands up my back and quickly untied the straps around my neck letting my top fall down over my breasts leaving the back strap tied so that I wouldn't have to remove the suit completely.

He took a moment to glance at my barely covered body for a second. "Darlin', you are one hot vampire." He lightly traced his fingertips over my nipples continuing downward to my hips. I shuddered at his touch. He gripped my bottoms and pulled them down around my ankles, reaching to retrieve them and placing them next to his. He lifted me up on to him, but didn't enter me yet. We kissed roughly and eagerly revealing our need for one another. I moaned into his mouth as I felt his hard member against my stomach. I reached down and gripped it in my hand. "Bella…" He moaned. "I love when your fingers are wrapped around me." I squeezed harder, moving my wrist back and forth. "Bella… inside you… now." He breathed out.

I smiled into his mouth. I was more then happy to obey. He lifted me higher so that I could slide him into my entrance. At first, I only put the tip of him into me as I wiggled myself around. We both needed more.

"Don't you tease me." He gripped my hips harder and thrust himself deep within me. I screamed out in pleasure. As many times as we did this I would never get bored with the sensation of him forcefully entering me. I began to rock back and forth, but then he slid his hands down to my backside holding me in place so that he could slowly slide himself all the way in and out of me. He did this several times and I could hardly contain myself as I felt my body begin to convulse.

"No, Bella, not yet. Wait for me." He commanded.

"Oh … Jasper … I can't hold on much longer. It feels too good."

He turned us around so that he could sit me on the edge of the stone ledge directly under the flow of the waterfall. He pushed my knees up so that my heels were also on the edge while my legs were spread open for him; he pushed into me over and over again. If I were human there would be no way that I could have pulled this off; balancing myself on the ledge, with a stream of water pouring over my face while a forceful vampire plunged into me. Oh, God it felt incredible. I held on for as long as I could, but he was doing things to my body that were making me lose control; fast.

"Jasper, I'm going to cum all over you." I felt my body begin to explode.

He grunted a few times as he grabbed my hair and pulled my head back. He nipped at my neck working his way to my ear. "Now, baby, do it now." He growled. And with one final thrust Jasper brought us to release. Vampire or not he could still make my head spin.

We held one another for a few minutes. "I love you." He whispered in my ear as he put my top back in place and tied it around my neck; kissing my shoulders when he was finished. He reached around me to pick up my bottoms and then slipped them up around my legs lifting me slightly to pull them up over my hips.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"My pleasure." He kissed me tenderly. I handed him his bathing suit and he quickly put it back on. He carried me over to the beach and gently sat us down by the water's edge.

I put my head in his lap and he began to stroke my hair. "Hmm… that feels nice."

"Why don't we go for a hunt? Then we can come back and watch a movie later."

"The movie sounds good, but I'll skip the hunt."

He turned me over so that he could look at me. "We haven't hunted in three days. My eyes are pitch black and we both have bruises under them. It's time to hunt, darlin'."

"I'm fine, but you go if you are thirsty." I wished he would let this go. "I'll go back and shower and then we can snuggle on the couch together and watch as many movies as you want." I sat up and touched his face.

"What's wrong?" He looked worried.

"Nothing, I'm just not in the mood to hunt. Is that wrong?" I snapped. "Maybe I can just go longer then you without feeding." I was irritable now and he felt it.

"Wow, that's a mean vibe I'm getting especially after what we just did."

I felt guilty. I didn't mean to snap at him. It came out of no where. "Jasper, I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that."

"It's okay, Bella, if you don't feel the need to hunt then I won't force you." He ran his hand through his hair. "Promise me you will tell me when you need to and I will take you."

"I promise." He got up and pulled me into a standing position. He kissed me softly and I felt bad again. "I am sorry."

"I'm going to go for a quick hunt and then I will meet you back at the house."

"I'll shower and then I think I will lay down for a bit. I feel a little tired."

He laughed. "Funny."

"Yes, I guess it is." If only I were kidding.

**JPOV**

I couldn't focus on the hunt today. I was too worried about my Bella. In all of my years as a vampire, and there have been many, I was never distracted during a kill whether it was human or animal, but this afternoon my mind just wasn't there. She seemed to be adjusting rather well, and I was thrilled with her progress in these few short weeks of her newborn phase. She took to hunting animals immediately and proved to be quite good at it, but then about a week ago something changed; she lost interest in it. I practically had to drag her with me three days ago and today she wouldn't even entertain the idea. I wouldn't force her because eventually she would have to eat. While I had never encountered a newborn who didn't crave human blood; I had never witnessed one who didn't feel the need to hunt at all. It was part of her now and she would have to accept that.

I started to slow my pace as I neared the house and immediately my throat and nose began to burn as I inhaled the scent that shouldn't have been in the house. Adonia! She wasn't due for another hour, but yet she was here without me… alone with Bella. How stupid of me to leave Bella here all by herself so early in her new life. I ran into the house but was suddenly halted in my tracks. I picked up a completely unfamiliar scent. It was sweeter, more fragile…oh, God, it was the purest of all blood … it was a child.

*****Since you gave me such an overwhelming response to Fate Has Brought Us Here you are getting back to back chapters of this one. I spared you the cliffie!**

*****Please let me know what you think! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**JPOV**

As I blew through the foyer I could hear Adonia mopping the kitchen floor. That was a good sign at least she was still breathing. I followed Bella's voice to the living room. She was giggling and singing. Then I heard the cutest little high pitched voice. I stood in the doorway and was stunned by what I saw.

Bella was sitting in the rocking chair and this exotic little girl was in her lap reaching up and touching her face. They looked so natural together. "You are cold." The little voice said.

Bella laughed. "Yes, I used to think that about them, too."

The little girl took a strand of Bella's hair and wrapped it around her fingers.

"You are so pretty, Bella."

She was so close to Bella, too close, but I didn't move from my spot because I was too mesmerized by Bella's interaction with this child. It was beautiful and I could feel how happy they both were. It was as if they belonged together.

"Not as pretty as you, sweetie." Bella told her.

"Your hair smells nice. You smell just like flowers." The child told her.

"You smell good too, like strawberries." Bella leaned into the girl's long black hair and took in her scent. That was enough to pull me from my trance. I panicked. She wasn't strong enough to be taking in that baby's smell. Surely, this would end in disaster.

"Bella!" I shouted. "Stop it!" She looked at me in shock. She should have known I was standing there, but she had no idea. So much for her heightened senses.

"Jasper?" She was confused by my tone. I startled her, but she was too close to that child's neck. "Hey, baby how was your hunt, I mean, afternoon?"

I took a step toward them. "Fine. Who is your friend?" I smiled at the girl as I was sure I had scared her too when I yelled. I sent a calming vibe throughout the room and she smiled as she snuggled into Bella.

"This is Alena. Isn't she beautiful? Say hello to Jasper, Alena."

The little one peeked out from Bella's hair and said "Hello, Jasper."

I saw the resemblance immediately. "You must be here with your mommy."

"Yes, she is cleaning." She smiled.

"Jasper, Adonia didn't have anywhere for Alena to go today and I told her it was okay if she stayed with me while she worked." Bella said. "We are coloring." She pointed to the supplies on the coffee table.

"Bella colors nice." Alena added.

I smiled at her, but I was still uncomfortable with her being in Bella's lap. "How old are you?" I asked.

"Three." She held up three fingers to verify for me. I could feel how proud she was of her knowledge.

"Aren't you a big girl?" I asked.

"Isn't she the most precious little thing?" Bella asked.

"Adorable." I walked over and scooped her up out of Bella's lap placing her on my hip. Bella's facial expression changed and I could feel how hurt she was by my action, but I had to protect them both. "Let's go find your mommy and tell her she can have the rest of the day off."

"Jasper?" Bella said. "Why can't she stay with me?"

"Because I don't think that is such a good idea." I started to walk out of the room, but I was hit with an even stronger bout of sadness and hurt. I turned and for the second time this afternoon I was stunned. Tears were streaming down Bella's face. "What are you doing?" That couldn't be.

She wiped her cheeks and she was just as shocked. "I-I don't know?"

Just then Adonia walked into the room. "Mr. Jasper, I didn't know you were home."

"Yes, I just got here and had the pleasure of meeting your lovely little girl." I handed the child over to her mother. "Adonia, I think that I made it very clear that you are not to be here without me, and I certainly don't think it is a good idea for you to bring your child here." She must have thought I was the biggest jerk, but it was for their own good.

"I'm sorry, but my mother usually watches her for me and she was sick today. I have no one else and Miss Bella said it was okay."

"Yes, well, Miss Bella doesn't make the decisions regarding you."

"Jasper!" Bella said. "There is no need to be rude. Adonia asked me if she could come back later tonight after her mom and daughter went to sleep, but I didn't want her coming here in the dark with all of those winding paths. It was too dangerous, so I told her I would sit with Alena so she could do her work. It's my fault."

I could feel the anxiety coming from Adonia. She was afraid of me. I sent her a calming vibe. "I apologize for being rude; please forgive me. You will be compensated for today, but please take the rest of the day to be with your beautiful little girl.

"If you are sure?" She asked uncertain; probably of my behavior.

"Yes, and please accept my apology. Will we see you again next week?"

"Yes, I'll be here at my regular scheduled time."

I walked them to the door. "Goodbye, Jasper." Alena said as she touched my cheek. She giggled. "You are cold like Bella."

"How about that." I smiled hoping her mother wouldn't question our body temperature. "Have a nice week." I shut the door behind them. I walked back down the foyer and could hear Bella sobbing.

She was hunched over in the chair with her face in her hands. I picked her up and cradled her in my arms. "Bella, what is it?" She really was producing tears, but how?

"Put me down." She was angry, so I did as she asked.

I wiped the tears from her face, but more continued to stream down. "Bella, has this happened before?"

"No!" She continued to cry. "You thought that I was going to hurt that baby. How could you think that?"

"Bella, I'm sorry, but you haven't fed in days and when I walked in here and she was sitting so close to you, well, I overreacted."

"I would never have attacked her or her mother." She wiped her eyes.

"I was trying to protect you. I know what it is like to live with the guilt of killing an innocent. I don't want that for you. I swore that if I turned you that you would be my responsibility and I would never let you slip up." I pulled her against my chest.

"I won't slip up. I don't want human blood or animal blood. The thought of either repulses me." She broke away from me and ran to the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Okay, I knew temper tantrums were to be expected, but locking herself in the bedroom?

I went to the door and turned the handle. Locked, of course. "Bella?"

"Go away, Jasper. I want to be alone." She was crying again.

She really didn't think I was going to let this go, did she? "Bella, open the door or I will kick it in. Please, don't make me do that."

"No!"

"Hell!" In one swift motion I kicked the door off the frame and it fell on to the bedroom floor. She was crouched in the corner; she didn't even look up. I dropped to my knees and scooped her into my lap. "I'm sorry. I should have had more faith in you."

She put her head on my shoulder. "It's not your fault you were only trying to help."

"Bella, I do want to help you. Can you tell me what's going on with you?"

"Why did I cry? I didn't think that I could do that." I could feel her stress and confusion.

I ran my fingers through her hair. "I don't know." I was just as confused.

"Is there something wrong with me, Jasper? I'm a vampire, but I cry and I don't like blood."

"Yes, but in the beginning you did like the hunt. When did that change?"

"A few days ago when I started to feel tired."

Tired? She wasn't kidding earlier. "Like exhausted or drained?"

"Like I want to take a nap. I've wanted to for a few days, but I didn't want to worry you, but I'm so tired."

I picked her up and put her in our bed. "Darlin', if you want to sleep then I won't stop you." I slid her on to my chest just like we used to when she was human.

"You feel so good. I love you." She was starting to drift off.

"I love you, too." I cuddled her closer. "Everything will be fine."

"Jasper, I'm scared." Her eyes fluttered and she was suddenly asleep.

Okay, now I was stunned for the third time today; I had never seen a sleeping vampire before. The only explanation I could come up with was that this was some kind of residual side effect of her being human. Maybe she needed to get the tears and the sleep out of her system? Oh, who was I kidding? That was ridiculous. She was no longer human and she shouldn't be crying or sleeping. She should be hunting, getting stronger, and developing some sort of power by now. I had my power by this point in my new life as did Alice and Edward. It was possible that she would be like Carlisle and just possess an inactive power like compassion or kindness or maybe her power was just being a unique kind of vampire. Right, one who cries and sleeps.

She slept like the dead for an hour and then finally began to stir. "Jasper?" She called.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

She sat up and stared at me. "You stayed with me, just like you used to." She smiled.

"Do you feel better?"

"I feel refreshed, but I'm hungry."

"You mean thirsty?" That was a good sign. "I'll take you hunting now."

"No, I'm not thirsty. I'm hungry and I want a cheeseburger, french fries and a vanilla milkshake." She was embarrassed and her cheeks proved it. Of course, why wouldn't she blush, she was doing every other human thing today.

"Bella, you can't eat that. You'll never be able to digest it." A cheeseburger, french fries and a vanilla shake? Had she gone mad?

"Jasper," She chewed on her bottom lip. "Please!"

Oh, hell, not the please and the bottom lip. I didn't respond.

"Please, Jasper, let me have it." She looked at me with her pleading eyes. She knew what she was doing. My shameless girl.

Damn it! "Fine, Bella, I will indulge you, but when you regurgitate that food you are going hunting." I was putting my foot down; yea, sure I was.

She smiled because she knew she was winning. "Thank you, baby, and I promise if this doesn't work out I will happily go back to animal blood."

I leaned over and kissed her smug face. "I love you, darlin'. I'll be back soon, please don't go outside and for heaven's sake don't let anyone in. Promise?"

"Yes, sir!" She saluted me. "Just hurry back."

I grabbed my keys and wallet off the dresser and headed out the door. I couldn't believe I was doing this. But, really when did I ever deny her anything?

**BPOV**

God, I loved that man. He would do anything for me, but I could tell how concerned he was for me. It was a very strange day with me crying and then throwing that tantrum. I don't know what came over me. It was as if I had no control over my emotions, but once I took that nap I felt so much better. Really, those vampires should rethink the whole not sleeping thing. Maybe if they napped from time to time they wouldn't be so intense and on edge. Probably even a little less scary, too.

I tried to wait patiently for Jasper to return, but it wasn't working. I missed him and now I know longer craved the food. No, now I wanted my hot, vampire husband. What was wrong with me? I was so emotional, I was craving human food, I was so tired all of the time and … oh, God, I forgot to tell Jasper about the vomiting. I threw up just before Adonia and her daughter got here today. Maybe I should keep that to myself or he would never let me eat. I'd have to call Carlisle and see if he had ever encountered an immortal with these symptoms. Maybe I had some rare vampire disease. If I were human these symptoms would be easy to diagnosis… wait, could that be? No, that would be impossible. Wouldn't it?

I started to pace the house. What was taking him so long? Wasn't he supposed to have incredible speed on his side? With my mind all over the place, I wasn't sure if I wanted to jump him as soon as he came in, or tell him about my new revelation. But, as I heard the car pull up and I took in his fantastic, spicy scent I knew my answer.

I ran to the foyer and jumped into his arms almost knocking him back. I wrapped my legs securely around his hips and slowly kissed him pushing my tongue into his sexy, unsuspecting mouth.

"Well, that was an unforeseen reception." He put the bag of food down on the table by the door and kissed me back just as eagerly as I had.

"I missed you." I twisted my fingers in his hair as he licked his way down my neck and began sucking on my collarbone. I felt how excited he was becoming for me as he pressed against my center.

"Baby, your emotions are all over the place today. It's very difficult to keep up with you."

"What are you feeling from me now?" I reached down and unbuckled his belt.

"Lots of desire and it is overwhelming me."

"Are you complaining?" I asked as I lowered his zipper causing his pants to puddle at his feet. He stepped out of them; kicking them to the side.

He gripped my bottom hiking me up slightly causing my entrance to graze his erection. I thought I would lose it before we even got started. He slammed me up against the wall. "Does it feel like I object?"

I reached down and slid his hand under my skirt. He was shocked. "Bella? No panties you naughty girl?" He pushed a finger inside me and began to circle my clit. Oh, that felt incredible.

"I didn't want to waste any time." I sucked on his bottom lip and he moaned my name. "I need you Jasper…I want you to hit that spot that only you can."

He pulled his finger out of me and in one quick movement he had his boxers off and was thrusting into me. My head kept hitting the wall, but I didn't care. All I could think about was how hard and fast he was taking me. I loved that animalistic side of him.

"Damn, Bella, you are so tight." He pinned me against the wall and buried himself deep within me.

"Harder, baby, I want it harder."

He threw one hand against the wall causing it to crack completely as white plaster came rushing down. I gripped his hair as I rocked in rhythm with him. We were both lost in the ecstasy of one another as I clamped down on his shoulder.

He took in a sharp breath, "Oh, baby your teeth." He winced from the burning venom.

"Sorry, I forgot." I wasn't in control. The only thing that mattered was feeling him inside of me. In that moment nothing else phased me..

He wrapped his arms around my back and pushed me as close to him as possible. "Bella, I… ohhh…" As soon as I felt his cool discharge fill me I let go. He continued to move inside of me until I came down from that unbelievable orgasm. I shuddered with aftershocks for a few seconds as he kissed my neck.

"Hmm…that was so good." I found his lips and we kissed as he walked us back to the bedroom. He stepped around the broken door that he had kicked in earlier. "I guess we have to make a few repairs." He was also referring to the wall in the foyer.

He placed me in the bed and quickly stepped out to retrieve his clothes. He was back before I had time to blink. He crawled into the bed and pulled me onto his chest. We stayed still for a few minutes and I knew when Jasper was quiet like this he was usually gauging my emotions.

"You seem better." He hugged me closer.

"Well, I'm always better after we do that." I smiled.

"Yes, that's true, but you are not all over the place right now. I am getting a more settled vibe from you."

"Yes, well after my nap I had some time to think with a clear head and I came up with something that I think might be causing my erratic behavior. Of course, I would like to run it by Carlisle, but I'm pretty sure I know what the problem is." I sat up so that I could see his face. I knew once I told him what I was thinking he would surely think I was crazy, but I had to tell him.

"What is it, darlin'?" He reached for my hand and in that small gesture I could feel all of his love and I really hoped that what I was about to tell him was true.

I took a deep breath to center myself. "Jasper, I think that I might be pregnant."

He looked at me in disbelief. He didn't say a word and I realized that I would have to stop shocking him this way. "What?" He asked.

**Okay … let me know what you think and I'll write faster. Unless of course you don't want me too! **

.


	3. Chapter 3

*****Well, it was obvious by all the responses that your interest is peaked! Thanks to all of you who are reading and responding! It really does make me want to write faster! Enjoy!**

**JPOV**

"Jasper, I think I might be pregnant." She blurted out.

Perhaps I didn't hear her correctly. I stared at her in utter disbelief. Did she not know that it wasn't possible for her to have a baby? Maybe I hadn't explain that to her. "What?" I asked just to be sure.

"I know that it sounds crazy, but I think I might be." She smiled and I could feel her optimism.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I thought you knew that it just isn't possible for you to conceive a child. Your body doesn't work like that anymore. You are a vampire."

"Yes, I realize that, but I am still a woman and I know my body. I'm not supposed to sleep or cry either, but I can do that."

"I really think that is something that is just left over from your human life, or maybe it will be somehow connected to your power."

"And vomiting and craving human food; is that part of my power, too?"

"When did you vomit?" This just kept getting better.

"Earlier today, but I forgot to tell you."

She did seem to be experiencing symptoms of early pregnancy, but I just didn't see how that could be possible, and I wasn't going to encourage her in this nonsense. I could already feel her excitement creeping in. "Bella, please be rational. I have been a vampire for a long time and we can't reproduce. I'm sorry, darlin', but there has got to be another explanation for what you are experiencing."

"Jasper, I can't explain it, but I know that I am right about this. I've been so hormonal; even you said my emotions have been all over the place. When you put that with the other stuff I've been doing lately doesn't it make sense?"

She had a good point, but I had to put an end to this false hope. I retrieved my phone from my pocket.

"Sweetheart, I'm going to call Carlisle so that he can explain to you why you can't get pregnant, okay?" I felt her disappointment.

"Yes, call him, but don't sway him. Just explain my symptoms and see what he comes up with."

"Fine." I said as Carlisle answered. "Carlisle, how are you?"

"Jasper, I am well, and how are you and Bella doing?"

"Well, that is why I am calling. Bella hasn't been feeling herself lately and I thought maybe you could help."

"I see." He said. "Did you explain that it is natural for her to be sad or depressed, and that it is perfectly normal for her to crave humans?"

"Yes, well, that doesn't seem to be the problem. Actually she isn't craving blood of any kind at all." Dare I tell him what I bought her for dinner? "She has lost interest in hunting all together and well she cries real tears and she took a nap earlier." It really did sound as ridiculous as I feared it would and I hadn't even told him what Bella thought.

There was silence on the other end of the line.

"What does he think?" Bella asked.

I put my finger to my lips. "Carlisle, are you there?"

"Did you say she cried real tears and slept?"

"She also wanted to eat a cheeseburger and she vomits."

"Well, of course she would vomit after eating that. What were you thinking feeding her such a thing?" His tone was a bit annoyed now; more like my father.

"No, she hasn't actually eaten any human food, yet, she just craves it. She hasn't hunted in over three days. Carlisle, have you ever come across anything like this before?" Please say that you have! "Carlisle?" His silence was making me nervous.

"Yes, I'm still here, but I'm just trying to figure this out. I'd have to research it, but no I can't say that I have ever heard of any vampire doing these things." He chuckled. "Leave it to our Bella. You say she doesn't want blood?"

"No, it seems to repulse her." I looked at Bella who shrugged her shoulders at me apologetically.

"Is there anything else that you think that I should know before I come there? I'll have to see her for myself."

If I told him what Bella thought he would surely think that I had gone mad. So, I decided to let her do it. "Actually, Bella has a theory that she would like to run by you. It's going to sound outrageous, but I'm hoping that you can set her straight. Here she is." I put the phone on speaker.

"Hey, Carlisle, how are you?" Bella asked.

"I'm fine, dear, but I hear you are going through some things. I don't want you to worry though because I am sure that I will be able to figure this out."

"I think that I already have figured it out. I know that Jasper doesn't think this is possible, but wouldn't you agree that my symptoms would indicate that I am pregnant?"

"Well, yes, the crying, exhaustion, nausea and cravings are all pregnancy related, but that really isn't applicable in your case."

I knew that Carlisle would dismiss that theory.

"Unless…" He said.

Unless what? Was he seriously entertaining this idea?

"What Carlisle?" Bella asked hopeful.

"Bella, I need you to remember something for me. It may be somewhat difficult because it is a human memory and I'm not sure how vivid those are for you."

"My childhood is really fuzzy, but I can remember everything that Jasper and I have experienced." She smiled at me.

"That's just proof of how strong the connection is between the two of you. But, that will work in our favor for what I need to know. Please try and be as precise as possible. I need you to tell me when your last period was."

Bella thought for a minute as she chewed on her bottom lip. "It was about thirteen days before the wedding."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, because I was relieved that I wouldn't have to worry about wearing that beautiful white dress, and well you know." She was embarrassed. I took her hand and gently squeezed it.

"Bella that would mean that you were ovulating around the time of your change, so I'll need to ask a rather intimate question."

She blushed at the thought of the next question.

"Carlisle," I spoke up. "Bella and I had always used protection up until the night I turned her."

"So, you are saying that you had unprotected intercourse while she was still human?"

"Yes, but only minutes possibly even seconds before I bit her, so I really don't see how…" I thought about it for a second and realized that there could be a slight possibility, a very small one, but a possibility nonetheless.

"Jasper, you do understand what I am getting at, right?"

"You think that we may have conceived in the last moments of Bella's human life." Could that really have happened? What were the chances? Right; we were dealing with my Bella, after all.

Bella continued to stare at me, but I could feel how happy she was. I didn't want her to get her hopes up because my next question wasn't going to be a pleasant one for any of us. "Carlisle, if that were possible and I did somehow get Bella pregnant." I paused for a second because I knew that this was going to upset her. "Shouldn't that part of her have died, too?"

Her eyes began to fill with tears at the thought. I didn't want to hurt her.

"I'm sorry baby, but I have to ask. Carlisle, if a person's body essentially freezes when they are turned is it possible that Bella's body is just frozen in a constant state of pregnancy?"

She gasped at the thought and I could feel her fear. I sent her a relaxing vibe and motioned for her to put her head in my lap. She did and I began to stroke her hair. She calmed under my touch.

"Well, yes, I guess that is a possibility, but you said that she just started experiencing these symptoms and that when she first woke up after her conversion she was able to hunt and tolerate animal blood."

"Yes, that is true." I had to agree.

"That leads me to believe that if she is pregnant she is progressing. She is not frozen in one state. Of course, I'm going to need to examine her and run tests and do some serious research, but do you know how miraculous this would be if she could carry this to term?" I could feel Carlisle's excitement, now.

I hadn't gotten that far yet. I was still trying to get past the fact that we had conceived a child.

"According to my calculations, Bella would be about seven and a half weeks pregnant and a standard ultrasound could pick up a heartbeat."

"That's great, Carlisle, but I don't exactly have access to that equipment."

"No, Jasper, but you do have ultra sensitive hearing and if an ultrasound could detect a heartbeat then so could you."

"Oh, you want me to listen?" Why didn't I think of that?

"Please, then at least we would know if we were on the right track, but regardless of your findings you will have to bring Bella home to me immediately."

"Bella, baby, turn over for me."

She was anxious, but she did as I asked and rolled onto her back. I moved down, lifted her shirt up and gently placed my ear against her tight, flat stomach. I couldn't picture a baby growing inside or her perfectly chiseled body; it wasn't made for that anymore. I centered my focus on this one task fully expecting not to hear anything, but then there it was; a tiny, little thumping sound. I listened for a few more seconds wanting to make sure I was actually hearing my baby's heartbeat. Bella grew more anxious as she waited for me to finish. I placed both of my hands on her beautiful stomach as I looked up at her. I knew from the tears in her eyes she already knew what I was going to say.

"Bella," I whispered. "You were right, darlin'" I smiled at her.

More tears of joy streamed down her face as she placed her hands over mine. I could feel her relief.

"Jasper," Carlisle said. "You will need to get Bella to me as soon as possible. Can you do that?"

"Of course. I'll make the arrangements first thing in the morning."

"Thank you, Carlisle." Bella said. She was still crying.

"I don't want to ruin this moment, but this is still very early on and we don't know what we are dealing with. These are not normal circumstances, and we will have to monitor Bella very carefully. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I will get them both to you safe and sound."

"Bella, you try to relax and I will see you in a few days."

"I will. Tell Esme and Alice I said hello."

I flipped the phone shut. "Bella, I am so sorry that I doubted you." I placed my ear against her stomach again. I now had a new favorite sound; the steady, strong heartbeat of my newest love.

"It's okay Jasper, how would you have known?" She ran her hands through my hair. "How does our little baby sound in there?"

"Amazing. I'm speechless." I couldn't believe that this could be happening. I was just beginning to accept that I did deserve Bella even after all of my past sins, but a baby, too? Was it right for me to have that, as well?

I climbed back into the bed and took her into my arms so that we were facing one another. I kissed her lips as I ran my hand down to her stomach. She smiled at me. "Jasper, do you know how happy I am to finally be able to give you something that no one else ever could."

"Bella, I've never expected anything from you." Didn't she know that she had already made the ultimate sacrifice by letting me turn her?

"I know, but you have given me so much, and I don't just mean the cars, the houses and anything else I ask for, but you gave me immortality so that I could have you for all of eternity. The things you have done for me I didn't think that I could ever repay, but now I can give you a baby." I could feel her delight.

"Oh, darlin', you are giving me much more than that." I rubbed her stomach. "You are giving me a family of my own and I promise to always be there for the two of you. I will never let you down."

"How lucky are we, Jasper? I would never have even thought to wish for this."

"You are one very rare vampire and you are all mine." I moved her closer to me. If there were ever any one to pull this off it would have to be Bella. What other mortal would have risked it all to fall in love, not once, but twice, with a vampire?

"Jasper?"

"Yes, baby."

"Can I have my cheeseburger now?"

I smiled. "You can have anything you want."

*****I just checked and I need to thank all of you … the first two chapters just past 100 reviews! Your support means so much to me! Let me keep hearing from you!**


	4. Chapter 4

*****Thanks again to the overwhelming response on that last chapter! I really appreciate it!**

**BPOV**

While Jasper was busy making the arrangements to get us back to Forks I decided to write in my journal.

_What a strange ride this has been. It wasn't that long ago that I was in the Cullen house pledging my love to Jasper, and now we were preparing to go back so that Carlisle could confirm this pregnancy. Of course, we already knew that there was a baby growing inside of me because Jasper listened to its heartbeat every chance he got. I slept through most of the night last night, but each time I opened my eyes I would find Jasper pressed up against my stomach. He was already in love. How lucky this little one would be to have him for a father. How lucky I was to have him for my baby's father. _

_It would be strange going back to Forks and not being able to share this experience with Charlie. I never expected to have to go back so soon and now there was no way I would be able to see him. I no longer looked like the Bella he knew as his daughter, and now I was married and pregnant. No, I'd just have to stick to e-mails and texting for now and then maybe Jasper could help me figure out a way for both of my parents to have closure. I already had too much on my plate to deal with that, too. I knew what my main focus had to be._

_I am anxious to get back to Forks to see Alice. I miss her and I couldn't wait to hear if she had any foresight on this whole pregnancy thing. I did think it was rather bizarre that she didn't see this baby in our future. As a matter of fact, I hadn't heard from her at all since we got here. Carlisle and Esme would always send her love to us, but I never actually spoke to her. I hope that she didn't see something that she is afraid to tell us about and that is why she is avoiding us. No, Bella, you need to think positive thoughts and try to stay stress free. I refuse to let anything bad happen to this little miracle that was taking up residence inside of my body. Jasper wasn't the only one who had already fallen in love with it. I'd have to do something about referring to this little one as "it". I am hoping that Alice will be able to see if it is a boy or a girl. I already have an idea, but I don't want to jinx it._

"Bella, are you almost packed?" Jasper flew into the room holding an empty suitcase. I hadn't seen him all morning because he was on the phone with the airlines. I closed my journal.

"How did you make out?" I asked.

"We are leaving in an hour. I was able to get us on a flight today."

"How did you manage that?"

"You really can pay for anything. I chartered a plane."

"Jasper? Why?" I'm sure that was costing him a small fortune, but I was learning fast that money really wasn't an issue.

"Because I want to get you back to Forks as soon as possible and there aren't that many available flights and I didn't want this to be an ordeal. Besides, you will be more comfortable this way." He leaned over and kissed me softly. "You don't have to pack everything."

"Can we come back with the baby?" I liked the thought of us coming back here; where I was changed and where we conceived. "This is our first home as a married couple."

"This is your house, Bella, so we can come back as often as you would like."

"Okay! It won't take me long to get what I need and then we can leave. Do you want to hunt before we go?"

He looked surprised. "Do you?"

"No, but I'll go with you if you want." I knew we would be traveling for awhile and I wanted him to be comfortable.

"No, I'll be fine. I just went yesterday, so I can wait until we get back to Forks."

"Will they be expecting us so soon?"

"Yes, they are all very anxious for our return. Carlisle is researching and preparing all sorts of tests for you while Esme is getting the guest room ready for us. Alice is parking my car at the airport so that it will be there when we arrive." He started filling his suitcase. "Oh and I even got an inappropriate text from Emmett. He and Rose are still at Dartmouth and will try to come home to visit soon."

I didn't want to ask, but I thought I'd better get it out into the open now. "Jasper, what about Edward? Does he know about our news?"

"Carlisle is going to tell him for us. I know he made his peace with us getting married, but us having a baby is something entirely different and unexpected. I don't know how he will react. The good news is he isn't in Forks, so we will have time to settle in before he comes home."

"Where is he?"

"Traveling here and there. He takes off from time to time to see different parts of the world, but he always finds his way back to the Cullen's."

"Won't it be awkward with all of us living together?" I just didn't see how that was going to work out especially for Edward. "I don't want to take that part of his life from him, too. That is his home."

"Actually, Bella, it is home to all of us. We are part of the Cullen coven and we need Carlisle, so Edward will have to learn to live with us or he will stay away until we leave. He is not your concern right now as you have more important things to focus on."

I knew he was right. "You and this baby are my only concern."

"Good, so let's get going so we can hear what Carlisle has come up with. The sooner we get to him the faster we will know what we are dealing with."

The trip back to Forks was uneventful although Jasper did let me have another cheeseburger. He said that I should probably enjoy it now because he had a feeling that Carlisle would be putting a stop to it once we got home. Something about me still being a vampire and having to sustain myself with my natural food source. I knew that it was coming from him, but he wasn't going to deny me anything, so he was going to make Carlisle do it. It occurred to me that it may not be as easy for me to wrap Carlisle around my finger the way I had Jasper. So, I enjoyed my cheeseburger while it was available to me.

I slept for a good portion of the plane ride snuggled against Jasper's chest. Luckily, for him he wasn't capable of being uncomfortable because if he were human he would have been stiff and sore from the way I had pressed into him for hours at a time. He said he didn't mind and wanted to be that close to me. I was so tired and was grateful for the long plane ride. When we landed in Washington it was pouring; what a shock. I was actually going to miss my sunny island in Greece.

As promised Alice had Jasper's BMW parked in the garage when we got to the airport. Jasper got us to Forks faster than a human could, but I noticed he wasn't driving at the speed he normally liked to. I laughed to myself because he was already in dad mode; trying to keep his baby safe even though there was no way he would ever crash.

"We will be there soon. Is there anything you need before we get to the house?" He asked.

"No, I'm good." Really I was. I had slept for many hours and was well fed. I felt better than I had in a few days, and I couldn't have been happier with my life. I was going to have a baby with this incredibly generous, sensitive, gorgeous man. Suddenly my hormones must have kick in because the thought of Jasper being a daddy did all kinds of crazy things to my insides. I glanced at him and smiled. He smiled back as he looked at me questioningly. God, he was sexy. Desire filled me and I couldn't focus on anything other then how I was going to get him to take me right then and there.

"Bella, I'm an empath, remember?" He laughed.

I giggled. "I'm sorry, baby, but you are too hot for your own good."

"Well, tone it down. We are almost to the road that leads us to the house."

"The road with all of those hidden turn off's?" I started to imagine all of the wicked possibilities in my head. My lust for him was getting stronger by the second. He felt it because he quickly pulled off the road on to a path that lead to a dead end. He put the car in park and leaned over to give me a steamy kiss letting his hands wander my body. That was easy!

I reached over and started to unbuckle his belt. He grabbed my hands. "No, Bella, we can't."

"Yes, we can." I pushed his hands out of the way. "Please, Jasper, I need you." I rubbed my hand over the bulge straining against his pants. "I know you want to." I licked his lips.

"I always want to darlin', but now is not the time. You won't be comfortable here and what if I hurt you?"

Was he kidding? How could he possibly hurt me? Then it hit me. "Jasper, you are afraid you will hurt the baby. How could you think that?"

"Bella, I'm extremely strong." He kissed my forehead.

"Yes, but you can also be extremely gentle, too. You proved that over and over again when I was human." I started kissing his neck, moving my way up to his ear. I inserted my tongue and swirled it around blowing out my cool breath. "Please, Jasper … I want you, I trust that you will be careful and not hurt us," I resumed unbuckling his belt and popping open the snap of his pants. I slid my hand down into his boxers and once I gripped my prize I began to soak through my panties. "Touch me, Jasper, please…"

"You vixen!" He shifted his seat back as far as it would go and pulled me into his lap. "Bella, if I do anything that doesn't feel right you have to tell me." I shook my head in agreement as he slid my pants and panties down stopping to caress my bare center for a minute. He attacked my mouth, biting my lips and pushing his tongue in to seek mine. "Bella, you're already dripping into my hand."

"You're that good!" I tried to get his pants off; he lifted his hips so that I could pull them down. I quickly climbed on top of him; the steering wheel was wedged against my back, but I didn't care. I knew I was a second away from feeling what I really needed. He lifted my hips and carefully lowered me onto his throbbing, hard erection. I was already so wet that I slid effortlessly down his shaft feeling every bit of him fill me. As I moved up and down I found his lips again. We kissed feverishly and I knew we wouldn't last long. He reached under my shirt, pushing my bra up and finding my nipple. He gently traced his fingertips along my breasts igniting more desire from me.

He moved his more than capable hands to my ribcage as his mouth found its way to my nipple.. He began to lick and bite; applying just the right amount of pressure, and bless him he didn't neglect the other. I continued to rock back and forth allowing myself to satisfy my need. I could feel his granite body begin to tense and then I let go. "Jasper…." I twisted my fingers in his hair and pulled him as close as I could. His arousal smelled glorious; it was my new favorite scent.

I continued to rock as Jasper came deep within me. "Bella… don't stop!" He squeezed his eyes shut. I wouldn't dream of ruining his orgasm, so I kept up my steady pace. I stared at this beautiful man so wrapped up in his own pleasure, and I was proud of the fact that I could make him feel that way.

He pressed his forehead against mine and laughed. "I feel that arrogance. Awfully proud of yourself, aren't you?"

"I told you we could do this." I kissed his lips.

"Yes, you did, but now we better get up to the main house before they sense us here." He handed me my pants.

"Will they know what we just did?" I blushed.

"I'm afraid so as they also have heightened senses." He laughed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I was really embarrassed that they were going to know that we had to stop for a quickie on the way up to the property. I climbed back into my seat.

"Bella, you really didn't give me much of a choice." He said as he pulled his pants back up.

I smiled. "No, I guess I didn't, but it is worth the humiliation I suppose."

"They won't say anything. It's not like Emmett is here." He drove up to the house.

As we approached the house Carlisle, Esme and Alice were waiting for us. "You see, I told you they knew we were here." He got out and opened the door for me. I hesitated. "Come on naughty girl, it was your idea." He pulled me out of the car.

"Yes, but it's your fault because you give me everything I want." I immediately ran to Alice and gave her a big hug. "I missed you!" She released me and the three of them just stared at me. Could they be any less discreet? "Really, Jasper is my husband. Why is it so shocking that we would have sex in the car?" I blushed at my bluntness.

Jasper pulled me closer to him and whispered. "Sweetheart, they are stunned by you. They have never seen you in your vampire form before."

They all laughed. I, of course, was mortified. "Oh, well, how do I look?"

Esme stepped forward and took me in her arms. "You are just as stunning as I had imagined. Welcome home, Bella." She hugged Jasper.

"Good to see you, Esme." He said.

"Bella, you are amazing." Alice added. "I just keep picturing the wardrobe possibilities, but I guess we will have to start with maternity." She smiled at Jasper. He hugged her. "Congratulations, daddy."

"Thanks, Alice, but why no warning?" He asked.

Alice looked at Carlisle for assistance.

"It seems that Alice can't see Bella." Carlisle said.

"What? Why?" I was confused.

Carlisle hugged us both and then held the door open motioning for us to step inside. We all followed him to the living room.

"Alice." Jasper asked as he pulled me into his lap. "You don't see Bella's future at all?"

"No, not since the night you turned her. I see everything else, just not Bella or you as a matter of fact, but that is probably because you are so intertwined."

"Why is that, Carlisle?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. It might have something to do with the baby, or it might be you, Bella. You were immune to Edward's power when you were human, and maybe now that you are a vampire whatever that quirk was is stronger."

"But, I can still manipulate her emotions." Jasper said.

"Yes, well, we can figure all of that out later, but right now I need to get started with Bella."

"Carlisle," Esme scolded. "We know you are excited, but they have had a long journey. Let them get settled in." She smiled at us. "I've prepared the west wing of the house for you. It has a private bathroom and an extra room off of the bedroom. I was hoping that you would let me turn it into a nursery in case you decide to stay."

"Now who is excited?" Carlisle asked.

"That's lovely, Esme, but we don't want to be any trouble." I said.

"It's no trouble at all. Would you allow me to do it Jasper?" She asked.

"Of course, Esme. I am sure we are going to be here for the duration of Bella's pregnancy and once the baby arrives a nursery would be nice. Don't you think Bella?"

I did like the idea of us staying here at least for a while once the baby arrived. "Yes, I would like that very much."

"Jasper, "Carlisle said. "Why don't you take Bella upstairs so that you can freshen up and then meet me in my study and I will fill you in with what I have come up with so far and we can start running some tests?" He looked at me. "If you are up to it," he smiled.

"Yes, I want to start as soon as possible." I was anxious to make sure everything was okay with my precious little baby and the quickest was to do that was to let Carlisle examine me.

**JPOV**

We sat patiently in Carlisle's study waiting for him to stop writing in his notebook. Alice and Esme wanted to hear what he had to say and we didn't object. Bella had gone through two days of tests and we were eager to hear what Carlisle had come up with. The ultrasound did confirm that Bella was now eight weeks pregnant with what appeared to be a strong, healthy, normal fetus.

Carlisle finally looked up from his notes. "Bella, thank you for allowing me to perform all of those tests. You are a good patient."

"I'll do whatever you tell me too. I want this pregnancy to be a success." I took her hand.

"What have you come up with, Carlisle?" I asked. I gauged his emotions and he didn't appear to be at all stressed. That was a good sign.

"Well, as far as I can tell Bella is extremely healthy as is the baby. Your body seems to be adapting and adjusting to accommodate the fetus."

"How is that possible?" Alice asked. "I mean we are not meant to change that way."

"No, Alice we usually are not, but nature is funny. I believe that because Bella was human when she conceived she carried that part over with her. The baby is a cross breed; half human, half vampire. I was able to confirm that through the blood work."

"I hadn't thought of that. What will that mean for the baby?" I asked.

"Well, it is a unique situation, one we will need to research further. But, because the baby is half human Bella has retained some of her human traits. Although her heart does not beat she is somehow sustaining this little life. It really is a miracle."

"So that's why I can cry and sleep? Because the baby is helping me to somehow stay human?" Bella asked.

"I believe so. You are a full vampire; I was able to prove that through your DNA, but as long as this child grows inside of you that will keep you part human. It's simply a necessity for the baby to thrive."

"Is it like a normal human pregnancy? Will I carry for nine months?" She asked.

"Right now, you are on track to deliver in seven or eight months, but I'll know more as you progress. Now, we do have to talk about your diet."

She shot me a look. "I didn't say anything." I told her.

"Bella, I will allow the human food because obviously you can tolerate it and it is what the baby wants, but you are a vampire and you have to have blood or else you won't thrive. The baby will need that too since it is half vampire." Carlisle was not going to waiver on this; I could feel his insistence on the subject.

"Bella," I said. "It won't be that bad. I will help you."

"I'll drink the blood if I have too, but I don't want to hunt. Maybe it's a maternal thing, but I don't want to kill anything."

"We can all appreciate that, Bella." Esme said. "Carlisle?"

"Of course, we can take turns bringing you back blood when we hunt. Fair enough?"

She shook her head in agreement.

"Okay that seems to be everything for now, but Jasper could I have a word with you?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course. Bella, do you mind?" I asked.

"No," Alice answered for her. "I want to take Bella shopping anyway for some maternity clothes."

"Alice?" Bella pointed to her still flat stomach.

"It's never too early to prepare. What if that belly makes a pop tomorrow? Let's go to the mall."

"No!" I said. "You can't parade her around the Forks mall. What if someone she knows recognizes her?"

"Do you think I'm stupid?" She asked. "I'm going to take her to Seattle, Jazz. Besides they have a better selection."

Was she out of her mind? "You're not taking her all the way to Seattle without me. No, it's too far." I would have no control over what happened to Bella and the baby there.

"Alice," Bella said. "Jasper is a little overprotective right now."

"A little?" She looked at me. "I'm just glad I didn't have a baby with him."

I opened my mouth to tell her how inappropriate that was, but she cut me off. "Relax! We will hit the internet. Is Bella allowed to surf the web or is that too dangerous? Come on Bella." She pulled her out of the chair. "I hope you have Jazz's credit card because we are going to spend an obscene amount of money." She looked at me. "Obscene!"

I laughed. "Enjoy!" They left the room, but Esme stayed with us. The vibe that was coming from the two of them didn't make me feel very comfortable. They were on edge, and that was making me anxious.

"What's wrong with the baby?" I asked.

"Nothing." Carlisle said reassuringly. "I told you everything I know so far."

Esme sat down next to me. "Carlisle thinks that maybe we need to inform the Volturi of this recent development." She was uneasy.

"The Volturi? Why?" I asked. Was it really necessary to involve them in this?

"Because it is better if they hear of Bella's pregnancy from us rather then them getting the information second hand. That could only cause problems for us later."

"Well, if you really think so then let's call them." I felt a surge of anxiety coming from them both. "What?"

"Jasper, that's not something we can do in a phone call. I'm afraid you are going to have to go to Italy."

"And leave Bella?" I asked.

*****Wow! That was a long one for me! I hope you enjoyed it. I tried to answer some of your questions, but as the story progresses more will be revealed about this unique pregnancy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**JPOV**

"And leave Bella?" I asked. Obviously he didn't know Bella as there was no way that I could leave her. "Carlisle, that's not possible."

"I'm sorry Jasper, but I feel it is the only way to protect your family. The Volturi can be very vindictive when they want to be. If they think that we have kept a secret of this magnitude from them, well, the consequences could be dire." He shook his head at the thought. "I don't think you should take Bella with you because I'm not sure that they will let you return with her."

"Does it have to be now? Can't we just wait until the baby is born?" I was pleading.

"No, I feel it is best for you to get it over with as soon as possible so that we can get through this pregnancy without looking over our shoulders. I would go in your place, but I don't see how medically I could leave Bella. We don't exactly have a back up doctor."

"No, of course I wouldn't want you to go and leave Bella. I'll do it, but only because I would want no future interference or consequences. When do you think I should go?"

"As soon as possible. I will contact Aro, Caius and Marcus and inform them that you wish to meet with them."

"Carlisle," Esme said. "I don't think that it is wise to send him alone."

"That's true, perhaps Alice…" I interrupted him.

"No, Bella will need her while I am away." I wouldn't take Alice from her, too.

"You're right. I will have Emmett and Rose accompany you. I will inform them today and make all of the arrangements for your trip."

"Fine." I couldn't believe this was happening. How was I going to leave her?

"Jasper," I could feel his remorse. "I'm sorry, but it's the best way for all of us. Plus, if there ever was another vampire that could do what Bella is doing they will know. You will be able to get some of the answers we seek. This trip will only benefit Bella and the baby."

I knew he was right. I had complete trust in his judgment. He knew the Volturi well and I had to take his advice. "I understand Carlisle, but if you will excuse me now I need to go break the news to Bella."

"Try not to upset her." Esme said. "Tell her we will be so busy planning the nursery that she won't have time to miss you." She hugged me. "You will be back before we know it."

"Jasper," Carlisle said. "There is one more thing I need you to be aware of before you go."

"What is it?" I really couldn't focus on anything other than Bella.

"The Volturi has been intrigued with our coven for quiet sometime. They seem to be fascinated by our lifestyle and the way we have connected as a family. Not to mention the fact that three of you have active powers; we are practically unheard of in the vampire world. As you know we are a rare breed; the Cullen's."

"Yes, Carlisle I know, but why should this be a concern?"

"Well, we have just added two new members, if you count the baby and Bella is, as far as we know, an extremely rare vampire. This will only intrigue them more. You need to use your power wisely, monitor their feelings and be careful that they are not trying to persuade or trick you into doing anything that would stop you from getting back to us."

"Carlisle, nothing will stop me form getting back to Bella. Nothing." I walked down the hall to find her, but first I needed to calm down and focus. I didn't want to scare or worry her. Esme was right; I would be back before she even had time to miss me.

"Jazz." Alice said as she walked out of Bella's room. "I'm sorry."

"You know, but how? I thought you couldn't see…"

"I can't, but Carlisle told me. I want to go with you, but I think I need to stay with Bella."

"That's what I want too, Alice. I need you to take care of her for me. If anything were to happen to her while I was away, I would never forgive myself."

"Nothing will happen to her. You can trust me with both of them." She was very sincere.

"She's just so new at this life and now to be pregnant, too. With me leaving, I just don't know if she can handle much more."

"She's strong, Jasper. She always has been. She was destined to be one of us and now she is going to have a baby, your baby. You have to have faith in her. She can get through this." She took my hand in hers.

"You know what, Alice? Even though you are going into this as blind as the rest of us, I still wouldn't bet against you. I love you, Alice, you know that, right?" I smiled at her.

"Yes, I love you too you sensitive fool. Now go be with your wife and make sure you do everything you can to convince her that what you are doing is for the good of the baby. She will understand. I can already see how much she loves that baby and wants so desperately to do this for you."

"I know." I opened the door and found Bella in front of the laptop. "Still spending money?" I smiled.

She jumped up and ran into my arms. "I missed you." Oh, this was going to be harder than I thought. I walked her over to the bed and pulled her into my lap. "I can't wait to show you all of the things Alice and I found for the baby." She smiled.

"All of the things? I wasn't gone that long?"

"I love that vampire speed!" She giggled.

"You are in a really good mood." I could feel all of the positive and happy emotions emitting from her. It would have been contagious if I wasn't leaving in a few hours.

"I'm thrilled by what Carlisle said. The baby is healthy and as far as we know I can keep him that way."

"I'm sorry, but did you say him?" How could she know that?

"Um, yea, I have a feeling. I know it's strange, but I really feel that this is a boy. I don't want to get your hopes up, but it's been nagging at me."

"Why would that get my hopes up? I'd be just as pleased with another beautiful girl in my existence. Actually, I've been picturing a mini you." I put my hand on her stomach. "A boy, huh?"

"I'm sure Carlisle will eventually be able to confirm it but I don't think I'm wrong about this." She placed her hand over mine. "I've come up with a name, too and I wanted to know what you thought."

"Sure, let's hear it."

"Cullen." She simply said.

That somehow seemed to make sense. "Cullen Whitlock? I like it."

"Cullen Jasper Whitlock." She pressed our hands gently to her stomach. "Your son." I could feel how proud she was.

"Our son." I kissed her softly. I couldn't believe I was going to have to do this to her. She pulled away from the kiss and stared into my eyes. I could feel her concern.

"What is it?" She asked. "Something is wrong, I can feel it."

"What do you mean you can feel it?"

"I don't know. We were kissing and I got a strange vibe from you almost like you need to tell me something, but you don't know how to."

That was exactly right, but how could she have known that. "Bella, do you often feel the emotions of others?"

"Never, but you are avoiding the question. Tell me." Now I could feel her anxiety.

"Baby, I'm sorry that I have to do this, but you have to know if there were any other way I would find it, but there isn't." Now she was scared. "Bella, I need you to relax and not freak out, okay." I was afraid I wouldn't be able to get control of her emotions fast enough.

"You need to tell me. Is it the baby?"

"No, Carlisle told you the truth about the baby." She relaxed a bit.

"Then nothing could be all that bad as long as our little boy is fine."

"Bella, you know about the Volturi, right?"

"Those vampires in Italy?" She asked.

I laughed. "Yes, that's them. Most of us don't refer to them as just the vampires in Italy though. Actually, they are the hierarchy when it comes to our kind. They step in and clean up messes, determine what is acceptable and deliver justice when rules are not followed. We pretty much try to stay out of their way."

"What do they have to do with us?"

"Well, Carlisle thinks that it is best if we inform them of your pregnancy. He feels that it would be to our advantage if they heard it from us, so that there are no misunderstandings and they don't think that we deliberately tried to keep something from them."

"Because that would be bad."

"Really bad."

"Okay, well, did Carlisle call them?"

"Yes, and here is the part that I don't want you freaking out about. I will need to go to them in person and explain our unique situation." She just stared at me. She wasn't panicking, screaming or throwing a full blown tantrum as I had expected. "Bella? Did you hear what I said?"

"Yes, but why would you think I would freak out about going to Italy. I've always wanted to go there." She smiled. "Will Carlisle come, too? In case I need him?" She kissed me. "How cool, Jasper. It will be like another honeymoon."

Oh, boy! "Bella, I'm going without you." She jumped out of my lap and was on the other side of the room in a flash. I almost missed it. I got up and went to her. "Bella, please." I could feel her panic.

"No! You said you would never leave." She dropped to the floor. "You promised."

I kneeled down next to her taking her in my arms. I sent her a calming vibe. "Bella, I have to do this."

"No, you can't go. I need you." She tried to pull away from me. "We need you." She touched her stomach.

"Shh, please listen to me." I began to stroke her hair. "I won't be gone long. I would never leave you. I'm coming back." She began to sob. "Bella, focus. Why wouldn't I?"

"Jasper." She finally started to relax under my touch. "There is no other way?"

"No, darlin', I swore I would always do anything to protect you. I have to do this to ensure our future."

She wiped the tears from her face. "I understand, and I won't make this any harder for you."

"Oh, my beautiful, brave girl. Carlisle is making the arrangements and Rose and Emmett are going with me. Hopefully, Aro will see me right away. I will explain the situation and maybe they will have some information on this. Carlisle feels that if this has ever occurred before they will know. This could work to our advantage."

"How long?" She cuddled into my chest.

"Two weeks maybe? It really depends on them. Their timetable isn't like ours and since they have the authority they probably will make me wait. Carlisle may have some influence since he lived among them for a while, but I'll know more once I get there."

"When?" She panicked as she anticipated my answer. I hugged her tighter.

"Soon; probably late this evening or early tomorrow morning." I turned her to me so that I could see her. "Hey, the sooner I leave the quicker I'll be back. Alice and Esme are going to keep you so busy with the baby stuff that you won't even know I'm gone." I wiped the flowing tears from her face. "We can get through this."

"I know. I'll miss you." She pressed her lips to mine and in that kiss I could see the future, not like Alice could, but I could envision the years that Bella and I had ahead of us to share with our miraculous child. The only thing that could have made that moment any better was if I didn't have to leave my beautiful girl.

My phone began to vibrate. I broke the kiss and reached into my pocket. "Sorry, sweetheart, it's Emmett. I better take it." She nodded.

I flipped it open. "Hey, Emmett."

"Bro, I hear we are going on a road trip. Sweet!"

"Yes, Emmett. I really appreciate you going with me."

"Of course I would. I'll get you in and out safe and sound and back to your pretty, littlel wife. Did she freak out?"

"No, she took it rather well." I smiled at her. "How is Rose with this?"

"Are you kidding? She is already packed and ready to roll. We haven't been to Italy in twenty-five years. She is really looking forward to it. Ouch! Why did you hit me on the head?" I heard Rose in the background. "Give me that phone you idiot! Jasper?"

"Yes, Rosalie."

"I understand the importance of this trip and I know it must be very difficult for you to leave Bella right now with her being a newborn and pregnant. I hope Emmett didn't offend you by making you think I thought this was a vacation."

"That's very kind of you Rose, but no I'm not offended. I know how shallow you can be."

"Jerk!" She growled.

"I'm kidding. I appreciate you coming with me." I really did.

"Well, we are family and if Carlisle taught us nothing else we stick together. How is Bella?"

"She is good. A little upset that I have to leave, but she will be fine." I stroked her face.

"Can I talk to her?"

I hesitated. "That depends? Can you be civil?"

"Yes, I just want to say something to her. I'll see you in Rome. Have a safe flight."

I handed the phone to Bella. I felt her confusion. "Rose would like to speak with you." I didn't have to put the phone on speaker because I knew I would be able to hear the conversation anyway. Vampire hearing always came in handy.

"Rose?" Bella said.

"Bella, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Thank you for agreeing to go with Jasper to Italy. It really means so much to us both."

"It's no problem. Bella, I didn't have a chance to congratulate you on the pregnancy. I am very happy for you."

I could feel Bella's shock. "Oh? That's really nice of you."

"Yes, well you are very lucky and I hope that you will cherish every second of it."

"I will."

"When I come back to Forks, I'd like to tell you a little bit about me and why I always gave you such a hard time. I hope you will let me explain."

"You don't owe me any explanation, but I'd love to learn more about you."

"Okay, well, I better go, we have to get to the airport. Carlisle was able to get us on a flight to Rome right away. Take care of my little niece or nephew for me."

"Will you take care of Jasper for me?" Her eyes started to fill with tears again.

"Sure, Bella. I'll get him back to you as soon as possible." She hung up and handed the phone back to me.

"Carlisle got them on a flight tonight." She was overcome with sadness. "You are probably going soon, too."

"Actually, while you were on the phone with Rose I could hear Carlisle finalizing my reservation. I have to leave in a few hours."

"How are you able to do that? I can't seem to focus on one thing and you are hearing multiple conversations throughout the house."

"You'll learn how to use those extra senses soon enough." I picked her up and carried her to the bed. I settled in next to her. "Bella, everything will work out, I promise." I took her face in my hands, gently touching her lips to mine, pouring all of my need into that kiss.

She must have sensed that. She slid off the bed and as I watched she slowly rid herself of her clothes showing me that there was nothing she wouldn't give to me. I got up and took her into my arms kissing her slowly. There would be nothing urgent or rushed about tonight. I would love her gradually and tenderly, savoring every second we had together. We would have to make this last…

As she drifted off to sleep, with my assistance because selfishly that was going to make it easier for me to leave, I moved her on to her back and gently slid down her stomach, pressing my ear against it so I could listen to that precious, little heartbeat one last time before I left.

*****As always ... thanks to all of you who are reading and responding! I love hearing from you! Next chapter is almost ready, so it won't be long!**


	6. Chapter 6

*****I believe I owed a flashback of a certain limo ride to some of you! Buckle up!**

**BPOV**

I woke up alone. My bed was as empty as I was. How was I going to do this? I missed him already. I placed my hand on my stomach thankful for the part of him that he left behind. I rolled over and saw the single rose draped across the note he had left on his pillow.

_Darlin',_

_Sorry to take the coward's way out and leave while you were still asleep, but I think we said goodbye rather appropriately before you drifted off. Please know that you will be on my mind the entire time I am away and I will return to you as soon as I possibly can. Take care of yourself and our precious baby. I will call as often as I can. I love you with all of my heart._

_Forever Yours,_

_Jasper_

Jasper… I love you. But, I could be strong and I knew two weeks would fly by. Alice would have me so distracted with clothes and baby furniture that Jasper would be back before I knew it. I got up, showered, dressed and followed the smell of eggs and bacon. Alice, Carlisle and Esme were sitting at the dining room table waiting for me. They always looked so natural in human situations. I guess it was just years of practice.

"Good Morning, Bella." Esme said. "I hope that you are hungry."

"Hmm… everything looks delicious. It smells really good, too."

"Yea," Alice said. "We will have to take your word on that." She looked disgusted.

"Sorry. I know you thought things would be different for me by now." I glanced at the cup in front of my plate and realized it wasn't orange juice. I crinkled my nose and looked at Carlisle.

"A deal is a deal Bella." He reminded me.

"Does it have to be today?" I looked at the glass of blood and suddenly didn't feel so good. "I'll do it tomorrow."

"Come on, Bella. If you do it I'll let you have a cheeseburger this week."

"You know Jasper would never do this to me." I said.

Alice and Esme laughed.

"It was his idea." Carlisle confessed. "The bribe anyway."

No, I realized then and there that I would not be able to wrap Carlisle around my finger especially when he was doing the dirty work for my husband. "Can I eat some eggs first?"

"Of course. How are you feeling today?"

"I'm great just really hungry." I said as I shoveled a forkful of eggs into my mouth. "Esme this is really good."

"Thanks sweetie." She smiled.

"Carlisle, did the Volturi give you any indication of how long Jasper would be there?"

He shook his head. "Unfortunately, they can be quite cryptic. I tried to use my friendship with Aro to gain some influence. They told me Jasper is scheduled to meet with him in two days. So, hopefully they will keep their word and see him at the scheduled time."

"Do they usually keep their word?" I asked hopeful.

Carlisle shook his head again. "Not usually. Sorry."

I devoured my breakfast, but then realized I wasn't finished and the three pair of eyes staring at me were not going to let me forget it. Carlisle cleared his throat. "Bella?"

"Okay, fine. I'll do it, but I won't like it. What is it anyway?" I realized that I was acting like a child, but the thought of drinking that cup full of blood repulsed me.

"It's elk and it is very fresh." Alice smiled. Obviously, she was the traitor who brought it back from her morning hunt.

"Thanks." I picked up the glass and slowly brought it to my lips. I decided that the best course of action was to just chug. "Cheers." I quickly downed the warm liquid, gagging only once.

"Well?" Alice asked.

"It wasn't so bad." It was horrible, but I didn't want to hurt her feelings; she was only trying to help.

"Liar!" She laughed.

"Bella, I'm proud of you." Carlisle said. "Once you have the baby things will go back to the way they were when you were first changed. You will acquire a taste for your natural or not so natural food source, but in the meantime we will provide you with anything you crave. You just have to have a glass of blood with each meal. It's for the good of you and Cullen." He smiled.

"Jasper told you about my intuition?" I asked.

"Yes, and I don't doubt you, but we will be able to confirm your theory with an ultrasound in a few weeks if you would like."

"Yes, but not without Jasper." I would want him there when Carlisle confirmed that our baby was a boy.

"No, not without Jasper."

"Come on, Bella." Alice said as she stood up. "Esme drew up some really cool plans for the nursery and she wants you to see."

"Really? That was quick."

"Yes, Bella you have to remember that the rest of us don't sleep all night." Esme laughed.

The next two days went by rather quickly, but the planning of the nursery was starting to takes its toll on me. Alice and Esme had all of this energy and they never tired. I on the other hand was always exhausted and my nausea hadn't subsided. Actually it was getting worse and I swore it had something to do with all of that animal blood. I'd have to talk to Carlisle about that. The girls were so caught up in paint swatches that I decided to take a break. I slipped away unnoticed and found my way out to the back porch. This was a pretty tranquil place and the day was actually kind of nice. It was early spring and it wasn't raining for a change. Of course the sun wasn't out, but I would take what I could get.

I sat in an oversized rocking chair and began to gently sway back and forth. The wind was blowing through my hair and I imagined my little one in my arms, cooing and smiling at me. I always pictured him the same way; blonde hair, blue eyes, light skin and a small dimple in his chin. A miniature Jasper. I started to drift off, but was suddenly jolted out of my slumber by my vibrating phone. Jasper!

I quickly retrieved it from my pocket. "Hello!" I was excited.

"It's good to hear your voice, darlin'." He said in his sexiest southern drawl.

I wanted to cry. "Jasper, I miss you? How are you? Did you see them yet?"

"Whoa, darlin', slow down! I miss you, too. I am lonely without you and no I haven't seen them yet. I spoke to the receptionist today and she said I can come in tomorrow morning and they should be able to see me."

I was disappointed because I thought it would be over by now. "How are things going?"

"I can hear how down you are, Bella. That's not good for you or the baby. How is he, by the way?"

"He misses his daddy just as much as I do." I thought talking to him would make me feel better, but it was making me feel much worse. I needed more. I needed to see him; feel him in my arms.

"Are you taking care of yourself? Doing everything Carlisle is telling you to?"

"You know I am." I was sure he was in constant contact with Carlisle. "I haven't forgiven you for the whole animal blood bribe."

"Oh, he told you that was my idea?"

"Yes, and I still haven't gotten my cheeseburger for doing it."

"Carlisle won't go back on his word. He'll let you have your junk food. Just do what he says, okay?"

"You sound really good. Are you hunting enough?"

"Yes, Rosalie, Emmett and I went earlier today. The countryside here is really something to see."

"Sounds nice. I wish I could be there with you."

"It's harder than you think for me. I have to be around Rose and Emmett all day and let me tell you the lust that radiates from the two of them just about drives me insane. These are the times when I wish I could block my power."

"Does it make you think of me?" I smiled.

"All the time, naughty girl. We took a limo to the hotel and I couldn't help but think of what we did the last time we were in one of those. It was a good thing Rose and Em didn't have my power. It's a human memory for you, but I'm sure if you think real hard you can remember."

I didn't need to think that hard. "I still have all of my human memories of you. As a matter of fact that is what is getting me through these lonely nights."

"Well when you need something steamy to think about you remember that ride to the airport." I heard his other line beep. "Oh, Bella, I need to take this. It's Aro's personal assistant probably confirming my appointment. I will call you soon. I love you."

"I love you, too baby." He hung up. Come back to me soon…

I settled back into the rocking chair and let my mind wander back to our wedding day. We had just said our goodbyes to everyone and climbed into that big, beautiful limousine. It was the first time I had ever ridden in one before.

_Jasper popped open the champaign and poured me a glass. I already had too much at our little reception, but he told me we were celebrating. _

"_To you, Mrs. Whitlock." He handed me the glass as he kissed my cheek. "Why don't you relax?" He put the divider up between us and the driver and my heart rate increased at the thought of what was coming next. _

_He kneeled down in front of me and slowly snaked his hands up my skirt. I parted my legs for him. He gently slid my panties down and shoved them in his inside jacket pocket before removing it and tossing it on the seat behind us. I looked at him questioningly. _

"_You'll get them back when I say." He hiked up my skirt and began sucking on my inner thigh. I scooted myself closer to him as I gripped his shoulders pulling him to me. As his mouth feasted on my thighs, his fingers found a better place. I moaned as he inserted them into my waiting core. He didn't hold back as he pushed them deep within me, sliding them all the way in and out. It only took a few minutes. _

"_Oh, Jasper … God, you are going to make me cum…" I no sooner had the words out when I started pouring down my legs. He slid his fingers out and replaced them with his tongue, drinking as much of me as he could. While he was doing that I could hear him unbuckling his belt and pulling his pants down. He drew his head out from between my legs and pulled me onto my knees to meet him on the floor._

_He kissed my lips slowly and passionately and I could taste my fresh arousal on his tongue. I'm not sure why, but that really turned me on. I brought his hand that had just been inside of me to my mouth and slowly sucked on his two fingers. He never took his eyes away from mine. _

"_Bella that was fucking hot… obviously married life agrees with you." Jasper had never spoken to me like that before, but I found that I liked it. He kissed my neck as he turned me around bending me over the seat, running his hands down my spine and around my waist. He pushed my skirt up and slid his hand over my still throbbing center spreading me open with his fingers as he pressed his erection against me. I wasn't sure if he was too caught up in the moment so I asked him an important question._

"_The condom, baby?"_

"_Vampire speed, darlin'…you must have missed that part." He quickly thrust into me as I screamed his name. "Say it again."_

"_Jasper…" I couldn't get anything else out. He kept slamming into me causing my head to hit the back of the seat, but it felt too good for me to care._

"_Oh, Bella, you are even tighter this way. I can get so much deeper." He reached around my hips and into my entrance and as he continued to thrust into me he massaged my clit creating an even more intense sensation. And for the second time in this short ride I was about to explode._

"_Jasper, come with me…" I barely breathed out._

_He thrust one final time deeper than before and released hard into the condom. I could feel it fill with his cool liquid. It made me shiver. He pulled me closer to him and nuzzled my neck. "Yes, married life is going to be real good, darlin'." _

"_I love you, Mr. Whitlock." We both collapsed against the seat._

"_I love you, too, my gorgeous wife."_

I smiled at that memory, but quickly realized that I was going to have to take a cold shower if I was going to get through the rest of the day.

*****Just a fun little chapter before the drama starts. Up next … while Jazz is out of town can you guess who is coming home?**

*****Don't say I didn't warn you …**


	7. Chapter 7

*****Remember when I said the road was about to get bumpy? I told you I was going to do something dark, so don't slam me just stick with me…**

*****If I gave my chapters a title this one would be called … Edward's Big Reveal**

**EPOV**

I parked my car out front, bolted through the doors of the house and knew immediately that this wouldn't be a huge homecoming. Why should it? My family was getting used to me coming and going so much these past few years that it wasn't really a big deal when I came back. The house was quite. I could hear Carlisle on the phone with the hospital or at least I thought it was patient related. He was talking about some sort of 4-D ultrasound equipment. No one else appeared to be here except… Bella. That was odd. I knew she was here because I could smell her. I thought that was strange since she and Jasper were supposed to be in Greece. Maybe her newborn phase was too much for him to handle on his own and he brought her home so that Carlisle could help get her through those rough months.

I flew up the stairs with super human speed because I was anxious to see her. She was finally one of us and the curiosity of what she looked like was killing me, well not literally, but I couldn't wait to see her in this new form. This was something that she had really wanted; something I couldn't give her and I was anxious to see how she was adapting.

Over the past few months I had time to reflect on all that had transpired between Bella and me. I was coming to terms with the fact that she was with Jasper because that was just the way it was meant to be. Of course there were still times that I wished that I had never left her and just maybe we would have found away to defy destiny and make it work. According to Alice that just wasn't possible and everything was the way it should be. Still, I felt I was making progress. Carlisle felt that once I made peace with this whole situation we could all go on as a family. I did want that for all of us, Bella especially. I needed to be in her life in some capacity and I guess if it was only as her "brother" than I would take it. It was better than nothing. When I gave the two of them my blessing on their wedding day I meant it. It was the only way I could make up for what I had done to them both.

As I neared her room I got a weird feeling. It was hard to describe, but as I got closer to her I felt as if much hadn't changed. I knew she was going to be different, but somehow the scent of her blood still seemed to be calling to me. That couldn't be. She was no longer human, but why was I picking up that vibe? What was even more bizarre was that tiny, thumping sound. Did she have a pet?

Her door was open and she was sitting with her back to me reading a magazine. That fluttering sound was driving me crazy. Where was it coming from? She picked her head up from her reading and before she turned around the most wonderful word escaped her lips.

"Edward!" She turned and smiled at me. "I sensed you and I was right." She was really proud of herself. She got up from the bed and came to me.

I stared at her for a moment. I had always found her to be beautiful, but now she was amazing. She was certainly one of us, but somehow she seemed to glow and she didn't appear to look as hard as the rest of us; she was softer more human like.

"Hello, love." I smiled at her. "You are spectacular."

She lowered her eyes and I could swear she blushed. That wasn't possible, but maybe that was how I would always see her. She took my hands.

"So then you approve?" She asked.

"I can't believe how much of your human self you have retained. I mean you are definitely a vampire, but you are so radiant and your features are not as harsh as I would have imagined. It's quite lovely."

She blushed again and this time I was sure I didn't imagine it. "You are very kind. I've missed you." The thumping sound continued to drum in my head.

"I didn't expect to see you here. Where's Jasper?" I thought it was strange that he wasn't by her side. He rarely ever left her and I couldn't imagine him leaving in this stage of her transition. Although, she didn't act like any newborn I had ever encountered. She wasn't restless or distracted. She really seemed to be Bella, my Bella.

"Edward, have you spoken to anyone recently?" She asked.

"Not for about three weeks. Why?"

"You didn't see Carlisle on your way in?"

"No, Bella. I sensed you in the house and came to you first because I wanted to see you." She suddenly appeared pale which seemed more in line with what she should look like. There was that sound!

"Edward, I need to sit." She released my hands and sat on the bed. She closed her eyes.

"What is it? " I panicked. She looked sick if that were possible.

"It will pass." She shrugged it off. "I think I need to tell you something."

"Anything. Does this have something to do with where Jasper is?" Could he have left her?

"Yes, actually it does." She smiled at me. "I'm glad you are here."

Did she really mean that? "Bella, I don't mean to interrupt, but do you hear that thumping sound?"

"Thumping?"

"Yes, almost like a tiny heart beat. Are you keeping a kitten in her because I don't smell that?"

She burst into a hearty laughter. "A kitten?"

"Yes, I hear a strange sound coming from this room. Why is that funny?"

"It's not an animal, Edward." She giggled. "It's my baby." She placed her hand on her stomach.

Had she gone mad? "Bella, what are you talking about?"

"I'm pregnant. That's why we came back from Greece so that Carlisle could help me with this."

Pregnant? That couldn't be. She was a vampire and we didn't reproduce. It was impossible. "I don't understand. Maybe you need to explain it to me."

She smiled. "I know it's crazy, but Jasper and I somehow conceived shortly before I was turned."

They conceived shortly before…No! Oh, God, no. "You got pregnant while you were human?"

"Amazing, right? Jasper didn't believe it either, but somehow the baby was able to carry over into my vampire body."

"Carlisle is sure?" I couldn't believe this was happening. "When would you have conceived?"

"Edward, does it matter?"

"I'm just wondering how this could have happened. Humor me."

"Well, Jasper and I were intimate right before he turned me and that was the only time we didn't use protection, so Carlisle narrowed it down to that night." She stood up again. "I think I am going to be sick."

"You can be sick?" I was stunned.

"I'll explain everything to you, but just stay here until I'm done." She ran to the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

I backed away from the bed and hit the wall. I slid down and sat on the floor placing my head in my hands. Pregnant? How? She conceived shortly before she was turned. They had always used protection… but, I didn't. I closed my eyes and thought back to that night; something I swore I would never do.

_It was_ _the night before the wedding. I should have stayed away, but I was drawn to her…I was always drawn to her. I was trying to accept that she wanted him; that they were destined for each other. I didn't come here to cause trouble. I only wanted to see her one last time before she pledged her eternal love to him._

_I only intended to sit outside her window and listen to her calm and steady breathing. I wanted to listen to the soothing sound of her heart beat before it no longer did so within her chest. I never meant to get that close, but I couldn't stop myself._

_Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle were in the mountains hunting while Rose, Esme and Alice were so caught up in the wedding that they didn't even realize I had come home. I went in through her window just like I had done so many times when she lived at Charlie's. I would just stay with her a few minutes; take in her wonderful scent and then I would leave. No one would ever know that I stole a few moments with my one true love._

_She looked so perfect; like a princess. Her long brown hair was sprawled out behind her, her soft pink lips were slightly parted and she wore a lavender nightgown that fell just above her knees. She must have been hot because she wasn't under the blankets and I could see how truly magnificent she really was. Her skin was so smooth and creamy and the pajama's clung to her body exposing her in a way that I had never seen. This was not the agitated, restless girl in ratty sweats that I had remembered during my nightly visits of the past. This was a beautifully stunning woman at peace with her life._

_I knew that I should go, but instead I moved closer to the bed; kneeling down by her face. I was too close and I could feel her breath on my lips. She moved her head toward me, but she didn't open her eyes. She was still asleep. She sighed and smiled. She was dreaming. She was so pretty. My Bella…_

_She ran her hand through her hair and then trailed her fingers down her opposite arm. She let out another small sigh and that stirred something within me. I quietly lay down next to her, propping myself up on one elbow. I would just stay with her for a few more minutes and then I would go. After all this was the last time I would ever have with her like this. My angel…_

_Her scent was overpowering me. I wanted to press my lips against hers, but I knew that would be crossing the line. I already shouldn't be here. Her breathing began to pick up and her heart rate increased. What was she dreaming about? I would love to know what was going on in that pretty, little head. She moved her hand to her throat and lightly traced her fingertips down the center of her body between her breasts finally resting her hand on her abdomen. She softly moaned, "Yes," as she slightly spread her legs. I didn't have to be a mind reader to know what she was dreaming about. The whole situation was too tempting and before I could stop myself I took my fingertips and traced the same path along her body as she had just done. She was so soft. I rested my hand next to hers. This was stupid, she could open her eyes at any second, but then again I could be up and out the window before she even had time to focus. She didn't open her eyes and I could tell by her breathing that she was still in a deep sleep, but somehow she put her hand over mine and guided it back up her stomach and over her breast. I could feel her nipple brush lightly under my palm. "Hmm…" She sighed. It was too late; I wasn't going anywhere._

_She began to move my hand up and down over her straining nipple and I could smell her arousal increase with each stroke. And, in this moment that smelled better than her blood ever could. I immediately closed the space between us; my body was now up against hers and I realized that my pants were becoming extremely uncomfortable. I was so close to her now. I brushed my lips against her cheek and the warmth of her skin actually gave me goose bumps. She suddenly stopped moving my hand across her body and she released her hold. Did she wake up? I was afraid and not because she would find me here, but because I would have to stop and I didn't think I could. I knew I couldn't stop now. She was still breathing steady, so I knew she was sleeping, but her arousal was getting stronger. It was too much for me. _

_Somehow the monster within me was taking over and I didn't want to fight it. I couldn't fight it anymore. A part of me wished that Alice would see what I was doing or Jasper could sense me here with her that they could stop me, but that didn't seem to be happening. The only thing that was happening was my desire for Bella. I had to have her. I sat up and moved between her legs. I slowly lifted her nightgown revealing her gorgeous thighs. I had never seen this much of Bella before, but I needed to see more. I gently caressed her legs, moving my hand between them. She moaned again. Oh, that was making me harder. My desire was increasing and the arousal I felt was something dangerously new to me. I had always been the one in control when it came to our intimacy and I would never give in, but this was a different time and place and I no longer wanted to control that side of myself. Maybe it was out of sheer desperation knowing that I would never have this chance again. I wanted to feel Bella in ways that I had only dreamed of._

_I slid my hands up to her hips and slowly pulled down her lacy, little panties; they were already moist. She smelled delicious. Yes, the monster had completely taken over. I rubbed my hand over her wet, throbbing sex and almost lost it when she arched her hips, pressing herself against my palm. No, there was no turning back now. I continued to move my hand back and forth and she continued to make those sexy noises. She threw her head from side to side and the more I rubbed the wetter she became. This was no longer enough. I needed to feel my Bella from the inside. I wanted to become one with her._

_I quickly pulled my pants and boxers off and positioned myself against her entrance. As crazy as I was in that moment, I knew how careful I needed to be. One wrong move and I could crush her. But, even after having that rational thought I still couldn't bring myself to stop. I lowered my body to hers supporting most of my weight on my forearms. She felt my presence, but I knew she was too caught up in her dream to wake up. _

"_Bella," I whispered. "I love you." I gently pressed my lips to hers as I pushed myself into her. She moaned at the contact and then began to rock back and forth with me and although I had never done this before it was surprisingly natural. The tightness of her wrapped around me created an amazing sensation. I could feel how slick and warm her folds were as I buried myself further into her. She wrapped her legs around my hips as she gripped the sheets. With each thrust I was falling deeper into madness, and I knew that I would never be able to come back from this, but God help me it was so worth it._

_She turned her head to the side allowing me access to that precious vein, all I had to do was bite and it would be my venom coursing through her veins throughout eternity. I pressed my lips to her neck and felt the blood pumping; waiting for me. Mine. One bite and she would be mine forever. But, my body had other plans as I felt a sudden and incredible rush course through me. "Oh… Bella…" With one final thrust I released deep within her. Never in my entire existence had I ever felt a more satisfying moment. I would never need anything else, but Bella. _

_I gently slid off of her and pulled her into my arms. I pushed the sweaty hair from her face as she sighed. "Hmm…" She had also experienced a release during our experience together, and that made me feel proud in a strange sort of way._

_I held her close and to my surprise she snuggled into my cold, hard chest. I kissed her hair but then I was suddenly pulled from my bliss …_

"_Jasper…" She said as she drifted into a deep and fulfilled sleep._

_What have I done? Whatever lapse of judgment I had was over as I quickly released her and retrieved my clothing. I pulled my pants on and grabbed her panties. I needed to put her back the way I had found her, so I slipped them back on and pulled her gown back down. I was so ashamed, but at least she would never know what I had done. _

"Edward…" She called.

I didn't respond. I was still on the floor with my head in my hands trying to process the consequences of my insanity.

"Edward? Are you okay?" She kneeled down beside me. Oh, she was so close and she smelled fantastic. Wasn't that what got us into this mess in the first place? Then I heard that sound again. I couldn't escape that tiny, fragile heart beat. Bella had no idea that I could be the cause of that little life growing inside of her.

"Bella, "I whispered. "I…" How was I going to explain this?

She smiled. "What is it? You look as if you were the one who just threw up your lunch." She touched my cheek.

"Bella… love, we have a problem."

*****Okay … now you know why I said you have to stick with me! Please be kind with your reviews!**

*****This was an incredibly hard chapter for me to write, so I hope that you can get past the betrayal of Jasper and accept this as part of the journey.**

*****I won't disappoint you! Thanks as always for all of your support!**

*****Okay … let me know what you are thinking … I'll be strong!**


	8. Chapter 8

*****Wow… thanks for that overwhelming response to the last chapter! I realize that I took a huge risk with that reveal but I just thought it was something that I had to do to hopefully create a really good story for all of you.**

*****I need to address the Edward is a rapist issue. I absolutely love Edward and it hurt me to write him in such a poor light but again it was a storyline risk. I deeply apologize if I offended anyone. I tried to write that scene portraying Edward as a man who was so caught up in the beauty of Bella, the love of his life, that he lost control and let the monster that he is momentarily take over. If that didn't come across then I didn't do my job as a writer and again I apologize. **

*****In any case thanks to all of you who read and commented. I appreciate all of your feedback whether it is positive or negative. If you are reading this chapter then that means you are curious to see what is happening next so I will let you get to it…**

**EPOV**

"Bella… love, we have a problem." I got up off the floor and pulled her up to me. "Come with me." I took her hand and led her down the hall.

"Edward, where are we going?" She asked. "What problem?"

"We need to see Carlisle." I continued to pull her down the hall. She was awfully slow for a vampire.

"Carlisle." I called as I opened his study door.

"Edward, I thought I heard you in the house. When did you get back?" I walked in and motioned for Bella to sit on the couch.

"A little while ago and Bella told me her news."

"I see." He looked at Bella. "Sorry, I wanted to do that for you."

"It's okay, but Edward seems to be a bit freaked out by it, so maybe you could explain everything to him and tell him I will be okay." She smiled at me.

"Yes, I'd love to hear all of the details but first I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"Carlisle," I paused because I wasn't quite sure how to ask. "You think that Bella conceived shortly before Jasper turned her, right?"

"Well, yes, but that's kind of personal don't you think?" He looked at me and spoke in his head. _Why do you need to know this?_

"Carlisle, please. Why are you so sure it was that night?"

"Edward," Bella said. "I already told you why. Jasper was always careful. Can we talk about something else?" She blushed.

"Did she retain human traits?" I asked.

"Yes, the baby is helping Bella to remain human so that it can…"

Bella interrupted. "He, Carlisle, not it."

"Oh, right. I'm sorry. It seems Bella has a feeling that she is carrying a miniature Jasper in there."

Or, a miniature Edward. I suddenly felt sick. "You were saying about her human traits?" I was intrigued by the whole concept of a pregnant vampire, but of course if there were ever anyone to get pregnant at the worse possible time it would have to be Bella. And, of course I would have had to have lost control on that very night.

"Yes, the baby helps Bella retain her human traits so that he can sustain and grow within her."

"Edward?" Bella asked. "You still haven't told us your problem."

Technically it was our problem, but I wasn't sure she was going to see it that way. I sat down next to her. "Bella, there really is no easy way for me to say this and I was hoping Carlisle could be of some assistance." I fidgeted in my seat which was something I never did. "The reason I was concerned with the timing of conception was because there is a possibility that, well…" It was going to sound crazy and I couldn't believe that I was about to confess this in front of my father.

Bella waited patiently for me to get the words out. She took my hands in hers. They were warm and soft. It was as if she had never been turned into one of us.

"The night before the wedding," I continued. "When Jasper was hunting I came to your bedroom, but you were sleeping … actually dreaming and…"

_Why are you so concerned with the timing? _Carlisle was thinking in his head_. Please tell me you didn't…_

"Bella, I was so caught up in your scent and how beautiful and peaceful you were that I had to get close to you."

_Stop it, Edward. She won't be able to handle this…_

"Carlisle please, I have to tell her."

"Tell me what? So, you snuck into my room the night before I got married and didn't tell me. It isn't as if you had never done that before, right? Okay, Jasper probably wouldn't be happy about it, but it's not a big deal."

"Bella, while you were dreaming I lost control and …" What exactly did I do? "I'm not sure how I can phrase this."

_Oh, I have a few words for it and it's illegal in this country!_

I shot Carlisle a frantic look and realized what he thought. Oh,God he was right. "Bella, I took advantage of you."

"What? I don't understand. What did you do?"

I looked at Carlisle for assistance. "Oh, no, Edward this is all you."

"Bella, I had sex with you." Of course I considered it making love, but she wasn't going to see it that way.

She immediately released my hands and backed away from me. "What?"

"Bella?" I pleaded.

"No, why would you say something like that and in front of Carlisle?" She shook her head,

"Bella, I'm sorry there was just no easy way to tell you. I had a moment of weakness and because you were in a dream state you were very responsive."

"Edward!" Carlisle yelled and then I realized just how inappropriate that statement was.

"No, we didn't have sex. I-I would have known." She got up off the couch.

"Bella, you were asleep and then when we were finished..." I heard the echo of her hand hit my face. She had slapped me and though it didn't physically hurt emotionally it spoke volumes.

"No, when_ you_ were finished!" She spat.

"Well, you called out for Jasper. I think you thought I was him and that's why I was able to do what I did." She was devastated and I was the cause of it. I truly was a soulless monster. Jasper really did deserve her.

"Bella," Carlisle said. "You need to calm down. We will figure this out."

"Figure what out? Edward came into my room the night before I was going to marry his brother and he raped me." I was horrified at that truth.

"No, Bella, I didn't mean to." You have to understand where I was coming from."

"Yes, Edward I do understand. Our entire relationship has always been on your terms! You say when we kiss and how we kiss. You decide that it's over and you leave. You don't want me with Jasper so you tell me you want me back and then to top it all off you decide that we should have sex and I get no say! I don't even get to be awake!"

"Bella, please…"

"No, you obviously got off that night and when you saw me you feel guilty. Why did you have to tell me? Why couldn't you just have kept it to yourself and let me live my life. I'm married and I'm having a baby with Jasper. We are happy. Couldn't you have kept it to yourself?"

Was she serious? Did she not understand why I had to confess? "Bella, I had to tell you the truth. Don't you understand why?"

"Because you consider yourself moral for a vampire? If you were such a paragon of virtue why did you take advantage of me in the first place?" She was extremely angry. "I just want to forget about this. Let's put it behind us. In case you didn't notice I have more important things to worry about; like having a baby."

"That's exactly why I told you." I shouted. Why was she being so stubborn?

"What?" She was still not getting this.

"Carlisle, please." She would listen to him.

"Bella, please have a seat." He got up and walked to her, but she wouldn't sit.

"No, I just want to go back to my room now and try to forget this conversation ever happened."

"Bella, you have to listen to me. What Edward did was inexcusable, but the reason he has come forward with this information is because there is just as much of a chance that he could be the father of your baby as Jasper is."

She didn't say anything.

"Did you hear me? Edward may have gotten you pregnant."

"No." She whispered. "No, no, no. This is Jasper's baby." She put her hands on her stomach.

"I sincerely hope so, but now there is another possibility." Carlisle said.

She started to shake and then to my horror she began sobbing and tears flowed out of her eyes. Actual tears.

"She can cry?" I asked in complete shock.

_She can do a lot of things. _Carlisle said to me.

"Carlisle…" She began to rock back and forth, so I jumped to my feet and caught her before she could fall. "Let go." She struggled to get out of my hold.

"Edward, put her on the couch." I did as he told me to. "Bella, can you hear me?" Carlisle asked. He got on his knees and took her hand.

"Carlisle, this is Jasper's baby. I know it is." She was still crying.

"Bella, if I could take back what I did…"

She shot up into a seated position. "Shut up! I don't want to talk to you."

"Bella, this is not good for you or the baby. Now please try to focus. We are not going to solve anything right now, so you need to put it out of your head until I can figure out what to do about this."

"I don't feel very good." Carlisle picked her up off the couch. "I'm going to be sick." She placed her hand over her mouth as Carlisle carried her to the bathroom off of his study.

"Bella, take your time. I'm going to get Esme and Alice for you." They were pulling into the driveway.

"Is she okay?" I was panicked.

_What do you think? _Carlisle wouldn't even look at me. "Alice, Esme." He yelled. "Bella needs you."

They were up the steps and in the study in a second.

"Edward," Esme hugged me. "I knew I sensed you here. We just got here and heard Carlisle yelling for us. Where is Bella?"

"She is blowing chunks again." Alice laughed. "Can't you hear her? Hey, Edward!" She looked at me. "What's wrong with you?" _Oh, did Bella tell you her news?_

"Alice, I …" Why couldn't she see this? "Alice have you had a vision of me lately?" I asked. She would be able to see which of us the father was. "Carlisle, shouldn't Alice be able to see this outcome?"

"No, I'm afraid not. She can't see anything that has to do with Bella and the baby."

"Why?" I asked.

"We don't know yet."

"What outcome?" Alice asked. "What's wrong with Bella?"

"It seems as though Edward paid Bella a little visit the night before the wedding and now we have a paternity issue on our hands."

"Bella cheated on Jasper?" Alice screamed. "No, I would have seen that."

_Edward? How could you? _Esme was very disappointed. I could read it in her thoughts.

"No, Alice, Bella did not cheat on Jasper. I snuck into her room while she was sleeping and …"

_No! Please tell me you didn't._ Esme's thoughts were pretty hard to miss. _I am so disappointed in you._

I walked over to her and took her hands. "I'm sorry, mom." She looked away.

"Wait a minute!" Alice yelled. "You had sex with a clueless Bella the night before she was going to marry Jasper and now she is going to have a baby, but we don't know which one of you hit the target?"

"Alice!" Bella yelled as she came out of the bathroom. "This is Jasper's baby! No one thinks otherwise and no one mentions this to him!" She looked at me. "Especially you!" She hissed. Now she looked like a vampire.

_Why didn't I see you go to her room?_ Alice thought.

"Because I never intended to let things get that far. I acted on impulse." I walked to Bella who was hysterical again.

"Jasper." She kept saying his name over and over again. Where was he? "I want Jasper." She began to shake and then her eyes rolled in the back of her head just before she past out. I wrapped my arms around her before she could hit the floor. "No!" She tried to get out of my grasp but she was too weak. She continued to sob into my chest. I couldn't stand knowing that I was the cause of all of this pain.

"Alice, Esme, please take Bella back to her room." Carlisle said.

"I'll do it. I already have her." I started for the door.

"Give her to Alice and then sit down." He used a tone I rarely ever heard, so I did what he said to do and handed Bella to Alice.

_I'm not done with you. _She hissed for only me to hear. I realized then that each of my family members was going to have their say with me.

After Alice and Esme took Bella away Carlisle sat back down at his desk and stared at me. His thoughts were not pleasant and I deserved everything he was thinking.

He finally spoke. "Edward, I am so disappointed in you. I realize that it was very difficult for you to accept Bella and Jasper, but how could you do that to her? And betray Jasper that way?"

I didn't respond.

"Don't you play the victim with me. Tell me how this happened. And, if you tell me that you don't know I swear I will lose it."

"Carlisle, I don't have an excuse. It just happened. I lost control and committed the most deplorable act of my existence." I put my face in my hands. "Do you realize that I have killed people for less than what I have done to Bella?"

"It's not the same."

"Isn't it? You are just far too compassionate and tolerant of me to admit it." I said.

"In your mind what you did wasn't violent and you weren't trying to hurt her. It was wrong and a violation of her, but I honestly don't believe that you would have continued if she was kicking and screaming for you to stop."

"Bella called it rape Carlisle and she was right. I took advantage of her in the worse way and there is no coming back from that. She will never understand why I did it; I don't fully understand it."

"You will have to explain it to her. Ask for her forgiveness."

"How can I ask her to forgive me when I can't forgive myself?"

"Bella is a pretty amazing woman."

"I know. That is most of the problem for me when it comes to her. I can't seem to resist that amazingness."

"Well we seem to have bigger problems now."

"Jasper?" I could only imagine what he was going to do, but I knew what I would do if I were in his situation.

"Yes, he is going to be devastated to say the least. He will never forgive you for this and I'm not sure he should."

"I know, but he can't blame Bella for any of this. I'll make him understand that this is all my fault if it is the last thing I do."

"Let's hope it isn't the last thing you do." _He is going to want to kill you._

"Where is he anyway?" I asked.

"I sent him to Italy to inform the Volturi of this situation. I felt it best for us to be up front and in exchange I am hoping that they can provide us with some much needed answers on this very rare pregnancy. Oh, Edward as if I didn't have enough to worry about now I have to figure out how to perform a paternity test on a half vampire, half human fetus." He shook his head in frustration.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle, but is Bella going to be okay?" Alice came bursting into the room before he could answer. I could see how angry she was with me. "Alice, I…"

"No, you listen to me. How could you have done this to them? I told you that she was his destiny. I tried to help you understand that. I even helped you lure Jasper away so that you could get your closure."

"Alice, I know but…"

"But nothing you idiot! I was there in the driveway that day in Alaska when you told Jasper that it was too easy for you to get to her and that you could have her anytime you wanted."

"No, Edward." Esme was standing in the doorway. "Please tell me you didn't do this to get revenge on Jasper." She was horrified.

"No, Esme, you have to believe that I didn't plan this. I never meant to hurt her or any of you."

"Do you know what this is going to do to Jazz?" Alice asked. "This could send him over the edge. He could start hunting humans again."

"Alice, Jasper wouldn't do that." Carlisle said. "He loves Bella too much."

Bella burst back into the study. "Stop it!" She yelled. "I can't take all of this emotion." She put her hands on her head as if she had a headache. "It's too much! I can feel everything all of you are feeling and I can't take it! How does Jasper do this?"

We all just stopped yelling at one another and stared at her, and then the room seemed to get very calm. It was as if Jasper was there manipulating the climate. Could Bella have done that?

"Well, I guess we know what her power is." Alice said.

*****Up next …Jasper and the Volturi. Hmm… I wonder what they have in store for him?**

*****Thanks again to all of you who are keeping up with me!**


	9. Chapter 9

**JPOV**

I had been in Italy for days and still hadn't seen them. I wanted to get this over with and get back to Bella. I literally ached for her. When we spoke on the phone she seemed down and I knew that if she were missing me half as much as I missed her then that would explain her mood. Today I had this strange feeling that I just couldn't shake. It was ominous and dark and it kept nagging at me. I wasn't sure if it had to do with Bella, but I intended to call her as soon as I got out of this god forsaken place. If there was ever any reason for a human to believe that vampires existed all that had to do was come here to confirm it. It was cold, dark and dare I say scary? I myself kept waiting for Dracula to greet me. Apparently the time I was spending away from my gorgeous girl was beginning to take a toll on me.

I sat patiently in the waiting area for someone to tell me when I could see Aro, but no one even looked at me. They actually had a human girl working for them. Gianna, I believe her name was and she was completely comfortable in this environment. She didn't even seem to fear me, but they probably told her about my special diet, but still how did she trust the rest of them who clearly didn't survive on animal blood. Oh well, to each is own and if she was fine with possibly being her employers next meal then so be it. She wasn't my concern.

"Mr. Whitlock." She approached me. "Aro will see you now." She motioned for me to follow her.

I was afraid this was a joke or maybe they were just sending me to another waiting area. I just didn't think it would be this easy to walk right in and see him. I followed her down a long, dark hallway and through a prominent looking archway. We took the staircase up three flights and then we stopped at the door. She didn't knock. She didn't have to.

"Come in, Mr. Whitlock." The voice behind the door said. She smiled at me and walked back down the steps. I found the whole situation to be absurd and I wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible. I opened the door, entered the elaborate conference room and saw the trio waiting patiently at the table. Well, that I didn't expect. I thought Aro would be sitting at a throne with Marcus and Caius seated on either side of him. And where were all the guards?

"A throne, Jasper? Really?" Aro said. "I'm flattered, but do you really think all of the guards are necessary?"

I smiled. He could read my thoughts. I recognized each of them from the picture that hung in Carlisle's study. I walked toward them. "Thank you for agreeing to see me."

"Yes, "Aro said. "When my good friend Carlisle called and told us that you had some news that we would be interested in how could I refuse?"

"Carlisle knows us well." Caius said. "He would not send you here unless he thought it was something we really needed to hear."

"Please sit down and let me see why you have come to us." I did as he asked and took a seat at the large conference table as Aro came to me. His movements were so fluid it was as if he were walking on air. "May I?" I extended my hands out in front of me and he took them in his own. His hands were much colder than mine. He closed his eyes and read my thoughts. This went on for a few minutes as he arched his eyebrows occasionally and said, "Interesting," a few times. I had a long and eventful life so who knew how long this would take.

Marcus and Caius rolled their eyes a few times, but for the most part waited patiently for him to finish. And then finally he spoke.

"Yes, I see why Carlisle would think that would be of some interest to us."

"What is it, brother?" Marcus asked.

"It seems Jasper has impregnated a human. His wife actually."

"You are married to a mortal?" Caius asked. "Why didn't we know about this?"

"Well, she is no longer human." I said. "I turned her a few weeks ago."

"It seems that Jasper changed her shortly after they conceived a half human, half vampire child. Pretty amazing wouldn't you say Marcus?"

Marcus rolled his eyes and dismissed the question but I felt a spike of concern coming from him.

"Forgive me for saying so," I said. "But you don't seem all that surprised. Did you know why I was coming here?"

"No," Aro said. "And while this is extremely rare you are not the first vampire to have done this. Actually, you are the third, but nonetheless do you know how extraordinary a vampire you have to be to create a child? Obviously there aren't many of us who can do it."

"Carlisle was right. He thought that if this had ever happened before you would know." I said.

"Of course we would." Caius said. "There is a reason we are in charge, but we do appreciate you coming forward."

"How is Bella?" Aro asked.

"So far she is well, but will that change? Can she carry this child to term?" Will she survive?" I asked.

"Jasper, I can see that you have many questions and your honesty shall be rewarded, but first I would like to confer with my brothers."

"I appreciate that, but I have to get back to Bella and I can't sit around Italy waiting for you three to see me again."

They all laughed in unison. I failed to see the humor.

"Carlisle seems to have quite an eclectic family there in, Forks, is it?"

"Yes." I said.

"Jasper, I've learned much through your thoughts. The Cullen clan has always intrigued me. Carlisle is a very lucky vampire as he seems to possess in his coven a mind reader, a psychic and an empath, and now it will also include a pregnant vampire who's powers have yet to be revealed, but I am sure will be astonishing and a crossbreed. Hmm... a half human, half vampire child… I'd be jealous if we didn't already have one of those."

"Aro!" Marcus yelled. I could feel his disgust over Aro's remark.

"Oh relax. Forgive my brother he can be testy when it comes to this particular subject." He looked at Marcus. "We will have to tell Jasper a few things before we send him back to Forks to reunite with his beautiful bride."

Marcus didn't seem to be relaxing and his anxiety and anger were becoming annoying to me. What was he hiding? Aro locked his gaze on me. He seemed to be studying me as I monitored Marcus.

"Jasper, would you mind calming my brother down? I'd love to see how you do it."

I stared at Marcus who seemed to become even more agitated by Aro's request. I focused in on him and sent him a peaceful vibe. His demeanor changed immediately as he relaxed into his chair.

"Amazing." Caius said. "He looks so much nicer."

Aro laughed. "Very impressive, Jasper. Can you do that to multiple people at once?"

"You know that I can." What did he want?

"Yes, I do." He laughed. "You could always do this?"

"Yes, it has gotten stronger throughout my existence, but I could always take control of an emotional crowd and manipulate them into feeling what I wanted."

"I remember you when you were in the south with Maria all those years ago. We monitored her actions and realized that she had a young, but powerful vampire within her coven. You helped her control the newborns and protect her territory."

"Yes, I did, but that was a long time ago."

"But now you are even more powerful especially when it comes to your Bella. I saw from your thoughts that you are able to feel her emotions from farther away then usual. Isn't that right?" He asked.

"Yes, but that only works with Bella and it only happened one time when she really needed me."

"Yes, when she was with your brother." He tapped his fingers on the table. "Wasn't she with Edward first? And you with Alice?"

"Now that is interesting. Two vampires in love with the same human girl." Marcus said. "You see, I am somewhat of a relationship expert and that intrigues me. I'd love to meet this Bella, and see what the fuss is all about."

Over my already dead body. Aro laughed at my thought.

"I don't see what that has to do with anything. Actually I didn't come here to give you a history lesson on my life. I came here to tell you that my wife is going to have a baby. I was honest and now I would like some answers. Will you provide them?"

They all laughed again, but I still failed to see the humor.

"You are very brave, Jasper." Marcus said. "Speaking to us that way."

"It's okay, Marcus. I like him. I think we can mutually benefit from one another."

"Oh, I see what you are getting at." Said Caius. "Yes, that would be brilliant especially with his talent."

"Jasper, would you be willing to do us a favor?" Aro asked.

"What kind of favor?" I was losing my patience but I knew they could help me especially since they had a crossbreed among them. Whether I liked it or not I needed them and they knew it.

"We have just turned a batch of newborns and we are training them for our guard. I would like to run an experiment with some of the more aggressive ones and your power would be very useful to us. We would like to train them to be more dominant than any other vampires we have ever seen, they have the talent, but not the focus and if you could stay on a few extra weeks and help us with this I would consider that a huge favor."

A few extra weeks? I couldn't be away from Bella that long. I was barely surviving now and it had only been a few days.

"In exchange for that favor I will provide you with all of the information you will need to help Bella through this delicate time. I will introduce you to Claudia, our crossbreed, and put to rest your fears about how your child will survive this world. I know you have many fears. I saw them."

He was right, but could I trust him? "Do I really have a choice?"

"Of course, but wouldn't it be to your benefit to help us?" I could feel his excitement as he anticipated my answer.

"Can I consult with Carlisle first? " I asked. "See what he thinks about all of this?"

"Yes, that would be wise." Aro said. "You are very impressive, Jasper."

"If I agree to help you do I have your word that this is a one shot deal? When I am finished I will be free to go home and live my life with no interference from you?"

"Are we really that bad, Jasper? You may find that you like the work you do for us. It will provide some purpose in your life."

"I already have a purpose and the longer I stay here the more time I am losing with her."

"I understand. She is beautiful, your Bella, and I can see why you need to get back to her. Why don't you go and consult with Carlisle. You can return here this evening and we will discuss the details of our agreement. If you choose to help me then I will give you the information you seek about the pregnancy and the future life of your child. If you don't want to help then there will be no consequences. You came here and you were honest with us. We don't take that lightly and we would bring no harm to one of Carlisle's vampires."

"Thank you. I will return in a few hours with my decision."

"You should probably hunt. I would invite you for supper but it appears that we no longer have the same palates." He smiled. "What a shame because I can see that you so enjoyed a good human in your day."

"I appreciate the offer, but I'll dine on my own." I got up and walked out of the conference room. I stopped briefly and thought of Bella. I knew we needed this information but I wasn't sure she was going to see it that way. She would want me to come home without helping them, but I swore to protect her and our baby and this was the only way to do it.

I pulled out my phone and called her. I wanted to hear her voice and then maybe that strange feeling I had been having all day would disappear. I couldn't help but feel that she needed me.

"Hello, Jazz."

"Alice? Why are you answering Bella's phone?" I asked.

"Because she is not feeling well and is in the bathroom."

"Is she okay?" Alice didn't sound right.

"Yes, just pregnancy stuff. How are you?"

"I've been better. Are you sure that all is well there? You sound agitated or distracted."

"We are fine. Bella just misses you. When are you coming back?"

"Well that's what I was calling about. Is Carlisle home?"

"Yes, he is in his study. Why?" She asked. I swore she was upset.

"I need to speak with him. Will you tell Bella that I love her and I will call her later this evening?"

"Sure. She will be able to talk to you then."

"Alice?"

"Yes."

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing, Jazz. Just come home safe, promise?"

"Of course. Tell Bella for me, okay?"

"Bye."

She hung up and I knew something wasn't right with her, but at the moment I had more important things to figure out. I needed to call Carlisle and see what he thought about me helping the Volturi with their experiment. I knew it was something I could do with no problem. I had plenty of experience dealing with this very type of assignment and Aro knew that. My biggest concern would be them going back on their word. If I did this and proved to be successful would they really allow me to leave or would there be more favors that they would need from me? Knowing them this could go on for a very long time and I might never get the answers I sought. Unfortunately, that was a chance I would have to take. The payoff was too important because if they did keep their word I could help Bella and our baby; to me that was all that mattered.

I flipped open the phone again and called Carlisle. He would know what I should do.

*****What is Aro up too? Although I can't blame him because if I could keep Jasper a little longer I certainly would!!!!**

*****Just wanted to thank you all again for the great responses. This story has already broken 500 reviews! I'm flattered!**

**A/N - Forgot to mention that I took some liberty with Aro's gift just to change things a bit. In this version he does not have to be touching a person to read their mind. Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**BPOV**

I had asked Alice and Esme to leave. I needed some time to be alone to process what Edward had just told me. As if the revelation that he took advantage of me the night before my wedding wasn't enough now I had to deal with the possibility that he could be my baby's father. I couldn't accept that. As far as I was concerned this was Jasper's baby; it just had to be.

I started to cry again. I didn't like feeling so weak but I couldn't help it. Between my hormones, Edward's confession, missing Jasper and all the fighting going on down the hall I just didn't know how much more I could take. I glanced at the corner of the room and saw Jasper's guitar. I walked over and brought it back to the bed with me. I closed my eyes and imagined being cuddled against him while he played a song for me. It didn't seem all that long ago when we were doing just that, and I knew he would be back soon and things could go back to the way they were. I refused to believe that I wouldn't get my happy ending. I put my hand on my stomach and tried to calm myself. I knew all of this stress wasn't good for him.

"Don't you worry my little one. Mommy knows who we belong to. I'll find away to make this right … I promise."

The yelling in Carlisle's study was starting to overwhelm me. I could feel all of their emotions as if I were in their heads. Alice was infuriated, Esme was disappointed and hurt, Carlisle was trying to be compassionate toward Edward, but he grieved for me and Jasper. And the strongest emotions I was feeling came from Edward. I could feel his shame over what he had done to me. His guilt and sorrow were overpowering. How could I have time to feel what I needed to feel if I couldn't get all of them out of my head?

The screaming intensified and I started to take in everything all at once. I heard their conversation and I wanted it to stop. I ran down the hall trying to block their emotions but it wasn't working. I had no idea what to do with all of this angst.

"Alice, I know but…" Edward was desperate.

"But nothing you idiot! I was there in the driveway that day in Alaska when you told Jasper that it was too easy for you to get to her and that you could have her anytime you wanted." Alice was furious. I was enraged for her.

"No, Edward." Esme said. "Please tell me you didn't do this to get revenge on Jasper." She was horrified over the thought that Edward had done this to me as a way to hurt Jasper.

"No, Esme, you have to believe that I didn't plan this. I never meant to hurt her or any of you." He felt so guilty. It was making my head hurt.

"Do you know what this is going to do to Jazz?" Alice asked. "This could send him over the edge. He could start hunting humans again." Alice was frightened for Jasper and that scared me.

"Alice, Jasper wouldn't do that." Carlisle said. "He loves Bella too much." I could feel the respect he had for Jasper.

I stopped at the doorway. I was trying to control what I was feeling but their emotions were getting the better of me. "Stop it!" I yelled. "I can't take all of this emotion." I put my hands on my head and tried to focus. I just wanted to drown them out, but I couldn't. "It's too much! I can feel everything all of you are feeling and I can't take it! How does Jasper do this?" I suddenly had a new respect for my husband. No wonder he looked so tortured most of the time. This was a heavy cross to bear.

They all stopped and stared at me, but at least they were quite. I took a calming breath and centered myself. There… that was much better. I felt so much more relaxed.

"Well, I guess we know what her power is." Alice said.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" I asked. I was just happy that they weren't shouting anymore.

"You manipulated the emotions in this room." He said.

"No, I can't do that. That is what Jasper does."

"Well, apparently you can do that as well." Alice said. "You are just like Jasper. I told you they were meant to be." She glared at Edward who thankfully didn't say anything. I didn't think I could handle him right now.

"Carlisle, is that possible?" I asked.

"Well, I have never seen a stronger connection than the two of you and I do remember Jasper saying that while you were human you were able to calm him down on more than one occasion."

"Yes, I guess I did."

"Sometimes we are able to carry over our human abilities and they become more intensified in this life. It is his venom that courses through your veins so I don't see why you couldn't have picked up his power or at least a version of it. Obviously, Jasper will be the best one to determine just how much of an empath you really are, but yes I would say that it is definitely possible for mates to possess the same power." He said.

"But I didn't know I was doing it. I just wanted all of you to stop fighting. I calmed myself and somehow it projected on to you."

"Well, like I said, we will have to wait for Jasper, but in the meantime you should try to familiarize yourself with your new gift."

"That's really cool, Bella. You have an active power just like me and Ed." She stopped. "Just like me." She smiled. "Hey, why don't we go for a walk? You could use some fresh air."

"Bella." Edward said, "I think we need to talk."

"Not now, Edward." Carlisle said. "She has had enough for one day."

"Carlisle, we have some things that we need to deal with. Bella?" He asked.

"You don't have to do this now." Esme told me. "Edward will understand and give you your space." She looked at him and I was sure she was speaking for only him to hear because he nodded in agreement.

He was right though, we needed to get this over with. I wanted it done before Jasper got home. I needed to set Edward straight and let him know how I felt.

"No, Esme." I said. "I think that I would like to talk to him."

"Bella," Alice said. "You don't have to do this. Why don't you just wait for Jasper to come home? Let him handle it." She looked at Edward and I could feel how torn she was that she was taking Jasper's side.

"That won't solve anything, Alice. Jasper has been through enough. I have to deal with this. So, if you will excuse us I'd like to speak to Edward alone."

"Fine, Bella." Carlisle said. "We will be downstairs." He looked at Edward.

"Yes, Carlisle, I understand." He said as they left the study.

"Would you like to sit down?" He asked.

"No, I'd rather not. What did Carlisle just tell you?"

"That if I hurt you any further he will kick me out of the house."

"You really pissed him off, huh?"

"Yes, apparently so. He seems to be rather attached to you, but I don't blame him."

Neither of us said anything for a while. The silence gave me a chance to focus and decide on exactly what I needed to tell him. I guessed he was doing the same. He paced the room, but I really didn't feel the need to move.

"Edward?" I finally broke the silence. "Why did you do it?" I wanted to understand. I knew his actions were wrong on so many levels, but I wanted, no, needed to know where he was coming from. This was my first love, a man I trusted with my life, and I needed him to explain it to me.

"What I did was inexcusable and deplorable. I took advantage of you in the worst way. I violated your body, mind and soul. I took something from you that you didn't offer and for as long as I exist I will never get over that."

I could feel his remorse and guilt, but I wasn't ready to let him off the hook. "I'm never going to get over it either." I whispered.

"Bella, I'm not trying to make excuses. I will take full responsibility for my actions. I will deal with Jasper and explain to him what I did. I'll make him understand. I will fix this for you."

"How can you fix it? Can you tell me for sure that you are not my baby's father? Because that is the only thing that's going to make it right for Jasper."

"Bella, I…"

"No, you can't fix this. When you snuck into my bedroom that night you took more than me. You took away my only chance to give Jasper something in return for everything that he has done for me. This baby was my gift to him for making my life so complete. I was giving him something that he never thought was possible; a baby. A new little life that we created together. But now I don't know if that's true. I know I should be furious for what you did in that bedroom, and part of me is, but I'm more upset with what you have possibly taken from Jasper."

"If I could take it back I would."

"You can't. When are you going to learn that your actions have consequences? How many times do you have to hurt me before you see that?" I felt the tears begin to well up in my eyes. No, I wanted to be strong, but really how much more could I take?

"Oh, love, I'm going to leave you alone for now. I don't want to make you cry again." He turned for the door. He was walking out on me again? No way was I letting him leave without an answer.

"Wait!" I shouted. He turned and I could feel his shock. "You still haven't told me why."

"Because of you." He simply said.

"What? I didn't ask for that. I didn't lead you on. You knew what my feelings

were and which one of you I chose."

"No, I don't mean that you caused me to do what I did. I meant that I was so caught up in the idea of you." He put his face in his hands. "It's so hard to explain, Bella."

"Try, Edward. I have to know."

"Before you I had no idea what it meant to love someone. I had read about it and seen countless movies on the subject but I never thought that it would happen for me." He walked to me, but I didn't encourage him to come any closer so he stopped. "Then I met you and as hard as I tried to avoid you I couldn't stay away. I'm drawn to Bella; I have been since that first day in the cafeteria. Now that you are one of us you might begin to understand that we are not always rational creatures. We do things on impulse and instinct and sometimes we can't control what we are feeling. That night in the bedroom I was so overcome with my love for you and I knew that I would never get the chance to be that close to you again. I'm a monster Bella," He closed his eyes and I could feel his pain. "And that side got the better of me. I was always afraid of losing control with you and what good did all of my restraint do? It only took me a few minutes to hurt you and destroy your happiness. I knew that I never deserved you. I'm sorry."

He ran his fingers through his already messy hair and as he stared at me I finally saw the toll this was taking on him. He had known about this for months and he would have gladly kept that indiscretion to himself for all of eternity, but my pregnancy forced his hand.

"I'm not ready to forgive you. Not by a long shot, but you did help me see where you were coming from that night. You made a mistake, I get that, but now your mistake has impacted four lives, not to mention the hurt you brought down on the rest of this family."

"I know, but I had to come forward. After I did what I did and you called out for Jasper, well, in that moment I realized that you were never going to want me. I snapped out of what ever delusion I was in and understood immediately what I had just done to you. I was so ashamed. I wanted to wake you up and explain, but you were so happy and content that I figured you would never have to know how evil I truly was. I wanted to bury it and let you live the life I could never give you; the one Jasper could."

"That's why you came to me the next day. You weren't just apologizing for all you had put me through."

"No, I was apologizing for the night before. I went to Jasper and made my amends with him, too. I was fully prepared to let you go and just be there if you ever needed me as a friend or a brother."

"And now?" I asked. "Things have changed for you again. I can feel it."

"Bella, you heard Carlisle, there is a strong possibility that…"

"No," I cut him off. "Don't say it. I can't accept that yet."

"You don't have a choice. I could be the father and we are going to have to deal with that. Don't you think Jasper would want that, too?"

"Jasper wants this baby and he will accept him no matter what."

"And you don't think I would?"

"You don't have to accept him if he isn't yours. Jasper does and I am terrified of what this will do to him. So, if you don't mind I can't worry about your feelings and what you think the right thing to do is." I started to cry again. Damn hormones! "I'm not ready to discuss this after all."

"I'm not going anywhere, Bella. I will help you figure this out."

"How?" I sobbed. "Not even Alice can tell us the outcome."

I ran past him and back to my room. I curled up in a ball in the middle of the bed and cried uncontrollably. Why was this happening?

"Oh, Bella." Alice got on the bed with me and wrapped her strong arms around me. "Everything will work out."

"You know that for sure?"

"Well, it's true that I can't see your future now, but I have seen how happy you and Jasper are. Those visions wouldn't just go away. You are each others fate and you will spend eternity together. I'm sure of that."

"Even if this is Edwards's baby?" I asked.

"Yes, even if the idiot got you pregnant."

"Why are you so sure?"

"Because I spent a long time with Jasper and I know the man that he is. He would never abandon you or this baby. You have to have faith in him. He would never doubt you."

No, he wouldn't. He loved me unconditionally, I had to believe that. My phone began to vibrate. I looked at Alice in total terror. I took it from my pocket and handed it to her.

"Please Alice, I can't talk to him right now. He will sense that something is wrong. I need him to focus on what he is doing and stay safe."

"Bella, I don't want to lie to him."

"Please just tell him I'm sleeping or I am sick. I-I can't… not yet."

She let out an exasperated breathe and then flipped open the phone.

"Hello, Jazz."

"Alice? Why are you answering Bella's phone?" With my new super sensitive hearing I could listen to his voice.

"Because she is not feeling well and is in the bathroom." She shot me a look.

"Is she okay?" Jasper was concerned.

"Yes, just pregnancy stuff. How are you?"

"I've been better. Are you sure that all is well there? You sound agitated or distracted." He knew something was wrong.

"We are fine. Bella just misses you. When are you coming back?"

"Well that's what I was calling about. Is Carlisle home?"

"Yes, he is in his study. Why?" She asked.

"I need to speak with him. Will you tell Bella that I love her and I will call her later this evening?"

"Sure. She will be able to talk to you then."

"Alice?"

"Yes." She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"What are you hiding?" Oh, no! I mouthed the word _please_ to her.

"Nothing, Jazz. Just come home safe, promise?"

"Of course. Tell Bella for me, okay?"

"Bye."

She handed the phone back to me. "You do know that he didn't buy a single word of that, right?"

"It's better that I didn't talk to him right now with what Edward just told me and this new power I have to deal with. I would have just upset him further and I can't get into any of this over the phone."

After Alice sat with me for a while I was able to fall asleep for a few hours. When I woke up the house was so quiet. I couldn't help but get lost in my thoughts. Some were actually pleasant. I thought about Jasper coming home; safe and happy. We could spend forever together just as we had planned; the three of us. But then reality crept in and I knew that Edward was going to part of our lives for quite sometime. If he wasn't the father of my baby then we would have to deal with him until Carlisle could come up with a way to test paternity, but if he were the father, I winced at the thought, then he would make my cozy family of three a foursome. The house was too quiet; I didn't want to think anymore.

Once again my phone began to vibrate. This time I needed to hear his voice.

"Jasper." I smiled.

"Hello darlin'. Feeling better?"

"Yes, I'm so sorry I missed your call before. How are you?"

"I'm fine, but I really miss you." I closed my eyes and pushed back the lump in my throat.

"Did you see them?"

"Yes."

"That's wonderful! Now you can come home. Oh, baby, I can't wait!" I was thrilled.

"Yea, well about that darlin'…"

*****Heartbreaking, isn't it?**

*****Thanks again for all of the support and enthusiasm over this story! I'm thrilled!**

*****Since you've all been so patient with our couple's separation I was thinking a lemon flashback in JPOV for the next chapter. Just because they are apart doesn't mean we should suffer. Unless of course you don't want Hot Jasper…**


	11. Chapter 11

*****Because that last chapter had such an overwhelming response you guys get a lemon and an extra long chapter! See what happens when you motivate me? Thanks!**

**BPOV**

I was furious! What did he mean a few more weeks? Did he not realize that this was complete and utter torture? How could he agree to help those vile vampires? What would this cost us in the end? I picked the lamp up off the nightstand and hurled it across the room. Obviously I didn't know my own strength because it went right through the wall leaving a gaping hole. Esme wasn't going to like that.

"Damn it!"

I ran down the hall with vampire speed to Carlisle's study. My thoughts were all over the place and I wasn't thinking rationally. This was his fault! The door was closed, but I didn't bother knocking. I opened it with such force that I nearly tore it from the hinges. I stormed in and saw Carlisle sitting at his desk lost in a pile of papers.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I shouted. I could feel his shock at my tone. "Did you think you were helping me?" I was becoming more agitated with each question. He didn't answer me; he just continued to let me rant. "Why did you tell him to stay? He asked for your advice."

"Bella, calm down." He said as patiently as he could.

"No!" I shouted. "You could have told him to come back where he belongs. He would have listened to you, but instead you told him to stay. What's wrong with you?" I pushed the stack of papers he was reading off the desk causing them to scatter and hit the floor.

He got up, took my arm and lead me to the couch. His actions were gentle but firm. He was letting me know he was in charge.

"Oh, Bella, I understand that you are upset. You've had an extremely difficult day, but in this house I demand a certain amount of respect. There is a reason why they consider me the father figure. If you would relax and get a hold of yourself I will explain my intentions. All of this stress is not healthy for you or the baby."

I was suddenly embarrassed that Carlisle had to play the dad card with me. "Carlisle, I am sorry. I was out of line." Between the pregnancy and my new power my emotions were all over the place.

"Bella, you have the right to voice your opinion, but you have to understand that I'm not trying to keep Jasper away from you. I just think it is necessary for him to stay in Italy for a few more weeks."

"Why? I need him here."

"I know, but I advised him to stay and learn as much as he could about your rare situation. I've researched it as much as I can, but there just isn't that much out there on the subject. Not even in the vampire world. The Volturi is our only hope."

"But I'm fine. You can monitor the baby with all of your medical equipment. You'll know if there is a problem." I was pleading to get him back.

"I'm confident that I can get you through this pregnancy, but it's your child that I would like to learn more about. I have so many questions. Will he crave human blood? Can he sustain on human food alone? What vampire traits will he pick up? Will he be able to go in the sunlight without illuminating? At what rate will he develop? Do you see were I am coming from?"

"I never thought about any of that."

"And I don't want you to have to. You have enough to deal with now. A few more weeks won't matter as long as we get the information we need."

"But they want him to help them with some experiment. What if he gets hurt or they want to keep him." I panicked.

"I will get Jasper back if I have to trade myself for him."

"Oh God, Carlisle, will it come to that?" I shuddered at the thought.

"Of course not, Jasper is coming home. I promise." He took my hands. "Bella, I know that I probably could have figured out most of those questions concerning the baby on my own, but I also thought that it might be best to keep Jasper away until we try to begin resolving the other matter."

I put my hand on my stomach and suddenly felt sick.

"The emotions in this house are so raw right now." He said.

"Tell me about it." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, well imagine how overwhelming it will be for Jasper. His power is much stronger than yours and once we add his shock and hurt to the mix, well, I'm just not sure how he will handle it all."

"He will be devastated." I couldn't stand to think about how hurt he was going to be by this whole situation.

"I thought that if I could start some preliminary tests on you and the baby dealing with DNA then maybe I could begin to figure out how to go about running a paternity test. It's not going to be as simple as if you were all human. The baby is a crossbreed and I'm not exactly sure how his chromosomes are split, you were human when you conceived but now you are a vampire with completely different characteristics and Jasper and Edward's DNA are going to be very similar."

"Won't you need Jasper for all of this?"

"I do, but right now I have the other potential candidate who can supply me with whatever samples I need plus he is willing to do whatever he can to help me figure this out."

"I guess that's the least he can do."

He squeezed my hand. "I'm sorry, Bella."

"It's not your fault." Carlisle was nothing but helpful. "You have your work cut out for you, but will you be able to do the real test once Jasper gets home?"

"Well, we also have to take into consideration the safety of the baby. There is risk involved. So I will need to be careful with the timing."

"It could be a long time before we know?" I was horrified at that thought.

"Let me worry about all of this. You have to focus on staying healthy and calm. Do you think you can do that?"

"I'll try. Thanks."

"For?"

"Being my dad, too." I hugged him. "I'm sorry about before." I glanced down at the papers on the floor.

"Ah, Bella, I wish it could be easier for you." He released me. "Would you like to go do an ultrasound? See that little baby on the screen and watch that little heart beat?"

Of course I would say yes because Carlisle was just as excited to see Cullen as I was. That made me smile.

**JPOV**

I flipped the phone shut. What did you expect Whitlock? Of course she would cry. My poor brave girl was trying so hard to hold in all of her fear and disappointment over me not coming home. I could feel her desperation and anxiety coming through the phone lines even though she did her best to hide it from me. That was something new for me; I had never been much of an empath over the phone, but I was finding with Bella all things were possible.

I smiled as I thought back to a happier time; a time when we were together, early on in our relationship when we were still learning one another. All of those new and exciting feelings came racing back into my head. Even then I knew that she would always be mine and I hers. My beautiful Bella…

_I came in through the window of her apartment. She was just finishing up in the shower and I knew I shouldn't be in her bedroom, but I couldn't stay away from her. Every second we were apart was torment. I needed her with me always. I'm not sure how I could have fallen so completely in love in such a short time, but it was as if she was made for me._

_I sat in a chair in the corner of the room and I knew that I needed to make my presence known and I would, but first I just wanted to watch her for a few seconds. Take in her beauty when she didn't expect me. I wanted to know every part of this amazing girl. This was all very new to me. Humans had always been nothing more than a food source to me, so I never really stopped to observe them. But Bella was different. She created feelings from deep within my soul and I recently found myself wondering how it was I had existed this long without her._

_She walked into the bedroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around her. The water from her shower was still dripping off of her hair and down her back and shoulders. She smelled extremely appealing and I didn't mean her blood. She reached into her panty drawer and pulled out a high cut black lacy pair and a pink cotton low rise; either one would have done it for me and they weren't really going to be on that long anyway. She was so cute standing there contemplating which one she thought I would like better, so I thought I would help her out._

_"I'm partial to the black pair, darlin'." I said in my sexiest southern drawl._

_She spun around and found me lounging in the chair with my feet propped up on the bed. "Jasper," She gasped. "You scared me!"_

"_I'm sorry." I got up and walked over to her; I took her in my arms placing a slow smoldering kiss on her luscious mouth. She lost her balance and grabbed on to me for support. I laughed. "Does that mean I am forgiven?"_

_She bit her bottom lip and blushed as she glanced down at her towel. "You're early."_

_"I know, but I couldn't wait any longer." I ran my finger down her still damp arm. "I hope you don't mind."_

_She shook her head. "No, I'm glad you're here."_

_I caught a bead of water with my fingertips before it slid down between her breasts. She shivered from my touch. "Cold?" I asked._

_"Not exactly." She smiled._

_I began placing light kisses along her jaw line, working my way down her neck and chest stopping at the knot in the towel where she was gripping with her hand just above her breasts. I placed my hand on the small of her back pushing her closer to me as I slid my fingers up her arm and over her hand tugging at it so she would release the towel. I felt a jolt of excitement which encouraged me, but then a bout of nerves followed. While we had only been intimate a few times prior to this she was always so trusting of me, but there was always some underlying anxiety that I picked up on. I released my hold and placed my hand on her chin tilting her face so that she could look at me._

_"Bella, are you afraid of me?" I really hoped the answer was no._

_Her eyes widened in shock. "God, no Jasper, why would you think that?"_

_"I don't have to think it sweetheart, I can feel it." I kissed her lips. "We don't have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. If I hurt you last time…"_

_"No, I want to be close to you. I really can't concentrate on anything else." She blushed._

_"Then why am I sensing fear from you. Can you tell me what it is?"_

_"I'm not afraid of you, but I am scared that I'm not… well, I'm not exactly sure of what I am doing. I want it to be good for you, too."_

_Ahh, Bella." I groaned. My sweet, innocent girl. "Were you not there when I…" Oh, that's inappropriate. "Let's just say it has been extremely pleasurable for me."_

_She rested her hand on my chest. "You are just really good at it and I don't want to disappoint you." I smiled because she did wonders for my ego._

"_As if you ever could. You are amazing and you are all I'm ever going to want." I took her face in my hands and kissed her slowly and passionately. I could feel her arousal building from within her as my own desire began to break free. I pulled the towel from her body letting it fall to the floor as I pressed her against me never moving my mouth from hers. I twitched inside my pants. _

_She pulled my shirt from my waistband and tugged at it. I lifted it over my head as she ran her hand up and down my chest placing open mouth kisses along my shoulders and neck. She pulled away to stare at me. I could feel all the love in her heart._

"_You're beautiful." She said breathlessly as she continued to kiss my scarred body. I would never get used to the fact that she was not appalled by my crescent marked skin._

"_I was thinking the same thing about you." I picked her up as she hooked her legs around my waist. "I love when you are wrapped around me." I could feel her wetness seeping through my pants as she grinded herself into my erection. I ran my hand up her spine and into her hair pushing her face closer to mine; her warm, hard nipples brushed against my marble chest. I gently placed her in the center of the bed. She propped herself up on her elbows and watched me rid myself of my remaining clothes. I crawled in between her legs wanting to taste every inch of her. I started with her ankles as I began to lick and suck my way up her legs. She giggled when I got to her inner thighs._

"_Ticklish?" I would have to remember that for future games._

_I continued my slow journey along her body; kissing my way over her hot, waiting center. She moaned when I swiped my tongue along her soaking wet slit. Oh, that taste, it was pure evil. It made me harder if that were even possible. She spread her legs offering me more so I lingered there for a minute and then continued my feast of her body. I gently nipped at her hipbone as I worked my way across her ribcage and stomach. I could feel that she ached for more so I slid my fingers inside of her and began pumping in and out as my mouth found her breasts. I wanted to mark her as mine so I increased the pressure of my sucking until I had created a bright red mark on her pale, creamy skin just above her nipple. I continued my ministration with my fingers as she contracted her muscles around them. God, she was so tight._

"_Jasper…" She twisted her fingers in my hair. "I want…" She was so caught up in her own pleasure that she didn't finish._

"_Anything, just tell me." I kissed her neck. She hesitantly slid her hand down between us, but then stopped just below my belly button. Her warm little hand was hovering inches from my hard…Oh I almost lost it._

_I continued to work her moist, swollen folds with my fingers as I mumbled into her neck. "Tell me what you want."_

"_I want to touch you, but I'm not sure…" I could feel her embarrassment and uncertainty. I pulled my fingers out of her and rolled onto my back as I took her hand in mine and guided it down my stomach. She took me in her soft, delicate hand and I felt like an inexperienced teenager ready to explode prematurely. She was afraid she didn't know how to please me; silly girl. I kept my hand over hers and set the pace as she increased her pressure._

"_Bella, that feels so good."_

_She hitched her leg up over my hip, pushing herself into me and began moving her body in rhythm with the motion of our hands. Her fresh arousal was dripping down my thigh; I could wait no longer. I let out a low growl as I flipped her onto her back and positioned myself on top of her. I grabbed the foil packet that I had placed on the table beside the bed when I first got there and ripped it open. I swore I would never be unprepared when it came to Bella. I spread her legs open with mine and gently slipped inside of her and no matter how many times I did that it would never get old._

"_God … that feels... oh, Jasper." She moaned. She wrapped her legs around my back as I slid deeper inside of her. She gripped my shoulders and braced herself for my thrusts. I tried to be gentle but my need to connect with her took over. I fastened my mouth to hers as I pounded into her. I felt her muscles contract around me as she came hard all around me. She shuttered with aftershocks as I released my cool stream. I collapsed onto her exhausted body, but didn't remove myself from her. I wanted to stay joined with her for as long as I possibly could._

"_Hmm… that was incredible." She sighed._

"_I love you." I kissed her forehead, nose and lips. "And there is nothing that could ever make me stop loving you. Always remember that."_

_She kissed me back. "I love you, too."_

"Mr. Whitlock?" I could hear a vaguely familiar voice pulling me out of my thoughts. "Mr. Whitlock." Gianna said. "Aro will see you now."

Oh, right the Volturi. The whole reason I was daydreaming about my wife in the first place instead of actually being with her.

"You can go right in. They are expecting you."

Of course they are. They probably already know my answer, too. I walked down the hallway and up the stairs to the conference room. I knocked.

"Come in, Jasper." Aro called.

I walked in the room and was immediately hit with the scent of fresh human blood. They must have just finished feeding. My mouth began to pool with venom. As much control as I had some situations were still hard for me, and I guessed they always would be.

"Old habits die hard I see." Aro said somewhat smugly.

"Yes, I suppose they do." I responded as I swallowed back the venom and calmed myself. "The smell is overwhelming in here."

"Perhaps we should move to the study." Caius said. "No need to torture him."

"That's a good idea. Claudia will be joining us there in a bit anyway."

"You are going to do that tonight?" Marcus asked.

"Yes, Jasper isn't going back on his word to help us. I believe that as a show of good faith we should provide him with the information he came here for."

He got up and opened an adjoining door that lead to the study. "Please come this way." I followed them into this new room. It was quite comfortable actually. It almost reminded me of Carlisle's study with all of the book cases and comfortable leather furniture.

"Please have a seat." Aro said. "I'm anxious to hear your decision."

"It sounds to me that you already know that I am going to agree to help you with your experiment."

He laughed. "Very good, Jasper. I am pleased and when I am pleased I reward. So, I will provide you with the information you were promised and then tomorrow you will help me with my newborns. Agreed?"

"Remember, it is a one time deal. Once I am finished I go back home to Bella. Agreed?"

They all laughed. "You are very brave, but a deal is deal and you will be free to leave in a few weeks just as I promised."

"Thank you. Now can we talk about what I can expect with Bella and the baby?"

"Certainly. Marcus would you like to start?" He asked.

"No." I could feel his anger building over the subject just as I had before.

"Now, now Marcus. Do we have to get Jasper to assist with you again?"

"No, he can save his power for the newborns." He spat back.

"Very well. Jasper as I mentioned earlier there have been two vampire births in our entire history that we know of, but I seriously doubt that there are any more that we don't know about. In any case they were both female crossbreeds. The vampire that can produce a male crossbreed has yet to be discovered but I have a feeling he is standing in our midst."

"Obviously you saw through my thoughts that Bella believes the baby is a boy, but it's just a feeling that she has."

"I wouldn't underestimate your Bella's intuitions." He smiled. "In any case the father of a male crossbreed would be held in high regard here in Italy and throughout the vampire world."

"I know you have Claudia here but what became of the other girl?" I asked.

"Her father is a high ranking member of our guard. He created his daughter over a hundred years ago. She chose to stay with her mother and they have created their own coven. Her father continues to serve us. He visits them from time to time."

"So a crossbreed can live for eternity?"

"Yes, we imagine so. They seem to fully develop at the age of eighteen and after that we decided they have the choice to remain as is or become a full vampire. This particular girl lived the life of an eighteen year old crossbreed for fifty years and then decided to become like her parents. She fell in love with a vampire and wanted to become like him so he turned her. Very cute love story if you ask me."

"No one did." Caius remarked.

"And Claudia? Why is she here with you?"

"Well, her father is also a member of the Volturi."

"Is he a member of the guard too?" The fact that both of these men served the Volturi was not lost on me.

"No, he ranks a bit higher then the guard."

I felt a surge of anger coming from Marcus. I glanced at him. "Aro?" He said.

"Jasper is part of this elite group now, so why not tell him?"

"Because it is none of his business." He glared at me.

"While Claudia remains eighteen in mind, body and spirit, and she does seem to remain a teenager, she was conceived while her father was married to a lovely vampire many years ago." Aro said.

"So, Claudia's father cheated on his mate with a human, turned her and got her pregnant?" Boy was I glad my life wasn't that complicated.

"Yes." Aro said. "Claudia's mother didn't take well to being a newborn and a mother and decided that she wasn't sticking around so we let her go and kept Claudia. In the interest of discretion we don't disclose who her father is to just anyone. I'm sure you can understand why."

"Of course," I said. "It would be an absolute embarrassment to such a prestigious member of your council. Wouldn't it, Marcus?" I felt his anger increase. "I'm an empath remember? I feel your guilt, shame and anger over this whole situation."

Aro laughed. "Well done, Jasper. I told you he was perceptive."

"Aro." Marcus hissed.

"Oh, I was going to tell him anyway." He said. "He is helping us and I promised him information."

"Marcus, I don't care about your secret. I am here to learn as much as I can about this pregnancy and how my child will survive in this world."

"Maybe we should bring Claudia in." Caius suggested.

"Of course." He called out for her.

She appeared from another door instantaneously, obviously she was waiting for him to summon her. She locked her gaze on me as she walked into the room and nothing in my very long existence would have prepared me for her. She was magnificent. Her long black her flowed down her back, her skin was pale and flawless, her lips were full and red, her eyes were the most stunning shade of blue and her body was perfectly toned and sculpted and clothed in the most form fitting Italian leather. Alice would like her. She truly was a crossbreed; the most perfect human I had ever seen intertwined with all of the most appealing vampire traits. She was forever eighteen, but she was hardly an innocent.

I stood up from my chair and extended my hand as she walked toward me. "How do you do?"

She smiled. "That won't do, Jasper." She leaned in and kissed my cheek, her skin was warm and soft even though it looked like mine, cold and hard. "Nice to meet you." She seductively looked me up and down and if nothing in my existence had prepared me for her appearance then nothing certainly would have prepared me for all of that lust radiating from her. Wonderful! Just what I need.

**Oh, no! Claudia is going to be a nuisance for poor Jasper!**


	12. Chapter 12

*****Thanks for the overwhelming response to that last chapter! I could hardly keep up so if I didn't respond to you I apologize, but I did read each and every review. I love hearing from you!**

**JPOV**

Could she be any more obvious as she tossed her hair to one side and sat as close to me as she possibly could? She was actually making me uncomfortable.

"Claudia," Aro spoke. "Thank you for joining us."

"Like I really had a choice." She rolled her eyes and then smiled at me. "But, I'm glad I did." More lust.

"Jasper needs your assistance." Caius said.

"I'll do anything Jasper wants." She casually twirled her hair around her fingers.

For the first time in my long existence I was at a loss for words. I couldn't believe how obvious she was about what she wanted from me especially with her father in the room.

"Jasper's wife Bella is having a baby, a crossbreed, and we though it would be nice for him to meet you." Marcus said.

"A baby? Well isn't that nice." She smiled but I could feel her disappointment. Good, maybe now she would back off before she really got started.

"Thank you. It's nice to be able to meet you. You have no idea what a relief it is to know that other crossbreeds exist." I said.

"I'm glad I could bring you some relief. I'm sure it must be extremely hard being away from your wife. I hope I could be of some further assistance while you are here."

So much for her backing off. I could see that I would be controlling her emotions fairly often.

"You have nothing to worry about as you can see by Claudia that your child will be just fine." Aro said.

"But you must have questions, right?" Claudia asked. "You must be interested in what I am?"

"Yes, I suppose." I didn't like where this was headed, but there were so many things I wanted to know about her. I hadn't really had time to grasp the concept of my child being half vampire, half human, and what that really entailed. I was just getting used to the fact that Bella and I were having a baby when I had to leave, but now seeing Claudia I realized just how amazing and rare the whole thing actually was.

"Jasper will be with us for a few weeks and can spend as much time with you as he would like." He told her. I felt her excitement. I needed to put a stop to this.

"I'm sure Claudia is very busy and I wouldn't want to inconvenience her." The southern gentleman in me was forcing me to be polite; after all she was a lady, but I did use the term loosely.

"Nonsense you adorable man, I'd love to spend as much time with you as I can. I'll answer any of your questions and show you anything you want." She ran her tongue across her teeth.

I'll bet you would like to show me anything and everything.

Aro seemed amused by my thought. Damn, he was worse than Edward. At least he tried to block our thoughts out.

"Try to remember that Jasper is a married man, Claudia." Marcus scolded her.

"Oh, like that means anything to you." She spat back.

"Yes, well about Bella," Aro said. I really didn't like it when he mentioned her name. Not at all. "I think it might be nice for her to meet Claudia as well."

"Bella is never coming here." I was making that very clear.

Aro laughed. "Never say never, Jasper, but I can see your reluctance to having her travel now. In a few months I will send Claudia to Forks."

"Oh, finally," She said and I could feel her excitement again. "It has been so long since I have been out of Italy."

"Well, Claudia," Aro said. "You really can't be trusted after the last time."

"Oh, you attack one college basketball player and you are never forgiven." She rolled her eyes in disgust.

"So, you do feed off humans?" I asked.

"I can, but that's not the kind of attack I was talking about." She smiled. "I accidentally broke his hip but he was a willing participant."

I opened my mouth to speak but again I was at a loss for words. God, I missed my wife.

"In any case," Aro said. "Felix will be accompanying you to the states."

"Felix has no interest in me." She pouted.

"Yes, we know. That is why he is taking you." Marcus said.

"Actually, it is not necessary for either of them to come." I said.

"Don't be silly, Jasper," Aro said. "It's the least we can do for you after agreeing to help with our experiment. I'm sure your Bella will be so relieved to see Claudia."

I wasn't so sure about that, but I realized I wasn't going to win this one. I would just have to deal with it when the time came. And, since he was offering to send them to Forks that must mean he wasn't going back on his word; I would be returning home eventually.

"Jasper, I will have our research department put together a packet for Carlisle detailing what he will need to deliver and care for your son."

"Son?" Claudia asked. "Well that's rare as far as crossbreeds go. You are as special as they say."

"It's just a feeling my wife has." I said. "But in any case that is very generous of you, Aro. Carlisle will appreciate it."

"It's the least I can do considering you have agreed to help me with my newborns." He said.

"Oh, I can't wait to watch that. Will you fight, too? There is something about a hot vampire in battle that really does it for me." She was really aroused now.

"No, I certainly hope not." I replaced her lust with disappointment. Hopefully she would get the hint. "Bella wouldn't like that." That's right, my beautiful, pregnant wife. More disappointment. My power definitely worked in my favor today.

"Jasper is an empath," Marcus said. "He is helping with the emotional part of the experiment. Apparently controlling the climate is his specialty."

She laughed when she realized. "You can feel the emotions of those around you?" She was amused by this.

"Yes." I ran my fingers through my hair. When would this hell end?

"So, you know what I've been feeling?" She laughed.

"Yes and I'm not feeling any embarrassment from you now."

"Embarrassment? Oh, no honey I'm just thinking of all the intriguing possibilities. My emotions could project on to you?" She asked hopeful.

"If I allowed them to, but I won't." I assured her.

"Like Uncle Aro said… never say never." She shot me a wicked grin.

I could do this. I could help train the newborns and avoid a lustful half-breed's advances in the process because my Bella was back at home waiting for me and keeping our little baby safe and healthy. Once this awful experience was over I could go back to my gorgeous girl and live happily ever after. I love you, Bella… always remember that. Her love was the only thing that would get me through this. I only hoped she could feel that.

**BPOV**

I hadn't left my room in three days. I really had no desire to. Alice tried several times a day to get me to go for a walk, but I always said no. Esme tried desperately to have me help with the nursery. I told her that she could have full reign and I would be happy with whatever she decided. Carlisle would bring me my vitamins and blood but I refused. I wanted Jasper back. I knew I should be taking better care of myself and our baby, but it was as if everything had hit me all at once; Jasper leaving, Edward's confession and then Jasper telling me he was staying in Italy a while longer. It was as if something in me snapped and I couldn't put it back together. I didn't want to.

I picked up my journal but quickly threw it across the room. I couldn't bring myself to write in it. The book was intended to be a keepsake of my new life, but would I really want to look back on this time in fifty years? What could I say? My husband was off helping the Volturi train a new, aggressive type of vampire soldier while I stayed back at home with his parents and his ex-mate? Oh and lets not forget about his brother who may or may not have gotten me pregnant during a dream induced rape. No, I didn't think I would be recording that for posterity any time soon.

I heard his footstep as he approached my room. I was wondering when he would come to me. I hadn't spoken to him since the day in Carlisle's study and I still wasn't ready to discuss this whole ugly situation with him. He knocked.

"Go away, Edward!"

"Bella, please, may I come in?"

"No!"

"You haven't been out of this room in days. Please let me come in."

"Why are you bothering to ask? Apparently you do whatever you want anyway."

He opened the door and entered with a tray of food, but stopped in his tracks when he saw me. I felt his shock. I must have been a mess, but I didn't care because I was physically and emotionally drained.

"Bella, this is not good. You look awful." He winced at his honesty.

"Jerk!" Did he really think that was the way to get back in my good graces? "Leave me alone."

"No." He set the tray down on the bed next to me. "I'm not leaving until you eat this."

I glance at the tray. "A bribe?" I said referring to the cheeseburger, fries and vanilla milkshake. "Do you think this is going to make me forgive you?"

"I don't care what it makes you do as long as you eat it." He motioned toward the tray.

"Carlisle doesn't let me have this and Jasper wouldn't like it since I haven't had any blood in days."

"Jasper would want you to eat and stay healthy and Carlisle is very worried about you. I read it in his thoughts."

"Is that how you found out about my craving?"

"Yes, so please eat. I will deal with Carlisle."

My body was betraying me. It did smell good and before he brought he food in I hadn't realized just how hungry I actually was. I hated to give into him, but my craving got the better of me. I picked up a fry and nibbled on it. It tasted so much better than it smelled. Before I knew it I was devouring the burger. I must have looked like a total savage because when I was finished eating everything on the plate I looked up and saw Edward trying to suppress a smile. I could feel his satisfaction.

"You are as smug as ever." I hissed.

"Call it what you want but at least you ate." He held up his finger gesturing for me to wait as he stepped out of the room. As soon as he walked back in I could smell what he had. He held out a cup to me.

I crinkled my nose. "No!" I shook my head in protest.

"Come on, love, you have to drink it." He flashed me that uneven smirk. "Do it for Cullen."

"That's low." I took the cup. "Did you get this for me, too?" I referred to the fresh blood.

"Yes, I went hunting about an hour ago and brought back at least two days worth of blood for you." He smiled.

"That's disgusting." The thought of drinking this blood wasn't any more appealing to me then it was a few days ago. I quickly chugged the warm liquid; gagging as it slid down my throat. "Vile!"

He laughed. "You won't always feel that way."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Cullen. I heard his name through the other's thoughts."

"I'm not seeking your approval." I knew I was being mean to him and I could feel his hurt, but I couldn't seem to help it.

"I'm not asking you to. I just wanted to tell you that I like it. Carlisle is so pleased. You would be surprised at how much Cullen is in everyone's thoughts already. Esme is thrilled with the notion of a baby in the house and while Carlisle is fascinated with the whole medical aspect he is beaming with pride over a grandchild."

"And, Alice?" I often wondered if it was somewhat difficult for her to accept that I was having a baby with Jasper. She never indicated any resentment although lately all I felt was everyone's sorrow and worry. Those emotions really weren't helping my mood swings.

"Alice is so happy for you. She can't wait to start playing dress up with the little one. FedEx is already coming to the house three times a day with packages. Esme had to give her a cottage to store everything." His expression changed and I could feel his grief.

"What is it?" I asked.

He smiled. "I don't think I am ever going to get used to you feeling my emotions."

"Now it just means you can't hide from me. What is wrong?"

"Alice is so angry with me. I don't think that she will ever forgive me for what I have done to you and Jasper."

His hurt was overwhelming me. My power was too new and I didn't know how to not let his emotions affect me. Another reason I needed my husband here with me. I needed Jasper to teach me what to do with this power.

"Edward, I can't speak for Alice, but I'm sure once the shock and anger wears off she will find a way to forgive you. Alice loves you and just as Esme and Carlisle have accepted your mistake she will too."

"Carlisle and Esme are a long way from accepting what I have done, but they are just more tolerant of me. Alice is my sister and I know she loves me, but the connection she had with Jasper is much stronger. She will always be loyal to him."

I processed that for a minute. Edward was right; a love like Alice and Jasper's just wouldn't fade away. I didn't doubt that Jasper loved me, but I knew there would always be a special place in his heart for Alice, just as mine would always accept Edward on some level.

"Edward thanks for the food. I appreciate it." A strange feeling came over me and suddenly I didn't want to lay in to him any more. I wasn't sure why but it was as if my emotions were being manipulated.

"It was my pleasure." He took the tray from me. "I'll leave you alone now." He stared at me for a few moments and then turned and walked out, but not before I could feel his remorse. I started to cry, but this time the tears weren't for me…they were for Edward.

I pulled my phone from my pocket. I hadn't heard from Jasper in two days. I know he said he would be busy and wanted to get the newborn training over as quickly as possible, but I couldn't take it anymore. I dialed his number but to my disappointment it went right into voicemail. I left him a message:

_Hello, Jasper. I just wanted to hear your voice. I really miss you and hope that you are being safe. Please call me when you can. I love you._

I flipped the phone shut and held it to my heart. Please call back! I love you, Jasper… always remember that. His love was the only thing that would get me through this. I swear I could feel him.

*****Many of you are getting anxious … just a few more chapters and I will reunite them. Then the real drama begins…**


	13. Chapter 13

*****I know you all know how much I appreciate the response to this story. I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to keep you all with me like I did with Fate Has Brought Us Here so I am thrilled!**

*****Enjoy!**

**EPOV**

I popped my head in Carlisle's study on my way back to my room. "I got her to drink the blood." I told him.

"Well that's good news." He seemed surprised. "How did she react to you?"

"She wasn't exactly happy to see me, but I expected that."

"I'm just pleased you were able to get her to eat. I'm actually impressed."

"She was hungry. If you would have walked in there with a cheeseburger she would have eaten for you too."

"Edward, I allowed you to do that because it was best for Bella, but please don't push yourself on her. If she wants to forgive you it will be on her own timetable."

"I know and I won't bother her."

He spoke in his head. _I realize this is difficult for you._

I closed my eyes and nodded it gratitude. I didn't deserve Carlisle's sympathy.

I went back to my room, grabbed my iPod and stretched out on my couch. I really didn't need to rest but after listening to all the thoughts running through everyone's heads these past few days I was drained. I knew I deserved it, but I had decided to just hang out in my room and avoid them all for awhile. I closed my eyes and focused on the music. Ironically, it was Lifehouse and Whatever It Takes.

_I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
and believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes_

I laughed at the lyrics because I would do whatever it took to turn this around. For now I would keep my distance and let Bella process her feelings. I took comfort in the fact that I was able to help her just a little bit today by getting her to eat. Baby steps!

I tried to clear my head of all of their thoughts. Carlisle and Esme were so torn over the whole situation and they seem to grieve for Bella, Jasper and myself in different ways. Carlisle understood how I could lose control but he was so disappointed that I couldn't find it within me to stop myself that night. He loved Bella like a daughter and because of that he was never going to fully be able to forgive me. Esme was hurt; whenever I caught a glimpse of her thoughts, and I tried not to very often, she seemed to be crying internally. As a woman she despised what I had done to Bella. I violated and betrayed her, but as a mother she wanted to make excuses for me. She always made it a point to say how much she loved me.

And then there was Alice. She was so mad at me. Her thoughts screamed at me; I couldn't seem to block her. In the last few days I had lost count of the adjectives she had used to describe me. But some included pig, molester and Judas. I didn't blame her, but I only hoped that someday she would understand.

I still had to deal with Emmett and Rose. Emmett would hate what I did to Bella just as much as everyone else did, but Rose would be a force of nature all by herself especially with her past. I almost dreaded her reaction as much as Jasper's. I deserved whatever he did to me even if he killed me. But, the worse part of this whole miserable situation would be Bella; knowing how she felt about Jasper she would blame herself for him killing me. As much as he would want to protect and defend her she would absolutely do the same for him and she would never want him to live with the pain and guilt of destroying me. No matter how justified he was.

I immediately sat up when I heard her approach the door. She hesitated, but I still sensed she was there. I didn't say anything in case she changed her mind and wanted to leave. I waited for what seemed to be an eternity and then she knocked.

"Come in, Bella." I called to her trying not to sound too excited.

She slowly opened the door and walked in. I still couldn't get over how human she seemed. She looked around; glancing at my music collection. She hadn't been in this room since the night before her eighteenth birthday when everything was still perfect for us. Could it really have been that long? She ran her hand through her long, luscious hair causing her sweet scent to swirl around the room. It made my head spin, but she seemed uncomfortable. I didn't want to push her, but the silence was unnerving, so I decided to speak first.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I…I couldn't sleep." She was so conflicted. "Maybe I should go to Alice's room." She turned to leave.

"Wait!" I walked toward her, but she didn't turn to face me. "Why did you come here?" She could have gone right to Alice but yet here she stood. Why?

"I'm not sure." She whispered. "I know it is wrong for me to be here, but I needed to see you." When she turned to look at me I could see how sad she was.

"Why?"

"When you left earlier I could feel your pain and I know you are suffering, but that shouldn't be my concern."

"No, Bella, it shouldn't be, but I know you and even if you couldn't feel my pain you would still be standing here. It's part of who you are." I wanted to tell her it was one of the many things I loved about her, but that would be pushing it.

"I'm so tired Edward, but I can't seem to sleep." She looked as if she might collapse at any moment.

I led her to the couch. "Sit and relax." She did as I asked but I kept my distance. I sat on the floor across from her so that I didn't make her feel any more uncomfortable than she already was.

"I'm still so mad at you, but when you were in my room I had this strange urge to forgive you."

How I wanted that. "I know that I'm not worthy of your forgiveness, but if you could find it within your heart to do so I would spend the rest of my existence making it up to you."

"Can we just take it one day at a time? I don't know if I will ever be able to trust you again, but something is telling me that I have to make this right for all of us to get through this."

"Bella, you have to do it for you and no one else." I didn't want her to forgive me out of family obligation.

"I know, but if I'm the one you have wronged and I can find it within me to forgive you then it will make it that much easier for the rest of the family to heal. I hope." She stretched out on the couch. Poor girl, she looked exhausted.

"You are worried about making this right for Jasper."

"Aren't you?"

"Bella, I will deal with Jasper."

"No!" She panicked. "I want to be the one to tell him. He needs to hear it from me. Promise." She pleaded.

"Bella, please calm down. I won't tell Jasper anything you don't want me to." She took a deep breath and settled deeper into the couch. The last thing I wanted to do was upset her especially now that she was reaching out to me.

"Edward," Her eyes began to flutter.

"Yes, love?"

"I want to sleep but Jasper hasn't called yet." She showed me the phone she was clutching in her hand.

"Is he supposed to call today?"

"I don't know." She closed her eyes. "I haven't heard from him in days, but I don't want to miss the call."

"If you want to sleep don't fight it. I will wake you if he calls."

That must have put her mind at ease because she began drifting off, but not before she got one final thought out.

"Edward, I'm so scared." She was almost crying.

"Why, Bella?"

What if the reason I want to forgive you so easily is because Cullen is making me do it? What if that means he is yours?"

She fell into a deep sleep before I could respond. Was that possible? Could Cullen be the reason she came to me tonight? No, she was just a forgiving soul and although I didn't deserve her absolution I would certainly take it, and I would never do anything to hurt her ever again.

Over her shallow, calm breaths I heard that tiny, steady hammering coming from her stomach. Could he be mine? I knew that Jasper would always have her heart, but if Cullen were mine then I would always have a part of Bella, too. Stop it, Edward, Bella would never want that. She deserves to have a family with her husband; the way it is supposed to be.

I let her stay on my couch for a few hours because she seemed so peaceful and I enjoyed watching her. If only I had just watched the night before the wedding we wouldn't be in this mess now. I wanted to keep her this tranquil and safe. She looked as if she hadn't a care in the world, but I knew that was far from the truth. She started to stir and readjust herself, but she couldn't seem to get comfortable, so I decided it was time to take her back to her own bed. She would get a better night sleep there. I picked her up and carried her down the hall to her room.

"Jasper?" She mumbled.

"No, Bella its Edward. I'm just taking you to your room now." She drifted back to sleep.

I heard the anger and disgust as soon as I approached her door. Alice was waiting for us. Bella's arms were securely wrapped around my neck and her head was resting against my chest. I knew what it looked like.

_You are crossing the line._ Alice spat in her head.

"Let me put her to down." I walked past her and set Bella in the bed reaching for the blanket on the chair; I wasn't sure if she could get cold, but I didn't want to take any chances. I slid the phone out of her hand and placed it on her nightstand. I walked back out to face Alice's fresh bout of venom.

"Edward, what are you doing?"

I closed Bella's door behind me. "She fell asleep on my couch and I thought she would be more comfortable in her own bed."

"And if I wasn't standing here would you have stayed with her all night?"

"If she had asked me to I would have."

"Don't you see how wrong this is?"

"I'll do whatever she wants." Whatever it takes to turn this around, I thought back to the song.

"She is tired and confused. Please don't take advantage of that."

"She came to me tonight. She wants to put it behind us and move forward."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Like I said, she is confused; probably traumatized. Maybe you should leave at least until Jasper gets back."

"No, I'm not leaving her. Do you know how upset she is that he hasn't called her in several days?"

"He's not on vacation, Edward. He is busy with the Volturi, but don't you doubt that she is on his mind every second they are apart."

"He's so busy that he can't call his wife?"

"He will call her when he can. It's only been a few days. You stay out of it!"

"I'm calling him, tonight."

"No, if you call him he will sense something is wrong. He needs to focus and get out of Italy safely."

"Fine!" I grabbed my phone from my pocket. "I'll call Emmett." I said as I walked down the hall.

_Pig!_ Alice shouted in her head.

Thankfully he picked up on one ring.

"Emmett."

"Hey, Edward, how are you?"

"I'm fine." I could hear arrival and departure announcements in the background.

"Are you in the airport?"

"Yea, Rose and I are headed back to Dartmouth."

"And, Jazz? Is he on his way back to Forks?" Bella would be so relieved if that were the case.

"No, he's not finished with the newborns. He told us to leave and that he would see us when we came to Forks when the semester was over."

"He felt comfortable enough to have you leave him?"

"Hell, yea. I have never seen Jasper so relaxed and in his element. It was like he was made for that kind of work. Oh, well I guess he was sort of made for that, huh?"

"Yes, I suppose. So, you were able to observe him while he worked?"

"Yea and it's strange because the Volturi really seem to like him. He is so charismatic that anything he asks for they give him. They respect him. They let Rose and I observe all the training we wanted; they even let me participate. It was a total blast, man!"

"I see. So, Jasper is basically free to do whatever he wants? He can come and go as he pleases?"

"Oh, sure, but he never leaves. He spends most of his time with the experiments and any free time he gets he spends with Claudia. She is a real piece of work, but Rose seems to enjoy her and she doesn't like anyone; not even me sometimes." He laughed.

He was babbling. "Who is Claudia?"

"Oh, she is the crossbreed that Jazz is observing while he is there. She is helping him get a feel for what the baby will be like. She is crushing on him big time!"

"Really?" This didn't sound very good from where I was standing. Jasper seemed to be enjoying his time in Italy a little too much.

"Yea, but you know Jazz that sly dog; he has the whole situation under control. He shuts down that trampy, little crossbreed every time. I don't know how he does it because she is one fine piece of…"

"Emmett, I got it and I'm sure Rosalie wouldn't appreciate your thoughts on Claudia."

"Man, you are such a prude. Just wait until your little virgin eyes catch sight of Claudia, you'll see what I am talking about."

"I don't plan on visiting Italy anytime soon."

"You don't have to because she is coming to Forks in a few months so that Bella can see a crossbreed for herself. It's the Volturi's gift."

The Volturi was sending her here? That was news. How would Bella react to Claudia lusting after her husband especially now that she could feel it?

"Hey, Eddie we are boarding now so I will see you in a few weeks. Rose says hi."

"Okay, Em thanks for the information. See you soon."

I would keep these new revelations about Jasper to myself because I saw no reason to upset Bella any further. I only hoped that her husband could tear himself away from his army of newborns and his new friends to call her.


	14. Chapter 14

*****Tsk…Tsk to all of you who didn't trust Jasper … or me for that matter! LOL**

*****After reading the reviews to that last chapter I felt like Jasper! I could actually feel your anxiety and stress! I had to get this update out as fast as possible to ease some of the angst!**

*****Enjoy!**

**JPOV**

The days were extremely long and since no one slept we never felt the need to stop. I sent Rose and Emmett back to school; there really was no reason for them to stay. I felt confident that Aro would not go back on his word and I could leave here very soon. I got so caught up in the newborns and controlling the emotional climate that I hadn't even realized that we had been at this experiment for two days straight. I needed to break away today and call Bella. She must have been so worried about me.

I couldn't believe how much satisfaction I seemed to be getting out of the training sessions. It was as if I was back with Maria all of those years ago. It was quite exhilarating and I found that while the majority of the Volturi were always conniving and manipulating a few of them weren't really that bad. Felix, for instance, seemed intrigued by the Cullen's way of life. I could tell from his emotions that he was growing tired of his lifestyle and was contemplating a change. He reminded me of myself all of those years ago when I had become depressed and had lost my desire to fight the constant battle. While I was momentarily enjoying my time in Italy it was something I would never want to do on a daily basis. I was here for Bella and our child and nothing could stop me from returning home. Unlike Felix I could see the light at the end of this dark tunnel.

For the first time in days we were taking a break so that the newborns could feed. Everyone had left the faux battle field that was being used for the training session. I myself wouldn't mind a hunt, but first I needed to call Bella. I pulled my phone from my pocket, I was so anxious to hear her voice.

"Jasper?" She answered. She was just as anxious as I was.

"Waiting for me, darlin'?"

She started to cry. "I've been so worried about you. Where have you been?"

"Don't cry Bella, I am fine. I am so sorry that I scared you."

"It's okay, but please don't do that again. You have to call me, Jasper. I can't take not knowing if you are okay."

"I'm good or at least as good as I can be without you. We have been training for the past few days and I lost track of the time. The days aren't quite the same for me when we work straight through like that. I won't let it happen again."

"Is it dreadful for you?"

"The worst part is being away from you, but the emotions of the newborns are draining. They are angry, aggressive and mostly confused. Even though it was so very long ago I can remember everything they are experiencing and to be put right into a battle situation well that doesn't make it any easier for them. I do not envy the future that is in store for them."

"Are you coming home anytime soon? I really miss you."

"I miss you too, sweetheart. They are sending in one more batch of newborns and then I will be free to leave after that."

"Really? Okay then just get through it fast. I won't complain if you don't call me as long as I know you are coming back soon." She was all over the place.

"Slow down, darlin'. I will get through this next session as fast as I can, but I will call or text in between. Now, how is our baby?"

I felt her hesitation. "Bella, is he okay?"

"Yes, he is fine; very determined."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll explain everything when you get home, but I have a feeling he is going to be a special little boy."

"Of course he is, he has you for a mother and anything that is a part of you has to be special."

She started to cry again. "Please come home."

"Gorgeous girl, I'll be home real soon. I promise."

I sensed that I was no longer alone and that immediately put me in a defensive stance. I was distracted from my conversation.

"Bella, I need to go, but remember that I love you."

"I know you do, I can feel it."

"I wish you could feel it like I can then you would always know."

"I can really feel it, Jasper, even on the phone."

I smiled, but again I heard my guest in the woods. "Okay, darlin', I believe you."

"I love you." She choked out and I wanted to cry with her.

"Take care of yourself." I flipped the phone shut. I knew she was here in the field.

"Claudia, you do know that you can't sneak up on me, right?" First of all I was a vampire; I could hear and smell her but if that weren't possible I was an empath and therefore I could feel her sexual frustration. She had been burning a hole in my backside for several minutes.

She stepped out from behind the trees holding a large, to go coffee mug. I recognized the scent immediately.

"Mountain lion?" I asked.

"Yes, I thought you might be thirsty." She handed me the mug. "A little pick me up."

"Umm…thanks. No one has ever brought me my blood in a cup before."

"Really? That's the only way I feed. There is more in a jug back there." She pointed to the woods. "I know one cup won't quench your thirst."

"So, you do drink blood." I wondered if she need to.

"Yes, not everyday, but a few times a week I do get thirsty. I guess that is the vampire in me. I've never hunted a human though, never had a desire to; I guess that's the human in me."

"But, you were willing to hunt an animal for me?" I gestured to the mug.

"Well, not exactly. Felix helped me. Don't tell anyone but he has been trying out your way of life these past few days. He seems intrigued and can't wait to meet the rest of your family."

"Really? What else does Felix think?"

"He finds you very interesting. He says you are from Texas. My mother was from the south. I guess I should have known you were with all of that southern charm. You know what they say…save a horse and all." She smiled.

I rolled my eyes. "Like I've never heard that before."

"Yea, cowboy, but it's never been me doing the riding." I felt her desire crash into me like a bolt of lightening. I replaced those wicked emotions with some tranquility.

She shook her head in protest. "I hate when you do that."

"I don't have a choice I have never felt this much sex radiating off another person in my entire existence and believe me I've been around a long time."

She laughed. "You're not the least bit tempted?"

"No." I said with no uncertainty. "I love my wife and would never consider betraying her."

"Hmm… I wonder if your Bella would be so loyal."

"I know she would."

"Well since I've already met Emmett and I know he is totally taken by his wife and much too afraid of her to cheat are they anymore of you at home?"

I laughed at the thought of uptight, proper Edward and Claudia. "Yes, I have another brother."

"Is he as hot as you?"

"Some might say hotter depending upon which team you are on." I smiled.

"Maybe Forks won't be so bad after all." She twirled her hair around her fingers and sat on the grass. She felt calmer so I thought it was safe to sit next to her.

"So, you drink blood a few times a week. Do you eat regular food, too?"

"Yes, we are in Italy. I love pasta."

"How old are you?"

"Hey, now where is that southern gentleman? You should know better than to ask my age."

"I know you are older than eighteen."

"And so are you but do you not still feel that young?"

"Physically, I'll always feel that way but emotionally I've seen too much."

"Well, I led a very sheltered life for many years. I didn't leave these walls until Marcus finally agreed to let me try college. I didn't like school but I did like the guys."

"Of course." That was no shock. "So, I take it your relationship with your father isn't great."

"Well, that's an understatement. I've always been an embarrassment to him my whole life. First because I was the product of an affair, then because I was a crossbreed who didn't exactly fit in among all of these talented vampires, and when I decided to stay a crossbreed he was totally disappointed with that decision."

"And now?"

"He is embarrassed because I refuse to come out of my rebellious teenage years and I insist on throwing myself at any man who will have me or in your case who won't have me."

"Are you happy?"

"Yes, I have a ton of money, beautiful designer clothes, fast cars and the pick of the Volturi guard. Marcus is hoping I will settle down and marry one, but I don't want any of them. Another disappointment. Can you blame my mother for leaving?"

"You never knew her?"

"No, she took off when I was a few weeks old. It was all too much for her. She was a human in love with an extremely powerful, married vampire. He turned her with the intentions of leaving his wife but when she ended up pregnant he had to tell Aro. They brought her here and kept her a virtual prisoner so that no one would find out about Marcus' secret. She couldn't handle it and they let her leave with the understanding that she could never return. She didn't."

I could feel her pain. For the first time since I met her she was having an emotion that I didn't have to manipulate. She needed to feel this one.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not like you can miss someone you've never had, right? I had a really nice vampire nanny who filled in rather nicely for my mother and there are so many people around here you never get lonely."

"But you never felt like you fit in?" Would my child feel that way? Living among vampires, but longing to be human? Would he be able to interact with other children? Or would his thirst get the better of him? Would we have to keep him sheltered the same way the Volturi had kept Claudia locked in?

"No, I never did fit in, but if you are worried about your son it will be different for him."

"How do you figure? He will still be a child of both worlds trying to figure out where he belongs."

"He has two parents who love him and will do everything to make his life perfect. I didn't have that from the very beginning. My father acknowledges me as his to a select few and my mother left before she even got the chance to really love me. Jasper, your son already has you."

"How come you didn't let them turn you? That would have solved your fitting in dilemma."

"Would it have?" I felt her insecurity. "Maybe it's the human in me but I don't want to live their way of life. I'm already doomed to a life of immortality; do I have to hunt and feed off of people too?"

"No, there is another way." I reminded her.

"For you, but not here, not with them. Why do you think Felix is so torn?"

"You actually are half human. I never would have guessed it." I laughed.

"All right, smarty, are there any other questions that you would like answered that don't have to do with my screwed up life?"

Just then a strong burst of sunlight broke through the clouds and I began to illuminate. She smiled. "That looks really good on you."

"You don't sparkle as much as I do."

"No, I'm only half vampire." She said as her skin faintly began to illuminate in the sun. "I can go out in public with a little less cloud cover then you can, but as you can see if it is a really sunny day I'm stuck inside with the rest of the vamps."

"Your heart beats. I can hear it but what is the explanation for it never giving out?"

"The venom that courses through my veins keeps my human half strong and healthy. I've never even had so much as a cold."

"Vampire speed?"

"Well, I'm not as fast as you but I could win an Olympic medal in track and field if I really wanted too. I am also stronger than the average human and much more agile. Again, I'm only half so that doesn't make me as amazing a vampire as you, but it does make me a pretty extraordinary human."

"Venom?"

"Yes, my venom is pretty potent. It is enough to kill a human or an animal, but not enough for me to turn anyone."

"This truly is astonishing. Carlisle is going to burst with excitement."

"Carlisle? Another brother? Is he hot, too?"

"Settle down. He is the head of our coven; our father figure and he is married to a lovely woman named Esme. He is a doctor."

"A vampire doctor. He treats humans?" She was skeptical.

"I know pretty ironic."

"You Cullen's keep getting more interesting by the second. I had no idea that there could be another way of life for our kind. I told you I lived a very sheltered life for a long time."

"The Cullen's are a rare breed. There aren't many of us at all. Carlisle has instilled this way of life in us and we truly are a family. It works for us."

"I'd like to see for myself plus I'm interested in meeting Bella."

"Why?"

"I want to meet the woman who was lucky enough to steal your heart."

"You know at first I was worried about you coming to Forks, but now I'm kind of glad that you are."

She brushed the hair out of my eyes. "See I knew you would come around."

"But with that being said, if you do anything to hurt my wife I will shove you back on a plane to this God forsaken place before you can say save a horse."

"I get it. You love your wife and there is absolutely no chance of us having sex. While it is a shame because I do believe it would have been mutually beneficial I will not do anything to upset your wife."

I could feel are sincerity. I wasn't exactly sure what brought that bout on but I wouldn't argue it. Underneath her tough exterior was a little girl who was never given the love she deserved. I knew things would be different for my child because he would be growing up among the Cullen's; the most civilized group of vampires in existence.

"Thank you for answering my questions today. You really have put my mind at ease."

"Look, I know I'm not the best example of a crossbreed that you could have found, but I can assure you that it is possible for your child to live a happy and productive life as a half breed. I know that you are concerned about his differences but really aren't we all different in some way? And on the bright side you are going to have one hell of an athlete on your hands."

"Yea, well too bad he won't be able to play in the sunlight."

"Hockey. He can be a hockey player and he won't even get that cold."

"I wouldn't have pegged you for the glass is half full kind of girl."

"I'm usually not but somehow talking to you has made me feel all positive."

"Well, I'm glad I could be of service." I felt a twinge of desire rise out of her. "Claudia?"

"I'm sorry but I was thinking of all of the ways I could service you."

"I'm going to manipulate your emotions if you don't stop."

"That's not necessary, but I do have to leave you or I will be late for my manicure."

I stood up and extended my hand to help her up.

"Wow, a girl could get used to this."

"Just not with me, but here is a tip; if you would stop giving it away maybe you would find a man worthy of you."

"Oh please save it for the pulpit. I hope your brother is an easier target."

"Edward?" I snickered. "Good luck!" Poor Edward was it right to unleash Claudia on him?

"I like you Jasper and not just because you are incredibly hot."

"Yes, well, the jury is still out on you." I felt her amusement.

"Your wife and son are very lucky to have you. Not many men could resist such a temptation and I know because I've been with many men." She laughed as she turned to leave.

"Claudia." I called. "Your mom missed out on knowing a pretty special woman."

"Maria." She said.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

She quietly said, "My mother's name was Maria." She walked away.

I stood there trying to process that for a minute. No, that couldn't be. Well, I guess it was possible. Claudia said her mother was from the south and Aro knew about my past with Maria. Of course, they were keeping tabs on her; making sure she stayed away from Volturi territory. Maria and Marcus? It made sense; Maria had drive and determination that probably derived from her human life. She never spoke of her past or how she was turned, but I wouldn't doubt it if she had fallen for one of the most powerful vampires in existence.

*****I have to mention that ebonyeyez1 guessed that Maria was Claudia's mother before I was even 100% sure that was where I was going. Good job!**


	15. Chapter 15

**BPOV**

I hung up the phone and was immediately overcome with feelings of relief. I had overreacted. I knew he was fine because I could feel it and I should have trusted that, but I needed to hear him tell me it was okay and that he would be home soon. I could get through this. I wanted to tell him about my empathic abilities but he seemed distracted; so I felt it better to just wait until he came home and show him.

I knocked on Carlisle's door.

"Come in, Bella." He called.

As usual he was buried in his notebook so I plopped down on the couch. "Hey Carlisle." He was lost in the book, but I could feel his frustration.

He looked up at me. "You seem in good spirits." He smiled.

"Jasper called. He is fine and almost done in Italy."

"That's good." I felt a bit of stress coming from him as he erased some numbers and rewrote them.

"You don't seem as happy as I do."

"No, dear, of course I am relieved he is coming home, but I had rather hoped that I could make some progress with the paternity issue, but I seem to have hit a wall." He studied the page again.

"Why is it so hard? You are a brilliant doctor. Didn't that test work?" Carlisle had done a chorionic villus sampling or CVS of the fetus a few days ago and hoped that the fluid he drew would give him his answer.

"Thanks, but as I said before we are not dealing with normal circumstances. I am having trouble matching the baby to you because you are no longer human. If I can't establish your connection and we know he is definitely yours then can you imagine the trouble I will have trying to determine who the father is?"

Why did everything have to be so hard? All I wanted was to have a baby with Jasper and live happily ever after, but we had nothing but one issue after another. I wanted to literally move this obstacles right from our path; if that were possible.

"What about that other test?" I couldn't remember the name.

"Amniocentesis. That is generally done at week fourteen, but I don't want to keep risking this pregnancy to extract fluid. The CVS test was already a risk we didn't need and I was hoping that I could at least establish the baby's DNA. I will use the sample we have already taken and hope that will be enough. Once we inform Jasper of the situation then the four of us can sit down and decide how we would like to proceed. Bella we may have to wait until the baby is born."

"Carlisle! Please, you have to figure this out sooner. We can't wait that long."

He flipped through that stupid notebook as if something was going to change. The more he read the more aggravated he became. It was making me agitated and annoyed. I wanted it to stop. Now the notebook was an obstacle! This was ridiculous. I focused on his book and before I knew what was happening it shot out from underneath his hand and on to the floor. Whoa!

I felt his shock. "Bella?"

"Um, did I do that?"

"Ah, yes." He got up and sat next to me. "Have you done that before?"

"I don't even know what I did. I could feel how frustrated you were over the book and I took it away from you. How?"

"Telekinesis. It's the power of moving objects with your mind."

"Wait, you are saying I have another power?" This was shocking to say the least. I hadn't even learned how to control the empathy thing and now I had to deal with this. Another frigging obstacle!

"It would appear so. That one is pretty amazing. Can you do it again?"

"I don't know. What do you want me to move?"

"Try to close the door."

I stared at the door but I didn't know what to do with it. I squinted and said close the door in my head a few times, but nothing happened. "Carlisle, maybe the notebook was a fluke?"

"I don't think so. You felt my frustration before so maybe it has something to do with your emotions. In any case it is something that will develop over time I'm sure."

"Great, one more thing that I have to wait for."

"Bella, I will figure out the whole paternity issue."

"I know you will. I'll let you get back to it." I got up and retrieved his book from the floor and handed it to him. "Where are Alice and Esme?"

"Seattle. Alice said something about bedding for the nursery."

"Right because God forbid we just went to Target!"

He laughed. "Are you feeling cooped up? Would you like me to take you to the movies? We could go a few towns over. I don't think anyone would recognize you."

"Thanks. Maybe in a few days, but for now I'm fine here. I think I'll go sit out back for awhile."

"Well, holler if you want some company." He buried his head in his notes again.

Telekinesis? I thought as I rocked in my favorite chair on the back porch. I focused all of my energy on a flower pot that was resting on the steps in front of me. Move, damn it! I squinted but nothing happened.

"Move!" I shouted.

"Who are you talking too?" A voice said startling me. I jumped and with that the flower pot went tumbling down the steps and shattered once it hit the bottom just at my intruder's feet.

"Edward, did you see that?"

"It was a bit hard to miss, love." I felt his confusion.

"Apparently, I have a new power, but I don't really know how to use it."

"Interesting. You can move things with your mind?"

"Yes, but so far the two times that I did it was triggered by an emotion. First frustration and now fear. I was trying to move the pot but couldn't until you scared me when you approached."

"Does Carlisle know?"

"Yes, it was his frustration over the paternity test that caused me to send his notebook flying across the room."

"I see. He hasn't had any luck with the test today?"

"No." I was annoyed. "I was hoping we would have an answer before Jasper came home. If we knew for certain that the baby wasn't yours maybe we could just put the whole thing behind us and never hurt Jasper."

"Bella, I don't think that's possible. Carlisle, Alice and Esme already know and while I would respect your wishes I think that keeping this from Jasper would only end badly for you if he were ever to uncover the truth."

I was already on edge from my conversation with Carlisle about the test and now Edward's sudden urge to do the right thing pissed me off even more. My hormones surged and became enraged.

"Now you care about Jasper? Where was all of that concern the night before the wedding? Not only did you violate me but you didn't have the decency to protect me. Jasper would never have jeopardized me that way. What would you have done if your venom would have hurt me that night? Did it occur to you that you might have had to change me?" I was feeling the anger building rather quickly. I didn't mean to say all of that but it just came out.

"Bella, I…" He was shocked, but I cut him off before he could say it.

"I know you are sorry. I get it but my emotions are all over the place and I'm tired of holding them in. Honestly, I don't know how Jasper does it."

"You should get it out. I need to hear it. I can hear everyone else's thoughts except yours and they are the most important to me. I need to know what you are thinking."

Suddenly I didn't feel the urge to be angry anymore. Oh, Cullen! I placed my hands on my stomach. What are you trying to tell me little one? Why do you want me to forgive him for this?

"Edward, I don't want to fight with you. I am just so hurt over this whole situation. " I knew he was sorry, I could feel it, but now I had to make him tell me. If I was ever going to be able to make peace with this I needed to hear what happened in his words.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Stop apologizing and make me understand." I yelled!

"Bella, I told you I wasn't in control. I know I should have stopped but something else took over. I don't know what you want me to say."

I jumped out of the chair and ran toward him. I could feel his surprise as I got in his face. "Why! Answer me?" I could feel the lump forming in my throat as I held back my tears. I would not cry. I had to show him that I was strong.

He backed away. "Bella, you need to calm down." He jumped off the porch. "I'm going to go for a hunt and leave you alone. You don't need this."

I ran down the steps and stood in front of him. "Oh, no, you are not leaving me again."

"What?" He was shocked again.

"I'm not that helpless little girl you left standing in the woods that night. You can't just kiss me on the head and tell me goodbye. You have to answer for what you have done. That is the only way to make it right. How can I ask Jasper to accept this if I can't?"

"This isn't about Jasper." He yelled.

"The hell it isn't. I was his and you took what didn't belong to you. Now we all have to suffer the consequences. Even him." I placed my hand my the stomach.

"Bella, stop it. I can't tell you why I did it."

"Yes, Edward I think you can." I was enraged by his denial. "What made you lose control?" He tried to walk past me, but I placed my hand on his shoulder pushing him back as I stared at him. "All of those nights we spent in my bedroom when I practically threw myself at you; nothing. I had to beg for a kiss. You were always so composed. I was yours and I would have given you anything you wanted. I would have willingly given it to you, but you didn't want it."

"We're not doing this anymore. I thought we were making progress but you can't forgive me."

"Yes, I can." I felt a twinge in my stomach. I know, baby, mommy is trying, but he has to help. "Why did you do it? Tell me why you hurt me Edward, please!"

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose with his finger. I could feel his frustration but it wasn't for me. "I never meant to hurt you. You were so beautiful and you smelled so good. Not just your blood, but you. I wanted to kiss you but I knew I couldn't. Bella, please don't make me do this."

"I have to know." If I was ever going to be able to get past this he needed to tell me. "I want to forgive you, Edward, I do, but you need to tell me how this happened."

He backed away from me and sat on the steps. "I had never been so tempted like the way I was in that bedroom; it was worse then that first day in the biology lab. You were letting out these little sounds and they made my insides do flips. You were so aroused." He put his face in his hands. "I should have left. I never should have come through that window, Bella, but I couldn't stop. I lay beside you and I had never seen you in anything that revealing before. You were so perfect. You looked like an angel. I touched your soft body and you held my hand on your burning flesh. I swore you wanted me to touch you, but I knew better. You moved my hand up and down your body and I…"

I could feel his embarrassment. "You were aroused, too." I stated.

"Yes, I know how disgusting that is, but I had never touched you like that before. That's when my urges of being both a man and a vampire were put to the test. I lost the battle because before I knew it I was inside you." He cringed.

"I didn't fight it?"

"How could you? You were dreaming of Jasper, but I was too caught up in the moment to grasp that. Your body was so responsive; you moved with me. Bella, you have to believe that if you would have realized it was me and you told me to stop I would have. This was never about wanting to hurt you or Jasper. This was about my love and desire for you and being so overcome with it. I wanted you and that was all that mattered. I wasn't in a rational state of mind"

"Because you're not human." I was learning enough about my new life to get that now. I myself had all of these unreasonable thoughts over the past few weeks; I found myself behaving irrationally on a daily basis. I knew most of it had to do with the pregnancy, but being a vampire intensified all of that. Even my own sex drive had increased since Jasper had turned me. I, myself, didn't even want to hunt when I first opened my eyes. No, I wanted to have sex. Was that rational? Well, it was Jasper, but still. And, speaking of Jasper; how long did it take him to adjust to the Cullen's way of life? He had been at it for years by the time I had come along and he openly attacked me over a paper cut. That certainly wasn't rational behavior. Edward had a lapse in judgment driven by a vampire force. Was it excusable? No. Understandable? Yes.

"Bella, I don't want to use the fact that I am a vampire as my defense because I should have been able to stop."

I shook my head. "I get it. There were other factors going on. You were losing me to Jasper, he was going to marry and turn me, and you were never going to see me as your Bella ever again. I was in a state of arousal and now being one of you I know how powerful a scent that can be especially when you are attracted to someone. Edward, we are almost like animals are we not? No matter how civilized Carlisle had taught us to be are we not supposed to make mistakes?"

"You are an amazing creature and I didn't ever deserve you." He placed his face in his hands and leaned into his lap. Oh, his pain was overwhelming me. It physically hurt. I felt that twinge in my stomach and before I knew it I was on my knees in front of him. He looked up at me. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Slowly, I placed my arms around his body and hugged him. I started to sob. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me close to him. "Shh, Bella, please don't cry." I couldn't stop. For the first time since he had told me what he had done I felt relief. He continued to comfort me and while I knew how wrong it was a part of me couldn't help but think he was the only one who could at this moment. We stayed joined that way for a few minutes and then I released myself from his hold.

"Thank you for helping understand where your head was that night. I don't believe you meant to hurt me, but Jasper isn't going to see it that way. You have to let me handle him. I can make him understand."

"Bella, I will be there with you. I would never ask you to face him alone."

"No! That would make matters worse. Do you remember the incident in the parking lot a few months ago? And this time what you would be fighting over would be much worse."

"He's going to come for me either way so why should you carry the burden yourself?"

"Because it is what I want and you owe me, so I don't want to discuss it any further." Now that I was an empath maybe that ability would come in handy when I needed to tell Jasper what we were up against. I only hoped I could figure out how to use this power before he got home.

**JPOV**

The next few days were a blur. The next batch of newborns was sent in and we worked with them nonstop, but I did make it a point to text Bella at any free moment. I liked the way she made those little smiley faces with the punctuation. My cute girl.

I was much more distracted during this session and I knew it was because of Claudia's revelation that Maria was her mother. It was as if I had come full circle. Here I was training newborns and controlling their emotions just as I had done all of those years ago, but only this time it was for completely different reasons. And instead of Maria standing with me it was her daughter. How could that have happened? I came to the Volturi about Bella so it wasn't as if they had summoned me. If Marcus had his way he would have never have wanted me to find out about Claudia much less who her mother was, so I didn't think this was some kind of trick. I couldn't shake the feeling that it all meant something, but what?

"Jasper." Felix said.

He pulled me from my train of thought. "Hey Felix."

"They are taking the newborns for a feeding so it looks like we are done for the day."

"Oh, really, I was hoping that we could just finish up and be done for good."

"I don't think they could focus on anything but their thirst right now."

"You're right, I felt that coming from them a few hours ago but I just wanted to finish up."

"I guess you miss your wife, huh?"

"Yes, I do." I smirked when I thought of her punctuation smiley faces.

"Claudia says you really love her and for Claudia to notice something like that." He shook his head. "Well that's pretty impressive."

"Claudia's not so bad." Now that I knew a little about her I could make that statement.

"When you shut her down I thought she would throw the mother of all tantrums, but instead she seems to like you even more."

"What?" I was horrified. I thought she understood that there wasn't a chance in hell that I was ever going to sleep with her.

"No, I mean she really likes you. Almost respects you for being the husband and father that you are. She's not used to that around here and because you rejected her she admires that. I've never seen Claudia respond to someone the way she does to you. I don't know what you did but kudos to you, man."

"I politely told her that there was no chance for us."

"Hmm… no man has ever told her that."

"You?"

"Claudia isn't an easy woman to resist but because I know who her father is I made it a point to steer clear of her. She's not for me."

"Is there a certain someone for you?"

"I hope so, but I just haven't found her yet. I'm really into destiny though so there has got to be a vampire out there for me? Right?"

"I'm sure there is." I smiled. "According to Alice fate is what brought me and Bella together."

"Alice? She is your resident psychic right?"

"Yes, she's more to me then that, though. Without Alice I would not be where I am today. She saved me from myself."

"I could use an Alice." He said as I felt his desperation. He really did remind me of myself all of those years ago.

"Yes, I do get that vibe that you are not happy in your current situation."

"That obvious?" He asked.

"Only to me."

"Oh, right I guess you would know what I was feeling."

"In more ways then one. Would you like to go for a hunt with me and I can tell you a little about my past?"

"Animal hunt, right?"

"Yea."

"Just checking, man, this place does some crazy shit to people."

"I would never go back to hunting humans."

"That's cool. I wish I had that option."

We took off running into the woods and up the mountain side. It was actually kind of nice having some company especially since Rose and Emmett had left. I enjoyed Felix's company and look forward to him coming to Forks to visit us. I had a feeling Carlisle would like him, too.

*****Okay… so I hated revisiting chapter seven but I think Bella deserved some answers and it was probably good for Edward to discuss what had happened. Now, if it would only be as easy to tell Jasper… what could Bella be thinking? We all know she doesn't always make the best judgment calls! lol**

*****Thanks again for all of the support on this story! I love ya****:) **


	16. Chapter 16

*****Thank you…Thank you…Thank you! We broke 1000 reviews with that last chapter! I am humbled! Please keep them coming, I love hearing your thoughts! And since I'm not Edward you have to tell me what you think! lol**

**EPOV**

Ever since our conversation on the back porch the other day things seemed to get easier for Bella and me. They weren't perfect but they were better. And since Jasper was texting her every few hours she was less anxious and didn't have those bouts of rage any more. She was actually starting to settle in and enjoy the pregnancy. We would sit on the computer for hours each night studying the different phases of her pregnancy. While hers was a little more accelerated than a human pregnancy she still enjoyed keeping up with the various websites on the subject. I loved watching her face lit up each time she read something that had to do with the baby developing at each stage.

After we were done on the computer she would cuddle up on the couch and drift off usually while she was in mid-sentence. Sometimes we would talk about our brief high school days together and she would laugh about my jealousy toward that vile Mike Newton. I hated having to listen to his vulgar thoughts of my Bella, but now looking back on the whole situation if I would have know that Newton was going to be the least of my problems I never would have been jealous in the first place. Apparently it was my brother that I should have been monitoring. Stop it, Edward. You have to let this go.

Tonight was no different, Bella fell asleep in the middle of our conversation on her un-coordination in gym class; I reminded her that it wasn't just gym class that she had the coordination problem with. She did fall asleep a bit faster but that was probably because Carlisle had allowed me to get her daily dose of junk food. I noticed the big meals seem to tire her out faster. I couldn't believe how fast she could devour a cheeseburger. My nightly routine was the same; I enjoyed our time together, would watch her sleep for a few hours and then bring her back to her own bed. I always hated that last part. I wanted to keep her with me all night, but I knew that wouldn't go over well with the rest of the house. Who could blame them?

It was time to bring her back so I quietly approached her, but then noticed the tiny bulge protruding from her tank top. That wasn't there last night. Cullen seemed to be making a subtle appearance. I kneeled down beside her and stared in awe at this little miracle. Of course I had known she was pregnant for weeks, but now seeing the shape of her perfectly chiseled body change made it all the more real. This was only the beginning of the physical changes and soon her bump would be hard to miss, but for now I was taking pleasure in the day to day changes. She was radiant.

I knew I shouldn't but I gently placed my hand on her stomach. She didn't move, so I kept it there for a few minutes thinking about that tiny, little being growing inside of this beautiful girl. His heart was strong and steady; this child was going to be perfect. How could he not be with Bella for a mother?

I sensed them standing in the door way watching me touch her. Esme spoke in her head first:

_Oh, Edward you are setting yourself up for heartbreak._

Then Carlisle spoke for me:

_Jasper would not be pleased with this. It's wrong._

Jasper was too busy with his newborns and his crossbreed to know what was going on here. Stop it, Edward! I slowly removed my hand from Bella's stomach, got up and walked over to them.

"I'm getting ready to bring her back to her room now."

"Esme and I are going for a hunt now. Would you like to join us?" He asked.

"No thank you. I'll stay here in case Bella needs me."

"Alice is here." He reminded me.

"I know. I won't do anything to hurt her." I knew a part of him didn't trust me and it probably didn't help that they found me hovering over her while she slept.

"We know that Edward." Esme said. "But, we think that you may be spending too much time with her."

"She wants to be with me."

"Her heart belongs to Jasper." She said apologetically. "No matter whose baby this turns out to be she will choose him."

"I know and she has never led me to believe otherwise."

"Then why put yourself through this, son?" Carlisle asked.

"Because Jasper isn't here and she needs someone to help her through this."

"Alice can do that." Carlisle said. "You shouldn't be taking that on. It's not good for either of you."

"Alice? She is so mad at me that she can't see straight and now since Bella has decided to forgive me she won't even talk to her."

"She is very protective of Jasper. She isn't mad at Bella but she doesn't understand how she could forgive you so easily." Carlisle said. "It's Bella's decision but you will just have to give Alice some time to get over this."

"I can do that, but Bella shouldn't have to suffer. She loves Alice."

"I'll speak with Alice." Esme said. "But on Bella's behalf, I can't tell her what to do concerning you."

"Thank you." I turned and looked at Bella who was still sound asleep.

_My own heart breaks for you, Edward. _Esme said. I could hear the pain in her thoughts.

"I need to get Bella to bed now." I said.

"I'll do it." Carlisle said as he walked past me.

I knew better than to argue with him. I watched as he carried her away; Good night, Bella…

I stayed in my room and tried to watch television but I was too distracted by my thoughts. I knew Carlisle and Esme were right; I was becoming too attached to her and the baby. Jasper would bed home soon and then Bella would have no use for me. It would be him who put her to be every night and made sure she ate. I was nothing more than a substitute for her husband, but as pathetic as it was I didn't care. For now, I would take what ever she gave to me.

I needed something to do with all of these pent up feelings. I went down to my piano and sat for awhile pondering what I should play. It just sort of poured out as soon as my fingers touched the keys. It made sense; almost as if it was made to be this way.

After about twenty minutes I was finished. I had never composed anything so quickly well at least anything worth keeping, but I wouldn't have changed a single note in this composition. I started to play it again.

"My lullaby." She said as she walked in and sat on the bench next to me. She smelled so sweet. Somehow she still smelled like Bella but even more pleasing. I had a feeling the baby had something to do with that.

"What are you doing up, love?" I was so glad that she was.

"I couldn't sleep. I'm a little uncomfortable." She glanced down at her stomach.

"Yes, well I am afraid this is only the beginning."

"Carlisle said that I was on an accelerated track, but it just sort of popped out."

"So I noticed." I laughed. She punched my arm. "Ouch, vampire strength, remember?"

"Oh you baby, I'm not that strong."

I rubbed my arm. "That's what you think, but imagine how much stronger you would be if you drank your blood on a regular basis."

She looked at me questioningly. "What do you mean?" She bit her bottom lip. I loved when she did that.

"Come on Bella, I'm not stupid, I can smell it in the sink in your bathroom." I gave her a you're busted look.

"I… well... I only did that yesterday because I felt nauseous. Please don't tell Carlisle because then he will tell Jasper and they will never let me eat what I want."

"Relax; your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks." She smiled.

"But I am sorry, love, I do agree with them and from now on I will be watching you drink the blood."

"That's not necessary."

"It will make me feel better."

"Fine, now please go back to playing my lullaby. It was very soothing."

"I'll play yours for you." I started it for her. "But that's not what I was playing when you came down."

"Of course it was. I think I would know because the only way I could fall asleep was when you hummed it to me. Do you know I didn't sleep a full night for years after that, not until…"

My hands didn't leave the keys as I stared at her. "Not until when?"

"Not until Jasper found me." She looked down.

"What did he do to help?"

"He would sit with me in my apartment until I feel asleep and stay until I woke up. He did that until I moved in with him." She said quietly. "Now it's really hard for me to sleep when I am not in his arms."

That hurt knowing that she needed him so much. That he was the one who picked up the pieces after me. "Well, I'm glad he found you."

"We were talking about the song." She reminded me.

"Right. I wrote another lullaby and used a portion of yours."

"You stole my song?" She was hurt.

"Actually it's mine, I wrote it."

"You gave it to me."

"Yes, I did, but this one," I began to play it for her. "Is a companion piece that I wrote for someone else."

She seemed confused and a little irritated. "You stole some of my lullaby for someone else?"

"Yes." I said smugly as I continued to play the new piece.

"You're giving my song to someone else? How could you do that?"

I laughed at her absurdity. "Oh, Bella, it's for Cullen."

"You wrote a lullaby for Cullen?" She smiled; she seemed to like that.

"Yes, love, for your son. It matches the one I gave to you."

The tears started to stream down her face. I stopped playing and wiped them away with my thumbs. "Don't cry."

"I can't help it. I never expected you to do anything like that."

"I wanted to. It just kind of came to me and it fit so well with yours."

"Thank you. That was very thoughtful of you." She gazed into my eyes and I was lost.

There it was; that light in her eyes that I hadn't seen in so long. "It was my pleasure."

"Will you play them both for me?" She asked.

"Of course." I started with the new one first.

"Edward thanks for keeping me company these past few days. I would have been really lonely."

"It wasn't a problem. I'm glad you wanted my company."

"I'll drink the blood tomorrow."

"I know you will." I flowed into her lullaby.

"They do fit." She smiled as she closed her eyes and took in the music.

We didn't speak anymore. I played as Bella listened and after a while I felt her head drop onto my shoulder. It soothed me. She had fallen asleep. I finished the last chord and then I carefully swooped her up in my arms and brought her back to bed.

I gently placed her in the bed as I pried her fingers from my shirt. "Edward?"

"Yes, love."

"Before I fall asleep on your couch tomorrow night will you play the piano for me again?"

"Of course."

Her eyes fluttered. "Good night…" She was asleep.

I stood and watched her for a minute before turning and leaving for the evening. I would go and count the hours until she opened her eyes and needed me again. I decided to go to Carlisle's study and review his notes. Maybe there was something that he had missed; a piece of this paternity puzzle that I could solve. The more time I was spending with Bella the more I realized I needed to know if he was mine.

Once I looked at the notes I could see why Carlisle was so frustrated. Nothing seemed to fit. Cullen's DNA was so convoluted that it hardly matched Bella's, so of course it didn't match mine and I had a feeling it wasn't going to match Jasper's either. Come on, Cullen, do you not want us to know? There had to be another way to determine paternity. But what?

The phone startled me out of my thoughts. Who would be calling Carlisle at this time of the night? The hospital would be using his pager.

"Hello."

"Edward?" He was confused probably because he didn't know I was in Forks.

"Hey, Jasper. How are you?"

"I'm fine but why are you answering Carlisle's phone?"

"He and Esme are hunting and I am helping him with a case for a patient." I didn't dare tell him which patient.

"Since when does he consult with you?" Um, since I might have gotten your wife pregnant.

"Jasper, I do have a medical degree."

"Oh, right. Anyway, I didn't realize that you were back in Forks. When did you get home?"

"A few weeks ago." Obviously Bella didn't tell him.

"Really? Huh, Bella didn't mention that."

"I guess it wasn't that important to her. She is probably so excited to hear from you that it slips her mind."

"Yes, I guess mentioning you wasn't a top priority."

"No, I guess not." Just like you don't mention your crossbreed when you call her.

"How is my girl?"

"She is doing really well, but she misses you."

"And I her, but the good news is I will be home really soon."

"Really? That's great." I knew it had to happen eventually.

"Yes, I'm done with the experiment and I'm just waiting to see Aro. I'll be making my departure arrangements tomorrow."

"Bella will be so happy. I will tell her in the morning." I wanted to ask if he would be bringing his crossbreed with him?

"Thanks, Edward"

"For?"

"I know you've been looking after her while I couldn't be with her. Actually, knowing you are there is comforting to me. She loves you and I'm sure she is relieved to have you there."

Oh, I'm such a jerk. "It's no problem Jasper, but she would much rather have you here."

"Tell her very soon. Make sure she knows that I love her."

"She already does, but I'll let her know you called."

"See you soon. We can hunt together when I get back."

"Sure. See you in a few days."

I hung up the phone. He would want to do more than hunt with me when he got back. It was more along the lines of ripping my body to pieces and throwing them into the fire. Oh and I didn't even congratulate him on the baby. Would he have realized that? How could I have said congratulations if I didn't know which one of us he belonged to? I went back to the notes. There had to be something in there to help us establish paternity.

*****Okay…I know! I am just as anxious as you to bring him home. The next chapter is in JPOV and he leaves the Volturi so that means he can come back to Forks in chapter 18 as long as nothing else pops into my head! lol**


	17. Chapter 17

*****This chapter took a lot out of me. It is really long but I did that so that I could keep my promise and bring Jasper home in chapter 18. My good friend iwantededwardtobemine said that if anything else popped into my head I might be strung up by my toes so I squeezed it all into this chapter. There are several key plot points in here. Can you find them?**

*****Thanks for all the responses to that last chapter. I feel both flattered and stressed that so many eagerly await my updates. Hope this one doesn't disappoint! **

**JPOV**

The training was finally over and although it was only a few weeks the time never seemed to move so slowly for me. I was going home to my gorgeous girl and I couldn't have been more thrilled. I was looking forward to getting back to Bella so that we could finally start enjoying this pregnancy together. I never got the chance to actually do that because we no sooner found out and I was on a flight to Italy. I was anxious because I felt like I had already missed so much. I had to get through this one last meeting with them. Gianna said that they were waiting for me, so I went up and knocked on the door.

"Come in, Jasper." Aro said.

I walked into the conference room just as I had done that first day and the three of them were sitting in their exact positions.

"Jasper, your work here seems to be done." Aro said. "How disappointing for us."

"Yes, well, not for me. I am more than ready to go home."

"Of course you are. We have kept you long enough." Caius said.

"You did an excellent job with the newborns and we wanted you to know that there will always be a place for you here among us." Aro said.

"Thank you, but I won't be taking you up on that anytime soon." I was being more polite then necessary but I wasn't going to do anything to delay my homecoming.

Aro laughed. "Consider it an option in case things don't work out for you in Forks."

"I'm sure things will be just fine in Forks." How could they not be? My Bella was waiting for me.

"Forever is a long time and you may change your mind, but for now you are free to go just as I had promised." He handed me a thick leather bound book. "Please give this to Carlisle. It will explain everything he needs to know about your child."

I took the book from him and I could feel how pleased he was with his good deed. "Thanks, I'm sure Carlisle will be just as grateful as I am."

"And remember, I will be sending Claudia and Felix to visit in a few months so that your Bella can get a chance to observe Claudia."

"Thank you. We will look forward to her visit."

"What is this?" Marcus asked. "You are not going to fight Aro on sending them?"

"No, I've grown rather fond of Claudia and I am sure Bella will benefit from her visit."

Aro laughed. "No one has ever been fond of Claudia."

That was probably because no one could feel her real emotions. "Maybe that's the problem. If she would have gotten the love and attention she deserved when she was growing up then perhaps she wouldn't feel the need to act out the way she does."

"Why don't you go home and raise your own child." Marcus snapped and I could feel the anger radiating from him. The truth hurts.

"I am sure I will do a much better job then you."

"Where is all of this animosity coming from?" Caius asked.

I wasn't exactly sure, but somehow I felt the need to defend Claudia, someone had to. "I would like to speak with Marcus alone, please." I requested.

Aro walked to me and took my hands in his. Of course he would want to know what was going on in my head. After a few moments he released me from his frigid grasp. "I see and that is very interesting."

"What is it brother?" Caius asked.

"I will explain later, but for now I will say goodbye to Jasper. I do hope we will be seeing you again soon."

I extended my hand. "Thank you for providing me with the information I need it will always be appreciated."

"It was a fair trade. Good luck." He said and motioned for Caius to leave the room with him. He was granting me my time with Marcus.

Caius walked to me. "Your talent is quite extraordinary and from what I observed in those training sessions I predict that it will only grow over time. Good bye, Jasper."

I nodded my head in gratitude. They both left us. Marcus only stared at me and I could feel his curiosity over what I had wanted with him. I walked over to him and pulled out a chair next to him. "May I?"

"Please, I am quite intrigued with what you want with me. I hope you are not going to tell me what I horrible father I am."

"No, I can feel that you already know that, but you did miss out on having a relationship with a very special woman."

"What a surprise. I didn't think that she could do it." He laughed. "Claudia got you to cheat on your wife. How very unoriginal."

"No, she didn't. Unlike you I would never betray my wife."

"Yes, well that was a very long time ago and nothing good came from it."

I shook my head in disgust. "Yes, well that's what I wanted to talk to you about; Claudia's mother."

He was uncomfortable. "What about her? If you are worried that Bella will abandon your child I am sure that won't happen."

"No, it won't because Bella is nothing like Maria. I would know better than anyone else."

"What did you say?" I knew from his shock that he had heard what I said.

"I thought so. Claudia's mother was my Maria."

He looked at me for a few minutes and then quietly spoke. "She was my Maria first."

"Didn't you think I would find out?"

"No, I didn't even know that Claudia knew who her mother was."

"I don't know if she knows the details but she knew her name. I just pieced it together, but I wasn't completely sure until I felt your reaction. I don't see Maria in Claudia at all."

"Really? You don't see that same drive and determination she gets when she sets her sights on something she wants? Not to mention they seem to have the same taste in men." He gestured to me.

I smiled. "Yes, well I guess she is almost as determined as her mother, but Maria never would have given up."

"Claudia may not be completely done with you either." He smiled.

"Well in any case I don't think that I would have made the connection. Claudia is so different from her mother in many ways." Unlike Maria, she had a heart in more ways then one.

"I fell in love with Maria many years ago while I was monitoring the south. Today we have guards for that, but I used to enjoy traveling the world from time to time. I had never had much interest in humans other than feeding off of them, but she was different. I didn't want her blood and at first that worried me. What was it about this fragile human girl that called to me? She wasn't even afraid of me and as you know that is extremely rare for humans."

"I can relate to this story. It was the same for me and Bella."

"Yes, well I guess you can but the difference for you and your bride is that you can stay together and raise your child. I didn't have that option. I wanted to leave my wife and that was the plan. I was even planning on leaving the Volturi as well. Maria knew what I was and somehow accepted that. She wanted to become like me and spend eternity together. So, I turned her, but after a few weeks she was still retaining her human traits and I knew something was wrong. I had to take her to Italy and consult with Aro. You know the rest. I didn't leave my wife, Maria gave birth to Claudia and when she realized there was no future for us she left and never looked back."

"But what about Claudia? Why didn't you accept her and give her the love that she needed?" I couldn't imagine denying my child anything much less love and support.

"Because what I had done was a disgrace and she was a constant reminder of that. I didn't want to bring anymore embarrassment to my wife or coven. Claudia was never neglected. I did the best I could."

I didn't feel an ounce of remorse emitting from him. "The best you could? Not only did you bring an innocent child into our twisted world, but she was an outsider from the beginning. She was forced to live among you, but never fully being one of you. Her mother abandoned her and her father couldn't be bothered. If that was the best you could do then it wasn't good enough. For someone who claims to be such a relationships expert you really don't have a clue."

"It was my expertise that lead me to my decisions. Right or wrong, I did have a mate and my responsibility was to her."

"Didn't she accept Claudia?"

"Jasper, do you know how hard that would have been for her? What if your Bella had betrayed you and then turned around and asked you to raise another man's child? Could you do it?"

"I'll never be forced with that decision." It was a horrible thought, but could I do it? Would I forgive Bella and accept another man's child as my own? Was I strong enough for that?

"In any case as I said I made my choice and tried to do right by Claudia. I can't change the past."

"No, but you can determine the future." It wasn't too late. Marcus could do right by Claudia if he really wanted to, but I wasn't here to fix this. I needed to go home and be with my wife. "Thanks for your time but I have a plane to catch." I got up shook his hand and turned to leave. He grabbed my arm.

"Do you want to know what became of Maria?" He asked.

I paused for a moment. I had never looked back on that part of my life before and I wasn't going to start now. I shook my head and quietly said. "No."

"Very well. I look forward to the day we meet again, Jasper, but for now good luck."

"Thank you. Please think about what I said." I walked out of the room and most definitely hoped that I never had to return there again. As I stepped through the door Claudia wrapped her arms around me and kissed my cheek. She pulled away and smiled. Felix, who was standing behind her, smirked.

"What was that for?" To my shock I didn't feel any lust; only gratitude.

"I have really good hearing. Thanks for trying to defend me to him."

"Someone had to." I said. "What are the two of you doing lurking in the halls?"

"We came to say goodbye and Felix thought you could use a ride to the airport."

"Oh, that was nice of you."

"Yea, well I had some more questions about how you transitioned into Carlisle's diet and I thought maybe we could discuss it on the way?"

"Sure. Thinking of converting?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I'm all confused. It's like I need a sign or something."

"You just need to get laid." Claudia said.

"You are very crude for a woman, you know that?" Felix said.

"Whatever. Anyway, we will see you soon, Jasper."

"Yes, in a few months. Felix maybe you will get that sign in Forks?"

"Maybe." He said.

"Well, I for one am really looking forward to seeing you again, cowboy." And there was the lust.

"Claudia?"

She licked her lips and shot me her signature devilish grin. "I know I have to behave but we are not in Forks now."

"C'mon Felix we need to go before I pop a blood vessel." I said.

"Is that possible?" He asked.

"No!" I shook my head. He had been hanging out in this place for far too long.

"Hey man, I didn't think we could impregnate humans either." I could feel his confusion. "How do you even have sex with a human?"

Claudia snickered.

"Oh, Felix, you are going to fit right in with my brother Emmett."

I said goodbye to Claudia and with great pleasure left that wretched place hoping to whatever God would listen that I never had to come back. I am coming home, sweetheart…

**EPOV**

Bella and I were sitting on the couch in the family room. She was beaming from ear to ear as she ate the ice cream that Carlisle had finally let her have. She had been begging for days and he finally gave in. Thank God he did because I didn't think I could take her desperation over the whole situation much longer. I was about to sneak it to her if he hadn't finally given in. I read from his thoughts that he couldn't take her begging and it just about broke his heart when she pleaded. Apparently Jasper and I weren't the only men in this house who couldn't resist her when she used the word please and bit her bottom lip. Shameless girl.

"Enjoying yourself?" I asked. I was very amused by her excitement over the ice cream.

"Oh, you don't know what you are missing." She said as she scooped another spoonful into her mouth. She was almost giddy as she licked the spoon clean.

"Bella even if I could eat that I would never do so out of the container and I am sure that I would not enjoy anything called Chunky Monkey."

"You are a snob you know that?"

"I most certainly am not." I said a bit offended.

She scooped a heaping spoonful out, leaned in and shoved it into my mouth before I even realized what she was doing. I certainly didn't expect that. She giggled.

"You're too proper to spit it out Mr. Manners." She was so proud of herself.

I quickly swallowed that cold, lumpy textured substance. I put my hand over my mouth and dreaded the thought of having to bring that back up later.

She continued to laugh. "The look on your face was priceless."

"I can't do anything to you now but once that baby is born and you are back on a blood diet you better watch out."

"What are you going to do? Force feed me?"

"Yes." Without thinking I reached out and wiped the ice cream off of her bottom lip with my thumb; the contact sent a chill up my spine. If she minded she didn't let me know. It was becoming way too comfortable being with her like this. It felt natural for both of us. We were in a routine now and I knew that soon that was all going to change, but how would the both of us react to that? Could we stay away from one another?

"So I take it you didn't like the ice cream?" She asked.

"You would be right, but please continue. I am having way too much fun watching you eat it."

She blushed. "I am eating way too much these days, huh?"

"No you're not. I'm just glad you are happy."

"Me too. It really wasn't any fun being miserable all of the time."

"I hope you never have to be miserable again." She looked down and I knew what she was thinking. Telling Jasper about me possibly being Cullen's father had been on her mind for weeks. I wished she would just let me do it but every time I would suggest that she would freak out and lately an object would fly across the room via her new power, so I had decided not to upset her any further at least not until she got control over her telekinesis. Even though I would rebound the thought of having a sharp object impaling me was not pleasant.

She continued to look down as she was lost in thought. I tilted her chin up so that I could look at her. She was so beautiful. "Bella, he would never leave you." But didn't she know if he did I would be right there picking up the pieces.

"I know, but…" She stopped and gasped. "Edward." She put her hand on her stomach.

"What love? Are you in pain? Is it Cullen?" I was panicked. "I'll get Carlisle."

She grabbed my hand. "No, I felt him move." She smiled.

"Are you sure?" I wanted to touch her stomach, but I wouldn't overstep.

"Yes, I'm sure but you feel." She placed my hand on her stomach and gently pressed it to her. She sat very still. We waited a minute or two and then to my surprise and delight I felt a small movement. It was very subtle but to creatures with heightened senses we could feel it.

I smiled. "I felt him."

"I told you." She didn't release my hand. "Isn't it amazing?"

She was so happy to feel that little being move inside of her. I wanted to tell her how much I loved her and how excited I was that I could be there to share it with her and I almost did, but then her mood seemed to change. She looked down at our joined hands as Cullen moved again. "Edward, I…" She was interrupted.

Alice came barging into the room. "You two have got to stop this." I immediately released my hand from under Bella's. "Every time I see you she is either sleeping in your room while you drool over her or you are carrying her to bed only to have her wake up a few hours later and find her way back to you. Why can't you stay away from him Bella?"

"Alice!" I yelled as I stood up and walked toward her.

"No, now I find you curled up together on the couch with your hands all over her. Does anyone remember Jasper?" She asked. _Her husband?_ She said for me.

"Alice you are out of line. Bella felt Cullen move and she wanted someone to experience that with her."

"And of course you were conveniently there when it happened. Oh, but why wouldn't you be she is always with you."

"Alice, I'm warning you!"

"No, Edward." Bella stoop up and said. "Alice is right." She was crying now. I was angry with Alice for upsetting her. "Don't be mad Edward." She ran out of the room.

"Bella," I started after her but Alice grabbed my arm. "Leave her alone. She will be fine. Carlisle and Esme can help her."

"What is wrong with you? She needs me."

"No, she needs Jasper and the sooner you realize that the better off we will all be. How many times do I have to tell you she is meant to be with him?"

"He's not here now is he? She needs me to help her get through this."

"There would be nothing to get through if you hadn't taken her in the middle of the night and possibly gotten her pregnant. She would be shopping for baby clothes and decorating the nursery while she waited for Jasper to come back."

I shook my head, but I knew she was right.

"Now she has to worry about how she is going to tell Jasper without destroying him and how she is going to protect you from him."

"She doesn't have to protect me. I will take whatever Jasper does to me."

"What is wrong with you? Bella is never going to let Jasper kill you. She would never want him to live with that guilt and for some strange reason she would never want to live in a world without you."

"You can't stand that she has forgiven me. That's what this is about. You're not Bella and you don't know what she is capable of. I know she loves Jasper and will always choose him, but right now she wants me and I'm not leaving her."

"Is this your way of easing your own guilt? Bella seems to forgive you anything but you can't seem to forgive yourself. You have never gotten over leaving her and you can't understand how she can continue to love and forgive you even after everything that you have done to her. You know that you don't deserve it, not after what you did."

"You're right Alice I don't deserve Bella, I never did. I continue to hurt her and now she is so distraught over having to tell Jasper but she won't even let me help her with that. So, forgive me if I will do whatever else she needs."

"It's wrong Edward and you know it. You shouldn't be this attached to them. It isn't healthy for any of you and once Jasper finds out what you did he is going to be devastated over how she let you in and take his place."

"I'm not taking his place."

"Yes, you are and it just isn't right. Please Edward, back off."

"No, not unless Bella asks me too." I knew she would never do that because she felt that Cullen wanted us to make peace.

Carlisle came down the stairs and joined us in the family room. "If you two are finished maybe you can tell me where Bella is?"

We were both confused. Alice said. "What do you mean? She was just here."

"Well, she isn't now." He was worried.

"Did you check her room?" I asked.

"Edward if she were here we would sense her."

I took in the scent of the house, but I couldn't smell her and then I realized I couldn't hear his heart beat. Carlisle was right they were no longer in the house.

Esme came in and said. "She's not outside either, but I checked the garage and all of the cars are here."

"She's on foot?" I asked horrified. She didn't exactly have the full vampire speed now that Cullen was getting bigger. She was becoming slower and picking up more of her humanness as the pregnancy progressed. It was possible that she could fall and hurt herself or even get lost now that her senses weren't as sharp as they could be.

"Don't panic, Edward." Alice said. "She didn't have much of a head start we can catch her."

"Where would she go?" Esme asked. "What made her leave? She was doing so well these past few days."

"Alice and Edward know why she left." Carlisle said and I knew he was disappointed. "Was it really necessary to fight in front of her? Doesn't she have enough to deal with?"

"It was my fault." Alice said. "I made her feel bad about all of the time she was spending with Edward."

"Alice." Esme said. "Why would you hurt her?"

"She didn't mean to, Esme, she was mad at me and just took it out on Bella."

"Well we need to find her immediately. She is in no condition to be running around Forks and besides that Jasper is on his way back. If he returns here and finds her missing well I'm sure I don't have to tell you how he will react to that."

"I'll find her. I can pick up her scent and I'm the fastest so I can catch her before she hurts herself." I headed to the door.

"Alice and I will go search the property." Carlisle said. "Esme you stay here in case she calls or comes back and Edward you see if you can pick up her scent around town. Whoever finds her call the others immediately."

We each ran in different directions, but as soon as I got to the forest I smelled her. She had taken the path headed into town, but where was she going? Oh, Bella please be safe.

**BPOV**

I couldn't take the fighting. Edward and Alice shouldn't be arguing over me. I could feel their anger toward one another and I had to get out. I only intended to sit on the back porch until they were finished, but as soon as I got outside I just kept going. I hadn't run like this since Jasper and I were on the island. It was exhilarating, but I noticed that I tired much easily now. I had made it to the edge of town; I must have run twenty miles. I knew I couldn't be seen here. What if Charlie found me? How would he react to me?

I began to wander the woods until I made it to my old house. Charlie was at work, so I decided to go inside and relax for a few minutes before I headed back to the Cullen's. Poor Carlisle was going to be so upset that I ventured out alone. I went upstairs and curled up in my old bed. God it was uncomfortable compared to the accommodations that Esme provided. Still, being here made me feel closer to Charlie. I really did miss him and I wished that there was a way for him to see his grandchild, but that wasn't possible. That made me sad.

As I stretched out on the bed my gazed locked on the rocking chair. How many nights had he sat there and watched me sleep? Cullen kicked. I put my hands on my stomach and rubbed. Settle down, little one. I know you like him, but Jasper loves you too. He kicked again. I smiled; that was a relief. Now, if you could only tell me which one you belonged to that would really help me out. Let's try, shall we? Edward … nothing not even a twitch. Jasper… again nothing. Oh, Cullen why does it have to be so hard?

I rolled on to my side facing away from the window. The tears started to stream down my face. Even when Carlisle figured this out there would be no good outcome for the three of us. In the most perfect world Cullen would be Jasper's and we would go on living our happily ever after as we had planned. Jasper deserved that and I wanted that to be the case more than anything. But, in that scenario Edward would suffer and I didn't want that for him. I knew what he did was wrong and he should not be rewarded with a child, but no matter how wrong his actions were he didn't deserve all of that pain.

But, then there was the alternative; if Cullen was Edward's Jasper would never recover from that. I was his and as far as he knew so was the baby. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Cullen wasn't his and why should there be? I would never betray him. He was the love of my life. Like I said there was no easy outcome, and Cullen and I were placed directly in the middle of this battle between brothers. I started to sob and shake uncontrollably.

I felt his cold, marble arms wrap around me as he spooned me into his chest. How many nights did we lay here like that in this very bed? Even after all we had been through and everything he had done to me I was comforted by his very presence. What was wrong with me? I cried harder.

"Oh, love, please stop crying. I am so sorry."

"I-I knew you would f-fine me." I couldn't stop sobbing and now that I could feel how concerned he was for me it only made it worse.

He ran his fingers through my hair and I could feel how relieved he was to be here with me. He must have been so worried when he couldn't find me. And the others…

"Carlisle and Esme must be so concerned. I didn't mean to leave."

"It's okay. I just called them when I realized you were here. They understand."

I rolled over to face him. "I worried you, too."

"Yes, Bella you did. I kept thinking of all the terrible things you could have gotten yourself into."

"I'm not that helpless teenager anymore; I could handle a couple of attackers if I had to."

"Don't overestimate yourself. You are still more human than you think."

I knew he was right; I was exhausted from a twenty mile run. That wasn't supposed to happen to a vampire, but after all I was a pregnant vampire.

"Why did you run?" He asked.

"I didn't mean to but you and Alice were fighting and I couldn't handle it. It made me so sad knowing how much you are all hurting over this."

"Alice was wrong for taking this out on you. She was mad at me and she should have spoken to me privately."

"No, she was right to say something. We haven't been taking Jasper into consideration at all and that is my fault."

"No, Bella, Jasper wouldn't want you to be going through this alone."

"Yes, but under the circumstances he wouldn't want me to be leaning on you either." There was another reason I took off, but I wasn't sure I should tell him.

"Jasper will understand."

"Edward, I'm not being fair to you either."

"I think you have been more than fair concerning me."

"When Cullen moved earlier and you were touching me I felt how much you loved me." I hated being an empath!

"Well, Bella was that really a shock to you? I've never hidden my feelings about you."

"It wasn't just the love you felt for me that upset me. You love Cullen, too; I felt that. It was so strong and you were so proud and happy when you felt him kick. It was like you were his…" I couldn't bring myself to finish.

"His father." He said it for me.

"Yes, but you know that you can't be." I asked but I felt his resistance.

"Bella, there is just as much of a chance that he is mine as he is Jasper's. I can't deny that and I certainly can't help falling in love with him. He is a part of you."

"Edward." He wiped the tears away from my face. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Then don't. We don't have any answers regarding his paternity and we have a bigger obstacle to overcome before we find out."

"Jasper." I whispered.

"Yes, which brings me to why we needed to find you so quickly. He is on his way back to Forks."

"What?" I sat up. "Today?" Could it really be happening?

"Well, I believe he is in the air so it may be tomorrow."

I grabbed my phone and saw that I had three missed text messages. They were all from him telling me he was on his way. I was so caught up in today's events that I hadn't even realized that my phone was alerting me. I quickly responded telling him I couldn't wait, but then the reality of the situation set in. The sooner he came home the closer I would be to ripping his heart out.

Edward got up off the bed and took me by the hand. "Bella, we have to leave here before Charlie gets home."

I dreaded having to run back. "You didn't happen to come and rescue me with the Volvo did you?"

"No, Bella, I needed to find you in a hurry and I'm much quicker on foot."

I was afraid he would say that. "Too bad I'm not."

"Bella, I'm not going to make you run." He pulled me on to his back and headed for the hallway.

"Where are you going?" I asked since he usually left this room via the window.

"There's no need to put you at risk by unnecessarily jumping out of the window. We will leave through the front door and then I will run us home."

"Edward."

"Yes, Bella."

"Cullen loves you, too." And that fact scared me to death.

*****Wow! You guys owe me! Do you know how many times I could have turned that chapter into a cliffhanger? But, I was rewarding you with all of the love and loyalty you have shown me throughout this story!**

*****Jazzy is coming home! Can you see a lemony reunion on the horizon?**


	18. Chapter 18

*****As always thanks for the overwhelming response to that last chapter! It truly amazes me that anyone would be interested in what I write much less take the time to respond. I really appreciate it and I love hearing from you all! I'll say it again… it is your responses that motivate me to write so fast!**

*****Thanks for sticking with me. As promised… Jasper is back!**

**EPOV**

I brought Bella back home where Carlisle, Esme and Alice were waiting for her. She apologized for worrying them and then told us she wanted to go to bed. I figured she wouldn't be joining me on my couch tonight since she wasn't sure what time Jasper would be coming home. It was for the best since I'm sure it probably would not go over well if he were to find her sleeping in my room; the others in the house had already expressed their disapproval to me countless times. But then so many things were not going to go over that well once Jasper got home.

I sat in my room for a few hours listening to music and hoping she would change her mind, but she never did. I went down and played the piano for awhile but again she didn't come to me. I guess I needed to get used to not being the one she would come to. In a few hours she wouldn't have to; her husband, the one she wanted, would be here. The way it should be.

When I returned from my morning hunt I found Bella and Alice laughing in the living room. It sounded nice and I didn't want to interrupt them. I knew Jasper would be here soon so I decided to retreat to my room, but Alice called to me.

"Edward."

I walked into the room where they were. Bella smiled at me. "Hey, Edward." I could tell she felt awkward probably because the dynamic of our relationship needed to change and fast.

"What are you two up to?" I asked as I noticed all of Alice's beauty supplies sprawled out in the coffee table.

"Alice is making me look beautiful for Jasper." She rolled her eyes, but she would never tell Alice to stop. Bella would never want to hurt her; Bella would never intentionally hurt anyone.

I wanted to tell her she was always beautiful. "That's nice. I'm glad to see you two are okay."

"It seems when I ran away I scared Alice." Bella blushed.

"You did scare me but I was wrong for treating you the way I did." _It's always been your fault. _She glared at me.

"Yes, well I'm glad to see you worked it out." I said. "I'll leave you two alone."

"You don't have to." Bella said.

"Yes, you can stay Edward. I have to clean up this mess before Esme sees it." She started gathering her supplies and headed for the stairs. "I'll see you when Jazz gets here."

"Thanks, Alice for making me look so good."

"No problem." She smiled. I was happy to see them like this again.

"You do look beautiful, Bella." I said as I sat down next to her.

"You know Alice. She loves to play."

"New dress, too?"

"Alice." She giggled. "It's a little over the top for just hanging around the house, but she wanted me to have something new for when Jasper comes home."

"I'm sure he will love it." How could he not? She looked stunning in that light blue sundress with the thin straps that showed off her exquisite shoulders. Her bare feet displayed her perfect pedicure that matched her manicure. Alice had curled her long strands of hair into individual ringlets that hung softly down her back. Jasper was a lucky man.

"You're staring at me." She said.

"Sorry but you really do look pretty."

"Thanks." She blushed. I was going to miss that once she became a full vampire.

"I guess you are excited for Jasper to come home."

"I've missed him so much and I can't wait for him to see how much my belly has grown since he has left."

Her little bump was still really subtle but I guess to Bella it was huge.

"Edward, remember you promised." A worried look crossed her face.

"I know Bella we will do it your way. You can tell Jasper by yourself, but if you change your mind I will be right there with you or I can do it alone. Whatever you want, but Carlisle doesn't want you to wait too long so that he can move forward with the paternity test."

"I will tell him, but not today. I want him to be happy for at least a little while."

"I won't say anything, but you won't be able to keep it from him for long he will feel all of our emotions."

She took my hands in hers, she was so soft. "Thank you for helping me through these past few weeks."

"Bella if it weren't for me you wouldn't have needed help getting through anything."

"That's not true. I needed help sleeping and you kept me company."

"I would do anything for you."

"I'm going to tell Jasper that what happened was a terrible mistake. I'm going to explain it to him just like you did to me. You lost control; he will understand better than any of us."

"I'm not so sure about that."

"He will. I know him. He has lost control before so he understands those vampire urges."

"Bella what I did is not the same as when our thirst takes over."

"Edward, the three of us have to work together for Cullen now. Jasper will get that. I trust him."

"Please don't do anything that will end up hurting you in the end." I glanced down at our joined hands and knew this would probably be the last time I would ever hold her hand again.

I sensed him immediately and it would only be a few minutes before she realized it too. He was driving up the road; it wouldn't be long now. Carlisle, Esme and Alice knew it too because they were gathering in the foyer. I squeezed Bella's hands. "I love you no matter what."

She looked at me and I knew she was confused, but she didn't have time to respond to me.

"Jasper!" She released my hands, jumped up and ran to the foyer. Not a second later he opened the door and she leaped into his arms; he anticipated it because he caught her and crushed his lips to hers.

In that moment I knew that any progress that we had made over the last few days was gone. I didn't have to be an empath to know what she was feeling.

**JPOV**

I was finally home. In a few seconds I would have my gorgeous girl in my arms and I would never let her go. I pulled up into the driveway and laughed when I remembered when Bella and I had come back here after our honeymoon. She made us pull over for a quick one in the car. I had only hoped that her hormones were still raging because I had a long and busy night planned for us.

I ran up the front steps and immediately heard his heart beat; it was stronger than when I had left. I took in Bella's scent and knew she was just on the other side of the door waiting for me. I stepped in as she jumped into my arms. I pushed her face to mine and found her luscious lips. Yes, I was home.

She tasted even better than I had remembered and I didn't think I would ever be able to stop kissing her. She was just as eager as I was as she deepened the kiss swirling her tongue around mine.

Finally I pulled away so that I could look at her. She was radiant. Her face and body looked the same except for that adorable little bulge protruding from her stomach.

"Now that's some greeting, darlin'." I smiled.

Her eyes filled with tears. I could feel how overwhelmed she was. "Jasper!" She placed kisses on my cheeks, chin and lips. "I am so glad you are home."

"Me too." I gently set her on her feet but pulled her close to me keeping her hand in mine. I never wanted to stop touching her. I smiled at everyone.

Esme hugged me. "I am so glad you are safe."

Alice stepped up and kissed my cheek. "It's about time you came back to us."

"Trust me, I never wanted to be away from this girl that long." I kissed the top of Bella's head.

"Jasper," Carlisle patted my back. "It's good to have you home son."

"Thanks. Your friends are very interesting."

"Yes, they are rare indeed."

"They have taught me plenty on the crossbreed situation and they have prepared a book for you. It's in the front seat of my car. It has everything you need to know about the pregnancy and the baby."

"Really?" I could feel his excitement. "Do you suppose it has a break down of the DNA in there?"

"Umm. Well I guess. Is that important?" I asked.

"Well you know Carlisle. He has always been intrigued with chromosomes and weird biology." Edward said as he walked into the foyer. "Hey, Jasper. Welcome home."

"Hello, Edward. It's good to see you." Everyone was a bit anxious. Had they forgotten that Edward and I had made peace the day of the wedding?

"Jasper, why don't you and Bella go upstairs?" Carlisle said. "Bella has so much to tell you."

Bella tightened her grip on my hand. "Carlisle?" I felt her stress.

"Bella, I'm sure you want to tell Jasper all about your new powers." He said and she immediately calmed down.

"Oh, right. I do have so much to tell you."

"Powers as in plural? You have two powers?"

"Yea, Jazz she is quite the vampire." Alice said.

"Carlisle and I are going hunting tonight and I trust that Alice and Edward can find something to do for the evening." Esme said. "Jasper and Bella will want their privacy."

"Thanks, Esme." I said as I scooped Bella up in my arms. She giggled. "I'll catch up with you all later, but right now there is only one girl that I need to be with right now." I ran her up the steps and into our room.

I set her down and looked at her again. She was irresistible. I took her face in my hands and kissed her slowly savoring each movement. She sighed into my mouth and I could feel her desire building. It seemed to match mine. She reached for the buttons on my shirt. I stopped her. She looked up at me questioningly.

"Oh, we will." I answered. "But first I need to hear about the powers."

She slid her hands down my stomach and to my belt buckle. "Can't we do this first?" She asked as she began to undo the belt.

I frantically kissed her mouth but my curiosity was getting the better of me. "No, Bella tell me."

She smiled into my mouth as she completed her task of getting my pants undone. I groaned out in pleasure as she slid her tiny hand inside of my boxers and wrapped her fingers around me. "Mmm…I feel that."

"Yes, darlin' you sure are." Her lust increased by leaps and bounds. I didn't think I had ever felt this much desire coming from her before. Maybe I needed to go away more often. She began pumping her and up and down my length. No, I was never leaving her again.

"No, I feel how much you want me." She smiled as she bit my lip.

"I've wanted you ever since I left that morning." I sucked on her lip and then moved my way down her jaw to her chin. "I'm never leaving you again." I nibbled on her neck. The scent of her arousal almost threw me over the edge…wait… she could feel how much I wanted her?

She tilted her head back offering me more of her neck. I licked the column of her throat working my way back up to her mouth. "What do you mean you can feel how much I want you?" I kissed her again. I needed to focus, but how could I with her hand down my pants? "Bella lets stop for a second." I said breathlessly as I tried to remove her hand.

"No." She fought against me. "I know how much you want this because I'm an empath too." She continued to stroke me.

"What?" I smiled. "Your power is the same as mine?"

"Hmm… and it's driving me crazy, Jasper." She pushed her body up against mine. "I am so overwhelmed with your desire for me and when you add that to mine for you. Oh, god… how do you do this?"

I laughed. "Welcome to my world." I pulled her closer to me and kissed her. "An empath? How did that happen?"

"Carlisle thinks it's because you and I are so connected to one another and it's your venom in me … oh … Jasper please touch me." I could feel her impatience.

I slid my hand up under her dress and ripped her panties off in one swift move. I thrust my fingers inside of her and matched the pace of her strokes. "Ahh…I've waited so long for you." She moaned. "Don't stop!"

Stop? I wouldn't dream of it. Just thinking about the possibilities of two empaths having sex was mind blowing. She hitched her leg up around my hip causing my fingers to slide deeper into her hot center. I felt her stomach rub against my arm. I panicked.

"What?" She asked.

"Are you sure it's okay for us to be doing this? We're not going to hurt him are we?" Rationally I knew pregnant women had sex, but this was my Bella and I wasn't taking any chances.

"Do you want me to get a note from Carlisle?" She asked.

She was being cute. "Bella, I don't think…"

She grinded her wet entrance into my leg and I felt her fresh arousal drip onto me. "Just take me, Jasper…don't think…" A wave of lust came over me. Did she just manipulate me? Oh… I was in trouble…

I lifted her up onto my rock hard member and thrust into her. She screamed my name at the contact. I leaned her up against the door and slammed into her. "Jasper…"

I sure hoped the others had listened to Esme and left because this was going to be one long, noisy night. I crushed my mouth to hers and quickened my pace. She twisted her fingers into my hair as I felt her tight muscles contract around me. I felt her orgasm building. "Oh, Bella ... I've missed being inside of your tight, wet…" And with that she let go and I wasn't far behind. I wrapped my arms around her back and pushed myself deep inside of her. My release was a long time coming and I trembled as I came within her.

I lowered us to the floor as Bella snuggled into my lap. She was out of breath. "I love you." She smiled.

"As much as I love you?"

"More." She giggled.

"Oh, darlin' I've missed you."

"I know exactly how you felt." I pushed her hair from her face.

"By the way you look really pretty in case I forgot to say it."

"You're forgiven. I didn't give you much of a chance to say anything." She smiled a wicked grin.

"An empath, huh?"

"Are you jealous that you're not the only one?"

"A little." I teased.

"Well don't worry because my power isn't as strong as yours and I don't even know how to control the climate yet. I was hoping that you would teach me."

"You did just fine a few seconds ago. I have never felt that kind of intensity before." I got hard just thinking about it.

"Are you saying that I manipulated you?"

"Don't get me wrong, I wanted to, but when I was apprehensive about doing it because or the baby you replaced my anxiety with some serious arousal."

"I did?"

I felt her satisfaction. "Did you just get this power?"

"No, I figured it out right after you left, but I can't seem to manipulate at will. Will that come with time?"

I thought back to when I first figured out my power. "Well, I suppose it will. Our gifts may not work in the same way and yours might just be a variation of mine. Of course mine is much stronger because I'm older, but if we work on it I'm sure we can develop it. What's the second power? You're not a mind reader are you?"

"Would that scare you? If I could read your every thought?" She laughed.

Actually I just didn't want her to have anything Edward had. I thought it was cool that we shared the same power and that would some how be ruined if she shared something with him, too. Oh, but if she could read my mind she just heard what I thought and now I'm screwed.

"Jasper, what are you thinking?" She asked.

I smiled, I'm safe. "Then I take it you are not able to hear my thoughts?"

"No. I can send objects flying across the room."

I smiled. "Seriously what is your second power?"

"Telekinesis." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Only you could be an emotionally gifted, move objects with your mind kind of vampire." I laughed. "Show me."

"Well, I can't. I don't exactly have control over that power either. It seems to work when I am emotionally invested. I've only done it a couple of times and it's triggered by either mine or someone else's feelings."

"Interesting. Well, we can work on that too."

"I'm so glad you are here. Safe and with me." She snuggled into my chest.

"You don't know how many nights I sat and thought about being this close to you. Holding you and keeping you in my arms."

She reached for the buttons on my shirt and I felt her desire building again. "We have a few weeks to make up for."

I kissed her. "Are you sure you're not too tired?"

"I'll sleep really well later, now that you are here." She slipped my shirt off and I felt her shock. "Jasper? " She gasped. "These are new." She was referring to some fresh bites on my chest and shoulders. She ran her fingers over them.

"Some of the newborns were really aggressive and it took me a while to get them under control. It's okay Bella it doesn't hurt."

She pressed her lips to my new crescent marks and the sensation sent shockwaves down my spine. I felt her grief over my pain. "It hurt when it happened. I knew you would get hurt there." Her warm tears dropped onto my chest.

I tilted her chin so that she could look at me. "Sweetheart, I'm fine. I'm safe and I don't ever have to go back. You and Cullen are my life and I'll never leave."

More tears flowed down her cheeks and I felt her sorrow. "Jasper, I…"

"Shh… I don't want to talk about Italy right now." I kissed her softly. "I'm here now and that's all that matters."

She pushed me onto the floor and straddled herself over me with her knees resting on either side of my hips. She was so beautiful hovering over me like that. "I want you." She said as she worked herself onto my waiting erection. Her actions were slow and I could feel every moist fold and angle as she moved up and down me.

"Damn Bella… that feels incredible." She licked her lips and moved her hands over my stomach as she rocked up and down. I realized she had too many clothes on. "Take your dress off, I want to see that new body." She lifted the dress over her head and I was stunned at that tiny bulge popping out in her lower abdomen. She was even more amazing to me now and she was mine; they were mine.

Bella leaned back on her elbows and let me take over the thrusts. She threw her head back and I could feel her long soft curls brush against my thighs. She wasn't close enough to me. "Bella, put your lips on mine, sweetheart." She leaned into my face and found my lips. I pushed my tongue in her mouth and tasted her. She was deliciously sweet. "Cum for me, Bella…cum hard for me." I grabbed her hair and pulled her head back so that I could suck on her neck. Because of the way I had turned her I would never get over the urge of sinking my teeth into her, but I knew that would be too painful for her. Instead I continued to nibble and kiss.

"Jasper, I'm going to…oh, god… now." She convulsed around me and that was enough to set off my own powerful orgasm. For the second time in as little as an hour I was achieving that much needed release. I closed my eyes and took in this perfect moment.

She collapsed onto my chest and I gently stroked her back. Her breathing began to slow and I felt her contentment. I picked her up and placed her in the bed, pulling the covers up over her. I noticed her body temperature was similar to that of a human and that meant she could get cold. I snuggled in next to her as she placed her head on my chest. I was about to send her a calming vibe so that she could sleep, but she stopped me.

"No, I don't want to sleep now." She shook her head. "Please."

"Bella, you must be exhausted." I hugged her close to me. "I'll be here when you wake up. Besides I could use the quiet time to listen to my son's heartbeat." I placed my hand on her stomach. I felt a surge of remorse coming from her. "Darlin', what is it?"

"I… well it's just that… Cullen kicked yesterday and I'm sorry that you missed it."

"I'm sure there will be plenty more kicking in the next few months." I kept my hand on her stomach and sent her a lethargic wave. She didn't fight me.

"Hey, no fair! I can't use that one on you."

"No, you can't." I laughed. "Sleep now, sweetheart, I'll be here when you wake up."

A few seconds later her breathing slowed and she was asleep. I spread my fingers out across her belly and gently pressed on it. "I'm here, baby, and I always will be." His strong steady heartbeat continued to mesmerize me and then I felt a quick movement coming from within Bella. He knew I was here.


	19. Chapter 19

**EPOV**

I frantically paced my room. I needed to get out of here, but where the hell were my keys? I never misplace anything it just wasn't possible, but I couldn't focus. All I could concentrate on was what was going on down the hall. I know Esme told us to give them their privacy, but I didn't think they would start so quickly. Jasper was barely home ten minutes and already they were…

Where are those keys? I knew I could take off running but I wanted to go for an obscenely fast drive. I needed my Vanquish to do that.

"Looking for these?" Alice said as she tossed the key ring to me.

"Thanks."

"You left them in the foyer."

_"Oh, Jasper…that feels so good!" _I could hear her yelling from down the hall.

"I guess Carlisle and Esme had the right idea." Alice said.

"I have to get out of here, too. They have to almost be finished right?" I asked.

"Well, knowing Jazz the way I do he can keep this up all night." She said.

"It doesn't bother you?" How could she stand to listen to the man she claimed to love so deeply make love to another woman? Not just any woman, but my Bella?

"It bothers me to listen to them, but not because it's Jasper. I don't like hearing Carlisle and Esme either."

"They seem to make less noise."

_"Oh…Bella just like that…"_ I thought I might be sick if that were possible.

"I'm going. Are you coming?" I headed towards the window.

"Can I drive?" She followed me out.

"No!" I leaped out the window and ran to the garage.

I guess she didn't really care because she climbed into the passenger seat as I backed out of the garage. I wasted no time in fulfilling my need for speed as I pulled away from the house and down the road. I was already past a hundred by the time we got on the back roads behind the house.

"Feel better?" She asked.

"Not really, but at least now I don't have to listen to Jasper sweat all over Bella."

"We don't sweat."

I rolled my eyes. "You know what I mean."

"Edward, he is her husband. You didn't really think that they weren't going to have sex once he got home, did you?"

I didn't answer.

"I knew you were getting too attached to her. Edward, even if the baby turns out to be yours she won't leave him."

"I know, Alice."

"I'm still really mad at you, but you are still my brother and I love you."

"Really? Where is this coming from?" She hadn't a pleasant thought about me in weeks.

"I think what you did to Bella was despicable. You violated her in the worst way. She never even had the chance to make the choice as to whether she wanted to share that experience with you. And, let's not even talk about what you did to Jasper. You betrayed his trust as a brother and a man."

"Alice, I know all of this."

"What I'm trying to tell you is Bella helped me to see where she was coming from by forgiving you. We talked this afternoon and she helped me see how you could lose control they way you did. We are not human and our kind doesn't even hold ourselves to human standards."

"Carlisle does." I knew a part of him would never understand this, no matter how compassionate he was.

"Carlisle loves you and someday he will come to terms with your actions."

"And you? Are we ever going to be okay?" I knew I was asking too much but I missed my sister.

"It's going to take me a long time to get over what you have done. I have always looked up to you and I never thought that you could do anything wrong. You always helped me when we were trying to keep Jazz under control over the years and not just by monitoring his thoughts. You would help me through those long days when he would give in and attack a human. If it weren't for you I might really have gone crazy."

"Alice, I don't think I have said this to you before, but I am sorry for betraying your trust as well. I know what I have done to Bella and Jasper, but I also realize the stress I have put on the entire family. I will spend an eternity trying to make it up to you. If I have an eternity."

"Jazz isn't going to kill you."

"Can you see that?"

"No, any one who seems to be intertwined with Bella and this baby is still immune to my power. I don't know how I'm being blocked out?"

"Jasper's going to try to kill me. Can you blame him?"

"Bella won't let him and I know he will listen to her."

"I don't think that even Bella will be able to fix this and Jasper will have every right to come after me. I know what I would do if the situation was reversed. I would never let anyone get away with hurting her."

"You see that's just it. Killing you would destroy Bella and Jasper would never be the cause of that kind of pain for her."

"You are banking on him being rational and I know better than any of us that we are not rational creatures. Jasper will react first and face the consequences later."

"Don't underestimate Bella, she is strong and has a special hold over Jasper."

"Bella isn't planning something stupid is she?" I tried to get into Alice's head.

_What could she plan? She just has to explain it to him the way she did me. He will understand._ No, Alice didn't seem to know if Bella had a plan or not.

"She didn't say how she was planning on telling him; only that she wants to do it alone." Alice said.

"I know she made me promise that I would let her tell him alone. I don't feel right about that, but she says I owe her."

"You kind of do, Edward."

"What if he hurts her? What if he loses control and hits her? She's more human than vampire; he could really hurt her."

"He would never do that. How could you think that? Yes, he will be furious, but not with her." _Jasper would never hit her._

"I'm sorry, Alice, I didn't mean to offend you, but something isn't sitting well with me. Bella seems too confident that she can get him to understand. I'm afraid she is going to do something that she won't be able to come back from."

"No." She shook her head. "I've seen their future. I know they are happy."

"You saw the future before I climbed into that window and changed things. You haven't had a vision of Jasper and Bella since right before the wedding. Isn't it possible that I changed the path they were on?"

"Oh, god." She whispered. She knew I could be right. "No, I refuse to think that way. I didn't give Jasper up for him not to have his happily ever after. We will let this play out and trust that Bella can make him understand."

"And if she can't?"

"Then at least you know I will dance around the fire that Jasper makes to throw your body parts into." She laughed.

"Somehow, I think you might not be kidding."

"Edward, it's all going to work out. In a few months Bella will have the baby and she and Jasper will get through this no matter who fathered him. I am convinced that the future will play out the way I saw it and you and I will be just fine. We will find our happiness too."

"I really hope you are right." I just couldn't see myself being happy with any one other than Bella and Cullen. I increased the speed and Alice and I enjoyed the rest of the ride in silence. I was even able to block her thoughts for the duration of the ride, but it did help that she was not screaming expletives at me any longer.

**BPOV**

I lay sprawled across Jaspers chest trying to steady my breathing. I couldn't help but feel everything was going to work out; it just had to. He was so happy and content. I knew I had to tell him, but not tonight. If I was wrong and things didn't work out I needed tonight.

"Would you like to go back to sleep?" He asked as he rubbed my back.

"No, you just woke me up." And I was glad he did.

"Sorry, sweetheart, but I couldn't wait any longer."

"Don't apologize, Jasper, you can wake me up any time you want if it means were going to do that." I blushed. "I really missed you."

He hugged me closer to him. "What did you do while I was away?"

I hesitated. There were so many things he needed to know, but not tonight. "Well, I slept, threw up a lot which I still do by the way, and hung out."

"With Edward?" He asked but I didn't feel any jealousy coming from him.

"Yes, is that okay with you?" I didn't want to make him mad.

"Of course, I'm glad he was here when I couldn't be, so don't feel guilty about it."

"You felt that?"

"That's a dumb question." He laughed. "Bella, I know you're mine because you want to be and I can accept your friendship with Edward."

He wasn't going to feel that way soon. I'd be surprised if he ever let me near Edward again.

"I actually made a couple of friends in Italy and they will be coming here in a few weeks to meet you."

"The Volturi are coming here? Why? I thought we were done with them." I felt anxious.

"Relax. It's not the Volturi exactly. Remember I mentioned a crossbreed? Her name is Claudia and she was conceived much the same way that Cullen was. Her mother was human and her father a vampire. Their story is complicated and I will give you the details eventually, but for now they are sending her and Felix, a member of the guard, here so that you can observe Claudia and put any fears about us having a crossbreed to rest."

"Oh, well that's nice of them." I really didn't see why it was necessary for them to come here especially now with this issue we were having. Of course Jasper couldn't have known about the situation with Edward and the baby, but now I really felt the pressure to get this resolved. We certainly didn't need our problem being exposed to the Volturi.

"Bella, it will be fine. Felix is really nice and he is very interested in our way of life. It will be good for him to come here and observe us."

"And Claudia? Is she nice too?"

"She takes some getting use to, but she'll grow on you."

I pictured an annoying little girl that got under Jasper's skin, but that didn't seem right because Jasper seemed to like children. Oh, well I guess I'd just have to wait and see for myself. I had bigger issues than anticipating the arrival of a Volturi crossbreed.

"How about you? Carlisle says you are very healthy and the pregnancy is progressing rather well."

"Oh, it's progressing as you can see." I pointed to my stomach.

"Yes, Carlisle told me on the phone that we can expect an arrival in late August. That's better than having to wait the full nine months."

I could feel his excitement. Don't ruin this for him. Not tonight! That voice kept screaming in my head.

"He kicked for me while you were asleep."

"He did?" I was thrilled.

"Yes, we had a nice conversation. I told him what a fantastic mother he had and that even though she was the love of my life and I hated sharing her I was willing to make an exception for him. He kicked harder at that statement. I think he was letting me know that it was the other way around."

"I have room in my heart for both of you."

"Speaking of hearts." He got up and slipped his pants back on.

"Hey! You're not supposed to get dressed." I pouted.

He kissed my forehead. "I'll be right back. I need to get something from the car."

"Don't be long."

"Vampire speed?" He disappeared before I even realized he took his hands off my face. I reached down to the floor and picked up his shirt and slipped it over my body. It smelled just like him. Before I even had a chance to button it he was back.

He was standing in the door way looking at me with that incredibly sexy smile; the smile that would make me do anything for him. "What?" I asked.

"You look so perfect sitting there in my shirt." He walked back over to me and sat on the bed pulling me in between his legs so that my back was pressed against his stone chest. He wrapped his arms around my body and placed a small box in my hand.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Open it."

I lifted the lid and inside was the most gorgeous platinum charm bracelet. I wasn't big on jewelry and really the only thing I wore was my wedding rings. So, needless to say I certainly never had anything like this before. He took it out of the box for me and placed it on my wrist. I noticed that there were already three small diamond charms on it.

He gently lifted each charm to show me. First was a diamond "J". "This is for Jasper," he said. The heart charm was next. "This goes in between the "J" and the "B" charms," he told me showing me the third charm. I guess you know what the "B" stands for," he smiled.

"Jasper this is exquisite. I'll never take it off."

"The inside of the heart gets its own charm and according to you it should be a "C" for Cullen, but I didn't want to jinx it so I bought the whole alphabet in case we needed to change his name to a girl name." He smiled.

"That was very thoughtful, but we will be putting the "C" inside this heart. I know it." I loved my new bracelet and what it represented. I only hoped that Jasper, Bella and Cullen were truly the family displayed on my wrist. "This is beautiful. Thank you for getting it for me." I leaned back and searched out his lips. He dipped his head and gave me what I wanted. He kissed me slowly and passionately and I could feel all of his love flowing into me. I was satisfied in the knowledge that he was able to feel the love I had for him as well.

"That's amazing, Jasper."

"What's that sweetheart?"

"That I can feel how intense your emotions are for me. I've been getting glimpses of what the rest of the family feels, but none seem to be as deep as the one's I pick up from you."

"It's the same for me. I feel everyone's emotions all of the time, but yours are always the strongest for me. You are my other half Bella, you truly are."

I got up off the bed and grabbed his guitar. I walked back over and handed it to him. I bit my bottom lip and smiled.

"And what do you want?" He asked playfully as he took it from me.

"Well, what I really want I'm too tired for, so I'll settle for a song." I placed a soft kiss on his lips.

I climbed back into his lap and positioned myself between his legs. He placed the guitar in my lap and wrapped his arms around me so that he could reach the strings. I knew it was harder for him to play like this, but I wanted to be close to him.

He started the first couple of chords and I giggled. This was my playful Jasper; he used to play this one for me all the time in Alaska. I rested my head on his chest and he kissed my head before he sang.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
Now I'm trying to get back  
Before the cool done run out  
I'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours

And, I was his. There was never any question about that. I just had to make him understand that no matter who the father of Cullen turned out to be I would always be his; we would always be his.

__

Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love  
Listen to the music of the moment baby sing with me  
I love peace for melody  
And It's our God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love loved

So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours

It's always been our fate. Jasper has always been my destiny and I would never stop believing that. I placed my hands over his to stop him from playing. He moved the guitar away and started kissing the back of my neck.

"I love you." He whispered as he moved his hands up underneath my shirt and found my nipples. He gently rubbed his thumbs over them. I moaned his name as I felt his erection pressing into my back. "Are you still too tired?" He sucked on my earlobe as he increased the pressure on my nipples.

I pressed my back into his hard member. "What do you think?"

He flipped us over and quickly slipped his pants off. This time I could feel that his need to be close to me was going to out pace his lust. He entered me slowly being careful not to put any weight on my stomach. His hands were pressed firmly into the mattress on either side of my hips and all I felt was him moving inside of me. It was glorious. He leaned down and latched on to my lips taking my tongue into his mouth.

"Mmm…" I moaned into his mouth. I nibbled on his lips. He picked up his pace as he pushed even deeper inside of me. I dug my fingers into his shoulders and pushed him closer to me. "I love you…" I said as I let go and in that moment I could feel all of my worries and stress drain from my body. I had a strange sense of peace come over me and it made me believe that every thing really was going to work out. He quickly followed my lead and gently collapsed on top of me letting my name escape from his lips as he released.

"Jasper…" He was the last thing on my mind before my eyes fluttered shut.

*****Okay I feel like I owed you that last moment of fluff before we move forward! I have to tell you these next few chapters are really going to take it out of me. I hope I can do it!**

*****In case you didn't know the song I used in this chapter was "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz. I think it is such a cute playful song and every time I hear it I think of J/B so I'm glad I go to work it in:)**_  
_


	20. Chapter 20

*****If I were to name my chapters this one would be called … And So It Begins…**

"**Begins" being the operative word. This reveal to Jasper has been a long time coming and I can't do it in one chapter, so bare with me and please soak in each POV. **

*****Buckle up!**

**JPOV**

I had been home for two days now and most of that time Bella and I spent in bed. It was time to join the rest of the family. Bella was still asleep so I went for a hunt and brought back some blood for her as well. She hadn't had any since I had returned home although she did manage to get a burger and pizza out of me. I don't know who was more shameless; her for asking or me for allowing it?

When I returned Esme has prepared a tray of fresh fruit, eggs and pancakes for Bella. I brought the tray up and took a quick shower.

She was just beginning to stir. I leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her head. She opened her eyes.

"You left." She pouted.

"Sorry, darlin', but I was thirsty." I kissed her lips but she immediately pulled away as I felt her anxiety. "What's wrong?"

She put her hand over her mouth. "I can taste your breakfast." She took a deep breath. "Sorry, it will pass. I'm just overly sensitive to tastes and smells."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset your stomach." I felt awful for making her sick. I would have to remember not to kiss her after hunting.

"It's not you. There it past." She smiled. "How was your hunt?"

"Fine, but I'll like it better when you can join me."

She crinkled her nose and shook her head.

I have something for you. I stepped out into the hall and retrieved the tray Esme had prepared for her. "Breakfast." I smiled but she didn't look that happy. She looked sick again. I was batting a thousand this morning.

She jumped out of the bed. "Jasper, I…" She placed her hand over her mouth and ran into the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

I went after her and placed my hand on the door knob, but before I could enter I heard Edward say. "Don't go in there."

"Hey, Edward. Bella is sick and I need to check on her."

"She doesn't like an audience when she is throwing up."

"Well, surely that doesn't include me." I wanted to help her, but the sounds she was making were like nothing I had ever heard.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I called.

"No!"

I started to open the door. "Don't do it, Jasper." Edward warned.

"I'm going in." I opened the door and found her hovering over the toilet. Her face was flush and her eyes were tearing. She looked so helpless.

"Get out!" She screamed.

"No, Bella I want to help…" The next thing I knew the soap dish went flying across the room. "Bella?"

"Go, Jasper!"

I did as she asked and shut the door behind me.

Edward shrugged his shoulders. "I told you."

"That's the first time I've seen her use that power." I said

"Toothbrush holder?" He asked.

"Soap dish."

"I'm sorry, Jasper." Bella called from the bathroom and then I heard her throw up again.

"It's okay, sweetheart, take your time."

Edward glanced at the breakfast tray.

"I guess that set her off." I said.

"Usually she needs to get up, get showered and dressed before she will even look at food and we don't give her blood with breakfast anymore. She can't seem to tolerate it first thing in the morning." He informed me as he took the tray back into the hall.

"Oh, I didn't know." How could I? I wasn't here taking care of her these past few weeks.

"You'll learn. We tried the three glasses of blood a day, but she was constantly throwing it up so now we are down to one a day and that's usually in the afternoon. Carlisle gives her extra vitamins and about twice a week he gives her blood intravenously if she will allow him to, but he usually insists when he notices that she is overly tired or if she exerts herself. I'm guessing after the two days you two just spent he will want to give her a dose today."

"She slept a lot." Why was I defending myself? She was my wife after all and I hadn't seen her in a month. "Well, thanks for filling me in on her eating habits."

"No problem. Her telekinesis seems to be triggered by her hormones, too."

"Has she projected objects at you, too?"

He shook his head and laughed. "It's a good thing we have vampire speed or we would get clocked in the head."

He seemed to know an awful lot about my pregnant wife, but I guess that was a good thing. Someone had to fill me in and that reminded me. "Edward, since you seem to have everything under control with Bella would you mind keeping her company while I go speak to Carlisle for a few minutes?"

"Sure." I felt his happiness at my request. I guess he missed her since he hadn't spent any time at all with her since I came home.

I knocked on the bathroom door.

"What?" She yelled.

She actually frightened me with that tone. "Bella, I need to talk to Carlisle for a little while, but Edward is here waiting for you. Sorry about making you sick."

"It's okay Jasper, I'll be fine. Love you."

"Me too." I turned and looked at Edward. "Good luck." I wasn't sure if I should leave her but of course Edward read that in my thoughts.

"Jasper, she's fine. Go talk to Carlisle. Take your time."

"Thanks." I walked down the hall feeling sorry for my poor, sick girl. Just as I was about to knock on the door Carlisle called to me.

"Come in, Jasper."

I walked in and sat on the couch. Carlisle was buried in the book I had brought back from Italy. "Anything interesting in there?" I knew the book would fascinate him.

"This is amazing. I can't believe that this has happened two other times before. It is extremely rare but I am so glad that we have something to go on. According to these notes Bella is right on track with the pregnancy. All of her human traits are consistent with this research. She is doing really well."

"Not right now she's not." I thought of her hunched over the toilet.

"Jasper, even healthy human woman throw up during pregnancy."

"Yes, but not because their husband went for a morning hunt and the taste of blood lingered in his mouth."

"Oh, is that what set her off this morning?"

"That and the fact that I brought her a cup of blood with breakfast."

"You didn't know. Don't worry; I'll get blood in her today."

"Intravenously?" I hated the thought of that.

"Well I've gotten creative with Bella. It's either that or I'll trade a pint of Chunky Monkey for a glass of blood."

"Chunky Monkey?" I didn't want to know but obviously she had Carlisle around her little finger, too,

Carlisle laughed. "Don't worry Jasper, you'll get used to her needs. She is very easy and now she is just so happy that you are back."

"Has she been really hormonal?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Her emotions have been all over the place. One minute she is thrilled and the next she is wracked with sorrow or despair. When I ask her what's wrong she just says that she really missed me and feels bad that I wasn't here for something like when Cullen first kicked."

"It's not unusual for a pregnant woman to go through mood swings. Just be there for her and comfort her. She is doing really well for what she has been through." I immediately felt his regret.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She's young Jasper and I don't just mean as a newborn. She was thrown into our world when she was barely seventeen. She fell in love with Edward and we all know how that turned out. She spent two years of her life in a constant state of depression; distancing herself from friends and family. Then when the two of you got together and she became one of us she found out she was pregnant before she even got the chance to adjust to being a vampire. She's caught in between worlds now and she's scared. You had to leave her and now she has to get through the rest of this pregnancy. She has so much to deal with so you have to just support her and be there for her no matter what. Can you do that?"

I couldn't get a hold of his emotions. It was like he was masking what he really felt. "Of course I will be there for her. I'm the reason she is a pregnant vampire in the first place. I mean I'm thrilled they we are having a baby, but I never would have intentionally put her in this position." His emotions were confusing me; why couldn't I get a handle on them? It was as if he was trying to tell me something.

"It was meant to be, Jasper and now we have to help her get through this. I love her, too." I knew that was true because I could feel that.

"I know Carlisle and she adores you. I'm just worried about her. Not only is she dealing with everything you've already mentioned, but now she has two really powerful gifts to figure out as well. How much more can she take?"

"As long as she has you I'm confident she will be fine."

I couldn't help shake the feeling that Carlisle felt like I was going to abandon her. I wondered if he thought that because I had spent so much time with the Volturi that I was considering going back to my old way of life. Did he really have so little faith in me? "Carlisle, you know that I have no interest in returning to Italy, right?"

"Of course, Jasper." Now I felt his confusion. "No one thinks that you enjoyed your time there. You went and told them the truth and you brought back much needed information. I know it wasn't easy for you especially after you discovered that Maria was Claudia's mother."

I had kept Carlisle updated while I was there and constantly sought his advice as to what I should do. "No, it was a shock to learn that I am a direct descendant of Marcus, so to speak."

"Well, you are nothing like him. You're a good man Jasper and I am so proud of how far you have come. I know you will make an excellent father." I felt another surge of a masked emotion. He was keeping something from me, that I was sure of.

"Thanks, I've had a very good example."

"I appreciate that." He smiled.

"Bella said that we can do an ultrasound so that I can see him for myself. Can we do that today?"

"Yes, of course, Alice, Esme and I are going for a run, but just around the property. We won't be long and when I get back we can do the ultrasound. She wouldn't let me confirm the gender until you got home."

"So then you know for sure?"

He smiled. "I do, but you will have to wait for Bella before I will tell."

"I guess that's only fair. I'll go see how she is doing and see when she wants to do it." I got up to leave. "Thanks, Carlisle, for everything you have done for us."

"It's my pleasure, Jasper and remember I will always be here for you both."

It was very reassuring to have him, but something seemed off with him today. I walked back down the hall trying to figure out just what was wrong with Carlisle and his emotions when I heard them arguing. I was hit by both of their feelings at once. She was sad and distraught. He was angry and desperate. These were raw emotions that seem to smack right into me.

"No, Edward." Bella said. "You promised." She was so upset; she was crying.

"I know Bella, but you've had two days." He responded. "If you were able to do it you would have done so by now."

Two days for what? I wondered.

"I'll do it. I just need a few more days."

"Let me do it." He tried to convince her. "It's the best way for all of us."

"No! I will be the one to tell Jasper about this." She was pleading.

I walked into the bedroom and found him holding her hands. "Tell me about what?" I asked as I felt their shock at my presence. No, they certainly weren't expecting me. And, Bella wasn't getting a few more days.

**EPOV**

I waited patiently for Bella to emerge from the bathroom. I felt bad for Jasper. Poor guy had no idea that she would react so violently about a fresh cup of blood first thing in the morning, but I guess that was the least of his problems. And since he was so civil to me this morning I assumed that Bella hadn't told him. Of course she hadn't because I certainly wouldn't be standing here waiting for her if he already knew.

She stepped out of the bathroom looking pretty ragged. She tried to smile but I could see how much that latest round took out of her.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes and then scanned the room. "Poor Jasper couldn't get out of here fast enough, huh? I accidentally flung a soap dish at him."

"He will be back. He is very worried about you." I told her.

"I should be worried about him." She walked over to the closet and grabbed a fresh pair of clothes. "He is not going to take this well at all."

"Did you really think he would?"

She went back into the bathroom to change but she continued to talk through the door. "Edward maybe you should leave for a few days until I can get this situation under control. It isn't such a bad idea really. It will give him the needed time to calm down."

Was she out of her mind? It was bad enough that I agreed to let her tell him alone, but there was no way that I was leaving her here to deal with him. Did she really think a few days were going to be enough for him to accept this situation? It could take him centuries.

She came out looking a bit more refreshed now that she had changed and brushed her hair. "What do you think?"

"About leaving you here to clean up my mess? What do you think?"

"I just want to make this right for all of us."

"You can't. Jasper is going to have to go through all of the emotions necessary to deal with this. He will confront me and he deserves that chance. I'm staying and we are getting this over with. Then Carlisle can do a proper paternity test using all of our DNA and we will deal with the outcome together. All three of us." The more I thought about this the more I wanted to be the one to tell him. It was the right thing to do.

"He will be furious, and I don't know if I can protect you." She started to cry.

"Bella, please I don't want you to protect me. I don't want you to face him alone. I'm scared for you, love. Please reconsider."

She shook her head and started crying harder. I took her hands in mine. She shouldn't be suffering this way.

"No, Edward, I can do this. He would never hurt me. Why would you think that?"

"Bella, did you ever think that I would do what I did to you? Jasper is going to lose it and at least if I were here he could go after his intended target and not take it out on you."

"No, I don't want him to go after you at all. That is why he needs to hear it from me. I can make him understand that this was all a mistake and that you didn't mean to do it. I'm an empath now and I can make him see what happened. Maybe that's why I have this power to use it for something like this."

Of course, I knew she was planning something stupid. "No, your powers are no match for his. You can't manipulate him into anything. Don't try it."

"He will listen to me and now that I can calm him down it will be that much easier. Trust me, I can do this."

"No, love you can't. You don't even know how to control the climate yet. Get this idea out of your head. It will end badly for you."

"Edward, don't you see that I can't lose you either? I love Jasper and want more than anything for Cullen to be his."

Those words hurt. I always knew that was what she wanted but to actually hear her say it was hard. I knew after what I had done to her I had no right to want him to be mine, but I couldn't help it. I did want him.

"I'm sorry. I can feel your pain, but I have to tell you the truth. I want Jasper to be Cullen's father even if biology proves that's not the case. I pray to whatever god who will listen that he can accept my son no matter who his father is."

"Then why bother trying to protect me? Let him kill me." That would be better than watching them raise my son.

"No because I love you too and so does Cullen. I am so sure of that. I don't know what that means, but I know in my heart that you are not meant to die at the hands of your brother certainly not because of me. And if he kills you and you are Cullen's father Jasper will never be able to come back from that. My life will be over if he is destroyed. I don't have a choice but to protect you."

Would there ever be a time in my miserable existence that I would stop tormenting this beautiful girl? After everything that I had done to her she was willing to defend me to her mate; the true love of her life. She was willing to stand alone and suffer the consequences because some part of her still loved me.

"Bella I understand what you are trying to accomplish, but it won't work. You know that I love you and will do whatever it takes to make this right for you, but I don't see how letting you tell Jasper on your own what I have done is going to be any easier. He will listen to what you have to say and come right for me anyway. Let's just eliminate you from the equation entirely. Pack a bag and let Alice and Esme take you away from here. I will deal with Jasper and then he will come for you when it is over." That seemed to be the best solution. This way I knew she would be safe.

"No, Edward! You promised." She was getting more upset and I knew Jasper would sense this at any moment. It was inevitable; he was going to learn the truth today, one way or another.

"I know Bella, but you've had two days." I reminded her. "If you were able to do it you would have done so by now."

.

"I'll do it. I just need a few more days."

A few more days? Did she really think that she could master her gift in just a few days? "Let me do it. It's the best way for all of us."

"No! I will be the one to tell Jasper about this." She was pleading with me.

We were both so caught up in this discussion that neither of us realized that Jasper was standing in the doorway. I knew he wasn't there long by his question.

"Tell me about what?" He asked.

"Jasper!" She closed her eyes and spoke. "I need to tell you something." Bella was terrified and he knew it.

I released her hands as he walked over to her. "What is it, darlin'? Are you okay?" _What did you do to her? _He asked me in his head.

Oh, how I wished he could read my mind because then I could tell him before Bella would even have realized what was going on.

"Edward, I need to speak to Jasper alone." She was really going to make me leave her with him. "Please leave us alone."

"Bella, I would like to be here." I was ready to just blurt it out myself until Jasper stepped in.

"Edward, I can feel her anxiety and I'm not sure if that has to do with you being in the room or what she has to tell me, but obviously this is between me and my wife, and she doesn't want you here so please leave." He spoke for me: _It's not good for her or the baby to be this upset._

I looked at Bella and she shook her head in agreement.

"Fine, but Jasper I will be waiting for you by the creek. Once you hear what she has to say leave her and come find me. I'm the one you'll want to talk to."

_What is this about?_ He asked me.

"Edward, please go." Bella begged. "I need to speak to Jasper right now."

"You don't have to do this, Bella." I reminded her again.

"Yes, I do and I've already explained to you why. You owe me in so many ways." I couldn't argue with that. She never asked me for anything. She forgave me for what I had done to her and she still found it in her heart to love me. She loved the monster and I had to give her this. I had to grant this request.

"Someone better tell me what the hell is going on and soon." Jasper demanded.

"Okay, Bella, he's all yours but remember you come for me." I told him again. Against my better judgment I left them. If he hurt her I would never forgive myself. I would gladly take whatever rage he had for me because God knew I deserved it, but if he hurt her all bets were off. I would fight him to the death.

*****I know… I know but the next part has to be in BPOV and I couldn't start it here because I can't break her confession in the middle. You know I update fast so it won't be long. Please forgive me!**

*****Thanks again for all of the continued support on this story. It's you the readers who are able to get this stuff out of my head! I will update soon:)**


	21. Chapter 21

*****Wow! That's all I can really say about the response to that last chapter. Over 100 reviews and almost 1000 visitors. Can I just say that I am really feeling the pressure with this chapter! **

*****Thanks to all of you. If I didn't respond to you I did read your reply, but I was trying to get this chapter perfect for all of you. As always … I love hearing from you!**

*****A special thanks to ruby7279 and her boyfriend for reading this over before I distributed it to the masses. It really helped my confidence!**

**BPOV**

Thank God Edward did as I asked for once and left me alone with Jasper. I had to do this by myself because I knew I could make him understand. He was standing there staring and I could feel all of his emotions hitting me at once. He was scared, nervous, anxious and curious. Getting his feelings under control might not be as easy as I had initially thought, but if I focused I could do it. I just needed to explain to him that what Edward did was a horrible mistake and that even if he fathered Cullen it didn't change anything. We could still be a family; the three of us. I had confidence in Jasper and I knew that it wouldn't matter to him that he might not be the father as long as we were together. I just needed to get him through the initial shock, calm him down and make him see it that way. But, now with him standing inches away from me my plan didn't seem that perfect after all. Maybe I needed to rethink my strategy.

"Bella," He said and he didn't sound happy. "I'm waiting. What could you possibly have to tell me that would make me want to go after Edward?"

Oh, stupid Edward. I wish he wouldn't have told him where he was going to be. Now Jasper was already focused on finding him and he didn't even hear the worst of it, yet. "Jasper," my voice was shaky and all I said was his name. Would it be wrong to have him calm me down? Focus, Bella! "Would you like to sit down?" I asked.

"That's really not necessary for me Bella, but if you would like to, please." I felt his impatience now. How was I going to hurt this beautiful, fantastic creature? The one person who had never let me down? He was the only one in my life who would always be there for me. Now I might possibly destroy him. How could I do this?

"No, I can stand too. I have to tell you something that I should have told you when you first got home, but I was so happy that you were back and I just wanted to be with you." I was rambling now. "I don't think it is going to be easy for you to hear, but I need you to keep an open mind and try to hear me out." Who was I kidding? Once the words were out he wasn't going to be able to hear anything else.

"I'm trying to be patient, but I'm not sure I like where this is going. I can feel your anxiety and stress and it is being projected on to me. I would manipulate your emotions, but then I would be afraid you might not tell me what you need to. Of course, I could go right to Edward because he wanted to tell me, I felt that, but I'd rather hear it from you." He closed the space between us and I took in his delicious scent. Just being this close to him made me feel better. "Sweetheart you can tell me anything." He took my hands in his. He was absolutely perfect.

"I wanted to be the one to tell you." He was already on edge and I hadn't even told him anything. He was growing more suspicious by the second and I was starting to feel sick, but then Cullen kicked and I remembered why I was doing this in the first place. I needed to protect them both; Jasper and Edward. No matter who turned out to be his father Cullen would need both of them. And, I knew once Jasper found out what Edward had done to me he would kill him. There was only one way out of this. I would take the blame and manipulate Jasper's emotions until I made him understand. Forgive me…Jasper.

Before I really had time to process what I was doing I blurted it out and there was no going back. In that moment it seemed like the best possible solution.

"Jasper, I slept with Edward." There I said it; that wasn't so bad. Of course, it was a lie and I needed to maintain control over myself or Jasper would figure that out.

He just stared at me and I felt nothing coming from him at all. I knew he heard me, but why wasn't he saying anything? How could I manipulate his emotions if he wasn't emitting any?

"Jasper, did you hear me?" Maybe he was in shock. I reached up to brush the hair out of his face but he jerked his head back before I could touch him. He heard me.

"Why would you say something like that?" I could feel his disbelief.

"I, well, you needed to know what happened."

"No, Bella you were a virgin when we made love for the first time. I am sure of that." I felt his confusion. Oh, god, he thought I was confessing to something I did before he and I were together.

"You were my first," And as far as I was concerned my only. "But this, well, what happened between me and Edward was after." I couldn't believe I was doing this, but it had to be better than the alternative. I was doing this for Jasper and Cullen.

He released my hand and stepped back. It was starting to sink in. "You slept with him while I was in Italy? While you were pregnant with our child?" He was still too numb for me to do control his emotions, but I saw the hurt wash across his face.

"No! Not while you were in Italy. Jasper it was the night before the wedding." As soon as the words were out I felt a rage fester from within me. I didn't know that anyone could be this angry and it overwhelmed me. It came over me so fast that I didn't realize that I was feeling Jasper's emotion. It threw me off and I didn't have time to react.

"What are you saying?" He yelled and his voice actually cracked.

"Jasper, calm down." I knew I shouldn't be telling him to calm down I should be doing it for him, but he was so mad that I couldn't even begin to control it. I didn't know how to; it was so much bigger than me.

"Calm down, are you crazy? You are standing here telling me that you fucked my brother the night before you pledged your eternal love to me and now you want me to calm down?" He paced the room. His anger was bubbling over, but at least he was still here. He had never spoken to me that way before and I feared that this wasn't the worst of it, but I had made my decision and there was no going back now.

I walked to him and placed my hand on his shoulder. I tried to send him a calming vibe. He pushed my hand a way and laughed. Why was he laughing? Had I sent him happiness instead of calm?

"You're trying to manipulate my emotions?" I felt how absurd he though that was. "Do you really think you are any match for me?" He backed away from me as he ran his hand through his hair. "Did you think you could casually tell me something like that and then control how I felt about it? You're not that good an empath."

"Jasper, I know this is a shock but I don't want Edward. It was a mistake and it never happened again and it never will." I realized how ridiculous I sounded but I had to make him understand.

"It will never happen again? Am I supposed to feel comforted by that fact?" He was beyond furious so I focused and tried sending him some tranquility. He shook his head and laughed again but he wasn't amused in the least. "Stop exerting yourself."

"You need to know that what happened was a mistake."

"A mistake? Denting the car is a mistake, spilling a glass of milk is a mistake. Sleeping with your fiancé's brother twelve hours before your wedding is not a mistake. What I understand is that you couldn't get him out of your system and I was nothing more than a substitute for him."

"No! That's not true." I was quickly beginning to realize that my plan wasn't working.

"You slept with him and then you married me. Why? So that I could make you one of us? Edward didn't have the balls to turn you, so he let you marry me so that I would do it? How convenient for the two of you. Hell, I even got you pregnant for him."

Oh, god, I had been so wrapped up in this lie and failing miserably to manipulate his emotions that I forgot to tell him about Cullen. "Jasper…" I whispered. He must have felt my sorrow.

"No!" And there was his hurt; it coursed through my body and burned more than his venom ever could. "Don't you dare tell me that there is a possibility that Cullen is Edward's?" He flew past me but I slammed the door shut with my mind and quickly ran to block him. At least one of my powers worked.

"Get out of my way." He yelled. "Just move, damn it!" He was frantic but I couldn't let him go; not like this.

"No, you have to hear me out!" I pressed my back up against the door. I was desperate for him to listen to me. He was no longer trying to contain his rage; he was letting it flow freely now.

He slammed his fist through the door just missing the side of my face. I jumped and now my fear was getting the better of me. His beautiful amber eyes were now pitch black and he was baring his teeth. He was one pissed off vampire about to strike at any second.

"I think I have heard more than enough." He growled.

**JPOV**

My fist went barreling through the door and I could feel how afraid she was. I couldn't pull it back; the rage was consuming me and soon it would completely take over. I needed to get away from her before I did something that I would forever regret.

How could she do this? I could expect it from Edward, but how did she let this happen? How could she have gone through with the wedding? She let me turn her and then she lead me believe that Cullen was mine.

"Bella, how?" I didn't even realize I had said that out loud. For a brief second my anger subsided and I let my hurt take over.

"Jasper, please." She reached up and stroked my cheek, but I pulled away from her touch. I knew she was trying to reign me in, but I wouldn't let her.

"Don't touch me!" I couldn't handle her touch now. I thought my marble body might break into a million pieces. Something wasn't right. How could she have kept this from me all of these months? Why didn't I sense it? Was she really that good at hiding her emotions from me? Could she have slept with Edward and then married me? Her feelings for me were so genuine. I knew she loved me; even now I could feel her heart breaking.

"You're lying." I told her. That was the only logical explanation, but why would she do something like this? "There is no way that you could have kept this from me for so long. When we found out you were pregnant I never felt anything but complete and utter joy coming from you." Wouldn't she have felt some remorse knowing that there was a possibility that Edward was the baby's father?

"I was thrilled Jasper. I want more then anything to have a family with you and only you." She was sincere; I felt that.

"Then why are you trying to sabotage this?"

She started to cry and I wanted nothing more than to pull her into my arms and forget everything that she had just told me. I was fighting the urge to make this right for her. What was wrong with me? She had betrayed me in the absolute worst way and I wanted to comfort her? Damn, she was good.

"Please, baby, I need you to get past this. Just accept that I had a moment of weakness and it will never happen again, but now Carlisle needs to help us with Cullen."

That's what Carlisle was trying to tell me. He told me that she would need me no matter what. He knew about this, so it must be true. "Everyone knew about this but me?" The betrayal cut me like a knife. I was actually feeling physical pain now.

"I can explain." She said in a small voice.

I didn't want to hear anything else. "No!" I screamed as she put her hands over her ears and shrieked away from me. My rage started to overflow and I knew I was going to erupt at any second. I couldn't hold it in any longer. She shouldn't be any where near me when I turned into what I truly was; a monster that didn't have command of the most primal of urges.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed. I wanted to help her through this but I couldn't get the images of Edward pounding into her out of my head. How could she let him touch her?

"Yes, Bella I know that you are sorry. I can feel that."

She took a breath and I could feel her relief over my observation.

"But not once during this whole confession have I felt any guilt coming from you. Why is that Bella? Why don't you feel guilty?" I felt fear, sorrow, distress and even some confusion, but not an ounce of guilt. "You let my brother fuck you. His hands were all over you. But you don't feel bad about that. Was he worth it?" I felt her shock but I kept going. "Stupid girl, when you make an apology to an empath you should mean it."

"No, no, no!" She violently shook her head as the tears streamed down her face. I could feel her denial now. She had completely screwed with my power to the point that nothing seemed right. I couldn't trust what I was feeling.

I couldn't stand being in the same room with her anymore. "Bella, you need to get out of my way." I had to go and find him. The coward left her to do this by herself. I was furious and I had to deal with him first. I couldn't push back this beast any longer. If I stayed I knew it wouldn't end well for her. I couldn't trust what I would do next. I was already teetering on the verge of insanity and I wasn't sure what would happen if she pushed my limits any further.

She felt my fury because she made one last attempt to control my emotions. She failed and that only made me angrier. "Stop it! You can't do it!" I violently grabbed her by the upper arms and shook her. She gasped at my force.

"Ouch, Jasper, please you are hurting me!" She pleaded. I quickly released her from my tight grip and clenched my fists. If I stayed would I hit her? I must have gone mad to even entertain such an idea.

"What's wrong with you?" I had to regain control because no matter how I felt in that moment I could never hurt her. "Do you see what you are making me do? You have unleashed the monster within me and I don't know how I'm going to come back from that." I had to stop before it was too late. I moved her out of the way and reached for the door.

"No! Don't you leave!" She quickly wedged herself between me and the door. I could feel her determination but I was going to put a stop to this one way or another.

"Bella, I don't want to hurt you or your baby, so please move." It was taking every bit of control that I had not to release my anger on her. I was literally shaking.

"Our baby." She whispered. How I wished that were true. Her pain was overwhelming me.

"Don't even go there with me now." I placed my hands on either side of her face and forced myself to look deep into those lying eyes. What was I searching for? The truth…

I knew Alice was just getting back from her run, I could sense her and she was in hearing range now. "Alice," I called. "Bella needs your assistance."

I sent her a lethargic vibe. She tried to fight it, but how could she? I was the stronger empath after all.

"No, please don't." Her eyes began to droop.

"You broke my heart." I told her as she slumped into my arms.

Alice came running into the room. "Jazz."

"Take care of her for me." I handed her to Alice. "Keep her here."

"Where are you going?" She asked in a panic.

"To find our brother." Although I no longer considered him that.

"Oh, Jazz, she told you." I felt her sorrow for me.

"He has to answer for his part in this and none of you better try and stop me."

I took off running down the stairs and out the door. I flew by Carlisle and Esme who were headed inside. "Go to Bella." I yelled to them as I passed. I knew when she opened her eyes she would need all three of them.

As I took off for the creek I heard Bella scream my name. Her pain ripped at my insides. As I ran I tried to process this information. It didn't make sense. Her emotions didn't match what she was telling me. Maybe I was over thinking this because I wanted so desperately to believe she was lying, but why would she lie about sleeping with Edward if she hadn't? Why would she lead me to believe that Edward might be her baby's father? How could she have married me the next day? She meant the things that she said, I knew she did because I felt it. My mind wandered back to our wedding day.

"_Jasper, I would never hold your past against you. The actions that you have taken throughout your course have made you the man that you are today; the man I love. You are kind, sensitive, romantic, tender, compassionate, and full of so much love. I can't begin to tell you how excited I am that you will be my best friend, lover, soul mate and husband until the end of time. I will love, honor and respect you all the days of my existence." Her voiced cracked a tiny bit, but she took a breath and regained her composure. "Jasper, my life starts today. I love you with all of my heart. Always."_

Could she be that heartless? Could she have slept with Edward the night before? And what about when she found out she was pregnant? How could she have said those things to me on the island if there was a possibility that he wasn't mine?

"_Jasper, do you know how happy I am to finally be able to give you something that no one else ever could."_

"_Bella, I've never expected anything from you." _

"_I know, but you have given me so much, and I don't just mean the cars, the houses and anything else I ask for, but you gave me immortality so that I could have you for all of eternity. The things you have done for me I didn't think that I could ever repay, but now I can give you a baby." _

"_Oh, darlin', you are giving me much more than that." I rubbed her stomach. "You are giving me a family of my own and I promise to always be there for the two of you. I will never let you down."_

"_How lucky are we, Jasper? I would never have even thought to wish for this."_

Could she really have been that cruel? None of this made sense, but I was going to find out how this happened if it was the last thing I ever did. I slowed my pace as I approached the creek. I could smell him there.

"Come out you son of a bitch." I growled.

He stepped out from the trees and immediately crouched down in an attack stance. He was prepared for my fury.

"I told you there would be no more allowances for you when it came to her. I'm going to kill you for this." I crouched down and circled him.

"First you tell me that she is okay and then you can do whatever you want to me."

"You're giving me permission?" I lunged at him, but he anticipated that and jumped over me landing behind me. I turned and growled.

He bared his teeth. "Is she okay? Did you hurt her?"

"No, I didn't hurt her, but she did a damn good job of ripping my fucking heart out, but you helped her do that didn't you?" I rammed my fist into his jaw sending him flying into the creek. I ran after him and made it into the water just as he was landing; he fell to the ground. I kicked him in the stomach. "You couldn't leave her alone could you? You couldn't stand to see me have her." I kicked him in the ribs. He didn't move, but that only angered me more. I knew I hadn't hurt him. I crouched down and pulled him to his feet.

"Fight back you son of a bitch." I punched him making contact with his mouth this time. His head jerked back but he just stood there. "Why are you making this so easy for me?"

"Because I deserve everything you are giving me." I felt his remorse which was more than I got from Bella. That really pissed me off. He felt the guilt I wanted her to have. I punched him hard enough to knock him out of the stream and into the woods. I couldn't kill him yet. I needed answers first.

By the time I got to him he was back on his feet. "Jasper, I am sorry. I didn't mean to do it."

"You didn't mean do it? You made your choice but how did you get her to betray me?"

"What?" I felt his confusion. "She didn't betray you. I mean I guess she should have told you as soon as you came home from Italy, but she was scared to hurt you."

I punched him in the jaw again. He rubbed his chin and cringed. Good, that one must have hurt. "Italy? Don't you think she should have told me before we got married?" I went to hit him again but he blocked me and pushed me away from him.

"How could she tell you before the wedding?" He asked and again he seemed confused. Maybe I was hitting him too hard?

"I don't know, but maybe she could have come to me and told me what the two of you had done the night before."

"You ass! You're blaming her? What's wrong with you?" He punched me sending me back into the stream. So much for not fighting back.

I leaped up and charged him sending him crashing into a tree. The impact shook the ground around us. "I'm blaming you both, but I still don't understand how you got her to give in. Did you dazzle her? Make her feel guilty that she chose me over you?"

"You're delusional. How could you think that any of this could be her fault? She has done nothing but love you."

"Oh right, she loves me so much that she lets you fuck her the night before she marries me. Well if that's love you can have it. You can have her and her baby." Did I just say that? I was so mad that I was willing to give up my family? I really was more animal than human.

He grabbed me by my throat, spun me around and pushed me into the tree slamming my head against it. "You would throw her and her baby away because of something I did. I would gladly take her, both of them, but she doesn't want me. She wants your sorry ass. Do you know how many nights I had to soothe her as she cried your name? She was sick over you not being here these past few weeks." He slammed my head into the tree again and now I could feel his anger building; it was familiar because it matched my own. "I don't know what she told you Jasper, but she didn't let me do anything to her that night. She had no idea it was even me."

"What are you saying?" I felt his despair and realized that something was off. I could feel his disgust, but it was for him alone. He released his hold on my throat and stepped back. He shook his head and tried to center himself. There was no way I was stepping in to assist him with a claming vibe.

"I lost control and violated Bella that night while she dreamt of you. I took her against her will and didn't even have the sense to protect her."

I couldn't process that fast enough. Was he seriously telling me that he had sex with my beautiful Bella against her will? That he took her in the vilest way? I honestly didn't know which of their unbelievable confessions was true. On the one hand I had Bella, the love of my existence, telling me that she had slept with Edward the night before we were to marry and then I had Edward, my brother, telling me that he raped her in her sleep. Who was protecting who? As if I didn't know the answer …Bella! Now it made sense.

**EPOV**

"Jasper did you hear me?" His rage had been so strong since he found me here that I couldn't get a lock on his thoughts. He kept shouting explicatives at me and going over all of the ways he was going to kill me, but I never fully understood why he was blaming Bella for this. "This wasn't Bella's fault."

"Are you seriously telling me that you raped my beautiful, innocent girl?"

I didn't have time to answer because the next thing I knew we were in the air and Jasper's hands were around my neck. _You sick fuck! I'm going to kill you!_ I landed on my back as he pounced on top of me and continued to punch me over and over again. I knew this could last all day, but it was only fair that he had his chance to get me back for what I had done to her.

"She was mine and you knew that! You couldn't stand that it was me she wanted! You had your chance, but you threw it away."

I pushed him off of me. "I gave her up because of you. I was trying to protect her from you, but somehow you managed to swoop in and steal her. You and all of your southern charm and emotional manipulation."

"How the hell did we get back to this? You left her for two years and I found her and picked up the pieces that you broke. I showed her what a real man does. I loved her in ways that you were too afraid to even entertain. I could touch her and make her feel like she was a woman and she wanted that from me. I didn't have to do it while she was asleep."

I growled but I knew it was true. I couldn't give her what she wanted, but he could. It would always be him; never me.

"Jasper, I'm sorry that I…" His fist connected with my jaw again and I fell to my knees at the impact.

"You'll be a sorry dead fuck because I will never let you hurt her again." He grabbed the back of my head holding me still as he kicked me in the ribs. He was holding back nothing and the sheer force was causing my body to buckle, but he kept holding me in place and repeating his actions. I was feeling some pain, but this wouldn't be enough to kill me. No this was all about him getting his aggression out.

"I wasn't there to protect her." He said as he kicked me harder. "I gave you an opportunity and you took it. How could you do this to her of all people? All she ever did was love you? She forgives you everything…" He stopped and thought to himself. _She's forgiven you for this, too. How? Why would she? _

He released his hold as I looked up and stared at him. _Cullen. _He thought as he closed his eyes. He figured out her motivation.

"Jasper, if I could make this right I would. Just get it over with and go be with her. She loves you." I put my head down in defeat and waited for him to tear me apart.

"Get up!" He said in a low growl.

"What? You don't want to kill me?"

"Oh, I do, but I can't do that to her." _I wanted to rip you limb from limb and watch you burn._ _I still do._

"Trust me, she would forgive you." She forgives everything.

"But I would never forgive myself knowing that I destroyed you after she went to such great lengths to save you. She risked everything to stop me today."

"She told you she consented, didn't she? I knew she was planning something stupid." Didn't she know that I wasn't worth it?

"She tried to manipulate my emotions." He laughed. _Silly girl._

"I told her not to do that. Why would she sacrifice her relationship with you?"

"Don't you see you idiot. She loves you too and that is one reason why I can't kill you. She would always look at me and know that I took you away from her."

"Jasper, it's you she wants."

"I know, but a part of her will always want you too and I have accepted that."

"The other reason you can't kill me?" I asked.

"Because if you turn out to be Cullen's father how would I ever look Bella's child in the eyes and know that I was responsible for destroying you? I couldn't live with that weight on my shoulders. I'm not strong enough."

"You're so much stronger than you think." The fact that I was still alive proved who the better man was. "I love her, Jasper and I always will, but her heart belongs to you."

"If you love her so much how did you …" I read his thoughts and hearing it from his perspective made me realize exactly what I did to her. I took my brother's girl and forced myself on her and just because she was asleep and couldn't stop me didn't make it right. Jasper had simplified it all.

"I can't make excuses. She was sleeping, dreaming of you and something came over me. It was dark and deplorable and Bella was the victim of my inner demon."

"You lost control and I get that. I've done it countless times in my attempt to live Carlisle's lifestyle. My inner demon always got the better of me until the night I attacked Bella and Alice told me to go. I changed for Bella, but I'm not perfect. When she told me today that she had slept with you I almost hit her. I wanted to Edward and that scared me." _I truly am a monster…_ I could hear how tortured he was and I saw the images in his mind of his balled fists and Bella so frightened and up against the door. Those pictures would haunt the both of us for a very long time.

"But you didn't because you could never hurt her. She trusted that and that was why she was able to lie to you to protect me. She wanted to make this right for all of us."

"My silly girl. I'll never understand how her mind works."

"She's too good for us."

"She always has been, but I've made her one of us and I promised to stay with her no matter what, but I'm not Bella and I don't think I will ever be able to forgive you for this. I don't know what I'll do if you turn out to be his father."

"I'll never be able to forgive myself, either. Jasper, I don't want to hurt her anymore."

A strange look came over him as he put his hands on his head and dropped to his knees. _Bella!_

"What? Jasper!" He didn't answer me. "What is wrong with Bella?"

"I feel her pain. She is so overcome with it. She can't control her despair." He dropped further into the ground and wrapped his arms across his chest. _Bella…she can't handle this…_

I grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet. "Jazz, get a hold of yourself, she needs you."

"It's too much to bear; no one can endure this kind of agony. I can't handle her pain." He looked as if he could cry as pain washed across his face. "I have to get to her."

We both took off running through the woods toward the house. We would be there in seconds but as we approached we heard her screaming. I had never heard anyone in that much pain; it was as if she was being ripped in half. Her tortured emotions were consuming me and as I turned to look at Jasper his face was twisted and distraught and I could only imagine what her screams were doing to him.

*****FYI ... this is my longest chapter ever! Whew!**


	22. Chapter 22

*****Wow! Yet again another overwhelming response to that last chapter! I don't know what to say other than thank you! You guys are fabulous! **

*****Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

I must have been out of my vampire mind to think that I would have been able to pull this off. The only thing that I had accomplished was hurting Jasper. Yes, if I would have told him the truth in the first place he would have been devastated but at least I wouldn't have been the one to have put that agonized look on his face. Now he thinks that I have betrayed him. I needed to tell him the truth.

He placed his strong but gentle hands on either side of my face and for a brief second I thought he understood, but then I realized what he was about to do.

"Alice," he called. "Bella needs your assistance." He never took his eyes away from mine.

"No, please don't." If he pushed me into sleep he would head straight for Edward and all of this would have been for nothing. The wave of lethargy came over me so quickly that I didn't have time to protest. I gazed into his eyes and feared that this might be the last time I would ever see my Jasper.

"Bella, you broke my heart." Those were the last words I had heard before I slipped into darkness.

As I forced myself to open my eyes I felt Alice's sturdy arms wrapped around me. I began to thrash as I tried to break away from her grasp. It was no use.

"Jasper!" I screamed. "Jasper …" I needed to go after him. "Alice, please let go!"

"No, Bella he wants you to stay here." She told me.

'"Let go!" Carlisle and Esme burst through the door.

"Carlisle, please you have to stop him! They will kill each other." I sent the lamp from the nightstand soaring across the room with my mind. I hadn't meant to do that. I dropped to my knees. "I hurt him!"

Carlisle sat on the floor and pulled me into his arms. The overwhelming stress caused me to collapse against his chest. "Bella you had to tell him the truth. We all knew he wouldn't take the news well, but now he and Edward will have to work this out."

"No, I hurt him! He is going to kill Edward for this and never forgive me." I yelled.

"Carlisle," Esme pleaded. "Maybe you should go after them. Jasper will listen to you."

"Please Carlisle." I tried to break free from him. Why was everyone so much stronger than me?

"No, I have faith in Jasper and I know he will do the right thing." He said.

"This is all my fault." I sobbed.

"No, Bella." Esme crouched down. "Look at me. This is not your fault. You are the victim."

"No, I lied to Jasper. I thought I could protect them both."

"What do you mean Bella?" Carlisle asked. "What exactly did you tell Jasper."

"I was trying to make everything okay for both of them. What was I thinking? Jasper is never going to forgive me for this."

"Bella," Esme asked. "What did you do?" She took my hand and tried to soothe me.

"I…I told Jasper that I slept with Edward… willingly." I felt their shock at my revelation.

Alice grasped. "Of all the stupid things you could have done. Are you insane?"

"Alice, that is quite enough." Carlisle said.

"Carlisle even you can't find the sense in that plan." She told him. "Bella why?"

"I don't know why Alice; it just seemed better than telling the truth. I thought that I could take the blame and then help him feel better about it." Saying it out loud did make it sound stupid.

"Bella are you saying that you tried to manipulate Jasper's emotions?" Carlisle asked.

"It didn't work." I was embarrassed to admit.

"Oh, dear, of course it didn't work. Jasper is a very powerful empath and he is so in tune to what is going on around him that he would not be easily controlled." Carlisle informed me.

"Not to mention that he has had years to perfect his power." Esme added. I wished that I had thought of that.

'In all of my years, Bella, I have never come across a vampire like Jasper. He has an amazing control over his gift and he knows how to use it in every situation." I could feel Carlisle's sincerity. "I'm sorry that you thought that because you are demonstrating empath abilities that you would be able to use them on him."

"The most powerful empath that we know." Alice shook her head and I could feel her disapproval for what I tried to attempt. "He must have been devastated."

"He was." I whispered. I remembered the look in his eyes just before he put me to sleep. His words "You broke my heart," echoed in my head as I recalled the pain and it raced through my system burning through my veins.

"I have to go to him." I tried to stand, but Carlisle held me down as Esme and Alice both said "no" in unison.

"No, I have to save him from himself. If he kills Edward he will be destroyed. I will lose him forever."

"Jazz wouldn't want you there. He told me to keep you here." Alice told me.

"Carlisle let me up!" I tried to push away from him. He stood up and helped me to my feet. I pushed past him, but in less than a second the three of them were blocking the door.

"Bella you need to think about Cullen, now." Carlisle said in a stern voice.

"What do you think I have been trying to do?" My whole miserable plan was for Cullen. I didn't want his father or his uncle hurt, too bad I didn't know who was who. I frantically paced the room; my hormones were raging and they were getting the better of me. Before I knew it I was destroying the bedroom with my newest power. The beautiful framed art was flying off the walls; the antique knick knacks flew off the dresser and went crashing to the floor and what made it worse was that I could feel the despair the three of them had for me. Everything came crashing into me at once; Carlisle's compassion over the situation, Esme's hurt, Alice's loyalty to Jasper, Edwards's guilt and remorse and most importantly Jasper's pain.

"Oh, god, it hurts…" Carlisle stepped forward and held me, but I didn't want him I wanted my husband. Before I knew it the flat screen went smashing to the floor. I didn't have control over this power either. All of this pain was causing me to do things with my tortured mind against my will. I couldn't take anymore.

"Jasper!" I screamed. I needed him and he had to feel that.

I could feel Alice and Esme's nervousness. They had no idea what to do for me. Cullen moved inside of me, but I couldn't even help him. I clutched my stomach dropping to my knees and began to sob uncontrollably. I wanted to curl up in a ball and die.

"Carlisle, you have to go after them." I pleaded. "They are your sons. Why won't you help them?"

"Shh… Bella." He inched closer to me. "You have to stop this. All of this stress is not good for you or the baby."

"Bring them back to me." The tears streamed down my face and I continued to scream his name over and over again. My voice was so loud and dripping with agony that I could barely hear what the others were saying, but then somehow I caught what Alice said and I felt her relief.

"Oh, thank god! Jazz get up here."

She no sooner had the statement out and he was crouching down in front of me. I could hardly see him through my swollen, tear filled eyes. He pulled me into his arms.

"Darlin', I'm here. Shh, it's okay." He said in a soothing voice.

**JPOV**

I don't know how it came over me so quickly but one second Edward was talking and the next I was smacked with Bella's pain. It felt like my heart was being ripped from my chest. I dropped to my knees to overcome to do anything else. I knew she was doing the same. I had to get to her.

"Bella…"

The next thing I knew we were approaching the house and her sobs and screams were getting increasingly louder. I realized she wasn't in physical pain but the agony she was experiencing would be enough to send her spiraling downward and I might never be able to pull her back from those depths. Edward was just as distraught as I was.

I flew up the steps and into the bedroom. It was a disaster; pictures and trinkets were scattered around the room, the television was in pieces on the floor and all of the bedding was tossed through out the room. Alice and Esme stood in the doorway and I felt their relief as soon as they saw me. In the center of all of the destruction sat Carlisle with Bella cradled in his arms. He breathed a sigh of relief and motioned for me to take her. I bent down and pulled her into my arms.

"Darlin', I'm here. Shh, it's okay." I tried to calm her with my voice. I knew I needed to get a hold of myself before I could help her.

I rubbed my hand up and down her back and sent her a much needed calming vibe. She trembled in my arms, but I could feel how happy and in love she was with me. Her sobbing came to a stop but then suddenly she pushed against my chest.

"Jasper." I felt her panic. "Where? I mean did you…"

I knew what she was asking. "No." I called to him. "Come in and let her see that you are okay."

He stepped passed Alice and Esme and kneeled down in front of us. I felt his love for her and as much as it annoyed me I had to keep myself in check. I could feel all of her desperation wash away with his mere presence, but what she was feeling was different then what she felt for me, yes she loved him, but it wasn't the same love that she felt for me. I would just have to settle for that for now.

Carlisle, Alice and Esme had quietly disappeared probably to give the three of us our privacy although I wasn't entirely sure that this was a conversation I was ready to have. Bella snuggled deeper into my chest and I felt Edward's jealousy.

_Good! _I glared at him.

He rolled his eyes and I felt his annoyance with my ability to gage his emotions.

"Bella," He said. "What were you thinking?"

"I guess I wasn't. I just didn't want the two of you to kill each other. Cullen needs you both."

"I told Jasper the truth." He admitted.

"I knew you could never betray me, Bella, but what you did was extremely dangerous." I kept running the image of her shrieking away from me in terror and Edward cringed at me.

_Stay out of my head. _I told him.

"Jasper, I am so sorry for hurting you, but I thought I could make it right for all of us."

"I know but I am afraid that it is not going to be right for any of us for a long time. We have much to sort out and a very big question needs to be answered." I reminded her.

"Carlisle is working on it." Edward volunteered.

I shook my head at the whole family knowing about this and Carlisle trying to establish paternity. Obviously he wasn't making progress or they might have told me sooner.

"Jasper," Bella said. "He is yours; he has to be."

"Well, forgive me Bella if I can't take your word on that." I snapped. Just because she believed it didn't make it true.

"Jasper," Edward growled. "None of this is her fault."

"It's okay, Edward." Bella said. "Jasper is entitled to feel anything he wants. I learned that the hard way." I felt her shame over what she had attempted to do to me.

I pulled her closer to me. "No, Bella, Edward is right. I know this isn't your fault. My emotions are so raw right now that I may lash out unintentionally."

_But most of it will be intentional concerning you. _I glared at him.

"As long as you don't take it out on her." He snapped back. "She doesn't deserve that."

"Do you really think that you are in any position to be protecting her?" I asked. "After what you pulled you shouldn't be anywhere near her. Maybe if I had been here with her that night none of this would be happening now." I felt a surge of distress coming from Bella. I knew she didn't want us to fight, but she was so conflicted. She didn't dare defend him to me.

_Go now!_ I told him through my thoughts. _We can deal with this later._

"Bella, I'm going to leave you with Jasper now unless you want me to stay."

_You wish! _I told him.

"No, Edward, you go. I need to speak with Jasper alone." She smiled at him.

"Okay, love, but I'll just be down the hall if you need me."

"She won't." I said out loud. "She has her husband, now."

I felt another surge of jealousy coming from him.

"Please go, Edward. I don't want Jasper to be upset any further."

"Thank you for trying to protect me today. I didn't deserve that." He said.

_No, you didn't." _I spoke for only him.

"I'm just glad you are both okay." She said.

Edward stared at me and I felt his remorse. I looked away. He left the room.

"He really is sorry, Jasper." She said.

I was trying really hard to hold it together. I didn't even object when he called her 'love' but really how much was I expected to take? "Bella, please don't do that. I don't really care how sorry he is. I can't forgive him for this."

"I'm sorry." She put her head down and I felt her disgrace.

"Stop apologizing. " I pulled her up and walked her over to the bed. I sat down and placed her in front of me in between my legs taking her hands in mine. "What happened today can never happen again. You lied to me and tried to manipulate my emotions."

"You manipulate mine all of the time." She reminded me.

"I've never lied to you."

Silent tears began to slide down her cheeks. She tried to hold them back but it was no use. I felt how sorry she was.

"Sweetheart, do you understand that we can't have any secrets? I get what you were trying to do, but it was wrong. You tried to protect me but you almost destroyed me in the process."

"I know, but I didn't want you to have to live with the pain of killing Edward. He is your brother and possibly…" She couldn't finish.

"My brother raped you in your sleep. I was entitled to kill him for so many reasons, but I stopped. Do you know why?"

"No." She whispered.

I placed my hand on her stomach. "Because this baby might be his and no matter how enraged I was I couldn't kill your baby's father."

She started to cry and I could feel her pain over this whole situation. "Are you going to leave me? I know I deserve it after what I did today."

"If I couldn't kill Edward for what he did then what makes you think I could leave you for what you did? In some twisted way you believed you were doing the right thing and once I get past all of the hurt I will see that you were trying to protect me from myself."

"I was because I love you and I only want you. But I would understand if you no longer wanted me and the things we dreamed about."

Didn't she realize that she was hurting me even more by suggesting such things? "How could I not want you? You are my whole reason for existing." I softly kissed her lips. She breathed a sigh of relief and she melted into my mouth. She pulled away and I felt her uncertainty.

"But what if…" I cut her off.

"Bella, I don't care what that paternity test proves. I am his father and I always will be. I won't lie because I hope with everything I have that he is mine, but if he isn't it won't matter. He is a part of you and how could I not love anything that was a part of you."

I had answered Marcus' question after all. Could I accept another man's child as my own? Absolutely, as long as I had Bella everything seemed possible. I already loved this baby and there was no way I would ever hand him over to Edward especially not after what he did. It would serve him right to watch me have Bella and their child for all of eternity. That was justice.

"I want him to be yours, but if it doesn't turn out that way I've already told Edward we are going to raise him as ours as long as that is what you want."

"Bella, I love you and I always will. We can get through this together. It won't be easy and I'm sure that Edward and I won't see eye to eye on this, but I am sticking with you no matter what, darlin'." I pulled her closer to me and placed my cheek against her stomach. "I love him, too."

She ran her hand through my hair, but I felt her rock back and forth a bit.

I released her. "Are you okay?" She looked pale and exhausted. This day had drained her.

"I'm just a little light headed and tired. I'll be fine." She was trying not to worry me.

"Bella? Didn't I just say that you can't lie to me anymore?"

"I'm not lying, but I think I better sit down." She collapsed into my lap. "I'm really tired, Jasper." I placed her in the bed and retrieved the pillows and blanket that were a casualty of her earlier episode. I fixed the bed for her.

I climbed in next to her and pulled her into my chest. "You're going to rest now and when you wake up we will get Carlisle to get some blood and vitamins into you and then he can do that ultrasound. No arguments!"

"I wouldn't dream of it." She smiled. "From now on you can call the shots."

"Thanks, but I'm not seeking your permission." I smiled. 'You'll do exactly as I say." I was being lighthearted but I meant it.

She cuddled in closer. "You won't leave?' She asked.

"Of course not. I'll be here when you wake up, I promise." I rubbed her back and hit her with a much needed dose of sleep. She had a long and trying day and now she was going to start focusing on this pregnancy. I would worry about the rest. She was asleep in seconds. I listened to her steady breathing and the soothing sound of that strong stable heartbeat coming from within her stomach.

There was so much for me to process. The events of the day had unfolded in ways that I could never have imagined. I started off believing that my biggest problem was bringing Bella blood before she was ready to drink it and now I found that the baby that she carries in her stomach may belong to my brother. I never saw that one coming.

I broke from my thoughts when I sensed Carlisle standing in the doorway. I motioned for him to come in and sit on the chair by the bed.

"I don't want to disturb her, but I wanted to make sure you were both okay." He said as he sat down.

"She's out, you won't wake her." I stroked her hair. "She is exhausted."

"I'm sorry, Jasper." I felt his sincerity.

"It wasn't your place to tell me Carlisle, but I do appreciate everything that you have done for Bella. I can feel how much she depends on you."

"I love her, Jasper and I am so sorry for what she has been through. I want you to know that just because I have allowed Edward to stay here with us doesn't mean that I have fully forgiven him." He was conflicted and I hated for him of all people to feel so torn.

"Carlisle, I understand; he is your son and you will always be loyal to him. He holds a special place in your heart." I knew I couldn't compete with Edward when it came to Carlisle.

"Yes, I suppose he does, but just because it is my venom that courses through his body doesn't mean that I love him anymore than I love and accept you as my son. I may not have created you but you are just as much a part of this coven as Edward, Rosalie and Emmett." He reached for my hand. "Do you get what I am saying?"

I shook my head in agreement. He loved us all the same. "Yes, biology doesn't always matter. I can love this baby no matter what." I already did.

"I know you can because you are a good man and you love Bella with your entire being. I know you will make an outstanding father in every sense of the word. Never doubt that, Jasper."

If I could shed tears I think it would have been in that moment. Carlisle was the epitome of what a father, husband and caregiver should be and to have him speak these words to me meant more to me then he could have imagined. I took a breath to center myself. I didn't no how much more of the day's emotional climate I could take in. I was both physically and mentally exhausted.

"Thank you, Carlisle, for everything." I whispered.

"You are quite welcome. Why don't we do that ultrasound tomorrow morning and then I will need to collect a sample of your DNA. I am hoping that once I have yours I will be able to make some progress. I will explain all the details tomorrow because I think you have enough to ponder for now." He patted my arm as he stood up. He glanced at Bella and frowned.

"What is it?" I asked.

"She hasn't eaten all day."

"Oh, right." I remembered the breakfast disaster.

"Well, I suppose it can wait until she wakes up, but she has to keep her strength up and I'm afraid she isn't going to like taking a double dose of blood tomorrow."

I looked down at my stubborn girl and smiled. "I'll get her to do it."

Carlisle left and I settled closer to Bella. I unnecessarily closed my eyes and tried to filter out everyone else's emotions. I needed to feel my own for a change. A few minutes later I heard the harmonizing sound of a piano composition being played in a minor key echoing from downstairs. Edward seemed to be playing some sort of … lullaby.

*****If I update any faster my husband and kids are going to file a missing person's report on me. lol But, I am flattered that you all think I can possibly get these out any faster than I already do. I appreciate your eagerness over this story!**


	23. Chapter 23

*****Since a good portion of you reading this are Team Jasper I would like to make two story recommendations that I think will interest you. I am currently assisting with both of these stories as a beta.**

**The first is Desperation by Whitlock's Girl. This is an all human story of J/B and is about 20 chapters in. This story is a real treat and features a smokin' hot Jasper in all his southern glory. This fic has also taken home A Cullen Clan Award for Best AU/AH, so check it out!**

**The second story is A New Love by ruby7279. I am quite partial to this one since I have been working with the author almost from the beginning and it is coming a long rather nicely. It is a J/B pairing and features a different/interesting take on the Cullen family and the Bella in this one is like none that you have read before. It's fun!**

**Please show these author's some of the love and support you have given me!**

*****Okay… now we have an ultrasound appointment to get to! Is Cullen a boy or a girl? You'll find out in this chapter!**

**JPOV**

"Bella," I called. "Stop stalling in there!" She was taking her sweet little time in the bathroom. "I'm not stupid; I know you don't want to go see Carlisle."

"I think I better stay here for a little while longer." She told me.

I didn't think so. She wasn't getting out of her daily dose of blood. According to Carlisle she hadn't had one in almost a week. I opened the door and found her leaning against the counter. "Sorry, darlin' but I'm calling the shots now, remember?"

She looked up at me with those irresistible brown eyes; yes they were back to her original color now, and bit on her bottom lip. "Please, Jasper."

"Oh, no you don't." I took her by the hand and lead her out to the hall. "And don't try that on Carlisle either, it won't work."

She giggled and squeezed my hand. "It does work and I get ice cream."

"Yes, Chunky Monkey. I heard all about your shameless bargains." Just as we were about to approach the study Edward appeared in front of us. Wonderful!

He smiled at her. "Feeling better?" He asked. Apparently he wasn't acknowledging me this morning. That was just fine by me. since I couldn't stomach him at the moment.

"Yes, I slept really well thanks to Jasper." She smiled at me and I could feel her appreciation. "But, now we have to go see Carlisle."

"Oh, blood time." He smiled. "Enjoy!"

"You know I never do." She frowned. "But, if I do this Carlisle will do an ultrasound to confirm the gender of the baby. It's silly because I already know he is a boy."

"An ultrasound? That sounds really cool. I bet it will be nice to see him on the screen."

Oh, no, here it comes. I knew Bella wouldn't be able to help herself. She tightened her grip on my hand.

"Edward, would you like to come with us?" I felt her uncertainty.

He opened his mouth to answer and I could feel his excitement over her question.

I put a stop to that. _Say no! _I told him. _I don't want you there._

He glared at me. "Thanks, Bella, but I will have to decline. I promised Alice I would go car shopping with her. It seems that Jasper is buying her a Porsche."

_I never agreed to that._ "Really, that's news." I said.

"You do owe her one, Jasper. Remember?" She smiled.

I thought back to our wedding night when Alice had picked out that nightgown for Bella to wear and I said something about buying her a present. I guess she was collecting. Well, I did owe her for all of the loyalty she had shown me while I was in Italy.

Edward was concentrating on my thoughts. Good, hopefully he saw the images of Bella in that nightgown minutes before I made her mine forever. Well, actually I really didn't want him seeing her like that at all. _Get out of my head!_

"Why? Your thoughts are so interesting." He said smugly as he let his eyes wander up and down Bella.

_Don't think I still won't kill you. _A growl escaped my lips. _She'll never have to know it was me._

"Jasper!" Bella said and I could feel her shock over my hostility toward him. Of course she would be surprised because she had no idea what was going on between the two of us. We made for a very lethal combination what with me feeling his emotions about her and him seeing the images of her in my mind.

"I'll tell Alice that you said that she could get what ever car she wanted considering you enjoyed Bella's ensemble so thoroughly that night." He smiled.

Bella blushed. I knew that it was Edward's jealously that was making him goad me, but it was still inexcusable. "Come on, Bella." I pulled her into Carlisle's study.

"Bye, Bella." He smiled but she didn't respond probably because she felt my displeasure over the whole situation.

Carlisle wasn't here yet. I pulled her to the couch and we sat in an uncomfortable silence. I had plenty to say, but I thought I would let her speak first. It didn't take her long.

"You are mad." She stated the obvious.

"You think?" I responded, but I kept my anger at bay. I was trying my hardest not to take any of this out on her, but she wasn't making it easy.

"I just thought since he was helping Carlisle out with the pregnancy that he would want to be there during the ultrasound." She said apologetically.

He was helping Carlisle out with the pregnancy? What the hell? Was there anything else I needed to know? "You wanted him there because you felt his curiosity and excitement over seeing the baby."

"I know you don't understand how I could forgive him. I don't fully get it sometimes, but it's like I have to." I could feel her sorrow and hesitation.

"What aren't you telling me?" I asked. I knew there was something else. I could feel it. "Why do you feel like you have to?"

"Because Cullen wants me to." She put her head down.

"Look at me." I told her. "What do you mean Cullen wants you to?"

She looked up and swallowed hard. "Every time I try to be mad at Edward, I can't. It's like there is some kind of pull that draws me to him. I can't explain it, but Cullen stirs inside me and the next thing I know I am fine with Edward. I didn't forgive him right away and I don't condone what he did to me, but it's over and we have to deal with it. What he did he did to me and my body and if I can find away to forgive then shouldn't everyone else?"

"He didn't just hurt you and it wasn't just your body, damn it!" Now my anger was going to get the better of me. "What he did has impacted my life, too."

"You are right and I apologize. I was just trying to explain to you why I am compelled to forgive him. It didn't come easily to me and I don't fully understand it. I'm sorry."

I wanted to comfort her and support her, but I wasn't big enough for that. Maybe it was pride or my ego, but she was too forgiving for her own good. If she didn't have enough sense to stand up for herself than I would defend what was mine even if what was mine seemed to be drawn to my brother.

"Jasper, I love you. I don't want to be with Edward. I don't have any recollection of what happened between the two of us that night. It was as if it never happened."

"It did happen, Bella and now because of his lack of control we don't even know if I fathered your child." Why didn't anyone else seem to think this was a problem?

Carlisle walked in and I knew he could sense our tension. "Are you two okay?" He asked.

"Just fine." I said.

Bella didn't answer, but I could see the tears welling up in her eyes. I took her hand and tried to comfort her. I was such a jerk for upsetting my pregnant wife. I mouthed 'I'm sorry' to her. She acknowledged me as she wiped her tears.

"We can do this later," Carlisle offered. "If this isn't a good time."

"No!" Bella said. "I want Jasper to see the baby and I want to show him that I'm right and that Cullen is a boy."

"Very well. We can go now everything is set up." He said.

Bella hopped up and I could feel how happy she was to go and see her little baby.

But, I had to be a jerk again. "Wait!" She stopped because she anticipated what I was about to say. "You have something to do before we see him." It was for the well being of both of them.

"Carlisle?" She pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but Jasper is right. I've been too lax with you this week and according to the book that Aro sent me you need your daily blood intake. I know you feel more human than vampire these days, but you are still indeed a vampire."

"Why can't I just eat the human food?" She asked.

"Because you are not human." I reminded her. Although now that her eyes were back to their original color she did appear more human. She was still my beautiful girl and her little belly turned me on more than it probably should. She was the most stunning creature to me.

"Bella, you can have all the human food your body can handle, but I have to insist that you get the blood. We can do that one of two ways." Carlisle reminded her.

She looked at me one last time with those pleading eyes and pushed her bottom lip out into an adorable little pout, and trust me if her little ploy was for any other reason I would have given in, in a Cullen heartbeat, but I wasn't jeopardizing either one of them.

"Carlisle, do it intravenously." I told him never taking my eyes away from hers. That's right darlin', I'm in charge.

She gasped. I prayed that she didn't call my bluff. I knew this would force her hand since she was now feeling physical pain from being almost human again and she didn't like needles.

"N-no, I'll drink it." She quickly spoke up.

"Good girl." I pulled her into a hug. I had a feeling she would see it my way.

"You tricked me." She said.

"No, I just helped you make the decision."

Carlisle was back in less than two seconds with a tall, dark cup. "Bella, you can take your time and sip it."

"No, I want to get it over with. What is it that I am drinking today?" She asked.

"Buck, Esme brought it back for you this morning." He said.

"Remind me to thank her." She said sarcastically. She chugged the drink and didn't gag once. She held the cup out for me to take when she was finished.

"I'm proud of you, Bella." I told her.

She scrunched her face and stuck her tongue out. Her distaste for buck was obvious.

Carlisle whispered in her ear. "I went to the supermarket this morning." He smiled.

She threw her arms around him and said. "I love you!"

I cleared my throat and looked accusingly at Carlisle.

"I'm sorry Jasper, but I'm clearly not as strong as you when it comes to this one." He pointed at Bella. "As long as I am her doctor she gets the Chunky Monkey."

I felt Bella's satisfaction.

I shook my head at the absurdity of a three hundred year old vampire buying Chunky Monkey at the local supermarket. Only Bella could inspire that kind of loyalty.

Carlisle hooked his arm in Bella's and lead her up to his medical room. I followed behind and couldn't have been happier with the progression of their relationship. Bella missed Charlie and I was so glad that Carlisle could fill that void for her. That void that he seemed to fill for all of us.

The ultrasound didn't take that long, but I was in awe of that tiny little being bopping up and down inside of my Bella. The baby was still so small and fragile, but I guess to me he would always appear that way.

"Everything seems to be healthy and normal. The baby is developing quite nicely and the heart beat is strong. According to the measurements we are looking at an August baby."

Bella smiled. "That's three months ahead of schedule. Isn't that wonderful?"

I squeezed her hand. "I can't wait." I only hoped that Carlisle could establish paternity by then. "Carlisle will that give you enough time?"

I felt Bella's happy mood drop when she realized what I was asking.

"I don't know Jasper. I'm going to test your DNA against the sample that I took from Bella and the baby, but I don't know how far I will get. I didn't have success with Bella or Edward's DNA but I want to try yours. I'm hoping by some miracle it will be a match and we won't have to go any further."

"You don't seem that hopeful." I said. I didn't feel any optimisim coming from him.

"Well, I don't want to think the worst, but no I don't think I will be able to match it to you either."

"Can we do the amnio yet?" Bella asked.

"Well, you are ahead of a normal pregnancy, but I'd rather wait and see if I can come up with something using the sample that I already have."

"It's a risk for Bella?" I asked.

"Yes, a slight one, but if I don't have to do it then I don't want to put either of them through it." He smiled. "Let me worry about it."

"Carlisle?" Bella asked.

"Yes, Bella?" He responded.

"You didn't confirm my theory." She smiled.

He placed the paddle back on her stomach and glided it back and forth. "Well, we've counted ten fingers, ten toes and all of the major organs are developing quite nicely. The heartbeat is strong, spine is straight and according to the previous testing and making the comparisons with Aro's book I would say that Cullen is right on track."

Bella squealed. "I was right! Jasper, look at your son." She pointed to the monitor. She had tears of joy streaming down her face. I leaned down and kissed her lips. I held my face to hers for a few moments. God, I loved her.

"I knew you were right." I told her.

She held up her wrist to show me her bracelet. "Can I have the 'C' now?" She asked.

"Absolutely, sweetheart. I love you." I wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I love you, too and so does Cullen." She smiled.

I knew that was true because I felt that.

Carlisle pointed to the screen. "Look, he is happy, too"

Bella pulled my hand to her stomach. "He is looking for you." Cullen was more active than I had ever felt him before. "I told you that he loves you."

In that moment I forgot about all of our problems. We felt like a family and I knew we could be one regardless of what Carlisle's tests determined. For the first time in twenty four hours I felt like everything was going to be just fine. Jasper, Bella and Cullen Whitlock could live happily ever after and I would do everything in my power to make sure that was going to happen. Even if it meant that I had to lay down to law concerning Edward.

**EPOV**

I slowed my pace just as I had approached the back porch. Bella was sitting in her favorite chair softly rocking back and forth; her eyes were closed. She seemed so calm and happy. I hadn't seen her like that in such a long time. What a difference a day had made. Yesterday at this time she was curled up in Jasper's arms ready to give up and now she looked radiant and full of hope. I couldn't ruin that. So I quickly headed to the side of the house and planned to enter from the front.

"Edward," She said. She would always be my singer and I could never resist her call. No matter what we had been through I couldn't seem to stay away from her. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"You looked so peaceful that I didn't want to disturb you." I walked to her.

"I was just resting."

"Where is Jasper?"

"He is with Carlisle. DNA." She said.

"Ah." What else could I say about that? I was the cause of that meeting. "How did the ultrasound go?"

"Great. I was right; I am having a boy!" She was delighted.

"I know, love, that's great news."

"You knew?" She asked. "You had faith in me?"

"Well, of course I had faith in you, but I saw it in Carlisle's notes because he got the answer a few weeks ago during the genetic testing and even if I didn't see it there I could read it in his thoughts. He is thrilled with the namesake."

"Carlisle knew too?" She shook her head.

I laughed. "Yes, but he didn't want to confirm it until Jasper was with you. I guess Jazz was pleased?"

"He was thrilled. I could feel it."

"I was actually hoping for a miniature Bella." I had envisioned this sweet, little girl with long brown hair and beautiful brown eyes running around here. In my mind she was perfect; just like her mother. "But, I'm glad that Cullen is healthy and loved."

"Yes, he is certainly going to have tons of love." She perked up as soon as she said that.

"Is he kicking?" I asked hoping that she would let me feel. I tried to hold back my enthusiasm but it was too late; she already detected it.

She leaned back in the chair and motioned for me to touch her stomach. "Go ahead. Cullen is looking for you."

"Are you sure you don't mind?" I knew it wasn't her who would mind my hands all over her stomach, but I couldn't resist. I placed my hand on her belly and Cullen moved. "Hey, little fella, I can't wait to meet you." He kicked again and Bella smiled. I looked into her gorgeous eyes, but didn't remove my hand from her stomach. "You're mama is so pretty Cullen and we are so lucky to have her here with us."

Bella didn't say anything as she held my gaze. I wanted to reach up and stroke her cheek. She must have felt my longing for her because her expression changed and I could tell she was struggling with not wanting to hurt me. "Edward, I…"

All of a sudden I sensed him. I quickly removed my hand and moved away from her. I didn't want to cause her any more trouble. It was too late he saw us. He took off running toward the woods but before he left I heard his thoughts.

_One way or another I will put a stop to this. You can't have her…_

"Edward, what is it?" She asked. She hadn't seen him but I had to tell her because I'm sure he would let her know later.

"Bella, I'm sorry but Jasper just saw the two of us."

"What? Just now, but where?" She stood up and looked around.

"He took off toward the woods." I pointed in the distance.

"I have to go to him and explain." She was panicked.

"He is too fast for you and you can't catch him." I knew I could but I didn't think he would want me to go after him.

"Oh, Edward, do you know what that would have looked like to him? He won't understand. Why do I keep hurting him?" She looked worried.

"You are afraid of him. Aren't you?"

"No, I mean I am afraid that I hurt him yet again. He barely recovered from yesterday."

"Bella we weren't doing anything wrong. You wanted me to feel Cullen kick and that's all we were doing. Jasper will realize that."

"How much more should he be expected to take? This morning I asked you to come to the ultrasound and now I'm letting you touch my stomach. He is going to be furious. He doesn't understand why I am doing these things."

"Because on some level you know he is mine." I shouldn't have said that; I wanted her to come to that conclusion on her own.

"No, I don't know that at all." She was in denial.

"Bella, love, you said it to me yourself. You were afraid that the reason you were drawn to be was because Cullen wanted you to be. You think he is mine."

She put her hands on over her ears. "Stop it! Don't say that." She started pacing the porch.

"Just because you don't want to hear it doesn't mean that it isn't true. Am I right? Do you have a feeling about his paternity?"

"Yes, he belongs to my husband and that is the only thing I know to be true. I can feel it." She was trying to be adamant about this, but I knew she was lying.

"Then why are you so drawn to me? Is it Cullen that makes you do it or is it you?" I closed the gap between us. "Do you want me in your life?"

She started to cry. "Don't you do this to me! Haven't you caused me enough pain?" She stared at me and I was lost in her eyes. "Please don't ask me to chose between you and Jasper because you won't like my decision."

"Bella, I know you can't deny this pull."

"Edward, I've been more than patient with you. I have forgiven you a heinous act against me and I've risked my marriage so that you will have the opportunity to be a part of Cullen's life, but no matter what the test shows you will be nothing more than his uncle. He will never call you dad."

I didn't want to hurt her but she was wrong. "No, Bella if he is mine I will be more than an uncle." I don't even no why I said that. I knew how ridiculous it was for me to think after what I had done to her that I should be anywhere near her or her child, but this was Bella and I was never rational when it came to her. I loved her and I wanted her to return those feelings.

"Stop it! Don't you think that Jasper can feel that too? You have to control your feelings for me or he is going to freak."

"I can't help the way I feel."

"Try, Edward. I can only protect you so far, but you are going to push him and it will only make things harder for me. Please, if you love me then let me do this my way."

"Your way is to let Jasper raise my child no matter what?"

"No matter what. You owe me that much." She pleaded.

"Bella, listen to me."

"No, not now!"

She ran back into the house and up the stairs to her room. I would back off for now, but I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to give her what she had asked for.

**JPOV**

I had to keep telling myself that this wasn't her fault; she was the victim in all of this. But after seeing them on the back porch with his hands all over her and feeling the love that they felt for one another, and for a split second I could see them as a family … raising Cullen together. Without me.

I took off running into the woods. I knew Edward saw me, but I was certain Bella wasn't even aware of my presence. Would he tell her? She was so close to him; much too close for my liking. I was her husband and she should respect that. For whatever reason she forgave him and she was entitled to that, but by the same token she should get that I haven't forgiven him and I may never get over what he did to her … to us. Was it too much to expect her to stay away from him?

Maybe I was losing my mind, but before I knew it I was back at the house. I wasn't even sure how far I had run or how long I was gone. Edward was pushing me too far. My emotions had never been this erratic before not even when I was controlling a battlefield of newborns. I felt like I could blow at any second. My walls were closing in on me and I needed to find the balance. I was sure that I couldn't take much more, and I was terrified that it would be Bella that caught the brunt of my rage.

Bella would have to understand that I had limits and she could no longer push them. It wasn't healthy or safe for any of us. I knew she was young and I had already thrown so much at her so fast, but this was a life she had chosen. She chose me and I had to believe that was what she still wanted. I would put a stop to this insanity today. I would claim what was mine!

*****Next chapter… a lemon perhaps? Hot, dominant Jasper? Who is with me?**


	24. Chapter 24

**BPOV**

I ran up to my room and slammed the door. I couldn't believe that Edward was doing this to me. He was actually trying to force my hand with Cullen. Did he really think that I could hand over my baby to him and shut Jasper out? I wanted to raise this baby with my husband just the way we had planned. Cullen began to stir and I knew that's what he wanted too. He loved them both, but Jasper was his father. I was certain of that. It was time for me to start treating my husband with the respect he deserved. Edward was going to have to keep his distance and accept that he would never have Cullen or me. I had let him get too close; that was my fault, but now I needed to put my priorities in order. It should always be Jasper first. He deserved that from me. I was always first with him and now I needed to show him that he was my life.

Alice knocked on the door. I sensed her; well at least I could still do that.

"Come in Alice." I said.

She pranced in with two shopping bags. "Maternity clothes." She chirped.

"Thanks, Alice you didn't have to do that."

"Yes, silly, I did. I couldn't leave it up to you because you would just wear one of Jazz's shirts and sweatpants." She rolled her eyes.

"I like wearing Jasper's shirts." I said.

"See!" She started taking the clothes out of the bags and holding them up to my body. I had to admit they were kind of cute. Not at all like I had pictured; maternity clothes seemed to be so stylish these days and some of her selections were trendier than some of my own outfits.

"How's the new car?" I asked.

"It's sweet. You have to let me take you for a ride, well that is if your warden lets you out." She smiled.

"Alice!" I said. "Is that any way to talk about a man who just bought you a really expensive car?"

"No, I suppose not, but he will never let you and Cullen get in that car with me. It would be way too fast."

"Yes, I guess you are right." I smiled but I was a little disappointed that I wouldn't get to go for a fast ride with Alice. "Maybe after I have Cullen and I am back to being a durable vampire."

"I'm sure Jazz will buy you your own fast car then." She said hopeful but I sensed some uncertainty.

"What is it? Did you have a vision?"

"Of you and Jazz, no. I still can't see the two of you or Edward for that matter."

"Well, why did I feel that weird vibe coming from you a second ago?" I asked.

"Bella, I don't mean to get in your business and tell you how to handle your marriage but I know Jazz better than most and I don't think he is handling you and Edward as well as you think." She said apologetically.

"What do you mean? Has he said something to you?" Maybe he had run into her and told her about seeing me with Edward on the porch.

"No, he didn't have to say anything, but I can read him not because I have a gift like that, but because I spent many years with him and I know him very well. He would do anything for you, Bella and I do mean anything."

"I don't understand?"

"He will tolerate your connection with Edward because he knows it's something you want but he won't be able to handle all of the emotions associated with it. Eventually he will snap and you don't want that to happen." She warned. "Jasper isn't the best vampire to be around when he loses his temper. I know he would never hurt you, but he might go after Edward."

"No, he said he wouldn't do that."

"I think he honestly believed that but if the two of you continue to push him I'm not sure he will be able to keep his word. So please try to put Jasper before Edward."

"I was just thinking that before you came in. Jasper is my priority and as soon as he comes back I will make sure he sees that."

She clapped. "Oh, good and I have just the outfit for you to do that in."

"Alice?" I arched man eyebrow at her.

"No, really I owe him for the car." She pulled out the cutest little tan skirt and brown sleeveless empire cut top that flared out at the waist. It was adorable and dare I say even sexy for a pregnant woman. "Put it on. I need to see you in it."

"Fine." I took it from her and went into the bathroom.

"So, I did have a vision today." She said.

"Really? About?" I asked.

"Our impending guests."

"Felix and Claudia? But wouldn't they fall under the 'I can't see them because they are connected to the baby' category?" I asked as I came back out of the bathroom.

"Oh!" She squealed. "You look hot. Hmm…I wonder what Jazz will buy me for this one?"

"Alice, please focus and stop trying to get my husband to buy you things every time you get him turned on by something you make me wear."

"Right, the vision. Yes, it was of Felix and Claudia but you and Jazz weren't in it."

"Why do you suppose you saw them if they are coming here for the sole purpose of the baby?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe there is another reason for their visit that we are not yet aware of. I was hunting with them and there was another person with us but I couldn't make them out, but they seemed very familiar to me, so it was probably one of us but I'm not sure who."

"What were they like?" I asked.

"Felix was extremely hot. He was shy in a cute way and he was so interested in hunting animals. Very eager to learn our way of life. I get the sense that Carlisle is really going to like him."

"And you? Are you going to like him?"

"I don't know. We were hunting together so we will probably get along."

"What about Claudia? What was she like?" I was curious to hear about this girl who would be just like my son, but before she could answer Jasper walked in the room. He didn't look happy. He had that fierce vampire look that should have been sexy, but I knew better.

"Why are we talking about Claudia?" He asked.

"Hey, Jazz." Alice smiled. "I had a vision about her and Felix and I was telling Bella about it."

He glanced at me and smiled. He pulled Alice into a hug and lifted her tiny body a few feet off the floor. "Nice wheels, baby." I was surprised he went to her first.

"Don't you love them?" She kissed his cheek.

"Can't wait to test them out." He smiled as he set her back down.

"Thanks so much for that car, Jazz."

"Loyalty is rewarded Alice." He looked at me and I swore he was trying to tell me something. "New clothes, Bella?"

"Yes," My voice was timid. "Alice bought them for me."

He looked me over but didn't say anything. He turned back to Alice. "I saw your bag in the foyer. Going on a trip?"

"Just over night. Edward and I are going to Seattle to test out the car and see a movie." She looked at me. "And, Carlisle and Esme have gone to Port Angeles for the evening to hit the shops. So you guys have the whole house to yourselves." She grinned.

I guess that should have been good news, but judging from Jasper's mood it kind of made me a bit nervous.

"That sounds good." He said. "I have some big plans for my girl tonight."

"Okay, well I am headed out now. Have a great night." I could feel her excitement for us, but I didn't share that emotion. "Thanks again, Jazzy! Bye Bella." She danced out of the room.

I smiled. "She's one of a kind, isn't she?"

"She certainly is." He said as he shut the door behind her.

I knew I needed to explain what had happened today between me and Edward, but I could feel his frustration. I wanted to let him know that I would try not to do anything else to hurt him. It was hard to think about anything with him staring at me like that. I wish I knew what he was thinking.

**JPOV**

She looked so incredible standing there in that short little skirt and that skimpy shirt that hugged her breasts so perfectly. She could bring me to my knees with one look; she could definitely be my undoing. She was nervous; I felt that, but I also could feel that she was willing to do anything I asked her to do. I couldn't help but get a little hard thinking about the power I had over her. I would never abuse that power, but knowing that she would relinquish herself to me so completely somehow had a calming affect on me.

"Jasper, I…"

"Shh…" I walked over to her and placed a soft kiss on her lips knowing full well that wasn't going to be enough. "Were you going to try and explain what was going on between you and Edward on the porch?" I asked as I ran my tongue along her bottom lip.

She didn't answer but I could feel her anxiety spike.

"I sincerely hope the two of you won't be making that a habit every time my back is turned." I nipped at her lip.

"Jasper, it wasn't like that. Cullen was kicking and Edward wanted to feel so I…"

"Shh…I think that I would like to have the floor now." I said as I slipped the strap of her shirt down and began placing soft kisses on her shoulder. Her skin was so smooth and she smelled so good, but I couldn't allow myself to become distracted before I made my point. "Bella, I didn't like what I saw today; Edward's hands all over your stomach and him gazing into your eyes. Feeling how much he wanted you; how much he loves you. Do you know what that looked like to me?"

"I didn't…"

I placed two fingers over her lips and shook my head. "No, I'm speaking now." I removed my fingers and replaced them with my lips. Her emotions were all over the place; she was confused. One second she was afraid and the next she was full of desire.

"From now on no one touches you but me." I trailed my fingers down her shoulder and slipped that strap down too causing her shirt to pool around her waist. To my delight she wasn't wearing a bra. I gazed down at her bare breasts as I licked my lips. Her nipples were already hard. I leaned against her ear and whispered, "You are mine, do you understand that?"

I grabbed her upper arms and pulled her toward me as I fastened my mouth to hers. My kiss was much too rough, but in this moment it was about satisfying a need, showing her what I expected of her, asserting my dominance over her as her husband. I was in control. I pulled my shirt off and pressed her bare breasts to my chest. Her body temperature was closer to that of a human now and the friction of our bodies rubbing against one another gave me the chills.

"Who do you belong to?" I mumbled into her mouth slightly increasing the pressure on her arms as I pulled her even closer to me.

"You." She said breathlessly.

I slid my hands down either side of her body and hiked up her skirt. I felt a jolt of nerves coming from her. She was conflicted. I knew she wanted me as much as I wanted her, but she was unsure.

"Maybe we shouldn't." She said as she placed her hands on top of mine. I kissed her neck lingering at the spot where I had made her mine. I ran my tongue over that vein that no longer pulsed.

"You don't want to?" I reached down and slid my fingers over her wet heat. "Your body betrays you Bella; you are much too wet to tell me otherwise." I pushed into her entrance through her panties.

"It's just that you are so angry that maybe this isn't the best idea for us to make love."

"Angry sex can sometimes be the best kind." I smiled as I thrust my fingers deeper. "Oh, darlin' there is still so much I need to teach you."

I twisted my fingers around the thin lacy material at her hip and ripped them off. "We won't need these." I said as I tossed them aside. I slid my hand up her thigh and over her bare entrance; I ran my finger up and down her slit. She shivered as she collapsed against my chest. I could feel her desire out pacing her fear now. I rubbed harder as I found her clit and pinched it. She moaned my name.

"Who does this belong to?" I asked as I pulled on her bottom lip with my teeth. She didn't answer. I pushed two fingers into her entrance and pumped in and out. "Answer me, Bella."

"You…only you." She managed to breathe out.

"Good girl. Everything about you belongs to me." I pressed my erection into her hip causing me to moan at the contact. I was frantic in my need for her. She was the only thing that mattered to me and I wanted to show her how much she meant to me. As hot as I was for her I knew I needed to be careful… I could never hurt her. It had to be forceful though because that was the only way I was going to scratch this itch. I quickly glanced around the room trying to decide how best to go about this without hurting her or Cullen.

I picked her up and carried her to the chair, pushing her to her knees and bending her over the arm. I rubbed my hands down her back and across her bottom. She jumped at my touch. I leaned down moving her hair to the side so that I could kiss her neck. I trailed my fingers up over her shoulder and down to her breast gently caressing her nipple. I pushed my hard member against her backside.

"Can you feel how much I want you?" I hissed. Did she have any idea how crazy she made me?

"Yes." She moaned.

"Is that what you want? Do you want to feel me move inside of you?" I continued to grind into her as I cupped and squeezed her breasts. "Do you like this?" I asked as I slipped my hand down between her legs and circled her entrance with my fingertips.

"Jasper…" She moaned.

"What? Tell me what you want." I wanted her to know that the choice was hers and it always would be. I would never take her against her will. I stood up and undid my pants letting them and my boxer briefs fall to the floor. I stepped out of them and kicked them aside. I kneeled back down behind her and rubbed myself against her backside. "Do you want it, Bella?"

"Yes, Jasper I only want you." She cried out. "Please…"

"Will you start acting that way?" I asked as I continued to tease her with my cock. She was trembling in my arms. "You're my wife." I thrust my fingers inside of her wet heat. "And you need to start acting like it."

"I'm yours. I'll do whatever you want." She pushed herself against me.

I grabbed her hair and pulled her head toward me. "I want you to stop letting him touch you. Can you do that?" I asked as I licked and nipped at her neck.

"Yes." She moaned.

I thrust myself deep inside of her hot, throbbing sheath and she screamed my name at the contact. I slowly pulled all the way out.

"No, don't stop." She begged.

"Who do you belong to?" I asked again.

"You… mind, body and soul."

I pushed back in and found an excruciatingly slow rhythm. I could feel her frustration but I was proving a point. "And who is the only one that can touch you?"

She didn't answer so I stopped my movement. "Bella?"

"Please Jasper … I need you." I could feel her desperation.

"Then tell me what I want to hear." I stayed inside of her but I refused to move until she said it.

"You! Please…"

I picked up the pace and began pounding into her hard and fast. She screamed my name over and over again.

"Oh, Bella… you're so fucking tight." She felt amazing all wrapped around me and I could feel her orgasm beginning to build. "Let go, Bella… I'm the only one that can make you feel this way." I reached around her hips and into her entrance. I started rubbing her clit with vampire speed; something I knew that always send her tumbling over the edge. She screamed out my name and I could feel her pleasure. I knew how much that took out of her so I held her up with my arms as I continued to thrust deep within her.

"Jasper, I love you."

Those words coming from my angel's lips were all I needed to hear. "Oh… god, I'm going to cum all over you…" With one final thrust I let go and gave in. I stayed buried deep within her as I waited for are breathing to slow. I wrapped my arms around her hips and gently rubbed her belly. I leaned into her ear and whispered one final thought on the subject.

"Cullen is mine, too and I promise you Bella if I ever see what I saw today on that porch, I will kill him. He will never even see me coming."

I felt her shiver, but she didn't respond. Point made.

I picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. I striped the rest of her clothes off and turned the water on in the shower. I gently kissed her lips as I stroked her back.

"Why don't you get in there and relax for a bit?" I suggested.

"Will you join me?" She asked.

"Is that what you want?"

She took my hand and led me through the glass doors. I stood with my back against the hot stream of water. She faced me and reached her hand up to stroke my face. I leaned into it. I loved her touch. I could feel how much she needed and wanted me. Why did I ever doubt that?

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I didn't mean for it to go down that way."

"I'm not complaining." She smiled. "Actually I think I was begging for it."

"You know I would never force myself on you, right?" I should be ashamed of myself for acting that way after what Edward had done to her.

"Jasper, you are my husband and I will always give myself to you. Please don't feel like you violated me in any way. I know if I would have said stop you would have." She ran her fingers through my wet hair. "I know I am safe with you."

"I love you Bella, but I can't take much more of this." I grabbed the body wash and poured some on my hand. I wanted to get her out of the shower before she got cold. I started to wash her amazingly gorgeous body. "Seeing the two of you this afternoon just about did me in. I took off and for a brief second I wasn't sure I was coming back."

"You were going to leave me?" She panicked. "But, I told you I don't want Edward. I chose you."

I turned us around so that the water could rinse her off. "I know that, Bella, but circumstances have changed and he isn't making this easy. I can feel how much he loves you and this baby. How do I know that he won't convince you that he is what you want?"

"When you read my emotions do I reciprocate that love?"

"Not in the same way he does, but I know that you still love him and that is extremely hard for me to accept." I had to be honest. "After what he did to you I don't see how you can forgive him."

"I told you today that I feel compelled to forgive him. I don't know if it has to do with the fact that I can feel his emotions or that Cullen seems to push me in his direction but I've made up my mind and I don't want to waste time and energy holding a grudge. Can you please just accept that and trust that it is you I want."

"I can accept that you have forgiven him, but I won't allow the two of you to spend time together or have him get any closer to Cullen. If you say that it is me you want I believe that. And, if Edward turns out to be his father you have to make a decision and stick to it. All three of us are not going to raise him together."

I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. I wrapped a towel around my waste and began to dry Bella off. I covered her in an oversized towel and carried her back out to the bedroom. I put her in the bed placing her between my legs with her back against my chest. I engulfed her in my arms.

"Bella, I didn't want to be that husband. The one that tells you want you can do and who you can be with, but under the circumstances I don't think I have a choice. I have to insist that you keep your distance from him."

"I'm sorry I hurt you." She said. "And not just for today, but when I lied and said that I slept with Edward. I was wrong and I see that so much more clearly now. But, honestly Jasper how do you go about feeling everyone's emotions all of the time and not feel so compelled to make it right?"

I laughed. "Years and years of practice. Don't get me wrong; when you are hurting I always want to make it right for you, but as for everyone else I try to block it out and help when it is necessary. I know this is hard for you darlin' and I will try to help you work on that new power. I know it's not easy being an empath especially now with all that has happened around here, but I will try to teach you how to control it."

"Thank you. I will do what you have asked me to do. I will stay away from Edward and respect your wishes. Actually, I had already made up my mind to do that before you came in her and went all dominant on me." She giggled.

I pulled her closer to me. "I think you liked that side of me."

"I think I might want to explore those possibilities sometime after Cullen is born and things go back to normal."

"Were we ever normal?" I asked.

"Well, at least when I feel like a vampire again you will be able to take me any way you want." I felt a spike of desire.

"Bella? I felt that."

"What are you going to do about it, sir?" She giggled.

I flipped her over so that she was on her back and I was hovering over her. "We just showered." I reminded her.

"We can do it again later and this time I want to wash you." She pulled me down to her mouth as she released the towel from my waist.

"I love you, Bella Whitlock, no matter what."

"I love you, too."

*****Up next … Jasper and Edward! Carlisle may have to intervene!**


	25. Chapter 25

*****Thanks again to all of you lovely readers! I appreciate all of the responses this story has generated. And to think I almost didn't write it because I was afraid that it wouldn't interest you all as much as the first one did. I'm glad I decided to go for it! You guys totally make it worth it!**

*****Popular question – When am I going to reveal the father?**

*****Not so popular answer –Not yet! I'm not there yet and I know you don't want me to rush into it. I am slowly building the suspense and so many of you go back and forth with who it actually is. As frustrating as it is for you, you know you are having fun! Stay with me because I still have a lot of story left to tell. I'm not ready to let you all go!**

**Enjoy!**

**EPOV**

I sped into the driveway and headed toward the garage. The skies were ominous and they were about to open up at any second. As I approached I saw Jasper leaning against the garage and without even reading his thoughts I could tell he was twisted. One didn't have to be an empath to see that his mood matched the impending weather; dark and threatening.

"Wonderful." I really wasn't in the mood for him today. He had taken her from me yet again and I had no desire to hear what he had to say.

I pulled the car into my spot and for a split second I entertained the idea of smashing into him. I quickly realized that it would do more damage to the garage and only anger Carlisle, so I thought better of my plan. I walked back out to deal with him. It had been a few days since the incident on the porch and I hadn't spoken to either of them since, in fact I hadn't even seen Bella.

"I don't want to fight with you Jazz." I informed him.

"I don't really give a shit what you want. I'm just here to tell you to stay away from Bella."

"Is that an order? You might be able to make your wife do what you want, but not me." I knew I shouldn't be taking out my frustration on him, after all it was me that I was angry with. I put myself in this position.

"Isn't it tiring?"

"What's that?" I asked.

"Walking around here with all of that jealously."

"I could ask you the same thing about your rage."

"All of this stress and conflict isn't good for Bella or Cullen and now that she is an empath she feels everything ten times more. I can feel how torn she is over trying to do the right thing for both of us. If you love her as much as you say you do then back off of her."

"She is torn because she is trying to make you happy. She won't go against you because she is so afraid you'll leave her. Let her make her own choices. If you are so confident that it is you she wants then what is the harm in letting her spend time with me?"

"Because it's not normal. She shouldn't be anywhere near you and if you were anyone else she would never have forgiven you. Most woman don't forgive their rapists for possibly impregnating them"

"But she has and you can't stand that. You don't get how she could have done that, but I know why." Did I really want to go here with him? When I brought it up to Bella she vehemently denied it, but we all knew that there was a huge chance that I fathered Cullen.

"Because you think that he is yours and that's why she wants to forgive you."

I laughed. "I have to give her credit because I didn't think she would tell you about that."

"She tells me everything. It's amazing the things a person will confess after a passionate round of lovemaking, but I'm assuming she didn't say much after your experience with her since she was asleep."

I rolled my eyes. "So, we are back to this?"

"Don't you get it? We will always come back to that. It is the thorn in my side. Because of your lack of control Bella is suffering. She may not have any recollection about that night, but it has a lasting effect on her especially if you turn out to be his father."

"You may be able to shut me out of her life, but if Carlisle proves that he is mine I will be involved." I no sooner had the statement out of my mouth when Jasper's fist connected with my jaw. The force sent me flying across the lawn. I stood up and shook my head.

He was standing in front of me. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" He yelled.

"Me? You're the one throwing punches." He hit me again.

"You raped her that means you have no rights to her or her child. I am going to raise him regardless of the paternity test. He only has one father and that is me."

I charged him and we went flying back; landing on the ground. I jumped on top of him pinning him while I rammed my fist into his face. "Bella will let me be involved and you know that on some level and that's why you won't let her get any closer to me. She won't listen to you forever." He flipped us over and wrapped his hands around my throat.

"I know what you are doing to her and you better knock it off. You are purposefully manipulating her so that she feels guilty for you. You are using the fact that she is an empath to your advantage. You will never have access to him because I will take them away from here and you will never find us. You better back off." He warned.

"Or what? You'll kill me? How will you explain that to your gorgeous girl?"

He released my throat and began pounding into my face. I heard Carlisle pull up and jump out of his car. I pushed Jasper off but not before he took one final blow to my stomach. If I were human I would probably have thrown up at the sheer force.

"Stop it!" Carlisle yelled in a tone that he rarely ever used. "Get up and get in the garage. Now!"

"Carlisle, please this is between Edward and me." Jasper said. He should have realized that this was not a request. When Carlisle told us to do something we usually did it.

"Get in the garage. What are you two thinking? Fighting on the lawn in the rain like two savages. Have I not taught you better?" He asked putting us both to shame. He pointed to the door.

We got up off the ground, both of us wet and dirty, and followed him into the garage.

"Carlisle." I said.

He held his hand up to silence me. "What if Esme would have seen that display or worse Bella? What would have happened if she got caught in the middle of that nonsense? Do you think she could have handled another set of broken ribs in her current condition?" He shook his head. "You both claim to love her but neither of you seem to be coming up with a way to work this out."

"We can't work this out." Jasper said. "He is impossible."

"Oh, really? So what am I supposed to let you try to kill one another every chance you get?" He kicked the side of the Jeep leaving a huge dent. He must have been pissed because he never lost control. "Jasper, you made the choice not to kill your brother in the woods that day, so you can't now try and do it every time he makes you mad."

Jasper hung his head.

"And you Edward, do you think this is easy for Jasper? He is a man of great pride and he loves his wife, do you think it is easy for him to stand here and watch as she allows you access to her? This is supposed to be a happy time for the two of them, but instead they are faced with doubt and the horror of not knowing. Do you think it is fair for him to not know if he fathered Bella's only child?"

"No." I said. Carlisle had never been this upset with any of us before; not when we slipped up and killed a human or even when I confessed to what I had done to Bella.

"I thought after what happened between you in the woods the other day that maybe you could come to some kind of truce for Bella and Cullen, but I can see now that is not going to happen. Jasper, you don't have to forgive Edward; no one expects you to but we've got bigger problems right now."

"Is something wrong with Bella? I don't sense that she is in danger." Jasper said.

"No, she is fine for now, but all of this stress and tension is not good for her. She is torn between the two of you and she can feel everything you are feeling. She feels sad and guilty for the decisions she has made against both of you. Jasper she doesn't want to hurt you by wanting to be close to Edward and Edward she doesn't want to hurt you for wanting to respect Jasper's wishes. You have both put her in a horrible position."

"I'm not doing anything to her. It's her husband who is trying to control what she wants."

"I had no choice. Am I supposed to sit back and watch you grow more attached to them everyday? If I shut you out now it will be easier for us all later on." Jasper said.

"That's just it. You don't have to shut me out at all. Bella is only doing what you asked her to do. She doesn't want me out of her life. I'd love to know what you did to her to make her agree to stay away from me." Of course I knew; I read it in his thoughts.

"Fuck you." He spat.

"Jasper!" Carlisle yelled. "That doesn't help."

"I'm sorry, Carlisle, but I'm not going to stand here and listen to him stake some twisted claim on my wife and the baby he may or may not have created during a sleep induced rape. If the rest of you can't understand where I am coming from then maybe you should get some kind of group therapy." He headed for the door.

"Don't you walk out of here." Carlisle said and I knew Jasper could feel the meaning behind those words. Jasper stopped and turned to look at Carlisle. "I understand your position and my heart breaks for you. I know what she means to you, but I also know that she loves you more than anything in her existence. I was there on your wedding day, I saw the love she felt for you. I've been with her through this pregnancy and I was there when Edward told her what he had done and her only concern was you. She should have been devastated for herself and for what he took from her, but her main priority was you and your feelings. She puts you above herself."

"Carlisle, I…" Jasper started.

"No, she doesn't want Edward and she has proven that to you by doing everything that you have asked of her. Edward, I'm sorry son, but you have to accept this. Bella is married to Jasper that means she chose him and he made her his mate. The fact that you may have gotten her pregnant doesn't change anything. You are not entitled to this child and you certainly shouldn't expect anything other than the forgiveness that Bella has already given you. You didn't even deserve that."

"I know." I whispered. I knew that all along but when we started to get close again I somehow lost my perception of the situation. "I love her Jasper, but I don't want to hurt her so I will leave her alone. I won't make your request of her difficult."

"Thank you." _But I still don't trust you. _He said for me.

"Well, I appreciate that, but the two of you are going to have to try a hell of a lot harder." Carlisle said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I spoke with Aro today and he is sending Claudia and Felix here in the next few days. I am not going to have the paternity issue resolved before their arrival. And, I am sure that I don't have to tell the two of you that we do not need the Volturi involved in our little paternity situation. If they find out that Jasper may not have fathered this child, god knows who they will send here to observe us. They aren't fond of my coven as it is and if they find out that our lifestyle isn't as perfect as they perceived they will have serious issues with us. They are dying to prove that our way of life can't work and I am not willing to sacrifice anyone of us. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Carlisle if you think that is necessary." Jasper said but I could tell he wasn't happy about pretending everything was fine.

"Plus they are so fascinated with Jasper that I can't take the chance that they will retaliate on his behalf for what you did to Bella." He warned me.

"Hmm…" Jasper said. _That's not a bad idea to have the Volturi get rid of you._ He thought to himself but even Carlisle knew what he was thinking.

"That's not helping, Jasper." Carlisle said. "We have to seem as normal as possible when they arrive. No fighting over Bella." He looked at me. "You can't be hanging around her and professing your love, Edward."

"Amen." Jasper said.

"And, Jasper you will have to allow Edward reasonable access to Bella while they are here."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because if there is nothing wrong then why would he avoid her like the plague? He is her brother-in-law and we all live a peaceful life here, so they will have to interact on some level." Carlisle looked at me. "But, Edward I promise you if you overstep the boundaries or upset Jasper in any way I will ship you off to Alaska and tell our guests that you are visiting our friends in the Denali coven. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, I understand." I said. There was nothing more humiliating then having Carlisle assert his authority and play the father role. We were all too old for that.

"Good. Jasper you may want to speak to Bella about this and let her know that you are okay with her being around Edward for the duration of their visit. She won't want to go against you so you have to let her know that you agreed to this. She is already so conflicted over this whole situation."

"I will, but I'm far from okay with it." He said as he glared at me.

"There will also be no further displays of violence on the front lawn I trust?"

"No." Jasper said as he stared at me. "I'll refrain from ripping him to shreds."

"I can control myself." I assured him.

_Maybe if you would have controlled yourself the night before my wedding we wouldn't be in this mess now. _Jasper spoke for me to hear. _Idiot._

I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of responding. I wasn't going to anger Carlisle any further than we already had.

"Jasper, could you please refrain from speaking to Edward in your head so that I may be a part of the conversation, too?" Carlisle asked.

"Sorry, but it wasn't going to add to the conversation anyway." He said.

"I know this is going to be a hardship for both of you, but think of it as a trial run because once our guests leave we still have the matter of the paternity test to deal with not to mention the results. And, if they don't turn in your favor Jasper, like it or not, you are going to have to find a way to tolerate Edward."

He stared at me for a few moments and then asked, "May I leave now?"

"Of course. Thank you for listening to me." Carlisle said.

"I heard every word especially the part about Bella choosing me. I don't take that lightly." He walked out of the garage and headed back to the house.

"I would like a few more words with you, Edward."

"Carlisle, I know you are disappointed with me and I'm sorry. I too heard every word you said and I will do exactly what is expected of me."

"That is reassuring, but I wanted to let you know that I understand that this is hard for you too. I know you love Bella and on some level she loves you too, but she will never feel for you what she feels for Jasper. It is his venom that courses through her body and that is a connection that can't easily be broken. He is her mate and you can't come between them; not even if you turn out to be Cullen's father. And, for all of your sake, I pray that you are not."

"As much as I love her and Cullen I can only hope that he belongs to Jasper because that is the only way that I will be able to give them up. Carlisle, I know what I did was wrong, but if Cullen is mine how will I turn my back on him. He shouldn't have to pay for my mistakes. What if Jasper can't accept my son? Does he deserve to grow up with a father who can't love him because every time he looks into his eyes he sees me? And, Bella? Will she pay that price too? Always having to protect and defend her son to her husband? I can't walk away from them."

"Edward, we will cross that bridge when we come to it, but I don't believe that Jasper would ever take his displeasure for you out on your son. He is too good a man for that and he loves Bella far too much to ever hurt her child."

"I don't know if that is a chance I am willing to take." I said.

"You may not have a choice in the matter. Again, all we can do is wait and see, but first we have to get through this visit with Felix and Claudia. It is imperative that we pull this off. We don't want the Volturi looking over our shoulders for all of eternity, now do we?"

*****Look out Cullen boys … Claudia is on her way to Forks! **

*****I got such an overwhelming response to dominant Jasper that Julia Ba has persuaded me to do an outtake of that Dominant Jasper scene in BPOV. Would any of you be interested in reading that? Let me know.**


	26. Chapter 26

*****Several of you have expressed interest in Carlisle and seem to enjoy him in this story. At the request of some of my loyal readers I have decided to give the old man his say. Since this is a short chapter you are getting back to back posts. So not to interrupt the story flow chapter 27 is also up today! Never say that I don't try to accommodate lol! And to quote a hot Jasper … "Loyalty is rewarded, Alice!" Sorry I can't buy all of you a Porsche!**

*****Enjoy!**

**CPOV**

If it weren't physically impossible I would swear that I had a headache. I had never felt this much stress and aggravation in my entire existence. Breaking up Jasper and Edward and then telling each of them what I thought took it out of me. How was I going to keep this family together when I wasn't even sure of the outcome? I felt for all three of them. They were my children and I loved each of them no matter what.

I sat at my desk trying to calm myself. I could use Jasper right about now, but he had enough of his own problems. I couldn't imagine what he was going through with trying to process what Edward had done to Bella. She is the love of his life; his one true mate. How did he control that rage? Yes, I had to intervene on the lawn today, but it still takes extraordinary control for a vampire to stop mid-attack and in the last few months he has had to do it several times. Although if any vampire could accomplish that it would have to be Jasper considering that he is all about control. But, how much was he expected to handle? I could only hope that the paternity test proved in his favor. I know he would love and accept Cullen either way but he would always have a constant reminder of what his brother did to Bella if Cullen turned out to be Edward's. No man should have to live with that.

Bella? How was she dealing with all of this? She was our newest vampire and has already had so much thrown at her upon entering our world. First Edward falling in love with her, finding out what we were, James attacking her, Jasper almost attacking her, Edward leaving her without a trace along with the rest of us and then finding love with Jasper; her destiny. The last part should have been her happily ever after but then she was hit with the shock of what Edward had done to her. She handled these situations with grace and dignity and always found a way to forgive. She was an extraordinary vampire and deserved to have a peaceful existence. Unfortunately, I didn't know how that could happen if the test turned out to prove that her husband didn't father her only child. Of course, Bella would find a way to make it all work and I had no doubt that she could bridge the gap between Jasper and Edward even if it took her a century to do so. I didn't envy her position one bit.

Edward, my first son and companion; my heart breaks for him. What he did was wrong I can't argue that, but being a vampire and seeing the things that I have seen throughout my existence I can understand his actions. I may not be able to forgive them yet, but I can understand. He loved Bella and couldn't stand to watch as she made a life with Jasper. I do honestly believe that if Bella didn't end up pregnant Edward would have kept his shame to himself and would have left Japer and Bella alone, but that wasn't how this all played out. Now we were faced with irreversible circumstances and I was left to figure out who fathered this amazing little crossbreed. I had never felt this much pressure before. My children have always depended on me and I have always provided them with love, shelter, guidance, acceptance and financial stability. I have encouraged each of them to pursue their own interests and have always supported their decisions. They always looked to me for the answers and now I couldn't provide the most important one. Who fathered Cullen? It was imperative that I solve this mystery. I couldn't fail them.

I had to smile when I thought of Cullen. He was our future. No matter who he belonged to he would help keep us strong. Essentially he belonged to all of us and we would all do our part to raise him. I believed that with all of my being. He was already trying to help by making Bella forgive Edward and if he could do that inside of her I could only imagine the magic he would be able to work once he arrived. Yes, Cullen may be the answer to most of these problems.

I picked up my notebook and reviewed the results for Jasper's DNA. It was just as I had expected; no match. There was still another test I was running and I hoped it would help me get closer to the truth. Cullen was a unique situation and I really didn't have a whole lot to go on. I was actually entertaining the idea of asking Claudia to let me run some tests on her. Maybe if I could see how her DNA and blood looked under some slides I would be able to establish a basis for my tests. Asking her might be rude and since she wouldn't know the real circumstances she might just think I was strange. At this point I might not have a choice. She may be my only hope.

I reclined my chair a bit and put my head back. I felt her rubbing my temples. How did she know?

"Hmm…that feels good." I reached up and placed my hand over hers. She was always there when I needed her.

"I know you are upset, Carlisle. I watched you order the boys into the garage." Esme said. "That must have been hard for you to speak to them that way."

"Yes, well I couldn't have them kill each other." I pulled her into my lap and kissed her lips. "They have to start finding a way to work together. Bella isn't going to be able to handle much more of this not with her emapth powers and being pregnant on top of it."

"Are things ever going to be okay?" She asked.

"I wish I knew, but not even Alice can tell us that."

"This whole situation is so hard. I feel for both of them and I can't take sides. It isn't what a mother should do. But, I so want Cullen to be Jasper's. He deserves that."

"We all do, Esme; even Edward." I knew that was true. I knew that he was a good enough man to really want that for Jasper and Bella even if he was confused. I don't believe that he ever really intended to hurt either one of them.

"Were you really hard on them out there?" She asked.

"No, I just told them how it was and that I expected them to be civil while we worked this out. Plus with our guests coming I didn't want them bringing any unnecessary attention to us. I feel so bad about the whole thing, but it was time for me to assert my authority with them."

"Carlisle," She said as she stroked my cheek. "They need your guidance. Why do you think they all stay with us? You are their father in every sense of the word and they look to you to make things right. They love you as much as I do."

"I know and I love them, but I am so torn and they know it. Jasper can feel my stress and anxiety over this, but he also feels my compassion for all of them, and Edward can read my thoughts so he knows exactly what I think about what he has done but I also try to make him understand that he is still my son and I will always love him. I am in a hard position because I don't want to lose either one of them."

"You won't. We are their family and eventually we will find away to come together over this. I know that there is a purpose for all of this."

"I hope you are right, but now we not only have Felix and Claudia coming here but Rose and Emmett will follow shortly and you know that isn't going to go over well at all."

"No, not with Rosalie's past. She is going to be furious with Edward and rightfully so."

"And I'm afraid she doesn't have the control Jasper has." I shook my head and felt that headache coming on again. "We have to let her get it out, but I'm hoping that her rage doesn't conflict with the timing of our company."

"Maybe Emmett can help us." She said hopeful.

I laughed. "Do you really think Emmett can tell Rosalie anything?"

She smiled. "No, I guess you are right. Maybe you can help her understand."

"We will just have to see how this all plays out, but I have a feeling nothing good can come out of this visit."

"Oh, let's not be so pessimistic. Alice seems rather happy about their arrival and she hasn't been this happy in a long time."

"Hmm… well I guess if Alice doesn't see anything bad happening I suppose I will try to relax a bit."

"But you do know that Rose's outburst would fall under the 'can't see anything about the baby' category so Alice would have no warning."

"You are not helping Esme."

"Sorry, baby, but maybe we can keep this from Rose and Emmett until Claudia and Felix leave."

"Perhaps, but they are so in tune with the rest of us that they will know that something is wrong so I will have to decide what the best way would be to go about this. As if I didn't have enough to deal with."

"I know you will figure this out. You always do." She leaned in and kissed me slowly on the lips. She was delectable. I trailed my hands up her back and into her gorgeous locks. She was my sanity and I knew as long as I had her I would be just fine.

"Thank you, Esme for wanting to raise this ever growing brood with me."

She licked my bottom lip. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Dr. Cullen. All of you are my life."

A low, playful growl escaped my lips as I picked her up and pushed her back onto the desk. "I think I know exactly what I need to get rid of this impending headache, Mrs. Cullen." She pulled me down to meet her as she fastened her legs around my hips.

"Whatever the doctor wants." She smiled playfully.

*****Sorry, but a lemon for these two would be like watching my parents have sex! I can't! Not yet maybe in an outtake. Hopefully you will forgive me since you can now go off and read chapter 27!**


	27. Chapter 27

**JPOV**

Edward! I could feel the smug bastard's satisfaction over Carlisle telling us that we needed to maintain some kind of normalcy while Claudia and Felix were here. He was thrilled with the fact that he could now have access to Bella and Cullen, but I would be setting some ground rules. Under no circumstances could he be alone with her and there would be absolutely no touching of her stomach. Where ever Bella was, I would be. It wasn't about trusting Bella, but more that I didn't trust Edward.

I could hear Bella banging around in the kitchen. It sounded like she was trying to cook. I walked in to see what all of the commotion was.

"What's going on in here, sweetheart?"

Her face lit up when she saw me. That always made my day. "Oh, Jasper I'm making cookies." I could feel her determination.

"Cookies, huh?"

"I felt like having chocolate chips, but now that I have started I'm too tired to finish." She was disappointed.

I looked around the usually immaculate kitchen and noticed the only thing that she had succeeded in was making a mess. I pulled out a chair for her and motioned for her to sit. "Why don't you let me finish?" I asked.

"You can bake cookies?"

"I can do a lot of things, darlin'. Just because I don't eat them doesn't mean I can't bake them."

"I feel so silly. I know pregnant woman get tired, but it seems to be a constant state with me."

"Carlisle explained to you that Cullen is not a normal baby and that he would take more energy out of you."

"I feel so useless."

"You are far from useless." I leaned down and kissed her head. "Besides it just gives me an excuse to take care of you." I finished putting the dough on the cookie sheet. "What is it?" She was staring and me and I felt a surge of pleasure come from her. It was so powerful that it was projected on to me.

"I was thinking just how perfect you are and that I want Cullen to grow up to be just like you." She smiled.

"I'm hoping that he acquires most of your traits." He would be perfect if he took after his mother.

"Well as long as he looks just like you." She quickly regretted her statement as she looked down at the table.

I lifted her chin. "It's okay." I assured her.

"I shouldn't have said that. I mean of course I want him to look like you, but it was insensitive of me to say until we know for sure."

"It's fine. I will love him no matter who he looks like or belongs to. In my heart he will always be mine."

I could feel her sadness.

"Bella, what now?"

"I was just thinking about what a wonderful father you will be."

"And that makes you sad?"

"No, but I miss Charlie and now with the bond that I have made with Carlisle it only makes me wish that Charlie could share this with us, too."

I felt a surge of hope coming from her as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"Oh, no, Bella please." I knew what was coming next.

"Jasper, can't you make it happen?" She pleaded.

"Bella, it's impossible. Charlie can't know what we are." As much as I wanted to give her what she wanted I just didn't see how that was possible.

"Maybe he doesn't have to know."

"What do you mean?"

"I do look like my human self right?"

"Yes, except for the fact that you are pregnant and we failed to mention that to Charlie."

"We could just explain that we were traveling and I didn't realize it right a way and we wanted to tell him in person." Oh, god, she thought this through.

I shuttered at the image of us telling him. Was I just supposed to stand there with the chief while his twenty year old daughter told him that I got her pregnant. He didn't even know that we were married. Why was I entertaining this idea?

"Please Jasper." She said as she pulled her little lip into a pout.

"No Bella don't you do this to me. It's not a good idea. Once you have Cullen you will revert back to a full vampire and then what? How will we keep Charlie away then?"

I felt her doubt.

"You didn't think about that did you? Is it really fair to dangle a grandchild in front of him and then never let him see Cullen?"

"Can't you come up with something?" She was breaking my heart.

"Damn it, Bella. I'll talk to Carlisle."

She jumped up and into my arms. "I love you." She squealed.

"I'm not making any promises. I will see what Carlisle thinks."

"Thank you. Between the two of you I'm sure you can come up with something."

"You just stay away from Carlisle about this. You accuse us of dazzling, you are the most dangerous one out of all of us." I shook my head as she giggled.

She leaned into me and I kissed her deeply. I briefly pulled away. "I love you and I would do anything to make you happy."

"I know. I only hope that I make you half as happy as you make me."

"You and Cullen are all that I will ever need." And I truly meant that.

She wrapped her legs around my hips and resumed kissing me as she twisted her fingers in my hair. I stopped kissing her as soon as I sensed him.

_What do you want?_

"Jasper? What is it?" Bella asked as Edward came into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." He said as he glanced around the messy kitchen.

"Why did you?" I asked.

"Carlisle and Esme are at the airport picking up Felix and Claudia. They will be here shortly." He informed us.

I sat Bella back in the chair but she kept her hand in mine.

"I guess the charade begins now." I said.

"Jasper." Edward said.

"No, I will tolerate you because it's not fair for Carlisle to have the Volturi monitoring his every move for all of eternity, but you better not overstep. Under no circumstances are you to be alone with Bella."

He rolled his eyes. "Is that what you want Bella?" He asked.

_Don't put her in the middle of this._ I thought for him to hear.

"I don't want to upset Jasper." She told him.

He shook his head and I could feel his displeasure for me. "You have turned her into nothing more than a puppet. A submissive, compliant shell of her former self. Happy?"

"Edward," Bella yelled. "Please don't speak to him that way. I agree with him we shouldn't spend anymore time together than necessary."

"Now you know what she wants." I said.

"You're disgusting. I've seen the images in your head and I know how you got her to agree."

"I'm disgusting? You're the perv reading my thoughts."

"Only when it concerns her."

"Edward!" Bella cried. "Please I can't take this."

Alice came barging into the kitchen. "You three better get it together because Carlisle is pulling into the garage now."

"Jasper!" I felt Bella's sudden surge of anxiety. I kneeled down in front of her. "Darlin', what is it?"

"I don't know if I can do this. I can't handle the two of you fighting and now we have to pretend like nothing is wrong. I feel the contempt that you have for one another and I am sick over it." Her eyes began to fill with tears. I could have killed Edward for this. I placed my hands on either side of her face and sent her a much needed calming vibe.

She smiled as she took a deep breath.

"Better?" I asked.

"Yes." She pulled my hand to her stomach.

"He's awfully active. Didn't my calming vibe work on him, too?"

"He is just happy that I feel better and that we are together." Bella looked at Edward. "He knows you are here too." She told him, but quickly looked apologetically at me.

"It's okay, but he's not touching your stomach." For the first time since I had been back from Italy I was able to feel Cullen's emotions emitting from Bella and I hated to admit it but he seemed to be feeling something for both Edward and me. I was beginning to understand that pull Bella was talking about. It didn't mean that I was suddenly going to forgive him, but Cullen did make it a bit easier for me to be in the same room with him. That was strange but it was almost as if Cullen could do what I could. Maybe it was Bella controlling the climate?

"Bella," Edward said. "I'm sorry. I will do better for Cullen." He looked at me. "Jasper, I will try to stay out of your way and not cause anymore problems."

I had to wonder who was controlling his emotions at the moment because it certainly wasn't me. I looked at Bella but she didn't appear to be doing anything to make me think it was her. Before I could respond to Edward's statement Alice chirped, "They are here!"

Okay, now why was she so excited? "Alice, you are extremely enthusiastic over our guests, are you not?" I asked. "Is there something I need to know?"

"No!" She yelled. "Come on let's go greet them."

What was she up too? I wondered but of course Edward heard.

"I think I have an idea." Edward said.

"She's been having visions about them." Bella offered. "Although she won't go into the details. Can you see them in her head?" She asked Edward.

"No, not really. Just a few glimpses but they are blurry."

I took Bella's hand and walked her into the foyer. Alice was already making small talk and I could tell from her comfort level that she had already seen their arrival in a vision. She knew exactly what to expect. As soon as I approached Claudia looked up and smiled. She was genuinely happy to see me. I shot her a warning glance as she leaned in for a hug.

"I'll behave." She whispered.

"It's very nice to see you Claudia." I said.

Bella hovered behind me and I heard her whisper to Edward, "That's Claudia?"

"Not what you were expecting, love?" He asked and I realized I would have to put a stop to his pet name for her. I was sure Cullen wouldn't object to that.

"Claudia, this is my wife Bella." She stepped out from behind me.

"You're stunning." Bella said and I could feel her amazement at the site of Claudia. It was understandable as I had felt the same way the first time I saw her.

Claudia laughed. "You are adorable. Can I?" She motioned to Bella's stomach. "I've never been this close to a pregnant woman before."

"Sure." Bella said.

Claudia placed her hand on Bella's stomach. "When are you due?"

"Sometime in late August." Carlisle offered. "But that could change."

"My mother carried me for five and a half months." Claudia informed us.

"That would put us in mid-July." Bella squeaked. "I can't wait for him to get here."

"I can't blame you it must be a very exciting time." Claudia's gaze met Edward's and I felt her lust spike immediately. How predictable.

"You must be Edward." She smiled.

He stepped forward. "How do you do?" He extended his hand but I knew what was coming. She leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Nice to meet you Edward." She ogled him.

"Claudia," I said. "Edward can read your thoughts."

She laughed. "Is there anything you Cullen's can't do?" She wasn't the least bit ashamed of what she was feeling, but then again I knew she wouldn't be.

Edward cleared his throat and I could feel his embarrassment. Judging from the arousal I felt coming from Claudia, god only knew what Edward had heard in her head.

"Jasper," Felix said. "It is so good to see you again."

I shook his hand. "I'm glad you made it. Bella this is Felix."

"Hello, Bella. I've heard so much about you."

"Jasper has told me so much about you, too. Thanks for being so kind to him while he was in Italy." She hugged him.

"It was my pleasure." Felix said as he looked at Edward.

Alice stepped in between us. "Felix, this is my brother Edward."

I looked questioningly at Alice. I hadn't picked up these sort of emotions from her since we were together. Could I be misreading her? Actually, I could feel Felix's attraction to Alice as well. That was fast.

"Nice to meet you, Felix." Edward said. "I hear you are interested in hunting with us."

"Yes, I spoke to Carlisle about it in the car and he said that he would take me tonight."

"Oh, I'll go too." Alice said. "I am very thirsty."

"Didn't you just hunt this morning?" I asked.

"Shut up, Jazz." She smiled. "Claudia, do you hunt?"

"Not if I can help it." She said.

"Is it necessary?" Bella asked. "I mean the blood?"

"I do need it but probably not as often as the rest of you." She said. "I'm sure Felix can bring it back for me though."

"That won't be a problem." Esme said. "We need to bring it back for Bella as well."

"Animal blood?" Claudia questioned.

"If that is a problem I could get some human blood from the hospital for you while you are visiting." Carlisle said.

"Aren't you sweet, Dr. Cullen?" Yuck, now she was lusting after Carlisle. This girl really couldn't help herself when it came to the opposite sex.

"Please, call me Carlisle." He smiled.

"Why don't I show you to your rooms?" Esme asked as she shot Carlisle a warning glance. I felt his embarrassment. Claudia was certainly going to give the men in this house a run for their money. Thankfully, I only had eyes for my wife as I was sure that was the case for Carlisle and Emmett as well. That only left her with one option and I didn't see her breaking through that vampire's cold demeanor anytime soon.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen." Felix said. "I hope we are not too much trouble."

"Please Felix call me Esme and we are thrilled to have you with us."

"We love company." Alice said.

I made a mental note to myself to remind Alice not to be so obvious.

Felix carried their bags as they followed Alice and Esme up the stairs. Claudia smiledat us lingering a second longer to stare at Edward. Once her back was turned he rolled his eyes but I could feel how shocked he was at whatever she had said to him in her head.

"Oh, Edward," I said. "I'm sure she could teach you a thing or two." I felt his anger surge at my comment.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Claudia has an overactive libido." I admitted.

"She is rather bewitching isn't she?" Carlisle asked.

"That's not the word I would have chosen." Edward said.

"I don't understand." Bella said. "What did she do that has the three of you so interested?"

"I'll explain later, sweetheart." I said but I did think that it was strange that Bella didn't pick up on Claudia's sexual vibes. Maybe woman were immune to her. "Right now we need to go clean up that kitchen before Esme sees it."

"Actually, can I borrow Jasper for a few minutes?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure." Bella said. "I'll meet you in the kitchen." She kissed my lips and smiled at Carlisle and Edward before heading out of the foyer.

"What is it, Carlisle?" I asked.

"First I want to say that I appreciate the two of you acting civil in front of our guests. It will make their time here so much easier."

"We said we would try Carlisle." Edward said. "And I promised Jasper that I would try to stay out of his way. I realize that is the best thing I can do for Bella and Cullen."

I actually felt his sincerity. "And I have decided to loosen up a bit when it comes to Bella. I still don't want you alone with her but I don't mind if the two of you want to be friends. I've realized that it is what she and Cullen want. I'll learn to deal with it. Just don't make me regret it."

"That is very reasonable of you Jasper and Edward I appreciate you making an effort to respect Jasper's wishes." Carlisle said. "It will be very helpful once Rose and Emmett get here."

"Rose and Emmett are coming home while Felix and Claudia are here?" I asked. That could definitely be a problem.

"That won't be good." Edward said.

"No, Rosalie isn't going to be happy once she learns about what is going on here, but we will have to deal with it."

"We are not going to be able to hide it from them especially not Rose. She is too aware of all of our personalities. She will pick up on the animosity and extra stress." I said. "She is too smart to be lied to."

"I'll tell her what happened." Edward offered.

"No, Edward." Carlisle said. "We will do it together when I think the time is right. Maybe she won't realize anything is wrong until after our guests depart." I knew that Carlisle didn't really think that was going to happen. "For now let's try to focus on Bella and the baby."

Which reminded me about my earlier conversation with Bella. "Carlisle, Bella wants to see Charlie."

"Jasper, you didn't tell her yes did you?" He said. I could feel his anxiety and worry spike.

"Oh, look who is talking Dr. Chunky Monkey." I said as Edward stifled a laughed.

"Supplying her with an endless amount of ice cream is completely different then agreeing to let her see her father in her current condition." He said. "How are you going to explain what is going on here?"

"She does look human but I agree that it isn't fair that Charlie finds out and never gets the chance to see Cullen."

"If you allow it Jasper I'm not sure that you will be able to remain in Forks once he is born. We would run the risk of having Charlie show up at our doorstep." He said.

"Isn't that going to be a problem either way?" Edward said. "I mean we are already almost keeping Bella a prisoner here and once Cullen arrives can we really expect the two of them to stay inside all of the time?"

I hated to admit it but he had a point. "So what are you saying? We let Charlie in on the secret?" Could he handle that? Would he be able to accept what I had turned his only child into?

Carlisle shook his head. "No, that's too dangerous for him."

"Why don't you take her to see him Jasper and then we will come up with something." Edward suggested.

"Carlisle? What do you think?" I asked.

"I don't think it is a good idea, but it might be good for Bella to see her father. As much as she loves us all she misses him. Can you hold her off until after our guests leave?" He asked. "I can only deal with one impending crisis at a time. I am getting entirely too old for this."

Poor Carlisle. We were going to be the death of him. "Yes, I think she can wait." I said.

"But in the meantime the three of us are going to have to come up with a solution to what happens with Charlie in the future. And Jasper can you at least try to deny your wife the next crazy request she may have of you." Carlisle pleaded.

"She knows that any one of us will give her exactly what she wants." Edward said. "Maybe we have to start sticking together."

I ran my hands through my hair and tried to remember exactly how I got into this situation in the first place. Bella! She was the reason that I was now being forced to side with Edward and in some convoluted way I knew that was exactly what she had wanted. Was there nothing I wouldn't give this girl?

*****I know I say it all of the time but I really mean it…thanks to all of you who read and respond. It really helps me with this whole process! **

*****The outtake of chapter 24 is almost finished and I will let you know when I post it.**


	28. Chapter 28

*****I have another story recommendation for you all. The first one is called Sweet Thing and it is by one of my favorite author's on this site … LaVi Pastiche. The sequel is still a work in progress and it is called Three If By Fire. Both of these stories are E/B pairings but she dabbles in J/B. I found it to be very intriguing and it was part of the reason I was inspired to try my hand at the J/B genre. So you have her to thank for my obsession! Jasper is a prominent part of the sequel. So if you are looking for a change of pace from the traditional Team Jasper stories give these two a look. You won't be disappointed. Plus this girl can write one hot lemon!**

*****As always thanks for your support on my story! Enjoy!**

**JPOV**

The first few days of Claudia and Felix's visit went rather smoothly. Felix took to hunting animals quite naturally. He shadowed Carlisle every chance he got that was when he wasn't with Alice which seemed to be all of the time. I wasn't picking up any romantic vibes, but I could certainly see the potential. Alice was definitely interested. I wasn't as sure about Felix because he seemed to tone it down anytime I approached.

Rosalie and Emmett came home yesterday, but I already felt Rose's suspicions. Earlier today she had questioned me on my over protectiveness of Bella.

_"Jasper, I know she is pregnant but you never seem to leave her alone." She griped_

"_I really missed her when I was in Italy I'm just making up for that I guess." I responded._

"_Are you sure that is all it is? You seem on edge. I know that we are not really the Hale twins, but I've always felt a stronger connection to you then with Alice and Edward. I can tell something isn't right."_

"_Rosalie, I appreciate your concern, but so much has happened in the last few months that I just need time to adjust."_

She seemed to accept that for now, but I knew we weren't going to hold her off for long.

"Hey, cowboy." I heard her say as she approached the swing bench I was sitting on in the backyard.

I looked up at her and smiled. "Hey, Claudia are you enjoying your day?" I asked.

"Well, at least it isn't raining. I guess that's a plus."

"Where is Felix?"

"He went shopping with Alice and Esme."

I laughed. "I'm sure Carlisle is thrilled that they found someone else to pull from store to store." He could use a break every now and again and it was actually nice having Felix and Claudia here to create some distraction from our problem.

"Where's Bella?" She asked.

"She went for a walk with Rose; she thinks that Bella is spending too much time with me." She plopped down next to me.

"She'd be right. What's up with that?"

"She is my wife and we enjoy each other's company."

"Were you that way with Alice?"

"Yes, I suppose Alice and I spent the majority of our time together."

"Was Alice allowed to spend time with Edward?" She inquired as she arched an eyebrow.

I stared at her for a moment. "Why would you ask that?"

"You seem to be fine with everyone in this house interacting with Bella except Edward. What's going on with the two of them?" She asked. And, here I thought I had to worry about Rose.

"I'm sure you are just misreading the situation."

"I don't think so; something is going on with the two of them and you don't like it." She said.

"When did you get so insightful?" I asked.

"I see more than you think. Maybe I picked up some of my father's relationship powers. I never really paid much attention to it until I met you."

"Really? What makes me so special?"

"Do you want the short list?" She laughed and I could feel how comfortable she was talking to me.

"I knew how much you loved Bella when we first met. It was so strong and I hadn't even met her yet, but I knew that there was no way that you were ever going to cave in to my advances. I didn't even want to pursue you."

"Really because that's not the vibe I was getting from you in Italy." I smiled.

"Shut up! I still think you are incredibly doable but I feel something different for you. Actually, I like your family too and that's strange because I usually don't like anyone."

"They seem rather fond of you too and I kind of like you myself."

"Let's not make such a big deal about it." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Now there is that emotion I didn't think you were capable of."

"Which one?" She asked horrified.

"No, not love but embarrassment. You are embarrassed that you like the Cullen's. Admit it."

"I don't have to admit my feelings with you here. God that must be so annoying for Bella. We weren't talking about me Jasper Whitlock!" She ran her hands through her hair as she tried to change the subject. "We were talking about your wife and Mr. Prim and Proper who happen to be exes."

"You know an awful lot about the past don't you?" I asked.

"Look, I don't want to pry and obviously you seem to have things under control, but I don't want to see you get hurt."

She was sincere, I felt that. "Everything is good, but thank you for your concern. I appreciate it, but they are always going to love each other and I have accepted that."

"But you don't like it."

I shook my head.

"Bella is a lucky girl. She has the attention and love of two very hot vampires. I hope she appreciates it."

"You want to help?" I asked.

"Yes, Jasper we are friends."

"I was hoping that you could take Edward off my hands." I laughed, but I was only half kidding.

"Yea right! Do you know how many years it would take me to break through all of his inhibitions? I'd have an easier time with Carlisle."

"Claudia, I will keep you in a constant state of misery your entire trip if you go near Carlisle." I warned.

"I'm kidding!"

"As for Edward, you've got nothing but time." I reminded her.

"Not even I have the energy for that." But even as the words were falling off her tongue I could feel the hope mixed with desire that she had when she thought of Edward. She was interested.

"Claudia thanks for trying to warn me. It was kind of nice talking to someone not directly involved in our tangled family."

"No problem." She kissed my cheek and got up.

"Where are you off to?"

"Carlisle's study." She smiled seductively.

"I wasn't kidding about bringing you to your knees with a wave of despair and angst so powerful that you aren't able to think about anything else."

"Relax, cowboy." She rolled her eyes. "Carlisle has asked for a sample of my blood and DNA."

"Oh, sorry." I had wondered when he was going to approach her about that.

"Apparently the good doctor is running some tests on Bella and Cullen and would like to analyze me as well. I'm not really into all of that biology, but I figured that's partly why I am here, right? To help with your little crossbreed."

"Thank you, I appreciate that, too."

She walked off wiggling her hips as she bounced out of sight. I had to laugh. If Edward would drop his chilly exterior, oh, the things Claudia could teach him. Unfortunately, he was still too hung up on my wife to even entertain the possibilities.

**EPOV**

We were all sprawled out in the media room watching a Harry Potter marathon. It was kind of nice having us all home again. It felt like we hadn't been together like this in years. It was hard to explain but even Claudia and Felix felt like they belonged here. They seemed to really fit in with the rest of us and it felt natural having them here. Felix was really nice and got along really well with Emmett. I knew they would as they seemed to have the same things in common; cars, movies and unlimited strength seemed to be both of their strong points. Felix's thought process even reminded me of Emmett's, so naturally they hit it off, but he seemed to be just as taken with the rest of us especially Alice. I couldn't get a read on Alice's feelings as she seemed to block me whenever Felix was in the room which usually meant she was thinking something she felt inappropriate for me to hear. I was thankful that she made the effort to mask her dirty thoughts. Felix on the other hand wasn't used to my gift and he didn't always censor his thoughts on Alice. I tried not to listen, but somehow sexually frustrated vampires couldn't always hide their thoughts. Claudia was definitely included in that category although I doubted she was frustrated, no I think she definitely intended for me to hear the things she was thinking. Thankfully she was too interested in the movie at the moment to be suggesting anything that she wanted me to do to her. Although, in the last few days I found myself googling some very interesting things that came out of her head.

Carlisle stopped the projector. "Who is up for the next one?" He asked. "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban."

We had just watched the first two movies and I knew he wanted to keep going and that was evident when he popped the third one in. Bella was already snuggled into Jasper's lap and had drifted in and out of sleep during the last hour. He absentmindedly played with her hair and would occasionally lean down and kiss her. She was so happy and content in his arms and I felt relaxed just listening to the steady strum of Cullen's heart beat. That tranquility came to an abrupt end when I heard Rosalie's thoughts screaming at me.

_Stop being so pathetic. She married Jasper, get over it!_

She was nothing if not consistent. I immediately turned my head in her direction.

She gave me a dirty look as she thought her next words.

_She's having a baby with him for Heaven's sake._

I snarled at her. Jasper's head snapped us and he must have felt our exchange. He intently stared at us.

_Edward ignore whatever she is saying. _He warned.

I looked at him and nodded in agreement. Rose caught our exchange.

"What the hell are you two hiding?" She said and all eyes were now on her.

"Rose?" Carlisle inquired.

She got up from in between Emmett's legs and walked over to Jasper. "I don't expect him to tell me the truth, but I know you will." She told him.

"Rosalie now is not the time for this." Carlisle said. "You are being rude to our guests."

Bella looked up at Rose, she was no longer sleepy.

"No, Carlisle! Something isn't right with the three of them and I want to know what it is."

"Fine, Rose." I said. "Let's leave them to watch the movie and you and I can go for a run."

"No, Edward." Carlisle said. "I'd like for you, Bella, Jasper, Rose and Emmett to go to my study." He turned to the others. "I'm sorry for the interruption but will you please excuse us?"

"Of course, Carlisle," Esme said. "Take all of the time that you need."

We all followed him to his study. I didn't have any idea how this was going to remain civil. Rose was already seething and she didn't have any clue about what was really going on.

Emmett and Rose sat in the love seat while Jasper pulled Bella into his lap in the chair in the corner. Carlisle took his seat behind the desk and I stood behind him.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked. "I was enjoying the movie."

"Emmett, please." She rolled her eyes. "I told you something wasn't right here and as part of this family we deserve to know what is going on."

"I agree, but I was hoping that it could wait until our guests left." Carlisle said. "But I can see that isn't going to be possible."

"Rosalie," Bella said. "I wanted to tell you during our walk earlier, but then you shared your past with me and I wasn't sure how to bring it up."

"Rose told you the circumstances surrounding her change?" Jasper asked.

"She did and I have never felt closer to Rose than I did today. She also expressed her desire about wanting children and I told her that Cullen was all of ours."

"Bella," Rose said. "I told you those things because I want us to be sisters and I feel bad that you didn't feel you could share whatever this is with me."

"I should have told you what has been going on here." Bella said apologetically.

"Bella," Edward said. "It's my place to tell her."

"What does my past have to do with you and Bella?" Her thoughts began to run away with her.

_What have you done? Why won't Jasper let you go near her? You didn't…_

She was beginning to process it but she didn't want to believe it. Jasper must have felt that because he interceded.

"Jasper!" She yelled as her thoughts began to settle down.

"Sorry, Rose, but you will thank me for that vibe after you hear what Edward has to say." Jasper told her.

Thanks to Jasper her demeanor was already subdued.

"The night before the wedding," I said. "I snuck into Bella's window while she was asleep."

"No!" She shook her head like she didn't want to hear the rest.

"She was dreaming of Jasper and I took advantage of that situation and as a result we don't know who fathered Cullen." I said.

Apparently Jasper had calmed the wrong vampire down because before I could react Emmett jumped across the desk and punched me.

"Stop it!" Bella screamed.

"Emmett!" Carlisle yelled as he stood and put himself between the two of us. Jasper picked Bella up off of his lap, placed her in the chair and rushed over to us.

"Don't you manipulate my emotions, Jazz." He yelled.

"If you promise not to hit him again, I won't use my power." Jasper said. "You are upsetting Bella."

"I'm upsetting Bella?" He said. "What's wrong with you? Why aren't you defending your wife? Why is this piece of shit still under this roof?"

"Emmett let me explain." I said.

"I don't understand how you could have done that to her?" He said. "A woman you claim to love? How could you do that to her?"

"Do I really need to explain it to you? I lost control." I defended myself.

"You lost control? You're sick!"

"We all know what happened to your singer." I was angry and I didn't mean to say that.

"Screw you!" He spat. "That wasn't the same thing."

"Emmett!" Carlisle yelled.

"Sorry Carlisle, but he is out of line. What I did to a complete stranger doesn't compare to what he did to Bella. As terrible as it was I put my singer out of her misery and yes it was wrong, but Edward may have left Bella with a constant reminder of his vile act. Sorry Jazz." He looked sympathetically at Jasper.

"It's okay, but Edward, Bella and I are working this out. You have to trust us." Jasper said.

"How Jazz?" Rose asked. "How could you let him get a way with this?"

"Trust me, Rosalie, this has not been easy for me, but I am doing it for Bella and Cullen."

"Have you no respect for yourself?" Rose asked Bella.

"Rose," Jasper snapped. "This is not her fault and I will not allow you to take it out on her."

"Oh, I know better than anyone that this is not her fault, but how could you forgive him?" She asked Bella.

"Rose, I am sorry and I don't expect you to understand, but what happened to you and what Edward did to me aren't the same."

"Did you consent Bella? Or, did you want Edward that night?" She asked.

"That's enough." Edward said.

"Shut up you pig." She was furious, but I wouldn't allow her to attack Bella.

"Leave Bella alone." I warned.

"You certainly couldn't! What gave you the right to violate her the night before she was going to marry your brother?"

"I had no right and I apologized to both of them." I said.

"And that is supposed to make it right?" She asked.

"No, Rose." Jasper said. "But we have a bigger problem now and we have decided to work together for Cullen. He has found a way to bring us together. I'm asking as your brother to let this go."

"Never!" She said as she glared at Edward.

"Rose," Emmett said. "If Jazz and Bella can forgive him then maybe we should to." He looked at me. "Sorry for punching you, man."

"Sorry for bringing up your singer." I said. "It was a low blow."

"No problem." He smiled.

"Screw all of you!" Rosalie said.

Carlisle walked to her and took her hand. "We can all appreciate your feelings on this. We will certainly give you the time you need to react to this and no one expects you to forgive Edward right away. We've all had some time to process this, but Bella is under an enormous amount of stress and we don't want to do anything to jeopardize Cullen."

"I have to feel what I am feeling." She looked at Jasper. "So no more manipulation."

"I understand." He said.

"She looked at Bella. "I am sorry for what my brother did to you. Even if you don't think our situations are the same they are. Edward took something from you that didn't belong to him and now he may have robbed Jasper of a son."

"I hope you can forgive me for not being honest about this when you told me what had happened to you." Bella said. "I really did feel for you and I meant it when I said that I was sorry for what you had been through."

"You had your reasons." She said as she glared at me.

_This is far from over!_ And I knew she meant it.

"Come on Em." She said. "I need to get out of this house." She stormed out.

"She will calm down eventually." He said.

"Go after her, Emmett." Carlisle said.

"Well that wasn't so bad." Bella said reassuringly.

"She's not finished." I said.

_Don't upset her. _Jasper spoke for me.

"Let's get you to bed now sweetheart." He took Bella by the hand and led her out of the study.

She turned back to me and Carlisle and said, "It's all going to work out." She smiled. "I can feel it."

**BPOV**

Jasper and I went to our bedroom and I prepared for bed. I felt really bad for Rose and I was sorry that I wasn't the one to tell her. I should have been honest with her when she told me about her past, but I wasn't sure how she would react to Edward.

"Don't do this to yourself, sweetheart." He said.

"Hmm?" I said as I put on my pajamas.

"It wasn't your responsibility to tell Rose what happened. Carlisle wanted to do it and you shouldn't feel guilty." He pulled me into his arms.

"It's just that I felt really close to her today and now she may not ever see me as a sister."

"It would be her loss, but she won't blame you. She just needs to calm down." He lead me to the bed and pulled down the covers.

"Are you going hunting with Felix again tonight?" I asked. All of the boys had been making their hunt a nightly routine.

"Not if you don't want me to go." He slipped in next to me.

"No, as long as you put me to sleep before you go and you are here when I open my eyes I'll be fine."

"Darlin', I'm always here long before you open your eyes." He stroked my cheek.

"I know because I can feel you with me."

"I'll always be with you."

That was a very comforting thought. He would always be with me and so would Cullen. My perfect little family. I only wished that everyone could be as happy as we were. Thinking of Rose made me sad.

"Bella?" Jasper said.

"I'm sorry, Jasper I can't help it."

"Okay, tomorrow we are going out. Away from here for a bit."

I was excited. "Really? Where ?"

"Port Angeles overnight." He said.

"Our hotel?"

"Yes, our hotel. You haven't been off this property in weeks and you have to get away from all of these emotions. I know it's hard for you. You and I will spend some much needed alone time and focus on one another. Would you like that?"

I climbed on top of him and slowly kissed his lips. "I would love that."

He twisted his fingers in my hair and kissed me back. Then he abruptly flipped me on to my back and pulled me into his chest.

"Hey?"

"I want you well rested for our outing tomorrow."

"So, you are saying I'll need my rest because I won't be sleeping tomorrow night?"

"Not if I can help it."

"Okay, put me to sleep now and enjoy your hunt."

"Well that was easy." He laughed.

"I want to dream about what you are going to do tomorrow night." I kissed his cheek. "Good night, Jasper. I love you."

"Sweet Dreams, baby. I'll see you in the morning."

Before I could respond I was hit with a wave of sudden relaxation. I drifted off thinking about being alone with Jasper.

*****Up next … Rose and Edward! You really didn't think she was finished did you?**

*****The outtake to Chapter 24 is up. It is called My Dominant Husband. Check it out and let me know what you think! You can access it from my profile page if I'm not on your author alert.**


	29. Chapter 29

*****Thanks to all of you who checked out the chapter 24 outtake! You guys are great!**

**JPOV**

I had just finished making the hotel reservations when Felix walked into the family room.

"Hey, Jasper," He said. "I hear you are bailing on our hunt tonight."

"Yes, I am spending the evening in an amazingly spacious hotel suite with my gorgeous girl." I couldn't have been happier to get Bella out of this house for a while and really connect with her. Plus I thought it would be a nice change of pace for her, too.

"You are a lucky man. Bella is hot if you don't mind me saying so."

"I kind of do mind you saying that about my pregnant wife."

"Oh, sorry man. I forgot about her being pregnant and all, but that just goes to show you how hot she really is. I mean to hardly notice she was pregnant." He was digging himself in a deeper hole. "Umm, yea, sorry."

"It's fine. I know she's hot." I could feel his comfort level wasn't where it usually was. I could sense he wanted to tell me something. He seemed on edge. "Something on your mine Felix?"

"Kind of, but I'm not exactly sure how to bring it up with us being friends and all." He was anxious.

"Well, we are friends so you can tell me anything. Did you decide the animal way of life isn't for you? It's totally understandable. It took me years to adjust."

"No, actually I like that lifestyle. The transition was much easier then I thought it would be and now I really don't have a desire to feed off of a human at all."

"Hmm, Alice must be proud."

His face lit up at the mere mention of her name. "Yea, she can't believe how fast I took to this. She is really impressed with me." I could feel his excitement, but then he quickly toned it down. I knew what he wanted to talk to me about.

"Felix?" I asked.

"Oh, right. Look I know about you and Alice. She told me everything about the two of you."

"Everything?" I questioned.

"Hell no." He cringed. "But about the years you spent together and how she let you go because of Bella and that was hard on her but she managed to get through it. She really loves you but I think she could move on."

"I certainly hope so. I want Alice to be as happy as I am." I told him.

"Really?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"Well we have been spending so much time together over these past few days and I really enjoy her company but I haven't made a move."

"Why?" I was curious. Alice was definitely attracted to him and I could tell he liked her and they were spending all of that time together so why wouldn't he have tried anything.

"Because of you." He said and I felt his anxiety spike again.

"Me?" What did I have to do with it?

"We are friends and I wasn't sure if I could move in on your ex-mate. I didn't know if that was too weird. Because as much as I like her I could back off if that was what you wanted." He shoved his hands in his pockets, but I could feel that was not what he wanted.

"Um, Felix, I married my brother's ex-girlfriend, so if that wasn't too weird for me then you dating Alice would probably be okay with me."

"Huh? I hadn't thought of that. Did you ask Edward's permission?"

"No, apparently you are the better man."

"So, it's cool if I take Alice on a date?"

"I think it would be very cool."

"Do you think she will say yes?"

"Have you not been around her these past few days? I'm sure she is bursting over the fact that you haven't even tried to kiss her as I am sure she has seen it all in a vision."

"Is she able to see if we're going to, well, you know?"

"Yes, she will definitely know when you are going to do that?" I really didn't want to think about that. As open minded as I was even that would be too much for me.

"Is that weird that she will know before me?"

"You'll get used to it."

Alice came running down the steps and into the family room. I smiled at her.

"Oh, hell, you did ask Jasper's permission?" She moaned.

"Hey Alice." Felix said. "I was just telling Jasper that…"

"Save it Felix she already knows." I offered.

"Oh, are you mad?"

She giggled. "No, actually I think it's kind of cute. And yes I'd love to go on a date with you. I thought you would never ask."

"Do you know where we are going?" He asked.

"Yes, you'll think of it in a few minutes, but can I speak to Jazzy?" She asked.

"Sure, I'll meet you on the porch." He headed for the door. "Hey, Alice am I driving the Porsche today?" She tossed the keys in his direction.

"Yes, I saw that, too." She smiled at him.

"Sweet! I think I'm going to like this whole seeing the future thing." He said as he shut the door.

She watched as he walked out. I cleared my throat. "Well? Is he the one?"

She smiled at me. "I've seen things but I'm not totally convinced."

"Because of what happened between us?" I asked.

"That has a little to do with it." She admitted. "I thought you were it, but look how that turned out."

"Alice, you knew from the beginning that there was someone else for me we just didn't know it was Bella."

"I know but that took years to actually come about and I was always able to push that out of my head until we found Bella."

"Do you see something that makes you believe Felix isn't your destiny?" I felt bad because what happened between us was now causing her to doubt her future with Felix.

"Well, that's just it. I see him while he is here and then I see him leave to go back to Italy with Claudia." She stopped.

"You don't go back with him, do you?"

"No." I felt her disappointment.

"Alice, maybe you stay until Bella has the baby?"

"Maybe that's why I can't see the circumstances surrounding us in Italy."

"I thought you just said that you don't go to Italy." I was confused.

"I don't know if I do. I see myself with Felix and Claudia, but we are not in Forks and then there is always a fourth person with us but I can't see them. It's like I'm being blocked like with you, Bella and the baby." I felt her frustration.

"Sorry, Alice. I know how annoying it is for you not to be able to see what is going to happen, but maybe that isn't such a bad thing."

"Would you like it if you lost your power?"

"Sometimes." I smiled. "It would make my life so much easier."

"Anyway, what should I do?"

"Go on your date and see how it all plays out. You have nothing but time and it can't hurt to go and have some fun for now. Maybe you will be surprised?"

"You like Felix, don't you?" She asked.

"I do and I know he likes you."

"Nothing wrong with your gift." She gave me a mock dirty look.

I pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "I want you to be happy."

"Me too." She cuddled in closer to me. "I love you, Jazz."

"I love you too, baby. Now go be happy." I pushed her toward the door.

"You're so pushy, boy am I glad Bella got stuck with you." She laughed.

"Alice thanks for leading me to Bella."

"Anytime." She skipped out of the house and I could feel her excitement over spending the day with Felix. I wanted this for her because she deserved it.

**EPOV**

Last night had been a stressful one. I had just gotten Alice to begin talking to me again and now I had to deal with Rose's rage. I didn't blame her for her reaction and I knew she was going to be much harder on me than Alice was. While Alice did most of her fighting with me verbally Rose wasn't above physical violence. At least with Jasper I could defend myself, but I couldn't hit Rose. Maybe Emmett had calmed her down. They had been out all night and most of today. Carlisle said that I should keep my distance and give her the time she needed to process this, but I knew time wasn't what she needed. She needed to take her aggression out and I would just have to prepare myself for her attack.

The house was quiet. Jasper had taken Bella away for the evening to get her out of this craziness for a little while. Felix and Alice were on their first official date and probably would be gone most of the night. Carlisle and Esme had to meet with some of his colleagues at the hospital for a cocktail party. I knew Claudia was here because I could hear her heart beat, but we hadn't crossed paths all afternoon. I was kind of disappointed because I was becoming rather amused with her antics. I knew she always felt a certain satisfaction when she got me to crack a smile over something that she had suggested in her head. The girl was on overdrive all of the time and I wondered if she ever had a moment where she thought about something other than sex. Everyone needed a hobby I supposed. I laughed to myself as I walked into my bedroom.

As soon as I entered I sensed her. Well I guessed now would be as good a time as any to get this over with. I looked to the corner of the room and saw her standing there glaring at me and calling me every nasty name she could think of in her head. Alice had nothing on her when it came to the verbal assault.

"Rose, I know you are upset." I ducked at she began throwing my neatly categorized music collection one CD at a time at my head.

"You pig! What is wrong with you?"

"Stop throwing those at me and I will try to explain."

"Oh, you don't want me to throw these at you anymore?" She asked. "Well how about this?" She pulled her designer heel off of her foot at vampire speed and managed to nail me right in the cheek. While I did feel a slight sting the shoe got most of the damage; it lost its high heel part. That seemed to really annoy her. "Those were seven hundred dollar shoes you idiot!"

"You are the one who threw it at me." Before I could duck the other shoe clocked me just above my eye. The girl had an arm and I knew from that force I was going to have a temporary mark.

"Rose calm down." I held my hands up. "Let me explain."

"No you may be able to sell your bullshit to the rest of this family but I'm not buying it." She growled and crouched down.

"Damn it, Rose, I don't want to do this." I turned to walk away. I should have known better then to turn my back on a natural predator. She jumped on me and took me down. I flipped over on my back and she began pounding into my face.

"How could you do that to this family?" She hit me again. "Jasper? He loves her." She dug her fingernails into my cheeks but wasn't getting anywhere with that so she went back to punching. She wasn't hurting me at the moment so I continued to let her get it out. "What about Bella? You pig! You were supposed to love and protect her. Isn't that the whole reason you made us all leave Forks in the first place?"

"Yes, Rose and I do love her." She slapped me. Okay this was annoying now. I gently pushed her off of me and stood up. "Enough! I get that you are mad at me but continually hitting me isn't going to make you feel better. You can't physically hurt me that way."

"I could break your neck and dismember your sorry body. Do you know which appendage I want to start with?" She stood up and charged me again.

I stepped back. "Fine, kill me. Dismember me and throw my body in the fire. Alice will dance around the pyre."

She stopped mid-attack. "You have no idea what you did? You stand there all smug and self righteous and you keep saying how sorry you are but you don't get it. It was Bella, the love of your life and you treated her like an object."

"No, Rose, it wasn't like that."

"Shut up! You used her and didn't even have the decency to protect her." _You were no better then him, but at least you didn't share her with your friends and you didn't leave her to die._

She was thinking about her past and what her fiancé had done to her all of those years ago. "Rose, I'm so…"

"If you value my sanity you will not say you are sorry." She growled as she grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back. I knew it was only going to take one snap and it would be off. She was certainly mad enough. She increased the pressure as I closed my eyes. I could feel my shoulder popping out of the socket but I didn't have the heart to stop her. "This is for Bella…"

"Rose, stop it!" Emmett yelled. "Jasper doesn't want this."

She looked up at him standing in the door way. "Go away. I won't tell Jasper you saw me rip his arm off and beat him with it!"

He walked toward us. "No, you'll regret it." He grabbed her wrist and applied enough pressure so that she would release my arm. "Maybe not today, but someday; think of Carlisle and Esme."

"Why Emmett?" She hissed as she let go of me. Emmett wrapped his arm around her waist. "It brought back all of that pain." She leaned into his chest.

"I know baby. I'm sorry."

She shot her head up toward me; her lips were pulled over her teeth and her eyes were black. She was one vicious vampire when she wanted to be. "You raped Bella and you will get yours. You don't deserve to be Cullen's father; at least have the decency to admit that and let Jasper raise him. Leave them alone. You've done enough."

Just then the three of us simultaneously looked in the doorway. Claudia was standing there and from her thoughts it was obvious that she had heard about Cullen. She just stared at me.

"That's right; you are staying in a house with a rapist. Feel safe?" Rose asked her.

"Rose," Emmett said. "I know you are upset but this isn't going to accomplish anything. Let's get out of here. Edward maybe you should try to stay out of Rose's way for the time being."

_You are no longer my brother. _Were the last words I heard her think as Emmett lead her out of the room.

"Why don't you go, too?" I said to Claudia.

She walked into the room and bent down and picked up Rose's broken shoe. "Jimmy Choo. You owe her a pretty expensive pair of shoes." She tossed it aside. "I'd be pissed too."

"I said you should go." I tried to work my shoulder back in place.

"Does that hurt?" She asked as she touched my arm. I pushed her hand away and backed up.

"Oh what only you're allowed to make the unwanted advances in this house?" She said as she took a step toward me and grabbed my arm. I winced. Rose managed to pull it out of the socket before Emmett stopped her and while it wouldn't hurt for very long I knew I needed to put it back in place. "Hold still." She warned as she popped my shoulder back where it belonged.

"Ouch!" I yelled.

"Baby." She teased.

"Thanks." I said. "Listen about what you overheard we were trying to keep that between the Cullen's. Carlisle thinks that it would be best if the Volturi were kept out of this." I didn't expect her to understand and she really had no reason to protect us but I thought I should mention it.

She looked around the room for a second and then plopped down on the sofa. "If I were Jasper I would have strung you up by your balls."

I shook my head. "And just when I didn't think you could be anymore crude."

"I think you like it." She smiled.

"Not really."

"I will keep your secret, but not for you."

"Of course, for Jasper." Must have been all of that southern charm that these women were so taken with.

"Yes, for Jasper. He is my friend and I wouldn't air his dirty laundry."

"I know exactly what you think about Jasper and it kind of makes me wonder what happened in Italy."

"The things you hear in my head are the same as you hear about you, Carlisle and Emmett." She defended herself.

"It's different with Jasper."

"Jasper is loyal to his wife and would never hurt her. Believe me I tried. He is a good man. I have slept with plenty of married men so I would know."

I rolled my eyes in disgust.

"Don't you dare judge me. People who live in glass houses and all."

"What makes Jasper so special?"

"He is my friend and he treats me better than any man ever has. As for what happened in Italy? Nothing did, but you knew that since you can't see it in our thoughts. I'm sure if you picked up the slightest bit of wrong doing on either of our parts you would have gone straight to Bella."

"You better believe I would have. But you are right, I have monitored both of your thoughts and Jasper would never betray Bella."

"Unlike you?"

"I made a mistake." I admitted.

"Well that's big of you to say considering you may have gotten your brother's wife pregnant with a rare male crossbreed. Aro would love this." She laughed.

"I thought you said you wouldn't be disloyal to Jasper."

"I wouldn't but just like you Aro has the gift to read minds and I can't promise that he won't pull it out of my head. I'm guessing that Carlisle is trying to resolve the situation since he is now analyzing my DNA."

"He isn't making much progress, I'm afraid."

"Well, I suppose when I leave here I can make Felix take me to Milan to see a runway show. I need a new wardrobe anyway."

"You would do that for Jasper? A man who would never leave his wife for you?"

"Yes, but not just for Jasper. I would do it for all of you. The majority of you," She shot me a look. "Have been very kind to me and I think the life you have created here is special. Do you have problems? Yes, but what family doesn't. Should you be on Jerry Springer? Most definitely." She laughed. "But, I wouldn't unleash the Volturi on you. If Aro got wind of this he'd probably drag Jasper back and use it as an excuse to keep him there."

"Why would he do that?"

"He is all about manipulation and who better than to help him with that?"

"He's that interested in Jasper?" I asked.

"He doesn't really confide in me, but I see things and yes, I would say that Aro isn't done with Jasper. As long as you all stay off of his radar then maybe he will let it go for another fifty years or so."

"You're not here to persuade Jasper to go are you?" It didn't seem like that was her plan, but that would destroy Bella and I couldn't let that happen.

"I have no interest in what the three of them do, and if I could find a way out I certainly would. I just told you that Jasper is the only man that has ever treated me with any respect so no, I am not here to lure him back. Am I being used as a decoy? Probably, but Jasper is smart and he won't play into Aro's hands." She said with so much certainty that I had to believe it.

"Thanks for helping me out." I pointed to my shoulder.

"No problem. Want to repay me?" She arched an eyebrow as she laughed. "Stay out of my head if you don't want to hear me."

"I try to block you but your thoughts seem to shout at me."

"That's probably because you like what I'm thinking." She smiled at me and patted for me to sit next to her. "Sit, I won't bit." _But please feel free to bit me. _

"I think I'll just stand here, thanks."

"Don't you get tired of being in such control?"

"My lack of control is what got me into this mess with Jasper and Bella in the first place."

"How did that happen?" She asked.

I shook my head. "I don't know. Some strange vampire urge I guess."

"You acted on impulse. It happens. Was it right? No, but you made a mistake and you are trying to rectify it."

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Because it's just your personality to make everything perfect and you want everything perfect for Bella. You would do anything to make that happen even if it means letting Jasper raise your son."

"You don't know anything about me."

"I know more then you think. You are a stuck up snob who wouldn't give a girl like me a second look. You judge a book by its cover and that's a shame because you are missing out on a whole world. Bella belongs to Jasper and you know that. It's time to move on."

"And what if I can't?" Why was I even discussing this with her?

"Then it will be your loss and you will continue living a lonely eternity." _And that sucks trust me._

"You don't seem lonely." I said.

"You don't know anything about me." She repeated my words back to me.

No, I really didn't. She had been teasing me all week with her racy thoughts that I never looked past that to really see her. Obviously, Jasper saw someone worth getting to know and Bella seemed to like her too, so maybe I could try.

"Fair enough." I said.

"You never answered my question." She said.

"Which was?" I asked.

"About repaying me for fixing your shoulder."

"Umm…well what did you have in mind?" I wasn't sure I liked where this was going.

"Oh, get over yourself. Yes, you are hot, but I want a ride in the Vanquish." _We can talk about riding other things later._

"The Vanquish." I reminded her as I headed toward the window.

"Where are you going?" She asked horrified.

"To the garage. It's right outside."

"I don't think so." She was hesitant.

I pulled her up off the couch. "Surely you can jump out of a window." I said as I led her to it.

"Just because I can doesn't mean that I do. It's not ladylike."

"Are you serious? Nothing that comes out of your mouth is ladylike."

"Yea, I'll take the stairs and meet you in the garage." She tried to walk away but I grabbed her arm and slung her on my back.

"If you want a ride then we go this way." I told her.

"Put me down!" She screamed. "I don't want to do this!"

"Sure you do." I said as I jumped out the window and gracefully hit the ground.

She screamed the entire way down, but once we landed she was giggling. _That was fun! _She thought.

"Like that?" I asked as I took off running into the forest. "Let's try this."

She tightened her grip on my neck and pushed herself closer to me. "I don't want to fall or hit a tree." She screamed. _Please don't hit a tree! _She kept thinking over and over again.

I smiled smugly. Like I would hit a tree? But then again I didn't have to tell her that. We ran for a few minutes and then I returned us to the garage. She was still laughing when we stopped. Finally, she did have other thoughts that didn't involve sex.

"That was very invigorating. I've seen the other vampires run like that, but I've never done it." She really enjoyed it.

"Can't you run fast?" I asked. I was curious to know what Cullen would be able to do.

"Fast yes, but not like you. I'm only half, remember?" She said as she shook out her hair. I looked questioningly at her. "What? I must be a mess."

"You look fine." I cleared my throat. "Still want that ride?"

_Oh, yea I still want that ride._

"In the car?" I clarified.

"That's what I meant. Can I drive?"

"No." I opened the door for her at the passenger side. "Get in."

She pushed her back against my chest before sliding into the car. "I like to go fast." She said.

"I'll bet you do." I slammed the door shut and moved at vampire speed to get in my seat. "Fast enough for you?" I said as I started the engine.

"I can see the possibilities."

*****Come on … she's not so bad! Lol**

*****Just so you all know I am leaving for vacation on Sunday and won't be back until next Sunday. Yes, that means no posts from me in over a week. Sorry, but I will miss you all! I plan to write a few chapters while I am away. If you get bored you could always read chapter 24 again!**

*****Be back soon! Next chapter is Jasper and Bella's hotel romp … Hot Jasper anyone?**

*****Thanks to all of you for sticking with me while I build this story! I'm having a blast and I hope you are too!**


	30. Chapter 30

*****I'm back! Did you miss me? I certainly missed all of you. Thanks to all of you who wished me a great vacation. I really had a nice time. **

***** So let's get to it. Jasper and Bella's hotel romp… lemons (yes plural) and heart to hearts!**

*****Enjoy…**

**BPOV**

We had a fantastic day walking around Port Angeles taking in the sights and shopping. Of course we got caught in a rain storm because when didn't it rain here, and ended up drenched. Jasper immediately took us back to the hotel so that I could get out of my wet clothes and into a hot shower which he insisted on getting ready for me. If he didn't ever let me do anything for myself before I got pregnant he definitely didn't let me lift a finger now. He was so sweet. While I was in the shower he ran out and picked up my dinner which I devoured while he showered. I could here him singing in there and that made me smile.

In the past few days he was so much calmer and more at peace with our current situation. It was as if his emotions were being manipulated, but I wasn't doing it. Maybe the fact that I was keeping my distance from Edward and he seemed to be staying out of Jasper's way was helping. Whenever the three of us were in the room together they managed to be civil which was more than I ever expected after what had happened. I guessed that because Felix and Claudia were in the house their presence helped their faux relationship along, but I hoped that they would be able to keep it up once our guests left. Cullen moved and kicked at that thought. I put my hands on my ever growing belly. _Yes, baby I know you will help me with that._

I heard Jasper turn the water off and within seconds he was dried and standing in the doorway. He wore nothing but a plaid pair of pajama bottoms and I knew from experience that was the only thing he had on. My insides stirred as he casually leaned against the door frame. He was an amazing creature to behold. I took in his perfectly chiseled chest and abs and couldn't help but control the urge to run my hands over his well developed arms, shoulders and back. Mortal men would sell their souls for a body like Jasper's and I knew what mortal woman would give to spend an evening with him. But, he was mine and I was never going to let him go.

He walked over to the bottom of the bed and crawled toward me.

"What's got you so turned on?" He said as he pulled me in between his legs with my back against his chest. The thin silky material of my negligee left little to the imagination when I was pressed up against him.

"You." I leaned my head against his chest.

He placed soft and slow opened mouth kisses down the side of my neck. He moved over my shoulder sliding the strap down so that he could suck on the skin there as he trailed his hand down my body and rested it on my hip placing the other one on my stomach.

"Did you have a nice day?" He asked as he continued to softly kiss my neck.

"Hmm…" I couldn't think of anything other than having him this close to me and not just physically. Things had been so crazy since I told him about Edward that I was having a hard time connecting with him emotionally, but all of that seemed to change in this moment. After spending the day together and being with him like this made me feel so much closer to him.

"I can feel how happy you are." He said as he rubbed his hand over my stomach. "He is happy, too."

I placed my hand over his. "You can read Cullen's emotions?" I asked.

"Yes, it get's stronger everyday. I know when he is tired or restless, but he is mostly happy. He is very content being all nestled inside his beautiful mama."

"That's amazing, Jasper." He had already formed a bond with Cullen. "When do you gage his emotions? I mean I usually don't see you do it."

"Well, lately I'm just very aware of him, but mostly I talk to him and feel his emotions while you are asleep. He seems to be most active when you are not. I think you tire him out during the day with all of your movement but at night when you are still he seems to come alive. He constantly kicks for me."

I felt a sudden sense of joy thinking about Jasper holding a conversation with Cullen while I slept. "So even with all the stress I have been feeling it doesn't seem to affect him?"

"Bella, can't you feel his emotions?" He was curious I could feel that.

"No, I don't think so. I mean I always know when he is trying to communicate with me in his own little way and I feel his pull toward you and Edward, but I don't notice his emotions. Is something wrong with my power?"

"No, I'm not sure that your power is the same as mine. Maybe it's just a variation of what I can do, but Cullen already has pretty strong emotions and can already do some pretty special things. Wouldn't you say?" He asked.

"You mean keeping the peace between the three of us while Claudia and Felix are here?"

"Yes, exactly."

"Well, maybe whatever you are telling him at night is working." I smiled. "I'm sure you tell him how you take care of me and maybe he wants to do the same?"

"Perhaps." He kissed my hair. "I know this hasn't been easy for you, but I want to thank you for respecting my wishes about Edward. It means more to me than you will ever realize."

"I will always put you first. I'm just glad that things seem to be working out." I wasn't sure if that would be the case once Carlisle figured out the paternity issue. Would Edward back off if Cullen was his? Could Jasper really raise Edward's son as his own? I felt nauseous just thinking about it.

"Darlin', what is it? Are you going to be sick?" He sent a calming vibe to me and I immediately felt better. My head was no longer spinning.

"Sorry, I'll be okay." I smiled.

"What happened?"

"I was thinking about the test results." I hated to admit that, but I knew I couldn't hide anything from him.

"Not tonight. This is about Jasper and Bella remember? Tomorrow we will go back to our crazy life, but you know that no matter what those tests results prove it won't matter. I'm fine with having Carlisle not prove anything at all."

"You don't want to know?"

"I'm curious and yes I really want him to be ours, but biology doesn't mean anything to me Bella. Cullen is my son no matter what the test proves, and I know he feels that way too."

I turned around and got up on my knees to face him. He reached up and cupped my chin in his hand. "I love you, Jasper." He pulled me to his lips and slowly kissed my mouth slipping his tongue in to find mine. Again, I felt our connection that seemed to be missing over the past few days.

He gently pulled away and stared at me. I could feel his love and desire for me. "You are so beautiful." He smiled. "My gorgeous girl."

I put my head down because I really didn't feel all that gorgeous.

"What?" He asked.

"I don't feel so beautiful." I knew that was my hormones talking, but sitting next to him I felt extremely inadequate.

He let out an exacerbated sigh and I felt his frustration over my statement. "Why would you say that?"

"Well, look at you." I gestured at his perfect body. "And then look at me." I was practically busting out of my nightgown.

"Let's do that." He said as he pulled me up off of the bed and stood behind me in front of the freestanding full length mirror that sat in the corner of the room. He pushed my hair to the side exposing my neck. "Look at this lusciously thick gorgeous hair." Since I had become a pregnant vampire my hair had grown at an impressive rate; it now fell just above my waist curling naturally at the ends. "You are never cutting this. Understand?" He said as he ran his fingers through it. "It's incredibly sexy and I love getting lost in it when we are making love."

I blushed as he pulled me closer to his chest. He moved my head so that I had to look into his eyes in the reflection of the mirror. I felt his lust intensify. He leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Your skin is so soft and warm. I think about touching you all of the time. Just like this." He said as he ran his fingertips up and down my arm and across my chest lingering at the dip between my breasts. I let out a small sigh. "And these are perfect." He said as he gently cupped my breasts in both of his hands rubbing his palms over my nipples. He kept one hand on my breast as he slowly trailed his other hand down my stomach and between my legs. He gently squeezed my inner thigh and I moaned his name.

He pushed his erection into my back. "See what your beauty does to me?" He asked as he circled his fingers over my lace covered center. "This is exquisite." He said as he slid his fingers inside my panties. "It takes me places I never knew existed." I shuddered as he blew his cool breath in my ear. He slid his hands to either side if my panties and slowly pulled them down my legs never taking his eyes away from mine in the mirror. He held my hand as I stepped out of them. He turned me to face him as he trailed his fingers up and down my spine. He ended up at my shoulders and slid the straps down causing my nightgown to puddle around my feet. He took a step back to take me in. "Magnificent." He said as he let his eyes wander up and down my naked body.

I looked down overcome with embarrassment. He tilted my chin up and shook his head. "Look at me." He leaned in and licked my lips. "These," He said as he ran his thumb across my bottom lip. "Are all I think about when you are talking." He placed a soft kiss on them and continued to press his lips against mine as he said, "You taste so delectable. It just about drives me insane when your taste lingers on my tongue." He kissed me deeper this time and I couldn't help but twist my fingers in is hair and pull him closer to me. A bolt of electricity shot through my body and settled in between my legs as I felt his bare chest graze against my nipples. I was lost in Jasper.

He took my hand and walked us back over to the bed. We stopped at the edge as he pulled down his pants and stepped out of them. I was right; he wasn't wearing underwear. He sat down on the edge and pulled me down to straddle his lap. I could feel his hard member graze my throbbing sex and I knew I couldn't wait any longer. I lifted my hips and lowered myself onto him as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He grabbed my hips and guided me down his shaft. "Oh, god, Jasper that feels so good."

"Darlin', I will always make you feel good." He said in his sexiest southern drawl. "You are the reason I exist."

He continued to move me up and down setting the pace as he crushed his lips against mine. Once my body took over the movements he released my hips and tangled his fingers in my hair pulling me closer to him. "I thought about doing this all afternoon. I've wanted to feel your wet, heat slide up and down me all day. You are always so wet for me." He moaned my name. He slipped his hand in between us and rubbed his thumb over my nipple as he assaulted my mouth with his. I was so close and I knew he felt that because he released my nipple and moved his hand down and began circling my clit as he quickened his thrusts.

"Oh…Jasper…don't stop." I grabbed his wrist and forced him to rub harder. "Jasper…I'm…" I couldn't get it out as I was overcome with my own pleasure. I squeezed my eyes shut as he brought me to my release. He moved his hands to my backside squeezing as he pushed deeper into my core. I wrapped my legs as tight as I could around his waist wanting to grant him as much access as physically possible.

He grabbed my hair and pulled my head back and began nipping and sucking on my neck. "Oh, sweetheart… I'm going to cum so hard." I felt his cool seed shoot deep within me as I felt a serene wave wash over both of us. I wrapped my arms around his neck and waited for us to come down from this incredible high.

"You are the most beautiful girl to me, Bella, don't ever forget that."

I smiled into his neck. "I won't argue with you anymore."

"Good girl, you can't win anyway." He laughed as he slid me off his lap and placed me in the bed. "Are you tired?" He asked. "Because I could assist you in sleeping."

"No, I'm not wasting any of our alone time sleeping. I can sleep when we get home." I insisted.

"Whatever you want, sweetheart."

"Anything?" I asked. He did offer after all.

"I'm not Carlisle, Bella." He said but I could feel that he was going to give in.

I gave him that look I knew he couldn't resist.

"Fine." He got up and slipped on his jeans and t-shirt. "I'll be right back with the ice cream. You are evil."

"Cullen thanks you, too." I giggled.

He leaned down and kissed my head. "I love you, both."

He walked out of the suite and I immediately felt his absence. I was so very lucky to have him and I would spend the rest of my eternity showing him just how much I wanted and needed him.

"Cullen, your father is a good man and I hope you will grow up to be just like him." I said as I rested my hand on my stomach. I knew who we belonged to no matter what the outcome of that stupid test proved.

**JPOV**

I went to the local convenience store and picked up the Chunky Monkey. At the rate Bella ate this ice cream I was surprised that Carlisle hadn't tapped out the supply from Forks to Seattle at this point. As much as I wanted Bella to resume her vampire habits, like hunting, I would miss these cravings of her. I would also miss her swollen tummy and the way Cullen moved inside of her, but I couldn't wait for him to get here. I meant what I had said to her; I didn't care what Carlisle was able to prove because Cullen was mine and I would never abandon them. But, I wasn't stupid either and I wasn't sure how I was going to get Edward to back off. I knew that if he were really planning on letting me raise Cullen he would have left Forks by now. He wasn't going anywhere until he knew for sure and if the results turned in his favor I knew he wouldn't be going anywhere any time soon.

My cell began to vibrate in my pocket.

"Hello."

"Jazz, I need you to talk to Rose." He was frantic.

"Emmett? What is wrong?"

"She confronted Edward and now she is very distraught over the whole situation. I can't get her to calm down."

"What do you mean she confronted him? What exactly did she do?" I had specifically asked her to leave this alone.

"Give me that phone." I heard her yell at him. "Jasper Whitlock!" She growled. "How could you let Edward get away with this?"

"Rose, I know this is very upsetting especially for you, but…"

She cut me off. "Me! What about you? He may have gotten Bella pregnant."

"Yes, I realize that. Actually that's all we think about, but what's done is done and now I have to accept that and move on. I have a wife and child who need me."

"He may not even be yours because of him!" I could feel how intense her rage was even over the phone.

"Rose, my powers are getting stronger so I can probably manipulate you over the phone. Is that what you want?"

"No, just explain to me again why I can't tear his arms off?"

"Because he may be Cullen's father."

"But that doesn't make sense."

"Yes, Rose it does and once you calm down you will realize what I am saying. I can't be the reason that Edward dies and neither can you. I can't look at Bella's child for all of eternity knowing that I had a hand in his father's death."

"But…"

"You know what I am saying makes sense. I know you are hurt and what Edward has done to Bella has brought up all of those horrible past memories for you. I can feel them and I know you pretend to be tough, but you are in pain. I'm sorry for that, but I am asking you on behalf of Cullen to please respect my wishes. I'm not asking you to forgive Edward. I'm only asking that you leave this alone and let me deal with it."

"Jazz, I don't know. I am so upset with him."

"Take tonight to calm down. Let Emmett help you with this. He loves you and I felt how much he hurts for you. Lean on him." I focused on making her feel better.

"Jasper, you manipulated my emotions anyway, you jerk." I could feel her relief.

"I told you I could. Do you feel better?"

"Yes, for now and I will respect your wishes but only because you and Bella have been through enough and if the results don't name you as the father you will have enough to deal with. I'm truly sorry for you." I could feel her sympathy.

"Thanks, Rose, but no matter the outcome I intend to raise him with Bella. If Edward gives me trouble with that then I will unleash you on him." I laughed.

"Sorry to interrupt your evening. Tell Bella I said hello and we will see you tomorrow."

"Rose, is Edward still with us?" I asked.

"Yes, Claudia is picking up the pieces." She laughed.

"Claudia? Pieces? Tell me there isn't a fire, too. Do I need to come home?"

"No, I only dislocated his shoulder before Emmett came in. As for Claudia well she overheard the fight so Carlisle won't be too happy with me."

"She won't say anything, but I'll talk to her when I get home tomorrow. Tell Emmett I said goodbye."

"Sorry Jazz. I hope I didn't ruin your night."

"No, it's fine. Stay calm for me."

"Like I have a choice." She hung up the phone.

I shook my head. Was it ever going to get any easier I wondered as I walked into the suite. My mood perked up as soon as I saw my beautiful girl sitting on the bed waiting for me.

She looked up and smiled and I could feel her excitement. "Is that enthusiasm for me or the ice cream?" I asked.

"Both." She giggled.

"Well, at least you are honest." I said as I opened the container and scooped a spoonful of the ice cream out. I sat next to her on the bed and put the spoon to her lips.

"You're feeding me now?" She smiled and that made my insides flip.

She opened her mouth and I inserted the spoon. "Is that a problem?"

"No." She said as she licked it clean. "Hmm, that's so good." I felt her satisfaction over the ice cream and if I were a shallow man I might have been jealous over how satisfied she really was. Oh, who was I kidding? I was jealous.

"Like that, huh?"

She leaned in and kissed my lips. "I like you more."

"I'm flattered." I said as I fed her more. "You have a bit of ice cream on your upper lip."

"What are you going to do about it?" She asked.

I took my thumb and slowly swiped it across her lip. She grabbed my wrist and put my thumb in her hot little mouth and sucked it clean. I felt her desire spike and was no longer jealous of the ice cream. She wanted to play.

"Are you sure you aren't too tired?" I asked. "I don't want to over exert you."

"Wasn't the purpose of this little getaway to do exactly that to me?"

"Among other things." I said as I put the container on the nightstand and then pulled her into my arms. She leaned in and kissed me slowly on the lips. I moaned into her mouth. She got up on her knees and pulled her nightgown up over her head leaving her in nothing but a lacy little pair of panties. I placed my hands on the small of her back pushing her closer to me. I took her taut nipple into my mouth and gently grazed it with my teeth. I slid my hand around to torment her other breast.

"Jasper…" She moaned as she tugged at the hem of my shirt.

"You want this off?" I asked as I pulled it up over my head.

"These too." She said as she unbuttoned my jeans allowing my erection to spring free. She took me in her hand and began pumping back and forth. I got up on my knees to meet her lips. I crushed my mouth against hers as she continued to work me with her tiny but firm hand. She lengthened her strokes and I just about came undone.

I backed away so that I could pull my pants off and then I got behind her on my knees. I slid my hands down either side of her body and she shivered from my touch. I pulled her panties down so that I could rub my erection up and down her backside. The feeling of her flesh against me almost made me lose it.

" Now Jasper." She moaned.

"Not yet, sweetheart. I want to drive you crazy first." I said as I kissed the back of her neck and let my hands roam her naked skin placing one on her breast and the other on her inner thigh. I caressed the skin just below her hot sex and she let out a low whimpered.

"Jasper…"

I slipped my finger inside of her and began pushing in and out. "Let's see if we can do it this way first since I love when you cum in my hand." She was so wet which made it so much easier to work those swollen folds. She melted against my chest as I continued to play with her nipple with my other hand. I wanted to touch every inch of her and keep her in this aroused state for as long as I could. I knew I could bring her to the edge over and over again and then finally let her release when I felt she had enough.

"Please…"

"That's right my sweet girl, beg for me. Tell me what you want." I whispered in her ear and I knew my cool breath was sending chills up and down her spine. I added another finger into her already eager core. "Should I let you cum now?"

"Please, yes. I need to…"

I picked up the pace pushing my fingers into her center as deep as I could. I felt her muscles contract around me but her desire was being projected on to me and that combined with my own was too much for me to take. I pulled my fingers from her and flipped her onto her back. She looked up at me with desperate eyes and I knew she needed me to finish.

"Sorry, darlin', but I couldn't wait any longer." I said as I spread her legs and slowly entered her. I knew how careful I needed to be not only because she was almost human again, but because Cullen was extremely fragile. I stayed on my knees and pulled her legs around either side of my hips. "I needed to feel you from the inside." I gently thrust into her as I slid my hands over her stomach and breasts. She was so perfect and as long as I existed I would never be able to get enough of her. She wrapped her legs tightly around my waist and began meeting my force.

"Jasper…baby…I'm going to…"

I few quick thrusts and I brought us both to release. I dropped down next to her and pulled her into my chest. I kissed the top of her head and began stroking her hair. She was trying to catch her breath. She shivered and I realized I was too cold for her. I quickly got up and grabbed her flannel pants and t-shirt from her suitcase. In no time at all I had her dressed and back in my arms.

"You brought my sweats." She smiled.

"I know that they are more comfortable then that thin little nightgown you let Alice talk you into."

"But I thought that turned you on."

"Bella I fell in love with you when you were wearing flannel pants and a tank top. Don't get me wrong, I like the sexy clothes too, but it's you that is beautiful to me not what you wear."

"What do you mean you fell in love with me in my flannel pants and tank top?"

"That first night I came to your door in Alaska, remember?"

"Yes, you were sitting outside my window and you knew I couldn't sleep."

"I stayed with you all night and you called me your southern gentleman and asked me not to leave you. I knew then that I could never exist without you; ratty sweats and all." I laughed.

"I was so happy that you came to my apartment that night. I was so tired of being alone and I wanted you to stay with me more than anything."

"I'm so glad I did." I had never spoken truer words. That night had started it all for me. I knew I would always need her.

"It all seemed so simple then, didn't it?" She asked and I could feel her anxiety creeping back in.

"Darlin, I'll fix everything. I promise."

"I don't expect you to make everything right Jasper. I just want you to stay with me. I don't ever want to be alone again."

"That will never happen." I pulled her closer to me. "There is no me without you."

She was silent but I knew she was crying. I knew she was thinking about Cullen.

"Bella? What else can I do to convince you that it doesn't matter?"

"I know you won't leave me, but my heart breaks for you, Jasper. You don't deserve this. No one has ever been there for me the way you have and I just want everything to be perfect for you."

"As long as I have you and Cullen everything will always be perfect, now please stop thinking about it. There is nothing we can do to change the outcome so all we can do is focus on the good. You have to trust me."

"With my life." She said and I knew she meant it.

"I spoke to Carlisle about you visiting Charlie and he thinks it would be good for you, so I've decided to take you to see him." I felt her excitement.

She jumped up to look at me. "Thank you Jasper. When can I go?"

"Whoa, slow down. I will take you but first I want to go see him."

"Why can't I go with you?"

"He is going to be shocked to say the least? We were supposed to be traveling the world but instead we got married and are now having a baby. I need to calm him down and convince him that this is all going to work out." I knew Charlie would eventually come to terms with the situation, but Bella wasn't going to get a second chance with him because once Cullen was born she would revert back to being a vampire. We had one shot to get this right and I was going to make sure he didn't take any of his anger directed at me out on her.

"You're going to charm him into being okay with this?"

"Yes, Bella you are his baby girl and now you are having a baby. I know he will accept it but I just want to speed the process along a bit."

"You really would do anything for me?"

"Isn't that what I have been trying to tell you?"

"Thanks for making the Charlie visit happen." She kissed me and as much as I wanted to take full credit I had to tell her.

"You have to thank Edward, too. He raised a few good points on your behalf and helped me make my decision." I admitted.

"Really? I would have thought that you would have done the exact opposite of what Edward would say."

"Normally I would, but we do both have your best interest at heart." As much as I disliked him I knew we were working toward a common goal; Bella's happiness.

"Thanks. I know dealing with Edward is hard for you and that you are doing it for Cullen." She softly kissed my lips.

"Okay, no more credit for Edward. We still have the rest of the night to focus on Jasper and Bella so let's do that." She snuggled back into my chest.

"Can we watch a movie?" She asked.

"Sure." I grabbed the remote and turned on the television. I surfed the channels for a few minutes, but just as I expected my sweet girl was sound asleep in my arms. As much as I wanted to be with her I knew she needed her rest and now I could spend some quiet time with my son.

*****Gotta love daddy Jasper!**

*****Up next a Claudia/Bella moment.**


	31. Chapter 31

*****Okay… so several of you want to know when I am revealing paternity. I am moving into the final phases of this story (don't panic I've outline 40 chapters total) and this chapter begins to touch on an answer. Carlisle just might know who it is!**

*****Thanks to all of you who thoroughly enjoyed my interpretation of Jasper in that last chapter! He's all I think about!**

**BPOV**

I sat on the porch rocking in my favorite chair thinking about the fantastic evening I had with Jasper in Port Angeles. I hadn't felt this relaxed or optimistic in weeks. I now knew that no matter which way the paternity test went Jasper was a good enough man to accept Cullen as his own. I also knew in my heart that no matter how much of a fight Edward put up in the end he would realize that Jasper and I were the best possible choice to raise him and that he could only be Cullen's uncle. I just needed a way to convince him of that. That was proving to be a difficult task since I was never allowed to be alone with him.

I heard laughter coming from the forest and I could swear it was Edward. That really couldn't be. Edward? Laughing? If the sound of his laughter was a shock then I never would have believed what I saw next; him coming out of the woods with Claudia on his back. He began to slow his pace and as he approached me I could feel how awkward he felt. Not a second before he was happy and carefree, but now he felt confused and embarrassed. Jasper was right; sometimes being an empath could be a real pain. I smiled at them as Claudia slid off his back.

"Hey Bella!" She said. "Did you have a productive evening?" She winked at me.

"Claudia, please." Edward said. "You are so inappropriate."

"What? She spent an evening alone with her smokin' hot husband. I hope she had lots of fun."

"I giggled. "Yes, we had a great time."

"Good for you. I think you both needed it." She said.

"You two look like you were having fun." I suggested.

"Yes, Edward took me hunting." She looked at him. "Well, he hunted and I just sort of hung out in the back."

I was surprised. "You took Claudia hunting with you?" I asked.

"Yes, love. She would be in no danger of having me lose control since she isn't completely human." I felt his need to explain.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." That would mean that Jasper could take Cullen hunting, too.

"Yes, it was quite an experience watching him take down a buck and drain it."

"Claudia!" I could feel Edward's embarrassment and I was sure that I had missed something that Claudia was thinking.

"It's okay, Edward. I can't hear Claudia's thoughts." I reminded him.

"Edward, maybe you ought to go find something to do." Claudia said. "Jasper wouldn't want you here without him anyway."

"He said that we can't be alone together and since you probably won't leave me with Bella we can't break that ridiculous rule." Edward told her.

"It's not ridiculous to Jasper and it is the least you can do for him."

What did she mean by that? As far as she knew we were all one big happy family. Could Edward have told her?

"Where is he?" He asked.

"Breaking the news to Charlie about the pregnancy." I really wanted to go with him, but Jasper's mind was already made up and there was really no point in arguing with him. He was far too determined.

"Without you?" He asked.

"Jasper thought it would be better if he went and dazzled Charlie first and then took me in a few days." I told him. "He wants Charlie calm and used to the idea of me having a baby before he will bring me there."

"I guess that makes sense, but I probably would have had you go with me. He is your father after all."

"It's not your decision Edward." Claudia reminded him. "And since Bella is having this baby with Jasper you should stay out of it."

She knew about Cullen, I could feel that. "Edward?" I asked.

"Yes Bella." He confirmed my thought. "Claudia walked in while Rose was taking her frustrations out on me."

I looked at Claudia but I wasn't sure what to say. How were we going to explain this?

"Bella, I'm not going to tell anyone. It's your business, but I do feel for you and Jasper." She looked at Edward and he nodded. Obviously she felt for him too.

"I'm going to leave you two alone." He said. "Claudia thank you for accompanying me on my hunt."

"You are quite welcome, Mr. Proper." She said.

He rolled his eyes, but I could feel how amused he was by her. I could also feel that he liked her, maybe not the same way he felt for me, but there was something there.

"See you later, Bella." He smiled and glanced down at my stomach like he was waiting for something. What was he doing? I wanted to say something, but before I could Claudia pushed him toward the door.

"Do you want Jasper to come and finish the job Rosalie started?" She asked.

"I'm sorry." He looked back up at me and then went inside. I could feel how much he wanted to stay with me and Cullen.

"How do you stand it?" She asked.

"What?"

"The two of them constantly hovering over you? It would drive me crazy."

"I laughed. "Why do you think I spend so much time out here alone?"

She sat down by my feet. "How are dealing with all of this?" She asked.

"It's getting better, but it's far from easy."

"I spoke to Jasper about it this morning and he worries about you."

"I know he does because I can feel it. I try to mask my feelings but he is too strong of an empath for that to work plus he knows me too well."

"He absolutely adores you Bella. He would do anything for you. That is obvious since Edward is still with us."

"I know the biggest problem we should be having is how we are going to raise a crossbreed, but thanks to you I know that is going to work out."

"But now you have a bigger problem." I felt her sincerity.

"As we get close," I pointed to Cullen. "I get more afraid of the outcome."

"Don't you have a feeling one way or the other? Some kind of maternal instinct?"

"My heart tells me that Cullen belongs to Jasper, I mean he has to, but…" I stopped because I wasn't sure why I was confiding in her.

"Bella?" She pressed.

"My head tells me that there is a very good chance that Edward could be Cullen's father."

"But the odds are the same for Jasper." She reminded me.

"Yes, I suppose so."

"Maybe you should try and focus on that for now. I have a feeling it will all work out."

"I know it will, but I worry about both of them. They both love Cullen so much already."

"They both love you so much and that's why I know it will all work out. Neither of them will do anything to hurt you."

I knew she was right but either way one of them would be crushed. "I love them both, but in different ways. Edward was my first love, the one I thought I wanted to spend eternity with, but that all changed when he left."

"And then you hooked up with Jasper."

"The feelings I have for Jasper are so much stronger than anything I felt for Edward. I love Edward and always will, but with him it never felt completely right. I never felt like I was worthy of him, but with Jasper we always seemed to fit. I belong to him."

"So what's the problem?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm no empath, but if Jasper is it then why are you so worried?"

"What if Cullen is Edward's and Jasper stays with me out of some misplaced duty? He feels responsible for me."

"Bella that's bullshit." She snapped.

"Excuse me?" I could feel her frustration.

"Jasper wants you and Cullen no matter what. You are not a duty or an obligation to him. The man would die for you and I also know that he would die without you."

"I would never leave him."

"Stop with the negativity and focus on the future. Stop worrying about Edward; he is a big boy who makes his own choices. Even if he managed to get you pregnant he has no right to Cullen and he knows that. He would never cause a problem for you. Edward will be just fine." She seemed so sure.

"When did you become such an expert on Edward Cullen?"

"Expert? No, he is probably the only man I can't figure out, but that's half the fun. He is a challenge for me."

"I think you might be just what he needs. He is so alone and he has relied on the Cullen's for so long and now with everyone divided over this pregnancy he needs a friend. He likes you."

"He is amused by me." She laughed. "That is different."

"It's a start." Was I really trying to push these two together?

"We are just friends and that's good for now. He's not ready for me." She smiled. "He is still in love with his ex-girlfriend." She whispered.

"That sucks." I giggled.

"Tell me about it." She rolled her eyes.

"Claudia thanks for being such a great friend to both of them and for helping to put my mind at ease about Cullen. In the past week you have answered so many of my questions and showed me that my baby can survive this strange life."

"Cullen will be just fine. He has all of you to help him and I know he already knows how much he is loved. I'd like to come back after he is born so that I could say that I told you this would all work out."

"I'd like that." I liked her and I was glad to talk with someone who was so removed from our situation. I knew that I had the love and support of the rest of the Cullen's but it was nice to be able to get an outsiders perspective. I was sure that was what Edward and Jasper got from her too. She listened and told us exactly what was on her mind.

"Just focus on Cullen and Jasper and in a few months you will have your perfect little boy in your arms."

I smiled at that thought and almost on cue Jasper walked up the porch steps.

"Afternoon ladies." He smiled and kissed my lips; I pressed against him wanting to prolong the moment. He pulled away and smirked at me.

"Hey cowboy." Claudia said.

He smiled at her and I could feel his amusement for her as well. I guess that was better than what he could be feeling for her. The woman was flawless.

She got up off the ground and said, "I'll leave you two."

"You don't have to go." I said.

"Actually I need to go find Felix. I spoke to Marcus today."

"You're leaving." Jasper said.

"Yes, I think our work here is done. We came to let Bella observe me and her mind is at ease now so we don't want to over stay our welcome."

"You said that you would come back when Cullen arrives." I reminded her.

"Yes, plus I have a feeling Felix will want to come back, too."

"Alice." I smiled.

"Yes, they seem to have hit it off. I have a feeling Felix may be resigning his position with the guard."

"Can he do that?" Bella asked.

"He could try. It all depends on the day he asks." She said.

"Maybe Alice will come to him." Jasper said.

"Anything is possible." She smiled. "Look what I have accomplished since meeting the Cullen's."

"Making a friend of the opposite sex?" Jasper asked.

"Several if you count Carlisle, Emmett, Felix and Edward, too."

"Wow that is progress." Jasper laughed.

He really seemed to like her. I could feel it. That was a good thing because she needed him and in some strange way I felt that we would need her too. It was just a feeling, but it was a strong one none the less.

"I'm sure Bella is anxious to see how your visit with her father went so I will give you your privacy." She said.

"Thanks." Jasper said.

"Anytime cowboy." She walked into the house to go find Felix.

"Cowboy?" I asked trying to sound jealous.

"She's harmless, but now you know how I feel every time Edward calls you love." He pulled me out of the rocking chair so that he could sit with me in his lap. He kissed me. "I missed you."

"Me too." I snuggled into the crook of his neck as he began playing with my hair.

"Charlie misses you too or at least he did once he calmed down." He said.

"How bad was it?" I shuttered just thinking about Charlie's reaction.

"Well, before I got his emotions in check he threatened to shoot off the body parts that caused your current condition."

"He didn't." I was mortified.

"He did." He laughed. "But once I calmed him down and explained that it was an accident that we couldn't be happier about he was okay."

"You dazzled him." I accused.

"I did and once the shock wore off about him being a grandfather he was actually rather pleased. I told him that you wanted to be the one to tell him, but since I wasn't sure how it was going to go down I wanted to prepare him first. His main concern was you, and we agreed that we would both do anything for you."

"Can I go see him now?"

"You can, but not this week."

"Why?" I pouted. "I miss him."

"I know and I told him that, but when I arrived he was packing for a long weekend."

"Fishing?" I asked.

"I don't think so. More like a romantic getaway."

"Charlie? With who?"

"Sue Clearwater."

"Really? I knew he was seeing someone but I wasn't sure how serious it was."

"I think he likes her. I could feel how happy he was."

"Oh, well that's good. Maybe that will help him when…" A sudden wave of sadness came over me when I thought of how Charlie would feel when he couldn't see me or Cullen anymore, but then it was quickly replaced with hope. "Jasper, I need to feel the loss of Charlie eventually."

"I know sweetheart, but I didn't do that. I think your little boy may be trying to help you."

I put my hands on my stomach and Jasper put his on top of mine. "The three of us are a perfect fit." I said.

"It's all I'll ever need." He said and I could feel the love he had for both of us.

Cullen stirred as Jasper kissed my neck. "He loves us and is happiest when we are close." He said.

"I guess we will have to continue to keep him happy."

"I won't argue with that, darlin'."

"Thanks for making things right with Charlie. I can't wait to see him."

"I'll take you in a few days."

"Promise?"

"Of course. He did offer to cancel his trip but I knew you wouldn't want that so I convinced him to go."

"He needs to find his happiness, too." I was thrilled that Charlie had found someone to share his life with. I always worried that he would be alone and now that might not be the case after all.

"Carlisle is home." Jasper said as I heard him pull into the garage. Two seconds later he was walking up the porch steps.

"Welcome back you two." He smiled, but I could feel that something wasn't right with him. Obviously Jasper felt it too.

"Carlisle?" Jasper asked. "What is it?'

"Not now Jasper." He said. "It's nothing to worry about."

"Do you know something?" I asked. "Did you get the results?"

"Bella I'm not ready to discuss my findings yet."

"Findings? You know who Cullen's father is?" I panicked. "Why won't you tell us?"

"Bella." Jasper said as he sent me a calming vibe. "If Carlisle isn't ready we can't push him."

"Bella." Carlisle said. "I do have the results, but I am running the test again because Jasper and Edward's DNA is so similar that I am afraid the answer that I have isn't correct. I want to run another test to be sure. Please try not to concern yourself with this. Let me worry about it."

"Bella," Jasper said. "We have waited this long so what's a few more days?"

"You are right." I said. "Carlisle please continue what you need to do. The last thing we need is an inaccurate answer."

"Thanks for seeing my point. I don't want to reveal the results until I am absolutely certain which one of them is Cullen's father. Just give me a few more days." He patted my cheek and went into the house. I could feel how stressed he was.

"What's a few more days when we have an eternity." I smiled trying to put Jasper's mind at ease. I could feel how worried he was for me.

"It's all going to be fine Bella."

"I know." I also knew that Carlisle had an answer and I couldn't help but wonder if he would be rerunning the test if he had already proven that Jasper was the father which led me to believe that… No, Bella just wait for Carlisle to tell us.

I snuggled into Jasper's chest and closed my eyes as he rocked me gently in the chair. He washed away my worries and made me temporarily forget what Carlisle had said in the first place.

**JPOV**

Bella had gone to the movies with Esme, Claudia, Rose and Alice while Felix and Emmett decided to go hunt down a grizzly. It would be Felix's first. Carlisle locked himself in his study and refused Edward or me access. He was avoiding us and once he made his decision there was no way either one of us could change his mind.

Edward was playing his piano and I knew I should just leave him alone but I was curious to see if he was able to read Carlisle's thoughts. I approached him and noticed he was playing the lullaby he played every night just before Bella fell asleep. I knew it was some gesture that he shared with her and I figured I was better off not knowing what it meant so I didn't bother asking. He looked up at me.

"Are you in the wrong room? Felix and Claudia aren't here so you don't have to pretend to like me." He said.

"Carlisle knows something."

"I know," He said as he continued to play. "That's why he is avoiding us. He doesn't want me to read his mind and he doesn't want you to gage his emotions."

"You got nothing from him?" I asked.

"He told me he was rerunning the test, but other than that he blocked me. He has been in the study ever since. What about you? Did you feel anything?"

"Just that he is stressed and frustrated that he can't figure this out." I said.

"It's not his fault."

"No, it's yours." I reminded him.

He rolled his eyes. "Our DNA is too similar. We're not human and we aren't meant to reproduce so there is no precedent for Carlisle to base this off of. He has figured out Cullen's DNA by studying Claudia's and if he knew which one of us was the father he would have a nice little research journal for himself, but since it could be either one of us that's throwing him off. I don't believe he can figure this out scientifically at least not with a traditional test."

"Well what are we going to do? It's all Bella thinks about." I knew the stress wasn't good for her and it was starting to ware on Cullen. It was getting harder for him to settle down every night.

"You are worried about Cullen too?" He read my thoughts.

"I can feel his emotions and obviously he's too young to get what's going on but he feels Bella's stress and that's not good."

"Maybe in a few days Carlisle will have the answer that we all need to hear."

"That I am his father?"

"That would be the best answer wouldn't it?" He said and I could feel his disappointment.

"Edward, what are you planning on doing if he is yours?"

"I'll do what ever Bella wants."

"What do you want?"

"I want him to be yours Jasper, I really do, but if he is mine I can't abandon him."

"You wouldn't be abandoning him. You would be leaving him with two people who love each other and want to raise him together. He would never have to know."

"He would know. Eventually some day he would learn the truth and not just that I left him but what I did to his mother. He'll hate me."

"Bella would never let that happen and as much as I hate to say this Cullen already has a connection with you. I can feel it every time you walk into a room that Bella is in. That would scare me to death if I didn't feel my own connection with him. He is stubborn and won't give me any indication as to which one of us he belongs to. It's almost as if we are not supposed to know."

"I can read his thoughts."

"What?" I was shocked. I shouldn't have been because it made sense; if I could feel Cullen's emotions than Edward should be able to read his thoughts.

"Obviously they are not fully developed, but I get different signs from him. I can tell when he likes something or is happy. He never really seems to be unhappy except when we fight, and I know that he adores Bella."

"But you can't determine who he belongs to either." I said.

"No, I don't get that much time with him. You don't let me see Bella that often and he senses my distance."

"I know because I can feel how disappointed he seems when you leave the room."

"He doesn't like to be away from you either." He admitted.

"That's just wonderful. We can't get an answer from a paternity test and the baby in question already has an over developed emotional awareness and happens to like both of us. I can feel his emotions for you and you can read his thoughts about me, but neither of us can say for certain who he belongs to. Couldn't you have just stayed away from her window that night? It would have made this a hell of a lot easier." Now I was frustrated.

"I wanted to take that night back as soon as it happened." I could feel his honesty, but it didn't make me feel any sympathy for him. He got up from the piano bench. "I don't want to fight with you and I can see that is where we are headed." He started to walk out.

"You never answered my question." I said.

Without turning back to look at me he said, "I want him to be yours so that I don't have to make a decision, but if he is mine I can't walk away especially knowing that he already loves me."

"You self-centered jerk." I walked toward him. "You can't do this to her."

"If you didn't want to know how I felt then why did you ask me?" Just then we heard the front door open and the girls came in. They were laughing and having a good time and Bella wasn't stressed for a change.

_Don't ruin this for Bella. _I spoke in my head for him.

He walked into the foyer stopping to stare at Bella. I could feel that she was suppressing the need to talk to him as she looked up at me. I could also feel Cullen's excitement at Edward's close proximity. Edward was reading his thoughts.

_Leave. _I spoke for him. _You are only making this harder on yourself._

"I'm going for a run." He looked at Claudia. "Are you coming?"

"Sure." She said and followed him outside. Alice, Esme and Rose shot questioning looks at each other and I could feel their concern and confusion for all of us. I stared at them forcing them to quickly make their exit.

I felt Bella's anxiety spike. "What happened?" She asked.

"Nothing." I said. "We were civil; we just talked."

"About?"

"The weather." I shook my head at her silly question. "What do you think we talked about?"

"What is wrong? You are so angry. I can feel it." I took a moment to center myself. The last thing I wanted to do was take my frustration over Edward and Cullen's bond out on Bella.

"I'm fine. How was the movie?"

"I don't want to talk about the movie. I want to focus on you." She wrapped her arms around me and placed her head on my chest. I immediately felt calmer as I stroked her hair.

"Edward can hear Cullen's thoughts."

"He can? That's amazing." She stopped and I felt her regret over her excitement. "Jasper it doesn't prove anything. Edward reads minds and Cullen isn't immune to that."

"He loves Edward." I told her.

"He loves Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rose and Emmett, too. I even feel his pull toward Claudia and Felix. He is a baby, he likes everyone." She was trying to reassure me, but I knew she felt their connection.

"It's different and you know it. Cullen loves Edward as much as he loves you or me. Why do you suppose that is?"

She looked up at me, but didn't speak. There really were no words for this whole situation. We certainly weren't dealing with normal circumstances and the outcome was anyone's guess. We needed help and we needed it soon. I didn't know how much more I was going to be able to take. Everyone's emotions were closing in on me; Carlisle's stress, Rose's anger, Emmett's concern, Alice's sorrow, Esme's despair for her family, Edward's guilt and frustration, Bella's constant worrying and anxiety. Each of their emotions was mixing with my own and it was becoming too overwhelming. In all of my years as an empath I had never felt the need to block it all out more than I did in these past few weeks. Something had to give before I completely lost it.

*****CONTEST ALERT*****

**The C-2 Only the Best Jasper/Bella's is sponsoring a contest. The information can be found on the profile page of Kitty Cullen-03.**

**"Everything's Bigger in Texas - a Jasper/Bella Fiction Contest!"**

**So, if you happen to have a favorite Jasper/Bella fic (cough, cough!) then please go check out Kitty Cullen-03 profile page for nomination information.**

**The categories include:**

**Best Darksper/Bella**

**Best One-shot J/B lemon**

**Best Lemon from J/B story**

**Best Over all J/B story - COMPLETE**

**Nominations end on August 4, 2009 so please consider nominating one of your favorite J/B stories.**

**Thanks!**


	32. Chapter 32

*****I have some very creative readers but let me put your minds at rest … Cullen does not contain the DNA of both Jasper and Edward. He belongs to only one of them… but can you imagine how perfect the kid would be if he were the product of two incredibly hot vampires? Lol**

*****Thanks again to all of you who are reading and responding. It only makes me write faster!**

**APOV**

I sat down by the stream and watched as Felix climbed a tree. I enjoyed observing how fluid and agile he was. He moved effortlessly from branch to branch and looked like he was having the time of his life. He finally plopped down on a sturdy branch high atop the tree and called down to me.

"Hey Alice come on up here and join me. I miss you." He flashed me that boyish smirk; the one that I was finding harder and harder to resist.

I hopped up and quickly scaled the tree. I wanted to be happy and savor our last few hours together but I dreaded having to say goodbye to him. We had so much fun the last couple of weeks and I felt like I was just getting to know him. I knew from my visions that I would see him again and not just in Italy. I was now able to see the two of us coming back to Forks, too. My future seemed to be mingling with his more and more and because I could see that it was much easier to let him leave now.

I situated myself on the branch with him as he scooted closer and put his arm around me. He stared into my eyes for a minute and then he blurted out, "Come with me, Alice. I mean if you want to."

"Felix, I…"

"Alice, please, I know we haven't known each other that long, but I know there is more for us." He said.

"Oh, I know there is more for us because I have seen it." I smiled as he took my hands in his. "We are going to be together."

"You'll come to Italy?" He seemed hopeful.

"Not yet. That's not how I saw it. I need to stay here for Bella, Jazz and Edward. My family needs me here, but I will come to you as soon as I can."

"But your vision of us together in Italy could be like in twenty years."

"No, it's soon. I can feel that."

"Alice, baby, I don't want to wait too long for you. Finally in my lonely existence I feel like I have a purpose. I know what I have been waiting for. It's you Alice, I know it is. Look how fast I took to the animal diet. I'm ready for this, for you."

I wanted to believe that, but how could I be sure? In my existence there had only ever been Jasper. I had never even kissed another man before and now the thought of having another chance was exciting and scary all at the same time. Could I trust my visions and take this chance?

"I'll come to Italy after Cullen is born and we will take it from there."

"I'll leave the Volturi and come back to you if it gets us together sooner."

"No, it's not supposed to be that way. I'm not sure why but we have to leave things the way they are for now." While the visions of Felix were getting stronger I still couldn't see many things, but I was sure the holes in my visions meant something. But what? I knew there was something else drawing me to Italy and not just the prospect of being with Felix. I had another purpose, but I couldn't see it.

"If you are sure that this is the way it has to be I will listen to you, but I will miss you. There is still so much I want to learn about you. So many things we need to share."

"I might scare you away if you get to know me too well." I laughed.

"I'm a terrifying vampire. Nothing scares me, well except maybe that fashion show I have to take Claudia to in Milan." He scratched his head. "I'm not sure how I got roped into that."

"Oh, you'll need to get used to going to those things if you are thinking about spending forever with me."

"I have a feeling I would go anywhere with you." He leaned in and gently placed his strong hands on either side of my face. I could feel his cool breath not but inches from my lips. I closed my eyes and inhaled his precious scent. My lips trembled in anticipation.

"Alice?' He whispered.

"Hmm…" I said without opening my eyes.

"Is this where our first kiss is supposed to take place?"

I opened my eyes and smiled. "Why don't you find out for yourself?"

"With pleasure, sweetie." He crushed his lips to mine and slowly yet skillfully kissed me. We stayed locked like that for several minutes savoring the moment. When we finally broke the kiss I was speechless. We just stared at one another and I noticed his eyes had turned the most beautiful color amber. He was becoming one of us.

"I'll get to Italy as soon as possible." I said.

"I sincerely hope so." He pulled me against him and we sat like that making plans for the future for as long as we could before he had to leave for the airport.

**EPOV**

I stood in my room staring out the window. Claudia and Felix were leaving today and I couldn't help but feel a little sad over that. Alice was going to miss Felix and the separation was going to be hard on her especially now that she knew there was a future for the two of them. They had also provided a nice distraction for us while they were here and also gave me the opportunity to be in the same room with Bella and Cullen. I knew that once they left Jasper wasn't going to let that happen very often. I needed a chance to be with Bella and explain to her how I felt about the whole paternity situation. She had to hear what I wanted from her. She needed to know how Cullen felt about me and how I felt about him. I needed to tell her that as our bond got stronger it was going to be harder for me to walk away. I wasn't trying to be selfish, but I never realized how much I could love someone who I didn't even meet yet. Of course, it was easy to love Cullen because he was a part of Bella.

Claudia walked in and threw a shoe box on the couch. I turned around and looked at her questioningly. Why was she giving me shoes?

"They are not the same pair that Rose broke when she threw hers at your head, but I think she will like these even better."

"You replaced Rosalie's shoes?" I asked.

"With a pair from the new fall collection. They aren't even on the market yet. Do you know the favors I had to call in at Jimmy Choo to get those shipped to Forks?"

"One can only imagine. Why exactly did you do that?"

"Because you need a peace offering. Your sister wants to forgive you and she will in time, but for now the shoes are your in."

"How do you know that?"

"Because what woman wouldn't want a nine hundred dollar pair of designer shoes? Stupid!" She rolled her eyes.

"I can think of one." I smiled as I thought of Bella in her sneakers.

"Okay, buddy, listen up because I am only going to say this once. Back off of your brother's wife. You will be much happier in the long run. You are missing out on so much."

"Thanks for the advice but I'm not backing off until she tells me too."

"For the love of all that's holy! She will never tell you to back off especially if you are his father and you are taking advantage of that."

"I thought you were my friend." I said.

"The only one you might have and because I am your friend I am telling you the truth. Edward listen, I had the most fun that I have ever had with my clothes on these past few days and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Claudia, you are a piece of work, but I do get that you are trying to help me. Thanks for the shoes and I am sure that Rose will love them."

"Why don't you come to Milan with me for a few weeks? We can explore the city, go shopping and I can eat in all the fine restaurants while you hunt whatever it is you hunt. Remove yourself from the situation and when you get back Carlisle will have the answer and you could move on with your life. You can let Jasper and Bella move forward, too."

The offer was tempting. It would be so much easier being away from them, but how could I leave not knowing? "I appreciate what you are trying to do and I want to thank you for spending time with me these past few days. I know I never said it, but you were a huge help especially last night after I spoke to Jasper. I hope that we can continue to be friends."

She smirked and I knew she was thinking something dirty. _Can friends do it?_ She asked me in her head.

I laughed. "Yes, I suppose friends can do it."

"Finally, a flicker of hope." She laughed. "I won't forget you said that."

"No, I don't expect you will."

"Claudia!" Felix yelled from downstairs. "We are going to miss the flight."

"Well, I guess I have to go." She walked toward me. "Think about what I said about Bella and take care of yourself."

I nodded.

"Claudia!" Felix called again.

"I'm coming you big lug!" She inched closer to me and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. Hers were surprisingly soft and warm. She pulled away and smiled as she tossed her hair and walked toward the door.

She turned to look over her shoulder. "Hey, Eddie, when you are lonely think about all that new stuff you Googled." She blew me a kiss and I smiled at her as I shook my head. "Friends can do all of those things, too." She said.

"Bye, Claudia."

"See ya, Mr. Proper, real soon." She walked out of the room and down the stairs. I had a feeling that I would be seeing her soon. I wasn't sure why but I didn't think we were done with one another. The girl was definitely a handful, but she certainly kept me entertained over the past couple of weeks. A part of me wanted to see where that could go, but first I needed to get my life in order and deal with the situation here at home.

I sensed her just beyond the doorway. I always knew when she was near because it was if my heart actually began to beat. I knew that wasn't possible but she always seemed to fill me so completely. She was hesitating, but I knew she didn't want to turn away and he certainly didn't want her to go. It was him after all that lead her to my room.

"Come on in love, you know you want to." I called to her.

She appeared in the doorway. She looked so beautiful standing there tucking her hair behind her ear and looking down at her belly. She was my angel. "Edward, I, well, I thought…" She was embarrassed about being here. I saw it on her face.

I walked over to her pulling her into the room by her hand and to the couch.

"No, I have to go. I shouldn't be here." She said.

"Why are you?"

"I don't know."

"I think you do." I pulled her down to sit on the couch. "May I?" I motioned to the space next to her.

She shook her head and I sat down next to her; to them. I could hear his heart beat and that made me smile.

"Jasper wouldn't want me here." She whispered.

I knew she was conflicted so I approached this from another way. "What does Cullen want?" I asked as I moved closer to her. I wanted to hold her and tell her it would all work out. I wanted to comfort her the way Jasper could.

"You already know that he wants me here with you. That's how I got here in the first place."

"Well, then how can Jasper blame you?"

"This pull that Cullen has for you is killing Jasper."

"He feels the same way for Jasper as he does for me. His first memory is of Jasper on the island with his ear pressed up to your stomach. He finds his voice very soothing."

"And you?" She asked. "Does he have images of you as well?"

"He knows that it is me playing the piano and he likes it."

"And that is why you continue to do it each night?"

"He waits for it, just as he waits for you to fall asleep so that he can listen to Jasper's voice all night."

A tear escaped the corner of her eye and before I could stop myself I reached out and wiped it away with my thumb.

"Edward." She warned.

"He said I couldn't touch your stomach not your face." Before she could argue I put up my hand and said. "I will behave because Cullen doesn't like it when we fight. The kid is under enough stress as it is."

"What is he thinking right now?" She asked but again I could tell she was uncomfortable about being with me.

"He is wondering where Jasper is."

"Really?" She smiled.

"Yes, because he knows that the three of us are always together. You and I are never alone and he notices that."

"So, he is smart." She stated with pride.

"Yes, because of his vampire half he has a higher IQ than that of a human child. Claudia was reading novels by the age of three and knew all of her multiplication facts by then too. She completed high school in a year and a half and was accepted to Harvard, Yale and Princeton four times each. So yes, Cullen is smart." I said with satisfaction.

"Jasper feels that he is mostly happy. Do you get that from him too?"

"I do. He is so very content being with you. He adores you and would do anything to make sure you are okay."

"He takes after his father." She said as she bit her bottom lip and I got what she was trying to say.

"Well that certainly isn't going to help us establish who he belongs to, is it? Considering that Jasper and I would do anything for you."

"Would you really do anything for me?" She asked.

"You know that I would." I took both of her hands in mine and she didn't object. She stared at me with those beautiful brown eyes and I could swear she was dazzling me. I would gladly let her too, but then I quickly snapped out of it when I realized what she wanted.

"Bella, don't ask that of me." I pleaded.

"You said anything and you said that you would do whatever I wanted when it came to Cullen."

"That was before I knew how much he loved me."

"But he loves Jasper just as much and he is my husband so it makes sense that he should be Cullen's father. There is room in his life for both of you."

"Jasper won't even let me be alone with you. Do you really think he is going to let me help raise Cullen?"

"No." She shook her head. "I just meant that there is room for you to be his uncle just like Emmett. Please accept this." She squeezed my hands. "For me." She knew that I could never deny her anything, but this was too high a price.

"You would really ask that of me? Knowing the connection I have with him?"

"I'm trying to do what is right for my son and if you are his father that will just confuse him. I don't care how smart he is; he can't have two fathers. Isn't he already going to have enough to deal with?" She tried to get up but she was too upset. I couldn't let her leave like this. I didn't know when I would get another chance to be alone with them.

"Please love; let me have this time with the two of you. I know I have no right to ask, but I need to be close to him." I couldn't stand the thought of her getting up and walking away from me. I finally understood how she felt that day in the forest, and I wished with every fiber of my being that I could take back that day. I wished that I had never left her alone and scared, but most of all I wished that I had never left her for Jasper to find.

"Edward this is why Jasper doesn't want us to be together and I agree with him. This isn't helping you." She squeezed her eyes shut as more tears slid down her face. "You are too attached to him."

"I will consider what you have said, but not until after we hear the results. If Jasper is his biological father then I will be the best uncle that I could possibly be, but if he belongs to me I need to think. That's the best I can do right now. Let's see how this all plays out."

"I am so tired of waiting, but Cullen seems to think your request is fair. We will deal with it when we have to. The test may prove that he is Jasper's so I guess there is no sense in worrying about it right now. We have enough to deal with." She released my hands. "I do have to respect my husband's wishes. I came here because I was curious to hear what Cullen was thinking and I wanted to ask you to consider letting Jasper be Cullen's father no matter what."

I put my head back and stared at the ceiling. Her request didn't seem so simple anymore. How could I walk away?

"This is very hard for Jasper, too." She said.

"He is making this harder for you. If you and Cullen want to spend time with me then you should be able to. You shouldn't have to choose. He is wrong."

"Jasper has been more than fair and you know that."

"Bella."

She put her hand up to stop me. "I don't want to talk about Jasper with you. Get your time in with Cullen."

"He is sleeping." I informed her.

She smiled and that was enough to fill my cold dead heart. "That's so cute."

"You're stunning when you smile. You should do it more often."

"So should you." She giggled, but her smile quickly disappeared when we both sensed him in the doorway. I could hear his vicious thoughts.

"Get up!" He growled at her.

"Jasper, I…" She panicked.

"Bella, don't move." I said as I got up off the couch and stood in front of her. I could tell by his thoughts he was furious and not just with me. Finding us together had pushed him over the edge.

*****Okay…I know you don't like it when I do that but I really haven't cliffied you in a few chapters. **

*****Up next Carlisle summons the trio into his study!**


	33. Chapter 33

*****Thanks to all of you who read and responded to that last chapter. Sorry I cliffied you, but as a way to make it up to you I am giving you a longer chapter today!**

*****Because I haven't said it in awhile… I own nothing:(**

**JPOV**

I said my goodbyes to Claudia and Felix and realized that I was going to miss them more than I thought I would. They had only been here a short time, but they seemed to fit in with us and I could tell from their emotions that they longed for what we had. It was difficult watching them leave when I knew that neither one of them was ready to go. I found myself hoping that they would return once things had settled down here. We could use the change.

Rose, Emmett and Alice took them to the airport, so I decided to go and find Bella and ask her if she wanted to take a ride with me. I thought it might be nice to find a secluded place where we could pull over and watch the stars and then eventually do what always seemed to come naturally to my naughty girl. I smiled when I remembered how we had to pull over on our way home from Greece. Yes, I needed to go find my girl.

I walked into the foyer and found Carlisle waiting for me and judging from his emotions I could tell that my romantic plans weren't going to be happening after all.

"You're ready to tell us, aren't you?" I asked.

"I do have some news so if you could go get Bella and Edward and meet me in my study I would appreciate it."

"Carlisle, why don't you just tell me? That might be easier for Bella." I pleaded. "She is under enough stress." I thought that if he did know the answer it might be best for me to tell her privately so that she could react the way she wanted to and not the way she thought everyone expected.

"No, what I have to say the three of you need to hear together."

"Fine." I knew I wasn't going to get anything out of him. "We will meet you in the study in a few minutes."

"Jasper," He squeezed my shoulder. "I wish that I could make this easier on you. Out of all of us, I know this situation is weighing on you the hardest. Having to feel everything that we feel can't be easy for you especially when you are trying to deal with your own emotions."

"I appreciate that, but I am trying to stay strong for Bella. She has been through so much and sometimes I don't think she fully comprehends what has happened to her."

"Cullen does a good job of helping her see things differently, doesn't he?"

I laughed. "Cullen is most of my problem when it comes to Edward."

"Again, I know how difficult it is for you so if you feel like the pressure is getting to be too much then you come and see me and we will talk it out."

"Carlisle, I just hope that whatever you have to tell us is good news because I sincerely don't know how much more I can take." I hoped that I was strong enough to keep control of myself, but with everything that had been happening in the last few weeks I wasn't sure that it was entirely up to me anymore.

"No matter the outcome, son, Bella loves you and she wants a life with you. Don't lose sight of that."

"You're not helping." I could feel his sorrow over what he had to tell us in that study.

"Just go get them and I will explain." He ran up the staircase.

I headed up the steps, but stopped as soon as I heard her laugh actually giggle was more like it. She was in Edward's room. Oh, darlin', please let Esme be in that room with the two of you. Please don't be alone with him. Of course, I knew she was alone with him because I could hear Esme in the study with Carlisle. I already felt my self control beginning to unravel.

Why? How could she do this after I specifically asked her not to? I sped up the steps at vampire speed and I knew that there was no way that they would hear me coming. Edward didn't even have time to read my thoughts until I was in the doorway watching the two of them on the couch together. At least he wasn't touching her.

Something snapped and I had to regain control before I regretted everything I was about to say and do. The rational part of me wanted to believe that there was a logical explanation for why they were together, but the furious vampire side was taking over. I was enraged at both of them. They knew how I felt, so why? It was like there was two of me. Jasper the husband and father who really wanted to give his wife the benefit of the doubt, but as the two of them continued to stare at me I realized there was a darker Jasper, the one who seemed to be winning at the moment, who wanted to take all of his frustrations and aggravation out on both of them. I knew I should leave them before it got ugly, but the darker side of me spoke first.

"Get up!" I growled at my terrified wife. I didn't think I could handle an explanation right now.

Her eyes widened in shock and I seemed to be thriving off of her fear. "Jasper, I…" She said before Edward stopped her and got up off the couch.

He knew where I was headed because he could read it in my thoughts. He was right to protect her. Maybe if he could hold me off I could regain my composure.

"Bella, don't move." He said as he stood in front of her. "Jasper, you should turn around and go for a run. You don't want to do this."

Bella stood up, but Edward pushed her behind his back. "Edward, stop it! Jasper would never hurt me."

_I might Edward…I feel like that day when she told me she slept with you and I wanted to hurt her._ Was I really pleading for him to help me? I must have really hit bottom if I was relying on him to stop me.

"Jasper, she came here on your behalf." He told me.

"You should have turned her away." I snapped. "But instead you took advantage of the situation and now you have put her in my direct path of destruction." My words were dripping with venom. I had to find a way to pull it in, before it was too late. "If I lose it, you'll only have yourself to blame."

"I'll kill you before you get anywhere near them." He warned and I could feel his rage building and it was all directed at me. That certainly wasn't going to help me. I had been feeling too many negative and stressful feelings these past few weeks. I needed something positive to get me back from this dark place.

"Don't make me laugh. Is there anything that I could do to her that would be worse then what you did?" I said.

"Shut up! She has forgiven me for that, but that's the problem, isn't it? You can't stand that she got past it and now Cullen wants me too."

I growled and took a step forward.

"No!" Bella said. "Edward, can't you see that he is not himself?"

"I don't care, Bella. This all has to stop one way or another." Edward said. "He is going to have to accept that there is another possibility here."

"So, is that what the two of you want?" I asked. "For us to be one big happy family? Should we all share the same bed, too? Or, will we rotate nights? I'll take her on Mondays and you can have her on Tuesdays? Once she becomes a vampire she won't tire." My words were uncalled for and I could feel Bella's hurt over my suggestion.

"You are vile." He said as he got in my face. "Show some respect for your wife."

"Did you show her any respect when you violated her?" I spat. "You knew she wanted me. She was marrying me and allowing me to turn her." This is what it would always come down to. Whatever Bella's motivation in forgiving him was, I was never going to be able to accept that.

We were growling intensely at one another and just as I was about to take a swing we were simultaneously pushed in opposite directions. The force was incredible. I hit the hallway wall as Edward was thrown back onto the couch. I quickly stood up and walked back into the bedroom as Edward was getting back up. We were both stunned to say the least.

"Did you do that?" I asked her.

Bella was standing there staring at us. I could feel how furious she was and I don't think I had ever felt that much anger coming from her. I took a step toward her, but Edward moved to stand in front of her. He was shielding her from me and I didn't blame him. The rational Jasper was back and I knew how he got there. The other empath in the room had calmed me down.

"You moved us with your mind?" I asked.

"Cullen wanted you to stop, so I focused on moving you away from one another and then you were apart." She started to calm down once she realized what she had done. "I didn't want you to fight."

Bella stepped around Edward, but I could feel her hesitation. I hated myself for causing that apprehension. My behavior was causing my wife to fear me and that spoke volumes. I replaced her anxiety with a calming vibe.

"Jasper," She whispered. "I love you."

"I know and I apologize for the things I said." I looked down because I was overcome with shame. "And for growling at you." Before I realized it she was standing in front of me lifting my chin up. The warmth of her touch sent a surge of heat through my frigid body.

"I pushed you too far. I knew I shouldn't have been here, but Cullen wanted to be here and I wanted to ask Edward to please consider letting us raise him alone." I looked at him and he diverted his eyes away from me.

"And you refused." I said.

"Not exactly. I said that I wanted to wait until the results were in and then I would make my decision."

"Well, that's not really helping anyone because if he is mine then you will have no decision to make. It appears that you wasted your time Bella and almost caused me to lose the thin thread I have on my sanity."

"Please," Edward rolled his eyes. "You are trying too hard to keep them from me. You are not accomplishing anything."

"Edward, please stop pushing him." Bella said.

"No, Bella, Edward is right. Look what almost happened when I found the two of you together. For whatever reason you can't stay away from him. Cullen needs to be around him and I will have to accept that." I shot him a look. "For now."

"What are you saying?" She asked.

"I can do what's right for Cullen. I am no longer going to try and keep the two of you apart." I took her face in my hands and knew I needed her to answer this next question so that Edward could hear the answer. "Bella, I have to know."

"What?" She looked up at me with curious eyes.

"Which one of us do you want? Not who Cullen wants, but who you want."

"You already know her answer." Edward snapped.

_But I want you to hear it…loud and clear._

"I want you, Jasper. I always have and I know it's hard for you to accept what's going on with Cullen and Edward, but he loves you just as much as he loves Edward. You have to believe that."

"I'm done monitoring the two of you. Please feel free to spend as much time together as you would like. It will be healthier for all of us."

"I'm still willing to try and respect your wishes." She said. "If Cullen draws me to Edward I would like for you to be in the room with us."

"Bella, I was being unreasonable and I didn't fully take the pull that Cullen has over this situation into consideration." I had my reasons for doing this and could only hope that it wouldn't backfire.

"Jasper, that's awfully noble of you," Edward said. "But by letting me spend time with them, so that I can see and hear how much they love you isn't going to make me change how I feel."

"Edward," Bella said. "He is giving you want you want; unlimited access to Cullen."

"For now." I reminded him. _All bets are off once he arrives._

"I'm going for a hunt." He headed toward the window.

"Carlisle!" I said. In all of the commotion I had forgotten that he was waiting for us.

"What about him?" Edward asked.

"Just before I found the two of you, he asked me to bring you to his study." I said.

"And you didn't think to tell us this sooner?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, but when did I have time to do that?"

"Stop it or I will throw the two of you across the room again." Bella said. "Does he have the results?"

"He said he had news that the three of us needed to hear." I said as I took her hand and lead her down the hall.

The door was open, so we walked in and sat on the couch. Carlisle was at his desk and Esme stood behind him. Edward walked in and sat in the chair next to us.

"Well, I'm glad that the three of you could pull yourself away from your latest smack down to join me." I could feel the stress and anxiety pouring from him. I was glad that vampires couldn't have heart attacks because Carlisle would have been the perfect candidate.

"Carlisle." Esme put her hand on his shoulder and stared at me. I knew what she wanted, so I calmed him down. He took an unnecessary breath and looked at me with gratitude.

"I'm sorry," He said. "But, as I am sure you have noticed I have been having an extremely difficult time these past few days. So much of your faith has been placed in me and I don't want to fail any of you."

"You never could." Edward said.

He laughed, but not because he thought something was funny. I could feel how uncomfortable Bella was, so I took her hand in mine and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Carlisle," She said. "We know that you have done everything you could to figure this out and no one will blame you for the results. I know that no matter which way it turns out both Jasper and Edward will accept the results and we will move on from there." She looked at Edward.

"Can you just tell us the results, please?" I said.

He pulled papers from his notebook and I could feel a wave of nausea wash over Bella as she fidgeted in the chair. I pulled her closer to me and kissed her temple.

As you know, I ran the first paternity test with all three of your DNA and I was finally able to match Cullen to Bella." Carlisle said as he flipped through the papers. "That was progress since before I couldn't even do that with are rare little crossbreed."

"And did you match him to one of us too?" I asked as Bella placed my hand on her stomach. Cullen was stirring. Maybe he was anxious to finally learn the truth, too.

He ran his hand through his hair as he said, "The first DNA test named you, Jasper, as his father." The room was so quiet in that moment and it gave me a chance to gage the others. What Carlisle had just said should have been good news, but I didn't feel any positive or reassuring emotions coming from him at all. Plus, I knew something wasn't right when I couldn't feel any disappointment coming from Edward.

"Oh!" Bella said. "That's great news!" I could feel how excited she was, but she was the only one. "Jasper! Did you hear what he said?" She smiled at me and I hated that she was going to be so let down, but I knew from Carlisle and Esme's emotions that the first test wasn't the final answer.

"The second test didn't name Jasper as his father." Edward said. He read Carlisle's mind.

"No." He shook his head. "This is where I have failed you all. We are right back to where we started."

"I don't understand." Bella said.

"The second paternity test named me as his father." Edward told her.

"How?" She was in disbelief.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I told you that their DNA was too similar and I had a hard time reading the results. I reran the test because I wanted to be absolutely sure, but then it came up in Edward's favor." Carlisle shook his head and I could feel that he was blaming himself for the failed attempt.

"Run it again." She demanded.

"I did." Carlisle looked at her apologetically.

"And?" She was anxious and I couldn't stand feeling all of her stress.

"It wasn't valid." He said.

"Why?" She asked. "Who did it say was his father?"

"Neither of us." Edward answered for him.

"How can that be? They are the only possible choices."

"Bella, it's very complicated. I have tried it from every angle and at this point I couldn't even make an educated guess." He felt sorry for her.

"Now what?" She asked as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Sweetheart, it's fine." I reassured her.

"No, no it's not fine." She shook her head. "Do you think what happened in Edward's bedroom was fine? Can you honestly say you are fine? I can feel that you are going to snap at any second." She was frustrated. "Carlisle, you need to do something else."

"We have two options." He told her. "I can do an amnio, but at this point I'm not sure it's worth it. I may get the same results."

"But you may be able to get us an answer." She said hopeful.

"Yes, but I'd be putting Cullen at risk. It's a small risk, but I'm not sure it would be worth it. We are not dealing with normal circumstances here and I don't even know how he would react to this sort of test at this point. He is obviously much more advanced than a human fetus."

"What is the second option?" I asked.

"We wait until he is born and then I can do a DNA test on all four of you. There would be no risk for Cullen."

"But we would have to wait out the duration of the pregnancy." Edward said.

"Another two months." Bella said.

"If you deliver at five and a half months, but I think you are still closer to carrying the full six months." He told her.

She looked at me. "Jasper, what do you want me to do?"

"Darlin', we don't have to make a decision right now. Let's take a few days. Don't you think that would be best Carlisle?"

"I don't see any problem with that." He smiled at Bella. "I will support whatever you decide."

"Why wait?" Edward said. "I mean, we either decide that we are going to do the amnio now or we wait until Cullen is born. Let's put it to a vote."

"Edward," Esme said. "This is up to Bella."

"What do you want Bella?" Edward asked.

"I want an answer, but I don't want to risk Cullen." She said. "I could never hurt my baby." She looked at me and I knew she was thinking 'our' baby.

"The risk is very low, is it not?" He asked Carlisle.

"As I said before we are not dealing with a normal pregnancy and I'm not sure that by doing this test I won't trigger another problem. Perhaps Bella or Cullen could develop an infection that we can't treat or I could throw her into premature labor. I would like to do another ultra sound. I am being overly cautious, but I think we all agree that Bella won't be getting another chance at pregnancy. And, can you imagine what would happen if we lost Cullen now?" He shuttered at the thought and I could feel his apprehension. "There is just as much of a chance that nothing will go wrong, but the three of you need to weigh the options. Do we do a test that I may not be able to get the answer to? But in the process I risk the pregnancy? Or, do we wait for him to be born and I swab the inside of his cheek? No risk. How badly do you need this answer?"

"I could research it further and assist you with the procedure" Edward told Carlisle. "If the amnio is the way you are leaning, Bella, I will make it happen, love."

_Stop calling her that!_ I told him.

"She doesn't seem to object." He shot back and the three of them stared at us.

"Object to what?" Bella asked.

"Edward and Jasper," Carlisle warned. "Whatever you are fighting about now isn't important. Bella needs your input. The two of you need to put your differences aside and coexist for this child."

"I think we can do the test safely." Edward said. "If that is what you want Bella."

"I don't want her to go through with it. I don't want to risk either one of them?" I said.

"You are just saying that because I offered to help Carlisle with the test." He said.

"No, you idiot, I can wait the additional two months."

"Jazz, if the situation was reversed and I was spending eternity with her, raising your son, wouldn't you want to know? I can't move forward until I know." He was almost pleading, and if he wasn't the one who put us in this impossible position in the first place I might have seen his point.

"Not at the expense of Bella and Cullen." I told him. "I am willing to wait."

He threw his hands up in the air. "You are impossible. You want me out of the picture and the only way to do that is to prove that I am not his father. If I can come up with a way to do that then why won't you consider it?"

I stood up and paced the room. I could feel everyone's emotions. Carlisle and Esme felt so sorry for all of us, Edward was frustrated with me and Bella was scared and confused. And the worst part of it all was Cullen. He was trying so desperately to fall asleep, but every time he heard mine or Edward's voice he was startled. This had to stop. I wasn't hurting my son any longer. He would not be associating my voice with fear.

"I know we are not biblical people, Edward, but maybe you should read up on the story of King Solomon and the splitting of the baby."

"I know the story." He hissed. "That's not what I am doing."

I looked at Bella. "Darlin', I'll support what ever you want. You know that it doesn't matter to me either way. I am here for eternity whether he is mine biologically or not. I apologize for what happened earlier, but you have to understand that under these intense circumstances I have not been myself."

"Jasper," She got up and came to me. "It's okay." She was so sad and conflicted. I didn't want to be the cause of her pain. "I know a little bit about what you are going through. I'm not even half the empath you are, but I know it's hard for you. I can help."

"I have to go." I knew how selfish that was and she was going to feel like I was abandoning her, but I needed to clear my head. I would be of no use to her if I didn't find a way to pull myself together.

"Where? I'll go with you." She pleaded.

"No, the emotions in this room right now are too overwhelming for me. I can't handle it right now. I am feeling everything that all of you are and it just confuses me. I need a few hours alone to sort out my own thoughts. I need to make it quiet in my head. Just know that I love you and I will be fine with whatever you choose." I kissed her forehead and hoped that she could understand this.

Please don't go." She begged and it killed me, but I had to deny her this. Just this one time I wasn't going to give her what she wanted.

"I'll be back soon." I needed to run, to get away from here; to find that inner peace. I was not doing Bella or Cullen any good in the frame of mind I was in. I needed to regroup and come up with a plan. I had to find a way to get along with Edward. It's what Cullen wanted and I would do anything for him.

I ran for hours and since I never tired I could keep going, but the further away from Bella I got the worse I felt. The look in her eyes when I left her standing in the study would haunt me forever. Is that how Edward felt when he left her standing in the forest?

I slowed my pace and dropped to the ground. I sat down and leaned against a tree. I screamed her name and it echoed throughout the forest. I could feel the pain she was in right now. She was devastated that I had left her. Her emotions were ripping through me and cutting me like a knife. I was failing her miserably in every way. In the past few weeks I had been controlling and domineering. I was doing everything in my power to keep her away from Edward when I should have been more understanding. I was tearing her in two and as usual she was trying to accommodate everyone else except herself. I should have known better because I could read Cullen's emotions and I had even felt his pull toward Edward, so how could I expect Bella to stay away from him? It wasn't up to her. She wasn't able to stay away from Edward anymore than she could stay away from me. Cullen was trying to hold this family together during our darkest time. He was such a special little boy. Then it hit me; he was special and because of that we needed another approach.

We were going about this all wrong. We were not dealing with normal circumstances, Carlisle had said. So, how could we prove paternity in the same way that a human could. Our DNA didn't work that way. We were supernatural creatures and it was time we started thinking that way. Of course, it all seemed so simple with a clear head. I needed the one vampire who could see what others couldn't; a vampire with the talent of observation. I didn't know why I hadn't thought of this before.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and hit send.

"Peter, it's Jasper. I need you to come to Forks immediately."

*****Hmm… wasn't Peter the one that said Bella could do something special? I'd say delivering the first male crossbreed qualifies!**

*****You didn't really think I was going to have Carlisle casually blurt out who the father was in the study, did you?**

*****The biblical story I was referring to in this chapter was the Judgment of Solomon. It is in the Old Testament Kings 3:16-28. The story is about two women who are fighting over a baby boy; both claim to be his mother. King Solomon declares that there is only one fair solution…cut the child in half so that each woman receives half a child. Upon hearing the verdict the boy's true mother cries out for Solomon to give the live baby to the other woman. He knows immediately that she is the real mother because her instincts were to protect her child even if she had to give him up. She is awarded the child.**


	34. Chapter 34

*****I'm not ready to wind this down and leave all of you, but it's coming to that time:( A few of you have persuaded me to do a series of outtakes, so if you have something special you would like to see me write then please let me know. I was thinking that we could vote on which outtakes you would all like to see and it will let me indulge a little longer. **Thanks, Julia Ba! I'll let you know in a few chapters where the outtakes stand. I look forward to hearing your thoughts!**

*****Also, I have another story swirling around in my head. Not sure how it will go over but it won't leave me alone. I'll keep you posted on my decision as to whether or not I am headed forward with it. I may put that one to a vote as well. **

*****Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

"I have to go." Jasper told me and I felt sick over his words. He couldn't leave me, not now, not in the middle of this. I knew all of our emotions were taking there toll on him because I could feel it, but selfishly I wouldn't let him go. I could see it in his eyes; he couldn't take much more.

"Where? I'll go with you." I would beg if I had to.

"No, the emotions in this room right now are too overwhelming for me. I can't handle it right now. I am feeling everything that all of you are and it just confuses me. I need a few hours alone to sort out my own thoughts. I need to make it quiet in my head. Just know that I love you and I will be fine with whatever you choose." He kissed my forehead just like Edward did that day in the forest. That gesture was the end of us and I didn't want this to be the end for me and Jasper.

Please don't go." I begged and I saw the pain and conflict wash over his face. I could feel it; he was going to deny me.

"I'll be back soon." With in an instant he was gone. I knew this was different than with Edward because Jasper would be back, but it still hurt just as much.

I could feel Carlisle, Esme and Edward's sorrow for me. Esme put her arms around me and I let the tears flow freely. "I made my husband leave." I cried.

She wiped my face. "No, Bella, he didn't leave because of you. He loves you and would do anything to make this right for you." She walked me back over to the couch and sat with me. I rested my head against her shoulder and for the first time since I had been turned I realized how much I needed a mom.

"Bella," Carlisle said. "You have to understand how hard this is for Jasper. Not only does he have to deal with the fact that his brother may have gotten you pregnant, but he feels everything we feel. The worse part for him is experiencing your pain. He tries to soothe you as much as he can, but some pain can't be manipulated."

"But, I would have gone with him. I could have helped him." I said.

"No, he needed to get away from all of us. He can't feel what he needs to feel if the rest of our emotions interfere with his. I am surprised that it took him this long to crack." He looked at Edward. "What exactly made that happen today?" He asked.

"Other than the failed paternity test?" Edward asked.

"He was prepared for the results. He knew there was a possibility that he might not be the father, so no, I don't believe that is what put him over the edge."

"Tell him, Edward." I spoke up. I didn't have the energy to tell Carlisle what had happened in the bedroom.

"Jasper found Bella and I alone in my room." He said.

"Edward," Esme said. "How did you let that happen? You knew how Jasper felt."

"It was my fault." I said and I immediately felt guilty.

"No, Bella," Edward said. "Cullen wanted you there and we explained that to Jasper. He has decided to stop fighting the inevitable."

"What does that mean?" Carlisle asked.

"He has agreed to let Bella spend time with me." He said.

"That's just wonderful." Carlisle responded. "Did it ever occur to you to decline his offer?"

"No." Edward said.

"No, of course not. Instead you come in here and try to make demands on Bella and attempt to claim Cullen." Carlisle was angry and I knew he didn't need this extra stress.

"Carlisle, I told Jasper that I wouldn't go to Edward alone. He seemed to understand that I wanted to respect his wishes." I said.

"Bella," Esme said. "Jasper agreed because he wants to make things easier for you, but it still hurt him."

"What is Bella supposed to do?" Edward asked. "Cullen draws her to me and I want to spend time with them. I also want to know if he is mine."

He looked at me and seemed to be waiting for an answer.

"Bella," Carlisle said. "You are my patient and you are my number one priority. I have given you my concerns over the amnio. I will answer any questions you may have and I would be happy to do that in private." He looked at Edward. "This is your decision and I will do everything in my power to help you."

"Bella, you don't have to decide now." Esme said. "You can wait for Jasper."

"No, I know how Jasper feels and he said he would support my decision." I really wanted to have this whole mess resolved, but not at the expense of Cullen. If Jasper was fine with not knowing then I could be too.

"Bella," Edward said. "What do you want to do?"

"Carlisle, I don't want to do the test. I can wait until Cullen is born to find out who he belongs to."

"I think that is a really good idea, but if at anytime you change your mind I will figure out a way to make this happen for you."

"Can we still do another ultrasound?" I asked.

"Any time you want." He said.

"I'd like to do it today, but first I need to speak with Edward in private."

Esme made a face and I could feel her disapproval. Carlisle said, "Bella, I know Jasper said he was okay with it, but maybe we shouldn't push him anymore today."

"Carlisle, please." I said. "It won't take long, but I have to do this."

"Carlisle," Edward said. "Please leave us alone for a few minutes."

Esme got up off the couch and took Carlisle by the hand. He got up from the desk and said to us both," For the record, this is against my better judgment." They walked out of the study.

Edward got up and sat on the edge of the desk directly in front of me. I just stared at him trying to figure out how to explain myself. After a few minutes I could feel his impatience.

"Bella, I can't read your mind, remember?" He said.

"We hurt Jasper today." I said.

"I know. I can read his mind." He said.

"Why do we keep doing that?"

"I don't think we can help it."

"Well, it has to stop. He doesn't deserve this, Edward."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to back off. I want you to let me spend the next two months with Jasper. You can't interfere in this pregnancy or my marriage anymore. I love Jasper and I always will."

"But, I love you and I always will." His eyes were so sad and I wanted to comfort him. He was so tortured, but I had to make him understand.

"I know that you do and I am sorry that I don't reciprocate your love. I do love you, but not the way you feel for me."

"You forgave me for what I did. That has to mean something. And, Cullen he loves me, too."

"Yes, I did forgive you because I don't think that you ever meant to hurt me. What you did was wrong and I wish that you could take it back because no matter how much I love and care about you, I do not want to have a baby with you."

"You may not have a choice."

"Cullen does love you and that makes me feel really good, but Jasper is his father. When I picture Cullen I think of Jasper and the love that I share with him. I have no recollection of the night we were together, so for me it's like it never happened. Please understand this, Edward there is no future for the two of us and according to Alice there never was. Even if Jasper left me and Cullen turned out to be yours, I would never love you the way I love him. I'm not trying to hurt you."

"Well, you are not doing a very good job at it."

"If you love me you will respect my wishes. I understand that you are attached to Cullen and you will be a part of his life. I promise I won't cut you out, but you have to let this play out and accept that Cullen will never know that you are his father."

"I told you earlier that once I find out the truth I would consider it, but for now I am not walking a way from him. Can't you understand that he may be a part of me, too? I love him just as much as you do. He is a part of you Bella and that makes it that much harder to walk a way."

"Edward," I whispered. "You had no problem walking away from me a few years ago. You said that you did it for my own good and because you loved me. Can't you do the same for Cullen? We have Jasper and he can give us a good life. Please."

He was quiet for a few moments and I could feel his defenses breaking down. I was finally getting through to him.

"Bella, when I left you I wanted to die. I did it because I was putting you in constant danger. I made a decision for the both of us without taking your needs into consideration. I wanted you to move on and be happy. You did. I haven't moved on. When I fell in love with you it altered me in ways that I could never have imagined. There will never be another for me."

"Edward," I said, but he cut me off.

"I don't care what Alice saw. I set that path in motion because if I would have stayed I know that we would have made it work. I chose the wrong path and that's why I can't walk away from Cullen. I can't choose the wrong path again. I will respect your wishes and I won't interfere with you or Jasper, but please don't deny me Cullen. If he wants to be with me then we will find a way for the three of us to be in the same room."

Cullen felt Edward's pain; that I was sure of. I couldn't feel his emotions, but I knew he wasn't happy. He was restless and he didn't like the way Edward was feeling.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked. "'He doesn't seem like he usually does."

"He misses Jasper." He said and I knew that wasn't the only thing wrong.

"What else?"

"That's all." He quietly said.

"You are lying to me, I can feel it."

"He can sense that we are not right. He knows that Jasper left because we are fighting and he wants everything to be better." He walked over and kneeled down in front of me. He reached his hands out.

"No." I shook my head. "Jasper will…"

He ignored me and reached for Cullen any way. "I'm going to make this better Cullen, I promise. I won't hurt your mama anymore." I felt the tears begin to slide down my cheeks. Edward looked into my eyes, but continued to speak to Cullen. "I love her too much to keep doing this to her. We may not be able to be close every day, but I will be here. I won't abandon you. Jasper will be back soon; he would never leave you either."

He kept his hands on my stomach for a few seconds more and Cullen started to move. He was settling down and becoming much calmer. Edward smiled at me and then quickly got up and walked out of the study.

I burst into hysterics. The events of the day were finally hitting me. I needed to let it out. I was so let down when Carlisle told us that none of his paternity tests had worked. This was getting ridiculous. How were we ever going to move forward if we couldn't get this resolved? What if we waited for Cullen to be born and Carlisle still couldn't establish paternity? I knew Jasper said he was fine with not knowing and that he would accept things as they were, but then there was Edward. He was never going to let go as long as there was a possibility that Cullen was his. I couldn't spend an eternity living this way and neither could Cullen. I continued to cry because I didn't know what else to do.

"Oh, Bella," Alice said. "It's going to be okay."

I looked up at her and shook my head. "No, Alice, it's not." I sobbed. "Jasper left."

She sat down next to me and pushed my hair out of my tear soaked face. "I'm surprised it took him this long to leave."

"What?"

"Bella, really? How much more did you think he could take?" She said it like it was so obvious.

"I didn't think, I mean, I have been so caught up in my own feelings and …" Oh, it was obvious.

"And what Edward wanted that you didn't consider Jasper and what he was going through."

"I didn't mean to hurt him, Alice."

"He knows that, but still he had a breaking point."

"He just always seems so strong and in control that I didn't realize that he needed someone to take care of him, too."

"He is very strong and it won't take him long to get it together, but the way his power works he sometimes needs to remove himself from the situation."

"He has done this before?" I asked.

"Every time his blood lust was threatening to get the better of him he would have to get away from us. He couldn't handle all of us monitoring him and feeling sorry for him. Carlisle would tell us that we had to let him go and make his own choices. It was always hard for me to let him leave, but when he would come back with a clear head he was always so much better. This is different because it's about you this time and he only wants to make things right for you. He would have stayed with you if he could have, but if Jasper left he had no other choice. Give him this space."

"You really do love him, don't you?"

"I don't think that I will ever love anyone the way I love Jasper. He is so special to me and I would do anything for him. So please don't do anything else that will hurt him. He is strong, but the one thing he won't be able to come back from is losing you."

"I would never leave him." I couldn't exist without him.

"Bella, what if this pull Cullen has toward Edward forces you to choose between them? Have you thought about that? What if Edward is his father? Would you sacrifice Jasper to make your son happy?"

"Alice that would never happen. Cullen loves Jasper too and he knows that is who we belong to. I could never leave Jasper for Edward."

"I believe you Bella, but now you have to make sure your husband believes it." She pulled me up off the couch.

"Where are we going?" I asked as she led me down the hall.

"To get you cleaned up. You are a mess!"

"Oh, Alice! I don't want to wear any lingerie that makes my boobs hurt or my stomach look any bigger than it already is."

"Don't you want to look good for Jasper?"

"He loves me in my tattered sweats. He told me that."

"Bella, do you realize that your husband has obscene amounts of money? You don't have to wear ratty sweats to bed?"

"Alice, what I wear isn't important to him."

"Fine, no nightgowns, but no flannel either. I'm sure we can compromise. Silk maybe?"

"As long as it has elastic I don't care." I smiled.

"Oh, Bella, you are hopeless."

After a shower, manicure, pedicure and facial I did feel much more relaxed. Alice had agreed to let me where a silk pajama set. I told her at this point it was all about comfort and I thought I looked cute. She rolled her eyes and said that at least I was having a good hair day.

Jasper still hadn't returned and I was starting to wonder if he would be staying a way longer than a few hours. I wanted to call him, but I knew I had to give him his space. I was anxious. I had cleaned our room, folded the laundry and read the same magazine twice. I couldn't sleep; not without him.

I got up and went into the nursery. It was beautiful, but between Esme and Alice how could it not be? This room would be any child's dream. I felt so fortunate for having this family. It was as if I had been waiting for them my entire life. It wasn't that I didn't want or love Renee and Charlie, but because of their divorce I never experienced the true meaning of family. Two loving parents in the same house, brothers and sisters and the constant support system seemed to be what was missing for me. I loved being apart of the Cullen's and I hoped that one day soon they could find a way to fix this rift.

Cullen began to stir and I somehow knew that he was what they needed. My little boy would find a way to fix all of this. He was already trying to heal them and he wasn't even here yet. I was still feeling restless, so I decided that maybe I should go and find Carlisle and see if he would do an ultrasound so that I could make sure my little guy was okay. He had a rough day too and I knew he missed Jasper. I hoped that he would make it back soon so that he and Cullen wouldn't miss out on their nightly routine. Edward would be at the piano soon and then Cullen would be looking for Jasper's voice. I shook my head when I realized that the two of them were already working together for the good of Cullen and they didn't even know it.

I walked back into the bedroom and stared out the window. I sighed at the thought of climbing into my bed alone tonight.

"Looking for me, darlin'?"

I turned around and saw him standing in the doorway holding a bouquet of pink roses. His hair was damp and windblown from running and he smelled of rain. He was the sexiest man I had ever seen. "Jasper!" I ran to him as he tossed the roses aside and quickly took me in his arms crushing his lips to mine.

**JPOV**

I held her in my arms and knew that I could never let her go. Her lips were soft and warm and her body was so inviting. I continued to kiss her working my way down her neck and over her shoulder. She ran her fingers through my hair as she pulled me closer to her.

"You're all wet." She said.

"I got caught in a rain storm." I released her and pulled my shirt over my head. I didn't want to give her a chill. She raked her eyes over my bare skin and I felt her desire.

I smirked at her as I pulled her close to me. "I'm sorry that I left you, Bella."

"I know you wouldn't have done it if it wasn't absolutely necessary." She kissed me softly on the lips. "Do you feel better?"

"I do now." I said as I walked her over to the bed. I sat down and pulled her into my lap. "Are you okay?" I asked.

She rested her head on my shoulder and I got lost in the fruity scent of her hair. She smelled so deliciously sweet. "I'm fine."

I tiled her chin so that I could look into her eyes. "I don't believe that. Empath remember?"

"I hurt you. I never meant to do that." Her eyes began to fill with tears and that broke my heart because judging from her red, swollen eyes she had been crying all day.

"Oh, sweetheart, please don't do that." I kissed away the tears that were streaming down her face. "No more tears."

"I told Carlisle that I didn't want to do the next paternity test. I am not risking our baby."

"I knew you wouldn't do that."

"I told Edward that he needed to back off and stop interfering."

"And I am sure he listened."

"I think he got it." She seemed so sure, but I knew my brother and he wasn't going anywhere.

"I don't want to talk about Edward." I smiled. She nodded in agreement as she straddled herself in my lap and began placing open mouthed kisses across my shoulders and neck. I twisted my fingers in her hair and threw my head back. She sat up and pulled her shirt up over her head to expose her bare breasts. I groaned at the sight as I pulled her closer to me to feel her nipples against my skin. We hungrily kissed exposing how desperate we were for one another. I had to have her and she must have felt the same way because before I could tell her she hopped out of my lap and slid her shorts and panties down her legs. The sight of Bella getting naked for me did interesting things to my insides.

She stood before me exposing her entire self to me. There was nothing she could hide; she was showing me that she was mine. I stood up beside her as I unbuckled my belt and quickly shed myself of my remaining clothes. She went back to placing those hot open mouth kisses on my cold skin. I shivered at the contact. Her thigh grazed my erection and I let out a growl. I needed her closer. I pulled her over to the chair and sat down. She placed her knees on either side of my thighs and lowered herself onto me. She licked her lips and squeezed her eyes shut as she took me all the way into her hot wet core.

I pushed her closer to me so that I could take her nipple into my mouth. I swirled my tongue over it and teased her by taking it between my teeth. She moaned my name. I slid my hands up her ribcage and around her back pushing her body closer, allowing me more access to her breasts.

She continued to rock back and forth finding her own rhythm. There was nothing more stunning than my Bella caught up in her own pleasure. I could feel her muscles contracting around me and I knew she was close.

"That's it, my sweet girl, you let go for me." I began thrusting upward to meet her.

"Harder Jasper…I'm almost…" I felt her warm juices flow down me as she shuddered with aftershocks. I pushed her mouth to mine and sucked on her bottom lip as I emptied into her. All of the days stress seemed to leave me as I climaxed deep within her. She was all I would ever need or want.

She looked up at me with her wide brown eyes and I knew I was at her mercy. She smiled and kissed my nose. "I love you." She whispered.

I picked her up and carried her over to the bed. I slipped my pants back on and quickly retrieved her clothes from the floor. I helped her put her pajama's back on and snuggled her into my chest. I felt a wave a relief come over her.

"What?" I smiled.

"I thought I would have to go to bed alone tonight." She admitted.

"I would never let that happen." I pulled her closer to me.

"I wasn't just worried for me."

"How is my boy?" I asked as I slipped my hands under the covers and over her stomach.

"He misses you."

"I'll never leave either of you, Bella." I knew how hard it was for her today when I left. "I just needed those few hours today to regain my composure, but honestly the further I got from you the worse I felt."

"I was really worried about you. Are you sure you are okay, now?"

"Now that I am with you and I know that you are happy I am just fine."

"I'll do whatever I can for you."

"You just focus on this pregnancy and enjoy the time we have left with it. Cullen will be here before you know it."

"I can't wait." I felt her excitement.

"I spoke to Peter today." I told her. "He is coming in a few days for a visit."

"Do you think this is the right time, I mean with everything that is going on now?" She asked.

"Yes, I believe this is exactly the right time for him to visit us."

"Whatever makes you happy, Jasper. If you need to see Peter now then I am glad that he can come. Will he be bringing Charlotte?"

"No, they were on vacation with another coven, but he is leaving her for a few days to come here."

"He's leaving his vacation to visit you?"

"Just for a few days. I really wanted to see him and talk." I didn't want to let Bella know why I was bringing Peter here in case he couldn't figure out the much needed answer to our question. I didn't want to get her hopes up again. I could feel how relaxed she was as her eyes began to flutter.

"I love you. Sleep well." I kissed her head.

"Hmm…enjoy your time with Cullen." She said as she drifted off to sleep.

I smiled because just as Bella feel into a deep sleep Cullen perked up. He knew it was boy time now.

"Hey, bud, did you miss me?" He kicked against my hand. "Hey, not so hard! You'll wake our beautiful girl." I laughed. "You're right, nothing wakes her up."

He seemed so happy and secure which pleased me considering the day we just had. The fighting, Bella's fear and confusion, the failed paternity test, Edward's insistence and then me leaving. I wasn't sure how he was holding up at all, but thankfully none of our screw ups seemed to be touching him.

"Oh, Cullen, I know today was a tough one and I upset your mother, but I didn't mean to. I would do anything for her. She is so amazing, but you know that already. In these past few years she has gone through so much and I just want her to be happy. I know that you can do that for her.

I think I might be able to help her with that, too. I talked to my old friend Peter today and he is coming to visit us. He is thrilled at the prospect of you and I know he will come visit when you arrive, but for now he is going to help us sort out this mess we have gotten ourselves into. Peter and your old man go way back; like Civil War way back and there really isn't anything we wouldn't do for one another. He is just as much a brother to me as Emmett and … well, we are really close and I need his help. I think you will like him. He's just like me, a little rough around the edges, but a southern gentleman none the less, oh and the stories he could tell you, well, when you are older anyway.

I guess I am putting a lot of faith in Peter, but he always saw things that others couldn't. He knew which newborns would be worth something in battle and which of those we couldn't use. He knew my Bella was going to be special, but of course I already knew that, but Peter saw something in her before I even turned her. He knew that she wasn't going to be an average vampire and the fact that you are growing inside of her proved him right. It doesn't hurt that she moves vampires across the room either.

Yes, Cullen, Peter may be our only hope, but even if he can't figure out which one of us you belong to it won't matter. You are a part of Bella which already makes you a part of me. Like I said there isn't anything I wouldn't do for her and now you. Even if Edward turns out to be your dad because he made the biggest mistake of his existence I won't give you up. I can learn to share you because I think that is what you want, but I won't let you go. I know that you love him and it doesn't bother me, it just scares me, but that's my burden, not yours, little man. All you have to do is stay strong and healthy and get to us as soon as you are ready. We are all so anxious for you.

Well, sorry for talking your little ear off tonight, but it made me feel better. I can feel that you are starting to get sleepy, so why don't you join your mother now. I'll be here when you both wake up. I will always be here."

Just as Cullen was beginning to settle in and calm down at the sound of my voice Edward began to play his lullaby. And just as it did every night the melody echoed through the halls and ended Cullen's evening with me.

*****Up next…the chapter so many of you have been waiting for! Yes, the reveal. I promise I will not cliffie you or trick you. I will tell you who Cullen belongs to. I hope you are ready!**


	35. Chapter 35

*****Well…here it is! The moment we have been waiting for since chapter seven!**

*****I want to say thanks to all of you who read and responded to that last chapter. That was my most responded to chapter ever, but I have a feeling this one might beat that one, and I can't wait because I love hearing from you!**

*****A special thanks to NCChris and Jaspers Izzy for giving me some insight into Peter and to Jasper's Darlin' Kathy for holding my hand through this chapter. It is extremely intimidating to post something that so many are eagerly anticipating. So thanks to all of you who supported me!**

*****Okay…here goes!**

**BPOV**

I sat in my favorite chair on the porch and watched as Jasper and Peter wrestled on the back lawn. It started out as a football game, but somehow turned into a WWF match. Jasper was more at ease with Peter than I had ever seen him with anyone else. They seemed to complete one another and I was so glad that he had this time with him. In the past few days they sat and reminisced about their time as newborns, how they moved up the ranks in Maria's army and how Peter fell in love with Charlotte. They talked about all of the visits they had throughout the years and I could see and feel the love and respect that they had for one another. Peter was Jasper's brother in every sense of the word. He had known him longer than anyone else and he was there from the beginning. They knew each other inside and out and when they spoke of the past I could feel Jasper longing for their friendship.

I had only met Peter that one time when he officiated at our wedding and we only spoke briefly. I really didn't notice him much, but that was probably because I was so caught up in the wedding and anticipating my change that I really didn't get a chance to experience him or his relationship with my husband. At times they were one in the same. They both had that irresistible southern charm and could attract any woman, and from their stories it seemed that they had done just that many times in their day. I didn't think it was possible for another man to be more charismatic than Jasper, but Peter certainly gave him a run for his money. They almost resembled one another, too. Peter was a bit taller, but had that same lean, muscular build that could bring any woman to her knees. He wore his dirty blonde hair a bit longer and messy as it framed his face. I think at one time his eyes were a crystal blue; I'm not really sure why since now they were a deep crimson, but to me he looked like he had blue eyes. I am sure he was quite stunning to his prey, too and I shuddered at the thought that no woman would stand a chance with all of that allure especially when he was thirsty. Jasper said that I had to put those thoughts of Peter killing humans out of my head. It wasn't his fault that he was a vampire and humans were his natural prey. Jasper reminded me that while he did hunt humans he and his wife were much more civilized than most vampires, and what they ate didn't make them who they were. They were good people he told me. I trusted Jasper's judgment and I liked Peter.

While I noticed that they had many similarities they were not without their differences. Peter was edgier than Jasper and had a harder time holding his tongue if he saw something he didn't like. I felt his disrespect for Edward and I was certain that Edward was reading negative thoughts from Peter, and that seemed to be evident as the days past and we saw less and less of him. I knew that Peter couldn't help it and that he was only trying to protect Jasper, but I still felt bad that there was one more person around here that Edward had to avoid. Jasper reminded me that Edward caused his own problems. I silently agreed because I saw no sense in fighting that battle.

They were rolling around in the dirt like two ten year olds laughing and swearing at one another. I wasn't sure what some of the words meant and I was sure that Jasper wouldn't want me repeating them. Jasper hopped off of Peter and helped him to his feet.

"What's the matter? You too old for this game?" Jasper asked him.

He pushed Jasper back down to the ground and headed toward me. "I win!" He yelled over his shoulder.

"You wish." Jasper said as he quickly got up, blew past Peter and reached the porch first.

"You okay, darlin'?" He asked as he kissed my cheek.

"Yes, you two are like a couple of kids." I smiled.

"I've missed Jasper and I hope once Cullen arrives you two will consider coming to Texas for an extended visit. Charlotte would love having a baby in the house."

"We would like that." Jasper said.

"You thirsty, soldier boy? How about we hunt?"

"What?" I panicked. "Jasper can't hunt with you."

"Bella, it's okay. Peter's just teasing." Jasper reassured me.

"Oh," I blushed, as Peter smiled at me.

"Sorry, sugar. That's just a long running joke me and your husband have about our different dietary needs. Jasper said that you did quite well with animal blood. You never even craved a human. I think that qualifies under the pretty special vampire category, wouldn't you say?" He winked at me.

"Alright, Peter, we know you had Bella pegged as a unique vampire."

"How did you know?" I asked. "At the wedding when you said that I would be special?"

"I had a feeling, is all. Usually I don't get a sense one way or the other until a person is turned, but you were different. I could tell from the moment we met that there was something distinctive about you. I saw the way Jasper felt for you and I knew your connection was incredibly strong for a human and a vampire and that doesn't happen everyday. You don't see many of our kind falling for a human." He shook his head in mock disgust at Jasper. "Plus, it was the way you were around us. You were far too comfortable and seemed to fit right in with us. You didn't even shy away from me and Charlotte, and you knew that we didn't follow the animal diet."

"So, you knew that I was going to be different because I wasn't afraid that you would drink me?"

He laughed. "That helped in my observation. If you were a unique human wouldn't that have to carry over into your new life?"

"Yes, I suppose that makes sense. Can you sense other things? I mean observe what others can't?"

He glanced at Jasper and I could feel that they knew something I didn't.

"Jasper?" I asked. "What is it?"

"Peter doesn't really believe that he has an active gift, but that's because he is modest or stubborn. I could never really figure that out, but he has a keen sense of observation whether he wants to believe that or not. And, he has never been wrong when he makes a determination. I asked him to come here because I wanted more than a visit."

"What did you want him to observe?" I asked.

"The Cullen's." Peter said.

"Why?" I was confused.

"Because your traditional paternity test wasn't working and the good doctor is on the verge of a nervous breakdown."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "You can tell just by watching us who the father of my baby is?"

"I can." He stated with so much certainty. "And, I've asked Carlisle to call the rest of your family into the living room so that I can share my findings."

"You're ready to do this today?" Jasper asked.

"Why not? Don't you want to know?" He pushed Jasper's shoulder. "Isn't that why you tore me a way from my vacation, dude?"

"Hell yea, but I didn't think you would be able to figure it out so fast." Jasper was shocked. He looked at me. "Are you ready to find this out?"

"Of course, but not without Edward." I said. "He needs to hear this, too."

"Yes, Bella," Peter said. "He is a very big part of this and I agree he needs to be present."

"Are you certain that this is accurate?' I asked. "I want to trust you, but how can you be sure?"

"Let's go inside and I will explain everything." He smiled at me, but I was too nervous and anxious to respond.

Jasper helped me out of the chair and sent me a relaxing vibe. "Darlin', you have to trust Peter. He wouldn't do this if he didn't think he knew the answer." He kissed my lips softly and smiled.

"Do you know the answer?" I asked.

"No, he didn't indicate to me either way." He kept my hand in his. "You know that I am already his father in every sense of the word."

"I know and Cullen feels that way, too, so it doesn't matter what Peter says." I had always believed that Jasper would be here for us, but now that we were finally getting our answer I had to admit that I was scared.

We walked into the living room and everyone was already seated and waiting for us. I smiled at Alice and she mouthed that she loved me. Rosalie and Emmett were seated in the loveseat and Alice was at their feet. Esme and Carlisle sat on the sofa, but moved over to make room for me. Jasper stood behind me with his hands lightly gripping my shoulders. I could feel his love and support and I knew everything would work out no matter the outcome, but then I locked my gaze with Edward who was sitting in the chair furthest away from us. I could feel is displeasure over this little gathering and I could tell he didn't like being summoned here.

"I wanted you here." I told him.

"You are the only reason I am here." He said as Peter cleared his throat.

**Peter's POV**

I had been here a few days and always enjoyed seeing Jasper, but under these circumstances I felt out of sorts. He was on edge when I arrived, but after spending a few hours talking I could feel him beginning to settle down. He was totally in love with his wife and was willing to do anything for her. That was obvious since he hadn't killed his prick of a brother. I wasn't sure how he was holding it together and I wasn't exactly sure how they were all living under the same roof like the Brady Fucking Bunch. My first thought was 'dude, get your wife out of this house and away from him', but as the days past I realized exactly what was going on here; co-existing was serving a purpose. There was a reason why it was just me and my wife; these cozy little covens didn't really do it for me and these people were a perfect example of why. They all loved each other a bit too much, but I was not here to judge that. No, I was here to offer my input on which brother had the magic seed. Who knocked up the human?

We were all gathered in the posh living room and everyone was anxious including me. I didn't enjoy being the center of attention and I would definitely be making Jasper pay for this favor. I wanted to help him because no man deserved to be going through this, least of all Jasper. He had been through enough torment and pain to last him the next thousand years. When I performed the wedding ceremony for him and Bella I was so sure that they had a rock solid future and since Edward wasn't at the wedding there was no way for me to see how he interacted with Bella. I was sure that's how I didn't see this whole Maury Povich paternity issue coming. I had stepped into the middle of a soap opera. Never in my many years of existence had I ever seen anything crazier than this, and let's face it, I had seen some whacked out shit. Okay, I guess I needed to get on with this.

"I want to thank all of you for your hospitality over these past few days. I really enjoyed my visit and was glad to be able to spend some quality time with my oldest and dearest friend. It was a pleasure getting to know his lovely wife and I was happy to reconnect with all of you. But, as I am sure you have figured out by now, my visit wasn't entirely social. Jasper asked me to come here and help you with this problem that you have all been dealing with these past few months."

"And, why are you qualified to offer an opinion?" Edward asked and I wasn't surprised that he would be skeptical of me. We hadn't exactly been cordial to one another since I got here, and of course he would think that I would be partial to Jasper.

"Because I asked him to, so shut up and listen." Jasper hissed.

"Edward, Jasper." Carlisle warned them. "I'm only going to say this once. Peter is a guest in our home and he graciously left his wife and vacation to come here and offer his support. If he says he can help then I believe him. Don't interrupt again."

They both nodded and didn't say another word. Well fuck me; I guess I knew who Mike Brady was in this scenario. "Thank you, Carlisle."

"Please excuse my children and I use the term loosely, but continue." He said.

"Uh, right. First I want to start with my observation of Bella and her powers. I understand that Alice can't see anything that has to do with Bella and the baby. It really has more to do with Bella. You, sugar, are a shield and that is why Alice doesn't see you in her visions and why Edward can't read your mind."

"But, when she was human I could see her future." Alice said.

"Yes, well, since becoming one of us she has gotten stronger and that's why you lost your visions of her shortly after she was changed. Bella's powers work through her mind and they have only been enhanced since she was turned. That is why she can move objects." I spoke to her. "Eventually you will be able to move people out of the way and shield them if necessary." I looked at Jasper. "Now, she would have been quite effective in battle, wouldn't you say?" He nodded, but I could tell he was anxious for me to get on with it.

"Don't emotions come from your mind?" Bella asked. "Why am I not immune to Jasper's manipulations?"

"Yes, I thought about that to and I believe that Jasper's power is too strong and your connection is too powerful. He is very aware of you and can even feel your emotions when he isn't with you. The two of you are connected in every way possible."

"Is that why Bella is an empath, too?" Emmett asked.

"It appears that Jasper isn't the only empath in this house."

"Bella doesn't seem to be as developed as Jasper." Carlisle said. "Is it because she is too new at it or that her empathic abilities are just a variation of his?"

Obviously these people were too close to this situation to see what was right in front of them. "Bella is not an empath."

I heard the disbelief and the ramblings of those around me and they all seemed confused at my statement.

"I can feel the emotions around me." Bella said. "I am very aware of what others are feeling."

"But you have a hard time manipulating those emotions and you can't feel Cullen's emotions?" I asked.

"No."

"But Jasper can." I reminded her.

"He is the stronger empath." Rosalie said. "He has been at it much longer."

"True, but Jasper could always control the climate. That part of his power didn't have to be developed."

"So, what are you saying?" Edward asked as if he had to. He knew where I was headed because I was not a shield.

"Bella is borrowing that power from Cullen."

"Of course." Carlisle said and I knew he got it.

"Actually, Jasper was the one who figured that out."

"How?" Bella asked as she turned to look at him.

"Because I could feel the emotions around me being manipulated and I wasn't doing it. I knew you weren't either. It occurred to be that day in the kitchen when we were making cookies that Cullen was calming me and Edward down. I thought he was somehow channeling your power."

"But, Peter just said that I'm not an empath, so where did he get it? Wouldn't I have to be some kind of empath for me to pass it on to him?" She asked.

"You are not the only one who could pass a power down to the next generation." I told her. "Bella, do you get that if Edward was your baby's father you would be reading minds not emotions."

"Wait, you are saying that Jasper is Cullen's father?" She asked and I knew it hadn't fully sunk in yet.

"Yes, darlin' that is exactly what he is saying." Jasper said as he stroked her hair.

"Are you certain?" She asked.

"About as certain as I can be, but I have other thoughts on the matter."

"Please continue," Carlisle said. "I am very interested in your observations."

"Maria was turned by Marcus and we know that they conceived Claudia. Jasper is a direct descendant of both of them and therefore it is their venom that courses through his veins and now Bella's. That is how they were able to conceive and sustain a crossbreed. It doesn't just happen by accident."

"But there is another crossbreed." Esme reminded me.

"Yes, I checked into that. The father of that crossbreed works in the Volturi guard and has for a very long time. He is also a direct descendant of Marcus. It seems the old boy was quite busy in his day what with creating children out of wedlock and turning future members of the guard."

"So, shouldn't there be more crossbreeds out there?" Rose asked. "It is safe to assume that Marcus turned many into vampires, so shouldn't his venom have helped create a whole bunch of crossbreeds."

"No," Carlisle said. "How many vampires do you know that have the restraint to be with a human?"

"I hate to break it to you, pops, but you have two under one roof." I reminded him.

He didn't continue his thought.

"Sorry, Carlisle, but I know what you mean. What happened with Bella and Jasper is extremely rare. So many things have to fall into place for a human to conceive with a vampire and even if it has happened many times before that baby would have to survive the turn and the mother would have to be a pretty strong vampire to sustain a pregnancy in the early weeks."

"But, my girl did it." Jasper said. "Bella, do you understand everything that Peter has just explained to us? I feel your shock."

"I don't know what to think." She admitted and that was perfectly understandable. "I want to believe you, but…"

"This is all theory." Edward said. "You have no substantial proof."

"No, but it's the only proof you have. I would love if Carlisle could back me up scientifically and I am still hoping that once Cullen arrives and he can attempt the DNA test safely he will still do so."

"Of course, but Peter what you said makes perfect sense." Carlisle said. "I am embarrassed that I didn't think of all of this myself."

"Carlisle, you are a man of science and your first instinct was to prove it scientifically. You were all too close to this situation and were understandably shocked when Edward revealed his actions. You needed an outsider to come in and see things as they were."

"Your theory," Edward said. "It doesn't explain Cullen's draw to me. Why would he allow Bella to forgive me if Jasper was his father?"

"Cullen is a baby. He wasn't drawn to you because you are his father. Even if Bella's pull toward you is subconscious she is still drawn to you and she still loves you, so in turn, Cullen wants to love you, too." I could see that everyone seemed to be having an "Aha" moment. I spoke to them all. "Because Cullen is an empath he can feel how much Edward loves Bella. Edward is safe for Cullen and he can sense that just like Jasper, Edward wants to make Bella happy." I looked at Bella. "You're little boy made you forgive Edward because he knew in your heart you wanted to and he felt Edward's remorse and sorrow. Plus he feels how much Edward loves him."

"I do." Edward said to Bella.

"This little one is going to have you all wrapped around his little finger. Jasper you are going to have to find a way to teach this kid that he can't manipulate everyone's emotions to get what he wants." I warned.

"Oh, right." Alice chimed in. "Because he already has such a handle on that with Bella."

"Shut it, Alice." Jasper said.

I looked around the room and could tell that they were all not sure what to make of my observations. I mean they really didn't have to trust what I saw, but I really didn't see any evidence that pointed to Edward being this kid's father. I think Jasper knew all along, but he just needed someone to validate it for him.

"Bella," I said. "I don't go around bragging about my power because it is circumstantial most times and I usually don't have anyway of backing it up until my observation comes true. I told you that you would do something special as a vampire and I would say that having the first male crossbreed qualifies. You also have a very active power and several of the vampires in this room can attest that doesn't happen to all of us. So, my observation about you was correct. Jasper can tell you that I don't usually put myself out there, but I would bet my existence that Cullen belongs to Jasper."

"I believe him, Bella." Edward said.

Now that I didn't expect! "You do? I thought you were going to be my hold out." I smirked at him.

"I can read your thoughts and they are pure when it comes to this. You are not trying to turn this in Jasper's favor; you honestly believe what you are seeing. I've seen how your gift works in your mind, and you are very modest because you have never been wrong."

Well, he may have been failing miserably in the love department, but he was extremely intelligent and I saw things for him, too. "Edward, can I have a word with you in private?" I looked at Carlisle who was still deep in thought over my revelations.

"Oh, of course," Carlisle said. "But, no fighting on the front lawn. Edward knows how I feel about that."

"I just want to talk." I gestured to the front door.

"Fine." Edward said, but he didn't take his eyes off of Bella, and I could see Jasper was beginning to lose his patience.

He followed me outside, but I could tell he didn't want to have this conversation. "You could have continued to fight me on this, so I want to thank you for validating me in front of Bella; you didn't have to do that."

"Yes, I did. I owed her." He kicked his foot at the dirt.

"You kind of owe Jasper, too." I reminded him. "You're not mad at your brother. I mean really how can you be? Right now you need to focus on how you are going to get him to forgive you."

"I don't deserve his forgiveness and I don't need it."

"See that's where you are wrong. You do need it and if it takes you an eternity to get it then it will serve your sorry ass right. In order for you to make things right for Bella and Cullen you have to start with Jasper. Do you deserve his forgiveness? Fuck no, but he will forgive you. If you had done this to my wife there would be no way you would still be walking among us. I would have broken your neck and threw you into a fire before you even had time to read what I was going to do."

He rolled his eyes at me.

Smug little bastard. "But that is what sets Jasper apart from us. His power allows him to feel much too deeply and that can be a curse. You want to know what else I observed?"

"What?"

"Jasper loves her more than you do."

"You can't know that."

"Yes, I can. Do you want to know how?"

He just stared at me, but I knew I had his undivided attention.

"Because he would have done whatever she wanted in order to make it right for her. He would have raised your child as his own or he would have stepped aside if that's what she asked him to do. He tolerated you for months, let her live under the same roof as you and stood by and let you form a bond with his son; all for Bella. Could you have done the same?"

"I know he is the better man, but it was easier for him because he knew that she was his. I was holding on anyway I could."

"And look where it got you."

"You are right, but I still love her."

"Edward, you are always going to love her, but you'll have to do it from afar. She is married and is having a baby with Jasper. The game is over, man."

"Great. Now what?"

"Well, figuring out who Cullen belonged to was not the only thing I observed in this house. You are still going to fulfill your destiny. With a power like yours you could do some pretty impressive things. I also think you are going to get a chance to redeem yourself in your brother's eyes. When that opportunity comes you take it because that is the only way you will ever be able to move forward in this existence. You said it yourself, Edward, I am never wrong, so trust me."

Jasper came out and joined us. "I don't mean to interrupt." He said.

"No," I said. "I think we are done." _You think about what I said. You owe him._

He nodded his head and exchanged a glance with Jasper as he walked past him and into the house. These two had a long way to go, but it could be done.

"Now, why aren't you in the house with the mother of your son?" I smiled.

"Thank you, for that."

"You had it half figured out before I even got here. You just needed me to confirm it."

"They never would have believed me. I'm an empath, not a prophet."

"Oh, that's what I am these days?"

"Among other things." He laughed. "You put the light back in Bella's eyes and for that I will be eternally grateful."

"Is it sinking in for her yet?"

"She is relieved, but still a bit nervous. She's known for months that there was a possibility that I might not have been his father, and I really think she was so prepared for it to go the other way that now she's afraid to believe the truth, and I know she is sad for Edward."

"But that's just Bella." I reminded him.

He sighed. "I've come to accept that."

"She loves you, don't doubt that. I've never seen a stronger connection between two people."

"I've never felt one."

"Well, then there you go. Now, I need to get back to my wife before I have to buy her something really shiny and really expensive."

He laughed.

"Don't laugh. I'll send the bill to you."

"After what you did for me, it would be the least I could do."

"I'll tell Char." I smiled.

"Thank you, Peter. I will never be able to repay this debt."

"Jasper, bro, it was my pleasure. You deserve this happiness and don't you ever forget that. Accept how lucky you truly are, and cherish your beautiful wife for giving you that little miracle."

*****Come on…you didn't really think I was going in the other direction did you? lol**

*****So many of you figured out that Cullen was the empath that I had to give him such a strong connection to Edward just to through you all off! You know it was fun:)**

*****Up next… Jasper, Bella and Edward's POV's on the outcome.**

*****Let me know what you think…**


	36. Chapter 36

*****Thanks to all of you who responded to that last chapter. You came out in full force and I appreciate it! There were lots of readers doing a happy dance over Cullen's paternity!**

*****I may have over estimated my ability on this one and I may not be able to wrap this up in 40 chapters after all, but judging from the responses I don't think many of you will mind. I'll give you a final chapter number soon.**

**JPOV**

I said goodbye to Peter and immediately missed his presence. It felt good having him here and I never seem to fully realize how much I miss him until he leaves. Bella and I would definitely be taking him up on his offer to spend some time in Texas once Cullen arrived. I would love to show them my roots, and maybe I could even take them to some of the places where I spent my childhood. Of course, most of those landmarks were historical now, but still I would love to be able to show my son where I came from. My son… that sounded so right. Finally, that dull pain that had settled in my chest ever since I found out that there was a possibility that Edward was his father had subsided. I knew that I was not really supposed to feel physical pain, but since Bella had really come into my life I had experienced things that I never thought were possible. The emotional intensity that I felt for Bella and Cullen were like no other. I couldn't exist without the two of them. My life was now complete. I meant what I said when I told Bella that I could love him and raise him no matter what, but I wanted with every fiber of my being for him to be mine. I didn't want to spend eternity with Edward tied to us. I was strong, but I was certain I wasn't that strong. A part of me still wondered if he could ever fully let go of her.

I knew Bella needed sometime to get used to the idea that Cullen was ours, but in her heart I knew she had always believed that to be the case. I was hoping that we would now get to enjoy this pregnancy in peace. We didn't have that awful question looming over our heads any longer and for that I would always be grateful to Peter. I knew that Carlisle could still do the paternity test once Cullen was born and that would be fine with me because I now knew without a doubt what it would prove. I had to smile with pride at the fact that my boy was an empath, but Peter was right I was going to have to find a way to teach him how to use that power without bringing the rest of this family to its knees. If he took after his mother at all he would already know how to do that even without using his extra power. I had a feeling we were going to have one spoiled crossbreed on our hands. I didn't care because as long as he was happy and healthy that was all that really mattered.

"Hey, Jazz!" Alice said as she floated into the room and kissed my cheek.

"Hey, baby, how are you?" I asked. She seemed more happy and carefree than usual. "Where is all of that good stuff coming from?"

"Well, I'm thrilled that Cullen is yours." She smiled "You are going to make such a wonderful father. Cullen is very lucky."

"Oh, no I'm the lucky one. I still don't know what I did to deserve them both, but I will spend forever making them happy."

"You have done so much to deserve this." I could feel all of her gratitude and pleasure over the years we had spent together.

"I'm just glad that we can put this whole paternity nightmare to rest. I would have accepted Cullen either way, but now that I know he is mine it makes it that much sweeter. He is the product of mine and Bella's love and he will never feel anything less." I was thankful that he would never have to know that he may have existed because Edward lost control and took Bella against her wishes. Bella would never have treated him any differently, but it was all so much better this way.

"He is going to be amazing. You know that, right?" She said. "He already has an active power and knows how to use it to get what he wants."

"Don't remind me. He takes after his mother." I laughed.

"I just left Bella and she is ecstatic."

"She finally believes it?" I asked. I knew she needed time to adjust.

"Yes." She didn't say anything else and I could feel she was trying to mask something.

"But she feels bad for Edward, right?" Would he ever stop being a thorn in my side when it came to my wife? I was pretty certain of the answer.

"She really wanted Cullen to be yours, but she knows that Edward wanted him, too. She will get over it much faster than if you were the one who wasn't his father. Give her some time Jazz. You know she loves you and wants to have a family with you. It's just that she is so compassionate toward everyone. I would swear she was really Carlisle's daughter." She laughed and again I felt her excitement.

"I know you are right, but don't expect me to feel sorry for him." Forgiveness was not going to come easily for me and I was too strong to allow Cullen to manipulate my emotions in that way. "Now tell me what else has you so excited."

"Right after we found out about Cullen I had a really strong vision about going to see Felix in Italy. It wasn't as clear as I would have liked it to have been, but I'm going to see him real soon and the look on his face when he sees me offers so much hope."

"That's great Alice. I want that for you." It seemed so right that she should find her future just as I was getting everything I wanted.

"Thanks. I'm glad we were able to get to this place because I wouldn't want to spend eternity without you." She hugged me.

"Me either, Alice." She rested her head on my chest.

"Jazz, in my vision, I go to the Volturi." I felt her concern.

"Really? Does that surprise you? That is where Felix is."

"Yes, but in my earlier visions I never saw myself there among all of them. It's strange, but I keep thinking that I am supposed to go there for more than just Felix."

"You can't tell why?" I didn't really like the idea of her there either.

"No, I'm hoping that since I don't go until sometime after Cullen is born that the visions will become clearer. Hey, I was supposed to tell you that Bella was upstairs waiting for you, not burden you with my vision."

"You are never a burden, but I think I'd like to go find my gorgeous girl and discuss our news." I kissed her head. "Try not to focus too much on the Volturi. I'm sure Felix is what brings you there. I mean really, what else could there be?"

"Congratulations Jasper, I can't wait to meet Cullen." She smiled.

"Thanks, me either." I said as I flew up the steps and straight for Bella.

**BPOV**

I sunk down on the floor in the nursery and tried to process what Peter had just told us. It was the best possible news for all of us; even Edward. He could let go now and move on with his life. He could still be part of Cullen's life, but as his uncle; the way it was meant to be. I felt my little one shift his position and for the first time in months a warmth spread throughout my entire body because I knew it was part of Jasper growing inside of me. I had always hoped that to be the case, but there was so much doubt and uncertainty that I never allowed myself to fully get my hopes up.

I put my hands on my stomach and savored this moment of pure bliss. I was going to have a baby in a few weeks and his father was the most incredible man I had ever met; the love of my existence. Cullen kicked; he liked that thought.

"Cullen, you don't know how relieved I am at this outcome, well, I guess you do know how relieved I am. My little empath. I'm going to have to get used to you and your father monitoring my ever emotion for all of eternity." I laughed.

"I am so happy that Jasper is your dad. He is going to be so wonderful with you; he already is. He never gave up hope when it came to you and he would have been fine not really knowing the truth, but he found a way for me. I needed to know, and so did Edward. He needed that closure. I can't tell your father this, although I know he will feel it, but he would never say it, my heart breaks for Edward. He is a good man, too and you would have won either way. At another time in my life Edward would have been the best possible father for you, and I would have wanted nothing more than to share that with him, but that was before Jasper. I know in my heart that if things didn't turn out this way, if Edward never left, I would have gone through my entire life missing something, and I may not have ever figured out what that something was, but there would have been a profound void. I know now that I was meant to exist for Jasper alone, and your presence proves that. You are going to complete us."

He settled down, and I could tell he was content and that made me feel at peace.

"He's sleeping." Jasper said as he sat down on the floor next to me. "He is happy that you are finally feeling better. He loves you, Bella."

"I love both my boys."

He pulled me into his lap. "Are you okay with all of this? It's been a pretty shocking day to say the least."

"Do you really have to ask how I feel?" I kissed his lips and snuggled deeper into his chest.

"No, but it's just polite." He smiled. "You are relieved, happy, overwhelmed and sad."

"I'm not sad over the results. I wanted nothing more than for Cullen to be yours. I'm just really hormonal and I can't help but feel a bit sad for Edward." There really was no point in hiding my feelings because he already knew and I didn't want him to misinterpret anything he picked up from me. "Jasper, I love you and I don't want anyone else. I never will."

"I know that's true, but it's still hard for me to fully understand your feelings for him. I've accepted them, but it doesn't always make sense to me."

"You still love Alice." I reminded him.

"It's not the same kind of love and Alice has never hurt me the way Edward has you. Anything Alice has ever done was to bring the two of us together." He shook his head. "I don't want to fight with you, Bella, not today. I can't let him consume any more of our life."

"I'm sorry for feeling this way."

"Don't apologize. I'm not jealous because I know I'm who you want; even if I couldn't feel it I would still know it."

"You'll never forgive him will you?" I knew the answer, but I could hope. I knew they loved each other and that bond ran too deep to just be over.

"I'm doing the best I can. I've made so many allowances for him and that's just going to have to be enough for now."

"Jasper, now that you know Edward isn't Cullen's father what's to stop you from losing control with him?" I shouldn't be going down this path, but I did fear for the both of them. The only reason Jasper didn't kill Edward was because he thought he could be Cullen's father and now that he knew the truth would he be able to leave it alone?

"Bella, do you really think that I could just end it all for him without a second thought? Have I really shown my true colors to you over these past few weeks?"

Thanks to Cullen I could feel how hurt he was over my question and I never meant to do that.

"I know I have lost it several times these past few weeks and I regret the things that I have said and done to you, but I'm not that much of an animal in your eyes, am I?"

"That's not what I meant. I know you didn't want to hurt him because of Cullen and now we know he is yours. You don't have any reason to protect him."

"I have other reasons for not killing my brother and you should know what they are by now."

Of course I knew and that only proved how incredible this man really was. He tolerated Edward and controlled his urges even after he learned of his betrayal, all for me. "Jasper, I know you don't feel worthy of our future."

"No, Bella, I don't deserve to have you or a baby, not after the things I've done…the innocent lives I took, but I still want you."

"You are a good man and you absolutely deserve this. Look at everything you have done for me in this past year. I think you have it backwards, I'm not worthy of you. It seems that in these past few weeks all I have done is cause you pain and angst. Some of my actions were out of my control, but I am sorry for anything that I may have done to hurt you. I want to move forward and enjoy our life. We have so much to be thankful for."

"Yes, we do and I don't want to spend anymore time dwelling on what we have just been through. We need to concentrate on our future."

"I can understand that and I will do whatever you want; if we can't stay here I can accept that." A huge burst of sadness washed over me at the thought of leaving the Cullen's. They were my family and I couldn't stand to lose them; not again. I had already given up Renee and Charlie, but I always thought that I would have the rest of them forever.

"I haven't made any decisions about our future. I don't want to leave all of them either, but I'm not sure it will work out with all of us under one roof."

"You mean Edward?" I knew he was right, but I knew that Edward was supposed to be a part of Cullen's life too and when I said I didn't want to lose any of them, I meant him, too.

He sighed and I knew he could feel how I was thinking. "We don't have to decide anything right now. We have to stay for the duration of the pregnancy because we need Carlisle. Let's just let Peter's news sink in and enjoy this moment." He wrapped his arms around me and rested them on my stomach as he kissed the back of my neck.

"I can't wait for him to get here. I have so many plans for us."

"Hmm..." he said as he inhaled my hair. "Like what?" He felt calmer, maybe Cullen was trying to help me.

"The island. I want to take him to the island so that we can all enjoy the sun together."

"That's a great idea."

"The zoo! On rainy days of course."

"As long as you aren't thirsty, I guess the zoo would work." He laughed.

"Oh, right. Will I try to attack the animals?"

"No, darlin', I think you will be just fine."

"Charlie!" I blurted out without thinking.

"No, Bella we can't take him to see Charlie and I've explained why."

"Because once I have Cullen I will turn back into a terrifying vampire and Charlie can't ever know our secret." That sucked. He would love a grandchild especially a boy, but I knew Jasper was right. How could we explain what we were when I didn't fully understand it sometimes?

"I never said anything about you being terrifying." He laughed.

"Will you still take me to see him so that I can say goodbye?"

"Tomorrow if that is what you still want."

"Yes, I need to see him one last time." I felt a tear trickle down my cheek. I knew I was being selfish about letting Charlie see me like this, but I needed to see him again. "Maybe we can just tell him we are moving out of the country and we will visit as soon as we can."

"I'll think of something to tell him, Bella, you just focus on having a happy visit with your dad." He pulled me closer to him and I could feel his love.

"Jasper?"

"Yes, sweetheart."

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Everything." He knew what I meant, and thanks to the little empath growing inside of me, I could feel exactly how grateful Jasper was to me, too. In this moment I knew everything was going to work out. I had the two of them and that was all I would ever need.

**EPOV**

I sat on my couch trying to decide what I should do now. When I came back here a few months ago I thought that Bella and Jasper would be in Greece adjusting to her life as a newborn. I figured that Alice and I would find something to do and then once Rose and Emmett came home from Dartmouth we would all spend the summer together doing whatever. But, Jasper and Bella were here getting ready to have a baby, Alice was contemplating a new life with Felix and Rose hated me. I didn't think it was possible for me to stay here, not with Jasper. The only reason I stayed as long as I did was to find out who Cullen belonged to. I couldn't abandon them especially if he was mine. I still didn't feel comfortable leaving, but I knew I had no right to stay.

Cullen being Jasper's was the best possible outcome, and it put things right, but I still couldn't help but mourn the loss of what might have been. I wanted him, too. I knew that it was wrong for me to want that, but I still did. I could see how much he loved me and I knew that I would always love him. He was a part of Bella and I would always love her. She wasn't mine; never was and now as it turns out neither was Cullen. I had to accept that and move on. Would it be easy? Probably not, but I could do it for her. What choice did I have?

Peter had given me much to consider. Was he right when he said that Jasper loved her more? I couldn't be sure. How does one measure something like that? Yes, Jasper had a way with her. He usually got her to do what he wanted and what was best for her without her ever realizing that he was in control. I, on the other hand, usually just told her what to do and that never ended well. Jasper would also do anything she wanted even if it meant he would be hurt in the long run. He tolerated me for all of these weeks because that is what Bella wanted. He would never leave her either, not unless she told him to go which she never would, but still he would do it if that was what she wanted. Bella needed someone who could love her without boundaries; physical or emotional and Jasper had done that from day one. He was her other half and as much as I wanted to have that place in her life it could never be that way. She was made for him and I was only supposed to be with her for that short time. I found her for him. If only I had accepted that sooner I could have saved her from so much heartache. I never meant to hurt her.

I put my head in my hands and tried to clear my mind. Maybe I did need to get a way from here. It would be the best thing for all of us.

_I'm sorry, Edward. I know this hurts… but it is for the best. _I looked up and saw Carlisle standing in front of me. I knew he was there, but I was trying to block them all out.

"Edward, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, I didn't ruin Bella's eternity. Isn't that all that really matters?"

"Well, yes, that is important, but you have feelings too and I think a big part of you wanted to be Cullen's father."

"I had no right to want that."

"No, you didn't, but how are we supposed to control what we are feeling? I know that you love her, but you have to find a way to learn from this and move on. She is happy and she belongs with Jasper. I believe that was proven today by everything Peter observed."

"Alice tried to tell me she was meant for him over and over again, but I didn't want to believe it. If I just would have accepted that from the beginning then we would never have needed Peter's assistance in the first place."

"Like I said, you will move on from this."

"I don't know how. I hurt Bella in ways that I never imagined I could. I betrayed Jasper and I don't think we will ever come back from that. Rose will never forgive me for what I have done. Esme is heartbroken over the whole thing and then there is you." I stopped because I knew what I had done to him.

"Yes, you have made quite a mess, but it can be fixed. We have nothing but time on our hands. You have disappointed me and I will get over that, but you are going to have to find a way to get over it, too."

"Carlisle, not only do I love Bella, but now I love Cullen, too. Maybe that is my punishment for doing what I did to Bella that night. I deserve to watch them live a happy life together; knowing that I will never experience a child of my own with her. I'll never have anything with her."

"That's not true Edward. She loves you and you should be grateful for that. She wants you in her life and she wants you to know her son. She would have wanted that even if you were his father. You have your memories with her and you will get to spend eternity with her in your world. Maybe not the way you had envisioned, but if you love her as much as you say you do, shouldn't that be enough?"

"I never thought of it that way. I have been so confused and now that we know the truth I think need to sort out my feelings and come to terms with reality. I need to get a way from here, and try to clear my head."

"You don't have to leave." I knew he was sincere, but without my presence his life would be so much easier. All of their lives would be easier especially Bella's.

"Maybe I'll go visit our friends in Alaska for a while. At least until Cullen arrives and you all have time to bond with him. Then we can decide if I should come home or not."

"Alaska? Are you sure that's a good idea?" He asked.

"Why not?"

"Edward, don't you think if your destiny was in Alaska with the Denali coven you would have been there already?"

"You think I'd just be leading Tanya on?" He had a point. I did go there after I first met Bella and I did let her know that there really was no future for us. I guess it wouldn't be fair for me to show up now after I made such a mess of things here.

"I think that Alaska might not be the best possible solution for you."

"I guess you are right. I can go anywhere really. I don't need another coven."

"No, you already have one and you need us as much as we need you. You are a part of this family and just because you made a horrible mistake doesn't mean we are going to abandon you. That's not what we do."

I shook my head. "I don't deserve you Carlisle. I never did."

"Well, you are stuck with me and I hope that you will reconsider leaving. I do understand your need to go and I won't stand in your way, but I hope you will come back soon. Think of Esme."

"You can't leave now." Jasper said as he walked in and stood next to Carlisle.

Was he serious?

**CONTEST NOMINATIONS!**

"**Everything's Bigger in Texas J/B Fanfiction Contest!"**

**Three of my J/B stories have been nominated and I wanted to thank all of you who considered me for this contest!**

**FATE HAS BROUGHT US HERE**

***Best Lemon in a Story**

**And**

***Best J/B Complete**

**LOVE WILL KEEP US THERE**

***Best Lemon in a Story**

**MY DOMINANT HUSBAND OUTTAKE**

***Best Lemon – One Shot**

***VOTING BEGINS ON AUGUST 5, 2009***

**Info can be found on the C-2 Only the Best Jasper/Bella**

**Or**

**http:// jaspers-darlins (dot) live journal (dot) com/**

**I will post the info on my profile page and remind you often to vote. lol!**

**Thanks again for your constant support! I am humbled and flattered and couldn't do it without all of you! **

*****Remember you can't start voting until August 5, 2009!*****


	37. Chapter 37

*****Lots going on in this chapter, but it was necessary for it to all eventually come together!**

**JPOV**

Out of all the things that I could give my beautiful wife, it had to be this. I could feel how happy and excited she was over the fact that Cullen was ours, but I couldn't ignore her sorrow over the loss that Edward was feeling. I had always given her everything she wanted. I couldn't resist her and I vowed that I would do everything in my power to keep her happy and secure in this new life. So, if that meant keeping him here with us for the duration of this pregnancy than that was what I was going to do. Who knows, maybe it would turn out to serve some higher purpose. I doubted it; it would probably only cause me more aggravation in the long run. As I heard Edward tell Carlisle he was considering going away, I knew I had to step in and stop him.

"You can't leave now." I said as I walked in and stood next to Carlisle.

They both looked at me and I felt their collective shock over my statement. I was kind of shocked myself.

"Jasper?" Carlisle asked. I could feel his uncertainty building.

"It's okay Carlisle, but I'd like to speak with Edward, if you don't mind."

"Are you sure you don't want to do that in my study with me present?" He was worried we were going to fight. And I wanted to reassure him, but even I couldn't guarantee that we wouldn't end up screaming and throwing punches at one another.

"No, I only intend to talk." That was true.

"Carlisle, it's fine." Edward said. "I'd like to hear what he has to say."

"Actually, Bella could use you now." I said.

"Why? Is she ill?" His concern began to rise.

"No, I am taking her to see Charlie tomorrow and she is sad about saying goodbye to him. I think that she could use a father figure and she does consider you that."

"Oh, of course. I'll go speak to her." He turned to walk away, but gave us both a warning glance.

"Carlisle, she really wants Charlie to know Cullen, so please don't give in to any of her requests concerning her visit tomorrow."

"Really Jasper, I think that I can handle this."

"Hmm…" Edward said and I was sure he was reading something in Carlisle's head that had to do with him trying to resist Bella.

"And don't let Cullen manipulate you either." I reminded him. He shook his head as he walked out of the room. He didn't stand a chance.

I walked over to the window and stared out at the forest. My mind wandered back to the first time Edward brought Bella here to this house; to this room. They were laughing when Alice and I came in, and she was in his lap. I remembered feeling her awkwardness about being in his lap with Alice and I there, and then her uncertainty of me. As it turned out she was right to feel unsure of me because just a few months later I would try to attack her. I could feel how much Edward loved her and I remembered thinking how bizarre that was. How could he fall in love with one of them? We weren't supposed to be attracted to them and why was she not afraid of him? Little did I know I would be in the same situation just a few short years later. I would fall completely and utterly in love with that same human, but I would know how to keep her.

"Are you done recollecting on my time with her?" He asked.

"I tell you all the time to stay out of my head if you don't want to know what I am thinking." I said as I turned to look at him.

"I can't help it. She's in your thoughts constantly and I seem to be drawn to that."

"Yes, well there seems to be a lot of that going on in this house." I reminded him.

"Jasper, what is it you want? I know you don't really want me to stay because you have been screaming that in your thoughts for weeks, and now I am inclined to give you what you want. Why stop me?"

"Because Bella wants you here." Wasn't that obvious?

He stood up and walked to me. I could feel his frustration. "How is it that you give her everything she wants?" I knew he was mad because he couldn't do the same. He was too busy trying to protect her that he let her slip right through his fingers and she ended up in my arms.

"She gave her life for me; her human one anyway. She let me make her one of us. Who chooses that?"

"Bella." He rolled his eyes.

"Exactly and I will be eternally grateful, so if I have to tolerate you, for her, then I will certainly do that. I'm not happy about this pull that my son and wife seem to have toward you, but I know there is a reason."

"Jasper, I'm glad he is yours."

"I know you are and I appreciate that, but it still doesn't excuse what you did to her."

"And to you." He looked down.

"That betrayal cut deep, Edward. You came to me the next day and I didn't even feel your remorse."

"It was there, but I masked it so that I didn't ruin your wedding day. I was fully prepared to move on and let the two of you live out your existence free of me, but when I found out she was pregnant, well, I had to come forward."

"I know you did and that took a lot on your part, but still."

"I was wrong and I will spend the rest of my eternity paying for it."

"She has forgiven you and that's all that matters. Please consider staying here because I don't think that she could handle being the reason you left your family. She would leave first, but we need Carlisle. There aren't many doctors out there that can deliver a crossbreed."

"I would never expect the two of you to go. I really don't want to go either, but if it is going to cause her anymore pain then I will leave."

"Let's try it out for awhile. If it doesn't work out then you can go, but after tomorrow when she see's Charlie for the last time, well, I think she is going to need all of us."

"I'll stay if you think that is what she wants, but I will keep a respective distance."

"Thank you." I said as I turned to leave.

"Jasper," he called after me. "Do you want to know why she loves me so much?"

_Not really, but tell me anyway. _

"Because I brought her to you."

"Well then I guess I need to be eternally grateful to you, too." I sighed.

**BPOV**

I spent the majority of the car ride to Charlie's house thinking about how I was going to stand there and watch him fall in love with the idea that I was going to give him a grandson knowing that there was no way he was ever going to see him.

I noticed Jasper wasn't even doing the speed limit and I knew it was driving him crazy, but he was going slow because I wasn't in any particular rush to get there. He reached for my hand and kissed my knuckles. He kept my hand in his and sent me a calming vibe.

"It's all going to work out darlin', I promise." He hated seeing me sad.

"I know," I whispered. "But maybe this was selfish of me."

"You needed to see your father. You wanted to share this news with him. If there had been a chance for me to see my parents after I was turned I would have taken it."

"But now it's going to hurt him even more if he loses both me and Cullen."

We pulled up to the house and Jasper leaned in taking my chin in his hand. "Don't you worry your pretty little face." He slowly kissed me and I could feel my desire building. I felt the heat begin to settle between my legs and now I wanted more than a kiss. He pulled away and stared into my eyes. He chuckled and shook his head. "My naughty girl."

He opened the door for me and helped me out. I swear that my stomach nearly doubled in size in the past few weeks, but according to Carlisle I still had about seven weeks to go.

Jasper no sooner knocked on the door and Charlie had it open. He must have been waiting for us.

"Bella!" He pulled me into a hug. I could feel how much he missed and loved me and it was like I was experiencing it for the first time. Of course I always knew my father loved me, but he wasn't the most expressive person, but now being able to really feel it made it so much more real to me. That was another thing I owed Cullen.

"Hey, dad." I said as he let go of me and took a step back so that he could look at me. His eyes began to fill with tears and than he glared at Jasper, but we could feel that he wasn't angry.

"Bella, my baby girl, how did this happen?"

"Umm, dad?"

"I mean I know how it happened." He glared at Jasper again.

"Dad, it's not his fault. I am happy and I want this. I love Jasper and he will take care of me."

We walked into the house and sat in the living room.

Charlie stared at me. "You look so beautiful, Bella. I mean not that you weren't always pretty, but something has changed. You look different."

I wanted to blurt out that I had changed in more ways than one. My heart no longer beat, my lungs didn't need air and in a few weeks I'd be living off animal blood just like my vampire husband, but I didn't think he would get it. I felt Jasper's eyes burning a hole through my skin. He probably felt my honesty creeping in.

"Charlie," Jasper said. "Sometimes pregnancy can change a person's appearance, but I agree that Bella does look stunning. I'd say her current condition agrees with her." He smiled at me and I knew everything would be okay.

"Bella, how come you didn't tell me about this when we spoke?" Charlie asked.

"I didn't want to do it in an e-mail or on the phone. I wanted to tell you in person so that you could see for yourself how happy I am."

"You are so young Bells, are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure about anything, well, except Jasper." I stared into his eyes as he pushed the hair out of my face. Charlie cleared his throat and I giggled because I had gotten caught up in my gorgeous husband again.

"I hear that you're no longer a Swan." He said.

"I'll always be a Swan, but yes, I am a Whitlock now. I hope you're not too disappointed, but it seemed like the right thing to do."

"I can see how happy Jasper makes you." He looked at Jasper and I could feel the respect he had for him. "I saw that the first time you brought him here last November."

"She makes me very happy, too. I will always take care of her, Charlie."

"I'm counting on it." I could feel Charlie's gratitude toward Jasper. "So, am I getting a grandson or granddaughter?" He asked.

I smiled. "Tell him, Jasper."

"It's a boy." Jasper said with pride.

"Perfect." Charlie high fived him.

"Dad? Was I so bad?"

"No comment." He laughed. "At least I'll be able to take him fishing."

A sudden burst of sadness came over me at the thought of Charlie never even seeing Cullen much less taking him fishing. My sorrow was quickly replaced with a double dose of happiness. Apparently both of my boys were working together to get me through this.

"His name is Cullen." I said.

"Hmm… like Edward?" Charlie asked.

"Like Carlisle and the rest of Jasper's family." I reminded him.

"Oh, right." He thought about it for a second. "Cullen? I like it." He smiled. "I can't wait to meet him."

"Um, right about that." I said but Jasper interrupted me.

"Charlie, I am going to finish my degree abroad so Bella and I are going to Paris for a while."

"Really? Now? Do you think that is really fair to Bella? You get to finish your education at some fancy school in France and she stays home and raises your son?" I knew he was speaking out of disappointment.

"Dad, it's not like that. This is a wonderful opportunity for Jasper and I support him fully. There will be plenty of time for me to go back to school." He really had no idea just how may opportunities I would be getting to go back to school; over and over again. Yuck, the thought made me sick.

"But Bella, I don't want you to go, not now." I could feel his sadness over us leaving and that made me feel awful. I hated lying to him.

"I'm sorry, but we only came back to tell you about the baby. We never intended to stay."

"I know this isn't the way you would want it Charlie, but it won't be forever." Jasper told him and I knew he meant that it wouldn't be forever at least not for us. I didn't anticipate that I would ever see Charlie in this lifetime again.

"This is what you want?" Charlie asked me. I had to lie again. I wanted nothing more than to stay in Forks and have him be a part of Cullen's life. I wanted him to take him fishing, to ball games and all the other things Jasper and I couldn't do with him because we physically couldn't. Cullen needed Charlie and I needed to find away to make that happen. He was half human and the more I thought about it the more I realized he would need a human influence in his life.

"For now, but we'll be back real soon. Jasper is on an accelerated track and it won't take him long to finish his course load."

I could feel Jasper's displeasure over the truth in my statement. He knew I was serious and that I wasn't lying.

"Promise?" Charlie asked.

I shook my head. I was certain that Carlisle, Jasper and Edward could figure this out for me. "Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Starving." Charlie said. "How about you Jasper?"

"Oh, yes, I'm famished." He answered.

"Come on then, I'll take you two to the diner. We can celebrate your wedding, pregnancy and Jasper going to that fancy school."

Charlie hopped up and grabbed the keys to the cruiser. "I'll drive." He yelled as he went outside.

I followed, but Jasper took me by the hand and pulled me toward him. "Bella, don't promise him anything else. You will only feel worse afterward when you have to break your word."

"I'm not going to break my word because you will figure this out; I know you will." I kissed his cheek. "Now come on, I'm starved. I want a cheeseburger, how about you?" I laughed.

"Oh, you are going to owe me for this tonight and I will make you pay." He growled playfully.

I leaned in and bit his earlobe as I whispered, "I'll pay up all night if I have to."

**EPOV**

I sat at the piano wondering when they would be home from there visit with Charlie. Bella was so excited to go and share her news with him, but I knew she was extremely sad that this would be the last time she would ever see her father. I wished there was something I could do to make that right for her. I wished there were so many things that I could do to make what I had done right. I only hoped that I would get my chance, but for now I would stay here until she no longer wanted me to.

I could here Rosalie upstairs banging around in her closet. I hadn't spoken to her since that night in my room when Emmett had to pull her off of me. I didn't want to cause her anymore pain, but I knew Claudia was right. I had to fix things with her. I retrieved the shoes from my closet and knocked on her door.

"Go away," she growled.

"Rose, please let me come in. I want to talk."

"No!"

"I have something for you." She quickly opened the door.

"What?"

I held out the box. She hesitantly took it from me.

"Did you think you could bribe me into forgiving you," She said as she tore the box open. _Oh, my god! Jimmy Choo fall collection!_

She really was shallow, but Claudia was right, I had an in.

"How the hell did you manage this? They aren't even on the market yet."

"So then you like them?" I said as I walked in and sat on the bed.

"I'm not stupid, of course I like them, but it doesn't mean I will forgive you."

"I don't expect you too, but I just wanted to say that I was sorry for hurting you. I know what I did to Bella brought up so many horrible memories for you and I apologize. I never wanted to cause you pain."

"You did hurt me and your actions caused all of those memories to resurface, but not just the rape. That night was also the reason Carlisle had to turn me, and I've never been happy about that. I have accepted it, but it took me along time."

"I should have been there for you more when Carlisle turned you. I could have been a better brother to you."

"I know I'm not the best sister, either."

"No," I shook my head. "You're not."

"Aren't you supposed to be apologizing to me?"

"I know you can't forgive me and I accept that, but know that I am truly sorry for causing you all of this unneeded pain. I take full responsibility for my actions and I will do whatever I can to make things right between us."

"Things were never right between us." She smiled.

"No, but at least before you considered me your brother." She had said that I was no longer even that to her.

"I still do, you idiot, but it's going to take time for me to get over not wanting to rip your manhood off your body."

"Ouch."

"I'm not Bella and I can't forgive you as easily as she has. I know that is crazy because if she can do it then why can't I?"

"Rose we are all different and I don't expect you to feel the same way as Bella."

"It was different for her than it was with me. I mean we both trusted our attackers, even loved them, but she didn't have to look you in the eyes when you took her. She doesn't have to remember what it was like to scream and cry out and be ignored. She doesn't have that pain and anguish ripping through her."

"Rose I never would have done that to her. If she woke up and told me to stop I would have."

"You can't know that. You said it yourself, the animal took over and you lost control. There is no way that you could know if you would have stopped and that's what upsets me the most." _I'll get past it, but it will take some time._

I stood up and realized that she was right. I could keep telling myself that I would have stopped, but how could I know for sure. I shuddered at the thought of Bella begging me to stop and me ignoring her. That was a memory I was glad that neither one of us had.

"Thanks for hearing me out." I said.

"Even though I still don't like you I'm keeping these fucking fantastic shoes."

"They're yours, Rose. Claudia pulled some strings and had them shipped here for you."

"I knew I liked that girl. Now there's a girl that can handle you. Stop pining over Jasper's wife and go nail somebody who wants it."

"Nice, really nice." I walked out of her room. "Enjoy the shoes."

_Thanks! I love these shoes!_

I walked out of her room and past the study. I heard Carlisle's thoughts and I didn't like them.

_She becomes violently ill, can she handle that? Can Cullen survive that?_

I went in without knocking and saw that he was studying that notebook that Jasper had brought back from Italy.

"What is it?" I asked breaking his concentration. "What is going to happen to Bella?"

"Edward, I…" He closed the book.

"Carlisle?' I asked. "What is it?"

"It's probably nothing, but according to these notes Maria became very ill just before giving birth. It was touch and go for awhile, but we all know it worked out."

"She was a vampire. Childbirth couldn't kill her, and it can't kill Bella."

"No, but Claudia wasn't a full vampire and an unborn fetus is quite fragile."

"Cullen?"

"It's probably nothing. We don't know if Bella will even get sick, so I don't want to worry her. Besides, if she did we have modern medicine and technology on our side. That's something the Volturi didn't have. So when these notes were recorded they didn't know what they were dealing with."

"How sick are we talking about?"

"Painfully sick, but it won't last more than a few weeks. I just have to be prepared for it and monitor Cullen as best as I can. We can get them through it."

"You are certain? She can't lose this baby, not now."

"She won't."

"How soon will this happen?"

"Probably in about a month, but try not to worry especially around Bella and Jasper because they will pick that up."

"Maybe you should tell Jasper."

"No because he will want to tell Bella and the girl has been through enough stress with this pregnancy. I don't know how much more she can take. If she is going to get sick she needs her body strong. Let her have these next few weeks with Jasper enjoying this pregnancy because according to these notes it's going to be a long and rough delivery process."

"May I take the book? Perhaps there's something I can do to help us prepare for this birth."

"Sure." He said as I took the book and headed to my room. "Edward, I don't believe that Bella has come this far to not get everything she wants."

"I'll do everything in my power to make sure she gets everything she wants."

***Up next… a little J/B lovin' before the baby arrives!**

***Don't forget to go vote for your favorite J/B fics. All the information is on my profile page and voting is now open! Thanks!**


	38. Chapter 38

**I have another J/B story recommendation. Since I am coming to the end I am trying to leave you with your daily fix! The story is called "We Found Each Other" by Jaspers Izzy. The story is set after Eclipse… Bella once again is surrounded by devastation and heartache in her life. What she finds this time is something she never expected. The story is currently eight chapters in and is rated "T". It's a nice, slow build and is definitely worth a look. Check it out!**

**JPOV**

The house was exceptionally quiet this afternoon because everyone had taken a day trip to Seattle; I think that they were trying to escape Bella. In the past few weeks she was full of energy. Carlisle joked that she was actually tiring out all of us. Just in the last few days she had organized a baseball game between us in which she umpired, took us bowling and to the movies several times, and last night we had a marathon Monopoly game going; we couldn't stop until Emmett bankrupted the rest of us. Apparently we had kept her cooped up here for far too long, and since Charlie now knew that she was here and pregnant we no longer had to keep her indoors. She exerted her new found freedom by running the rest of us around Forks and the surrounding areas. None of us complained of course, and I was beginning to wonder if she had another power; controlling all of us.

"Jasper," she called.

"In here, sweetheart."

She walked into the kitchen as I was preparing her a fresh glass of blood.

"Oh," she whined as she entered the room.

"What? Did you think that you could keep me so busy that I would forget to feed you?" Not a chance, silly girl.

"I had hoped." She pouted.

"I'm immune to some of your charms, you know. You can't win this one." I held out the glass. "I'll just manipulate you into drinking it and I'm sure Cullen will help me." I smiled.

"I could always send the glass flying across the room before you even have time to manipulate me."

"Yes, but that would make me really angry, and you don't want to go there." I arched my eyebrow as I handed her the glass.

"Fine," she sighed. "I'll drink it."

"Smart girl." I smiled and thought how relieved I was that Cullen was a boy. I didn't have the energy for two of them.

"Where is everyone else?" She asked. "It's so quite in here."

"Hiding from you."

"No way." She smiled.

"Darlin', they can't keep up with you and all of this new found energy."

She laughed, "I exhausted a house full of vampires?"

"Apparently so." I said as I pulled her into my arms. "But not me. I would be more than happy to accommodate you today."

"Hmm, what did you have in mind, Mr. Whitlock?"

"Anything that pleases my beautiful wife." I nibbled on her bottom lip and she giggled. It was so satisfying to feel how happy and content she was. I didn't think we would ever get to this place again.

"A run." She blurted out.

"What?" I was surprised. "Well, that's not exactly what I had in mind."

"Oh, I know what you had in mind, and we can do that later, but now I would like you to take me for a run."

"Are you sure you're up for that? I don't want to jostle you around too much."

"You won't. You are so smooth and fast that I hardly even know that we are moving." She bit her bottom lip. "Please, I drank the blood."

"Yes, you did." I couldn't argue that. "Okay, just around the property and only for a little while."

"I thought we could sit by the stream. I'll take a backpack with a couple of blankets and we can hang out." She smiled. "Just the two of us."

"Thought this through, have you?" She knew I wouldn't say no, shameless girl.

She kissed me and I knew that I would go anywhere with her.

A half an hour later we were sitting down by the stream discussing our favorite subject … Cullen. Bella rested her head in my lap as I played with her hair.

"According to Carlisle," she smiled. "He'll be here with us is a few weeks." I felt her excitement. "I can't wait! I feel like we have been waiting for him for so long."

"It's a good thing it wasn't the full nine months because I don't think you could have contained yourself."

"You're just as excited as I am." She rolled over to look up at me. God, she was beautiful.

"He's going to be perfect." I said.

"He's your son, so he'd have to be." I could feel her relief over that statement. She had a few weeks for Peter's observation to sink in and she was finally beginning to accept it. I rubbed her stomach and smiled at her.

"You are the most radiant pregnant woman I have ever seen. You're glowing."

"I'm in the sunlight." She giggled. "You glow, too."

"You know what I mean." I leaned down and attacked her lips. "You're stunning." I shifted our positions so that we were on our sides facing on another. I tangled my fingers in her hair and pulled her mouth to mine. I slowly kissed her lips working my way down her jaw until I got to her neck. I gently nipped and sucked on my favorite spot; the vein that made her mine forever.

She threw her head back and I could feel her desire beginning to build.

"I wish you could bite me there again." She whispered. "It was the most erotic experience of my existence."

"Oh, darlin', the things I'm going to do to you once you have this baby are going to blow your mind." I got hard just thinking about all of the possibilities.

"Show me." She breathed out as her lust spiked.

"No, you can't handle it now." I slid my hand underneath her shirt to find her nipple. I slowly ran my thumb over it and felt it pebble under my touch. I could smell her fresh arousal seeping through her pants. The things I wanted to do to her body made me crazy with desire.

"Give me something I can handle." She said as she pulled my shirt up over my head and began placing hot, wet kisses across my chest. She slipped her hand down between us and reached for my belt buckle.

"Bella, are you sure you want to do this out here?" I knew no one would find us, but I wanted her to be sure. She looked up at me with her wide eyes and fiercely shook her head. She was so determined, and really when did I deny her anything?

I gently placed her on her back and unbuttoned her shirt. She sat up and let it fall off of her shoulders.

"This too." I said as I unhooked her bra revealing her perfect breasts to me. She lay down and arched her back offering herself to me.

"Make me feel like only you can." She purred.

"It would be my pleasure." I said as I took her nipple into my mouth and swirled my tongue around it. She tasted so sweet and I grew even harder thinking about all the places I wanted my tongue. "You're so beautiful." I said as I kissed my way down her stomach stopping at her adorable baby bump. "I'm going to miss this." I said as I ran my fingers over it. She smiled and I could feel her pride. In the last few weeks she had grown so confident over her pregnant body and I was glad because I thought she was incredibly sexy ripe with my child. I ran my tongue down her hot flesh stopping just at her waistband. I slid her pants and panties down with one quick tug. She gasped at my speed. I worked my way back up her calves and thighs sucking and kissing my way to her irresistibly hot, wet center. Her inner thighs were glistening with her juices and the scent was too tempting. I pushed my fingers into her tight core as I licked her thighs clean.

"You're already so wet for me, my naughty girl."

She gripped my shoulders and tried to pull me up to meet her. "Jasper, please…"

"Surely you're not going to deny me a taste of these deliciously sweet lips." I growled as I gently kissed her clit dipping my tongue inside her slick folds.

"Jasper," she moaned as she twisted her fingers in my hair. Her desire was intensifying by the second and I could feel her orgasm building as her legs quivered against my shoulders. "I want to come with you inside me."

As Bella's stomach grew so did her need to make love. In the past few weeks I had come up with some pretty creative ways to make that happen. Luckily for me I could still get her body into positions that a mere mortal could never get into. I flipped her on to her side and slid my arm under her pulling her back close to my chest. I hiked her top leg up allowing me better access to her entrance as I slipped inside of her. She moaned at the contact. I slowly thrust in and out of her savoring each pass. I let my other hand roam her soft, silky skin, rubbing her hip, moving across her stomach and up to her breasts. She placed her hand over top of mine and slowly guided it down to her slit.

"Do you want my finger inside you, too?" I whispered into her neck as I pushed my finger in and gently began to work her. I picked up my pace and began to thrust deep inside of her. I was now fully sheathed and I was completely lost in Bella. It was more than a physical connection and I knew she felt it, too. Two people could never get as close as we were in this moment and we didn't need words to express the pull we had toward one another.

"Now, Bella." I groaned into her hair. She pushed back against me and we climaxed together. It took her a few minutes to come down from her release and when she finally did I slipped out of her and rolled her over to face me. I grabbed the extra blanket from the bag and wrapped her in it. I didn't need her catching a cold now.

"That was amazing." She sighed. "It gets better every time."

"Think of the centuries we still have ahead of us." I stroked her cheek.

"How did we get so lucky?" She asked. "We have each other and soon we will have Cullen. My very own family." She smiled.

"You deserve this Bella and I am so glad that I could give it to you." I kissed her softly. "I know I joke about giving in to your every whim, but I will spend the rest of my life taking care of you and our son. We have so much to look forward to. I love you both so much."

She was crying. "Jasper, we love you, too and I'll do whatever I can to make you happy."

I wiped the tears from her eyes. "You already do, darlin', you already do." I pulled her into my chest and stroked her hair. I could feel her beginning to relax. The sound of the running stream echoed throughout the forest as the wind made the leaves on the trees sway back and forth. I let her rest for a few minutes, but the sun was setting and the chill in the air was beginning to pick up. I could smell the dampness that occurred just before a storm moved in. I had to get her home.

Her eyes were closed and her breathing was becoming shallow. "Sweetheart," I said. "I have to get you home, now."

"I'm so tired." She snuggled deeper into my chest. Obviously, the past few days of activities were starting to take there toll on her. I quickly got up and retrieved our clothes. I had us dressed and pack up within seconds. I pulled her onto my back and ran us to the house. The others weren't home yet.

"Are you hungry?" I asked before heading upstairs.

"No, I just want to go to bed."

"Okay, whatever you want." I carried her up to bed and placed her under the covers. I crawled in next to her and put her head on my chest. She seemed very content.

"Jasper, I had a very special afternoon." She said before drifting to sleep.

I kissed her head and smiled at the thought of our perfect life. We had an eternity ahead of us and things finally seemed to be falling into place. Cullen would be here in a few weeks and the darkness that had been surrounding his arrival had finally disappeared. Bella got to see Charlie and tell him our happy news and while I still had to help her accept that he would not be part of her life at least she got to see him one last time. Thanks to Bella and probably Cullen the family seemed to be coming to terms with what had happened to all of us over the past few months. Edward was keeping his promise to me and kept a respectful distance from Bella, and they weren't spending any time together without me. Cullen was still drawn to him and I was beginning to accept that. I could still feel how much love Edward had for both my wife and son, but I was also learning to accept that and not stress over what I couldn't control. That was something I had to admit that was rather difficult for me; not being able to manipulate the emotional climate, but I knew I couldn't replace Edward's feelings for them because they were too strong. I guess that I should be grateful that he loved my family so much, but I wasn't there yet, and I wasn't sure that I ever would be. They belonged to me and I was secure in that knowledge. I was starting to believe that we could all co-exist and that could never have happened if Cullen had turned out to be Edward's.

The others had come in about an hour ago, but didn't bother checking on us. They could probably sense that Bella was asleep. She and Cullen were both sleeping so soundly for the past few hours that it shocked me when Bella started to stir. Her emotions were all over the place. First she was happy, then surprised and now scared. Strange, I thought. She must have been dreaming, but usually her emotions weren't this intense when she was in this deep of a sleep.

"No!" She cried out. "Jasper, you can't leave me again. We need you!"

"Shh, Bella." I placed my hand on her face and sent her a calming vibe. "I'm not going anywhere." She was so warm. I pulled the covers back and realized she was soaked with sweat. "Bella!" I gently shook her, but she didn't move. "Please wake up." I pulled her into my arms and cradled her, but she still didn't respond.

"Carlisle!" I yelled.

**BPOV**

I was sleeping so soundly and my dreams were so vivid. I dreamt of our afternoon by the stream; how close I felt to Jasper and how much love I felt radiating from him. Then I dreamt of Cullen and I could actually see him. He looked just like Jasper. He was beautiful and he was strong, healthy and happy. I loved him so much already. The three of us were sitting on the porch in my favorite spot, Cullen was in my arms and Jasper was fussing over us. We were laughing and planning our future, but then Jasper walked down the porch steps. He didn't want to go I could feel that, but he was leaving anyway. He blew me a kiss and than disappeared into thin air. I started to gasp for air as my heart was breaking.

"No!" I wanted to cry, but I needed to find him. Why would he leave us? "Jasper," I called out. "You can't leave me again. We need you!" I wanted to get up, but I couldn't move. I was so hot and I could feel the sweat pouring off of me.

"I have to go darlin', there is no other way." I could hear him, but I could no longer see him. It's a dream I reminded myself. I wanted to open my eyes but they hurt.

"Carlisle!" I heard Jasper yell. He was frantic; I could feel how worried he was. I wanted to open my eyes and tell him I would be fine as long as he stayed with me, but I couldn't do it. I didn't have the strength. Every joint and muscle in my body ached and it actually felt worse then when the venom coursed through my body. How could that be possible?

I could hear footsteps getting closer to my bedroom; it was Carlisle. Jasper tried shaking me again. I wished he wouldn't do that…it hurt. "Come on darlin', wake up for me." I shook my head, but didn't open my eyes. Carlisle knocked.

"Come in." Jasper called. "She's burning up and I can't wake her." He was so scared.

"How long has she been like this?" Carlisle asked with obvious concern as he put his hand across my forehead. "Bella, can you hear me?" I could, but I couldn't respond. I was too tired. Cullen was tired too, I could feel that.

"She's been asleep awhile, but it was only a few minutes ago that I noticed she was very warm. I tried to wake her, but she only nods and Cullen is very lethargic. He fell asleep before our evening talk."

_I'm sorry Jasper…I don't want to scare you. _I tried shifting my overheated body closer to his refreshingly chilly one.

"She's trying to cool herself down." Jasper told Carlisle. We did this once when she had the flu.

_Oh…I remember how you took such good care of me. You never left my side. I wish you could hear my thoughts._

"We have to bring her to my medical room." Carlisle said.

"Can't you examine her here?" Jasper asked. "Why do we have to move her?"

"I need to do an ultrasound. I have to monitor Cullen."

"Is he sick, too?" Jasper asked with panic in his voice.

_No, Cullen is fine. I won't let anything happen to him._

"Jasper, I don't know." Carlisle said. "Please take her to the examination room." I heard him quickly leave the room.

I felt Jasper's strong arms cradle me against his chest as he got up off the bed. "Jasper," I moaned barely above a whisper.

"Shh…Bella." His voice was so soothing. "It's okay, Carlisle wants to take a look at Cullen."

"Okay." I nestled my head into the crook of his neck. "Can I sleep?"

"Sure you can." He said as he walked down the hall.

Edward was here, too. I sensed him.

"She's sick." He said. I felt his concern.

"Why don't I feel your surprise?" Jasper asked as he continued to walk down the hall. I could hear Edward following.

"Apparently Maria got very sick a few weeks before giving birth to Claudia." Edward told him. He knew I was going to get sick? Why didn't he tell me?

I could feel Jasper's annoyance. "How do you know that?"

"Jasper," Carlisle said. "Please put Bella down here."

_No, don't let go. _I tightened my grip on his shirt. He tried to pry my fingers away. "No, Jasper." I whined.

"Bella, just for a few minutes." He pleaded, but I was too hot to be separated from him and now I was scared for Cullen.

"Please," It was getting harder to talk. "I need to be close to you."

The next thing I knew we were sitting on the table and I was between Jasper's legs resting my back against his chest. "Thank you." I whispered. He stroked my hair and pressed his lips to my forehead. I could feel the cold ultrasound paddle gliding against my stomach and then I could hear the relaxing sound of my baby's heartbeat. It would be fine.

"Why is she sick?" Jasper asked. "Why didn't you tell me this was going to happen?"

"Because I wasn't sure it was going to. And I didn't want to worry you unnecessarily."

"They're going to be fine." Edward reassured him. "Bella will be sick and uncomfortable for a few weeks, but as long as we keep her hydrated she will be okay."

"How do you know that?" Jasper asked.

"I have been studying the book you brought back from Italy and Claudia has been helping me on her end. She found some old files on both crossbreed pregnancies. The symptoms were the same. Carlisle and I have gone over every possibility. We're not going to let anything happen to them."

"Bella's body is starting to reject Cullen." Carlisle said. "Her vampire side wants to reemerge and that body isn't capable of holding a baby. She has gone too many months without the proper blood intake and her human side isn't strong enough to handle Cullen. The little blood that she does ingest he absorbs. She is going to get weaker as he grows stronger. Essentially she is stuck in between forms and she can't change until Cullen is born."

"Can't you just do a C-section?" Jasper asked. "Wouldn't that solve this problem?"

"Eventually, yes, but according to this ultrasound it may be too soon to take Cullen from Bella."

I thought he developed faster than a human. He could still be considered premature?" Jasper was confused.

"Yes, it's still too soon" Edward said. "According to this ultrasound his lungs aren't fully developed and since he is half human he still needs to breath. If we take him now we run the risk of him not surviving."

_No…you leave him where he is!_ I needed them to hear me. Jasper must have felt my stress as he calmed me down.

"How much longer?" Jasper asked. "Bella is in pain, I can feel it."

_I can do it, baby, I can endure this pain for your son. Let me do it._

"Maybe two more weeks." Carlisle assured him. "We will keep Bella as comfortable as possible. I will need to hydrate her and feed her intravenously, though."

"No!" I cried out. I didn't like that at all.

"Bella, it will be okay." Jasper whispered against my temple and his cool breath felt so good against my burning skin. "You need to do this for Cullen because he doesn't feel good either."

"He's hungry, Bella." Edward said. "He needs Carlisle to do this."

I nodded my head in agreement. I would do anything for my baby.

"Bella, "Carlisle said. "I'll do everything I can to make this process easier for you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you or Cullen." I trusted him with my life and the life of my unborn child. I knew that Carlisle would get him here safely.

I heard movement and then I sensed Carlisle coming toward me. I tried to get closer to Jasper. He wrapped one arm around me while his other hand held my arm out and kept it steady so that Carlisle could insert the IV. I felt a wave of calmness wash over me compliments of Jasper, and then I drifted to sleep.


	39. Chapter 39

*****Just wanted to thank all of you who reviewed that last chapter. There was some kind of glitch with Fanfiction and I wasn't able to respond to reviews. They showed up in my e-mail but not on the actual review page. Those of you who have been with me from the beginning know that I am very diligent about replying to your reviews, so I apologize for not being able to PM all of you personally. If you had a question I did try to leave you a PM. Thanks again for all of the support on this story.**

**JPOV**

The next few days weren't easy for any of us, especially not for Bella. If she wasn't crying out in pain or burning up with a fever then she was vomiting any blood or fluid that was being inserted into her. It was heartbreaking to watch and I hoped that Cullen would make his arrival soon.

We had agreed to take shifts keeping her cool, but I never left her side. I knew she didn't want me to leave. When she did manage to open her eyes she immediately searched for me and I always felt her relief when she found me.

"Jazz," Alice warned. "You have to take a break and hunt. It has been days and I know you are thirsty."

"I'm fine, Alice." I looked down at Bella who was sprawled across my chest. Her fever had spiked again and she was extremely uncomfortable.

"Any of us can do what you are doing until you get back." She said.

"She doesn't want any one of us; she wants me."

Rose and Emmett walked in and sat on the bed. "It's our turn to keep Jazz company." Emmett said.

"That's not why you are supposed to be here." Alice said and I could feel her frustration.

"We know, Alice," Rose said "But, he won't let us near her."

"You look like shit, man." Emmett said and I glared at him. "Hey, I'm just saying." He shrugged. "Bella looks better than you do and that's not saying much."

"Shut up, Emmett," Rose said. "You're pissing him off."

They were all starting to piss me off. I didn't need them here. "Why don't you go for a hunt?" I said. "Bella will need fresh blood soon."

"You could go with Emmett," Alice suggested. "Rose and I will stay with Bella. I'll put her in the shower and get her fresh pajamas. You'll be back by the time I am finished and Bella will feel better."

Maybe she was right. I wouldn't be gone long and I knew Alice would take care of her."

"Okay," I reluctantly said. "You have to keep her cool and see if you can get her to take an occasional sip of water." I gently shifted Bella off of me. "Oh, and talk to Cullen because he gets bored."

"Hey," Emmett said. "How come you don't let me talk to Cullen?"

"Because the other day you told him how sexy Rose looked in her new jeans." I sighed.

"Well, she did." He winked at Rose.

"Emmett!" She yelled.

"What?" He asked. "You're never too young to appreciate a sexy woman."

"I'm his aunt." She reminded him. "Jasper's right, you are a bad influence. Now take him for a hunt." She pointed to the door, but just as I was about to get up I felt that familiar wave of nausea wash over Bella. She let out a small moan and began to stir. I quickly scooped her up and took her into the bathroom. She became violently ill. I moved her hair out of the way and sent her calming vibes as she threw up.

"Jasper," She cried. "My body hurts and my throat is so dry." I picked her up and brought her back to the bed.

"Can the three of you please go and get Bella some blood?" I asked.

"Jazz."

"No, Alice. I'm not leaving her. Please don't ask me again." I said.

"Jazz," Rose said. "We'll go get what Bella needs, but maybe later you could go for a quick hunt?"

Bella cried out in pain. "Shh.." I said as I rubbed her back. Alice, Rose and Emmett quietly left the room.

After about on hour of Bella throwing up and trying to get cool and comfortable I finally got her to sleep. Cullen had drifted off too. I closed my eyes, not because I had to, but I just wanted to. Bella's pain was starting to wear me down and since I hadn't fed in several days I was beginning to feel weak. Alice was right, I needed to hunt; my throat was on fire and I didn't feel as physically strong as I could have. I knew I could go a few more days before it got really bad, but it was harder then usual since I was feeling Bella's pain and thirst. It was draining what little strength I had left.

I opened my eyes and saw Edward standing over me.

"How is she?" He whispered low enough for me to hear, but not enough to disturb Bella.

"She's had a rough few hours, but I finally got her to settle down."

"She could be like this for another week." He frowned.

"Don't remind me."

He stared at me for a few seconds and I could feel his sympathy. "You have to hunt. Your eyes are so black and the bruising underneath is very dark. You don't look well."

"Did Alice send you in here?"

"You're not doing Bella any good. If you don't get your strength up how will you take care of Cullen?"

"I can't leave her."

"She's asleep now. You'll feel better once you have hunted and maybe ran for a bit. The fresh air will do you some good."

"And I suppose I should leave her with you?"

"I'm your only option unless you want to wait for the others to get home, but by then you run the risk of Bella waking up. If you go now she probably won't even miss you."

I hated that he was right. I needed to feed. My throat was beyond burning and I wouldn't be able to help Bella with Cullen if I was too weak.

"I'll go, but only for a quick hunt. You sit over there, not on the bed." I pointed to the chair in the corner.

"What about her fever?" He rolled his eyes.

"Cold compresses. I better not come home and find you wrapped around her body."

"No, that's your spot."

"You know what? Forget it! I would rather die of thirst."

"And leave Bella to me?"

I growled at his comment. Knew he would take my place in seconds upon my death.

"I'm sorry," He said. "You're irritable and I'm pushing you. I'll sit in the chair until you get back."

I gently slid Bella off of me and tucked her in. I softly kissed her lips. "I'll be right back, my gorgeous girl."

"Take your time, she will be fine." He assured me.

"Edward," I said. "Thanks for all of the research you did to make sure they would be okay."

"I would never let anything happen to them." I could feel the love he felt for them.

"I know." I said as I walked out of the room.

**EPOV**

"I thought he would never leave us alone, Cullen." I laughed. "Oh, I know you miss him. He'll be right back, I promise. You have to hurry up and get here so that we can get your mother all better." I looked at Bella and she looked so sick. Her face was paler than I had ever seen it and her lips were cracked and dry. She was struggling to catch her breath and I knew if I touched her she would be hot. She was so uncomfortable.

She started to move, but then she cried out in pain. I jumped out of the chair and moved to the side of the bed. "Jasper?" She whispered.

"No, Bella, it's Edward."

Her eyes flew open and she looked at me in shock. "He left! I knew he would."

"Just to hunt, love, he'll be back soon."

"Oh." She looked around the room and seemed confused. "He was probably so thirsty."

"He was, but he didn't want to go."

"He has to take care of himself. I need him." She closed her eyes again. "I need you, too." She whispered.

"No, you don't Bella, but I need you." I knew that I would never have her the way I wanted her, but I did have to have her in my world. I could never exist without her in my life.

"Edward?" She called for me.

I'm right her." I reached for her hand.

"I'm really sick."

"I know, but not for much longer, Bella, I promise."

"If something happens to me, please promise that you will help Jasper with Cullen."

"Stop it! Nothing is going to happen to you. You're a vampire now, and we don 't just die." I reminded her. "You will get through this."

"Promise me that you will help Jasper." I knew that if something happened to Bella there would be no helping Jasper. He needed her for his survival just as much as I did.

"Bella, I know for a fact that you will come out of this just fine and you'll have that perfect little boy, too, but yes, I promise that if anything happens to you I will help Jasper."

"Thanks. I owe you." She tried to smile.

Owe me? She was delirious. "You have that backwards. I owe you for forgiving me and helping this family come to terms with what I did to you."

"We never discussed Cullen being Jasper's." She said.

"Not now, you need to rest."

No, I'm okay. I need to know if you have truly accepted that he isn't yours."

I thought for a moment. Did I accept it? "I know he would have belonged to Jasper either way, but a part of me grieves for what might have been."

"You can still be in his life. He loves you."

"And I him." I squeezed her hand. "I am so sorry for all that I have put you through especially in these past few months."

"It's okay." She opened her eyes and stated at me for a moment. "But, if things had gone the other way, I would have ripped your face off."

"I have no doubt about that." I laughed at her threatening face. The little kitten trying to be a lion.

She tried to get into a seated position, but I could see the pain move across her face.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

"Can you help me stand up?"

"Why? You should stay put. Jasper will kill me if I let you do anything to hurt yourself."

"That's why I need your help. I am uncomfortable and I have this urge to stand. I'm hoping it will make the pains in my stomach go away."

"Pains in your stomach? How long have you had those?" I asked as I lifted her off the bed and helped her stand.

"A few minutes." She managed to breathe out. "I feel this pressure in my stomach and sometimes in my back. Ouch!" She screamed out.

"Oh, Bella, you're in labor."

"Now?" She panicked. "Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure." I said as I reached in my pocket for my cell.

"I need to walk. I can't stay still. Oh…it hurts really bad."

I took her arm and leaned her against my body and walked her around the room. I dialed the phone.

"Ouch, Edward. When will it stop?"

"Carlisle, it's time."

"Are you certain?" He asked.

I glanced down at the puddle beneath Bella's feet. "Yes, I'm quite certain."

"Okay, I'll be home in five minutes." He told me.

"Carlisle is on his way home from the hospital. Let's get you to the examination room."

"I'm all wet." She was horrified.

"Your water broke."

She fell against me and screamed out. "Make it stop!"

I was just about to pick her up when Jasper burst through the door.

"What's wrong with her?" He scooped her up in his arms. "I could feel her pain all the way out in the forest."

"Cullen," She whispered. "He wants to meet us."

He looked at me and I could read all of his worried thoughts about Bella actually getting through this.

"She's in labor," I told him. "Carlisle is on his way home. She'll be fine."

"Okay, darlin', you ready for this?" He kissed her forehead.

"It hurts." She wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to breath through the pain.

"Jasper, take her up to the examination room and I'll hook her up to the monitors."

"Bella?" Jasper called.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"She's unconscious." He looked frantically at me.

"Take her upstairs."

We ran down the hall and had her hooked up to the monitors by the time Carlisle arrived.

"What's going on with her?' He asked.

"She went into labor about ten minutes ago but then she past out. According to the monitors Cullen is in distress, too."

"Distress? What do you mean?" Jasper asked.

"It's okay, Jasper," Carlisle said as he studied the monitors. "I can't wait for nature to take its course. Cullen wants out. I'll have to do a C-section. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course, I trust you and so does Bella. Do what ever you have to do to get them through this safely."

"Edward's going to have to help me. Are you okay with that?"

He stared at me and I could hear the conflicted thoughts swirling around in his head. He needed my help, but he didn't want it.

"Jazz, I know that I am the last person you want in the room when he is born, but the circumstances have changed. I have to help Carlisle. We can't take a vampire on the verge of giving birth to a crossbreed to the hospital. Her heart doesn't even beat. I have to help her."

The monitors started to beep louder and faster and Cullen's heartbeat was getting weaker. I could hear Carlisle's anxious thoughts.

"Jasper," He said. "I'm going to do it either way."

He looked at me. "Do it. Help my wife and son."

**BPOV**

I opened my eyes to the sound of machines. I felt like I was in a hospital. Jasper was holding my hand and I could feel a tugging sensation at my stomach, but I felt no pain. I wasn't sick or tired; actually I hadn't felt this good in months.

"Bella," Jasper smiled at me. "Are you okay?"

I looked around the room and noticed that pulling sensation in my stomach was being caused by Edward. I tried to sit up. "Cullen!" I panicked.

"No," Jasper eased me back down. "Let Edward finish stitching you back up."

Stitching me up? "What happened? Where is my baby?"

"He's fine." Jasper smiled. "Carlisle is with him making sure everything is okay. He's perfect."

"He's here?" Of course he was, I could hear his tiny, little heartbeat. It was so precious. "Edward? What are you doing to me?"

"We had to do a C-section, Bella. Looks like your little boy is just as impatient as you are." He smiled. "I'm almost finished. Actually, thanks to Jaspers venom you are already healing on your own."

I looked questioningly at Jasper and I was sure he could feel my confusion.

"I sealed the wound." He told me.

"Hmm…I seemed to have missed a lot." I said.

"I just put a few stitches in and it probably wasn't necessary but we did have to make a pretty big incision."

I put my hand up to stop him, "Okay, that's too much information."

Edward stood up and took one arm while Jasper held the other and together they pulled me into a seated position. "Thanks." I said. They were working together? I really did miss a lot.

"Are you ready to meet him?" Jasper asked and even though I couldn't feel his emotions anymore I could tell he was overflowing with pride and joy. Carlisle walked in with a tiny bundle in his arms and the biggest smile on his face.

"How is he, grandpa?" Jasper asked as he held out his arms for Cullen.

"He's wonderful!" Carlisle smiled at me. "Congratulations, beautiful, you did a great job." Carlisle handed my baby to Jasper.

"I didn't do anything. Thanks for getting him here safely." He leaned down and kissed my head. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Great. No pain at all." I looked up at Jasper who was lost in Cullen.

"Darlin', do you want to hold him?" He said without looking up from Cullen's face. I should have been jealous because Jasper seemed to have found a new love, but it was just too adorable.

"Yes, please." I held out my arms and Jasper gentle placed this fragile little baby into them. I looked into his eyes and I fell in love. He was flawless. His skin was smooth and stone like just like ours, but he was warm and soft. His coloring was light and his peach fuzz hair was blonde. He had a little dimple in the center of his chin just like I had imagined he would. And his eyes… it was as if I was looking into Jasper's eyes. I was in love.

I looked up at Jasper and smiled. I wanted to cry but the tears wouldn't come; they never would. I was back to the way I should be; everything was right.

"You're relieved." He said as he sat on the bed next to us. He reached out for Cullen and he immediately gripped Jasper finger.

"He's amazing and he looks just like you." I said.

"He's perfect." He said.

"What's he feeling?" I asked.

"Love. He's in love with you. That's why he can't stop looking at you."

"It's true, Bella." Edward said. "He thinks you are the most amazing creature."

"Oh, great another man Bella will have wrapped around her finger." Alice said from the door way where she was standing with Esme, Rose and Emmett. They were all peering in. "Can we see him?" Alice danced with anticipation.

"Yes, I'm dying for you to see him. Get in here." They were all at the side of the bed in a flash.

Esme stroked his check. "Oh, Bella he's beautiful."

"Thanks." I smiled. I looked at Alice who was beaming.

"Well, Alice?" Jasper asked.

"I can't believe you're a father." She said to Jasper. "I never saw that coming. I'm speechless."

"Well, there's a first." Jasper said.

"Bella, I'm so happy for you both and wait until you see his wardrobe." She smiled.

We all laughed. The kid had his own cottage full of clothes, toys and accessories and he wasn't even an hour old.

"Bella," Rose said. "Congratulations, but your human genes just weren't strong enough because Cullen looks like he rolled right off of Jasper's face. It's uncanny."

"Looks like you won't be doing that paternity test after all, grandpa!" Emmett laughed.

"Idiot!" Rose scolded him.

"No," Edward said. "Em is right. I don't think we need a DNA test."

Jasper and Edward exchanged glances and then Esme said, "Okay, we will have plenty of time later to admire Cullen. Let's give the Whitlock's some time together."

The all groaned their displeasure over leaving us, but I had a feeling I would have a babysitter anytime I needed one.

"Bella," Carlisle said. "I'm going to get him a bottle of formula and we'll see how he does with that first." I knew what the second bottle would consist of, so I just nodded in agreement.

They all left the room, but not before each of them took one final glance at Cullen. I smiled because they would only be downstairs and would get to see him whenever they wanted. They were acting as if they were all leaving forever.

"They all love him." Jasper said. "It's crazy what one little baby can do to a houseful of vampires."

"He's lucky to have them."

"Welcome back." Jasper said. "I have missed you."

"Thanks for staying with me all of those days and taking care of me."

"Sorry I left at the end there." He ran his finger up and down my arm. "Your body temperature is like mine now."

"Back to normal, am I?"

"Red eyes and all. You look exactly like you did on the island. You're stunning." He kissed my lips. "Look what you've done." He glanced down at Cullen.

"Look what we've done. He's even more spectacular than I could've imagined."

He started to fuss, so I gently rocked him; even his cry was perfect.

"He's hungry." Jasper said.

"Well, won't you be the perfect dad? You'll know when he is hungry, tired, sad, and irritable."

"What can I say? It's a gift." He laughed as he got up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To get this." Carlisle stood in the doorway with the bottle.

"Thanks." Jasper told him and I knew he didn't just mean for the bottle.

"It's my pleasure." He looked at me. "Esme and I want the first shift." He informed us.

"The first shift?" I asked.

"Yes, since none of us sleep we can take turns throughout the night so that it isn't all on you two. You'll want some alone time and Esme wants Cullen." He smiled.

"That's very generous of you." I said.

"So when you are ready for a break bring him to us." He left the room.

"I'm not ready to give him up just yet." Jasper handed me the bottle and I gently placed it in Cullen's mouth. He immediately started drinking. Devouring it was more like it. "He's a natural."

Jasper sat back down on the bed and pulled me into the crook of his arm. The three of us snuggled together and when Cullen was finished eating Jasper took him from me and slid him onto his chest and gently patted his back.

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you, too darlin'." He kissed my head. "Are you sure you're feeling better?"

"Yes, the up side to being a vampire who just had a baby is I feel no pain. It's great, but I'm thirsty."

"Oh, would you like me to get you a glass of water? You're probably still dehydrated."

He didn't get it. "No, Jasper, I'm thirsty like my throat burns thirsty."

He grinned," Oh, thank the Lord. You want to hunt?"

"Yes, and soon." I smiled.

"Finally! My vampire girl is back." He hugged me closer to him.

I didn't know how my life could get any better than this. I had this fantastic man who loved me and would do anything for me, and now we had this amazing little baby that we were going to spend eternity with. I was blessed in so many ways. I had the love of my life, a healthy and happy son and a loving family who wanted to help me raise Cullen. Jasper and Edward seemed to be getting along and I knew in time their relationship would improve. It was already moving in that direction; I could feel it even without Cullen's power. All of the stress and anxiety over the past few months was over and we were moving on. Cullen would keep us together and help us heal.

*****Hmm…life seems just a little too good! I wonder what's coming next?**

*****Just wanted to let you all know that I posted a new story with Jasper's Darlin' Kathy. We are collaborating on a Darksper (Dark Jasper) tale that we are very excited about. It's called "You'll Be Mine" and can be found under our combined pen name Jasper's Naughty Girls. If you like dark, dominant Jasper than go check this one out and let us know what you think!**


	40. Chapter 40

*****Thank you for all the well wishes on Cullen's arrival! I'm glad he's here, too!**

**JPOV**

I lay on the bed with Cullen snuggled into my chest. I knew he should be napping in the crib, but he was sleeping so peacefully and I wanted to be close to him. Now that I couldn't watch Bella sleep anymore it was nice to be able to wind down a few hours everyday and spend this time with him. He was getting used to all of the new routines that all of us had developed over the past few weeks and they seemed to be working for him because he was very content and pleasant.

Bella and I hardly ever had him during the nights, but we didn't complain. We enjoyed our evenings together and made sure we spent the majority of the day with him. On the night's he wasn't in Carlisle and Esme's room then he was with Rose and Emmett. They seemed to be alternating evenings now. They even had cribs in their rooms, but I knew Cullen wasn't using them. I was pretty sure he was sleeping on someone's chest. He was one spoiled little boy.

His afternoon's consisted of playing dress up with Aunt Alice. She never had him in the same thing twice and she loved to accessorize. I was fairly certain Cullen already knew how to order off the internet. The hardest part of his routine for me came after his evening bottle. That's when Bella would hand him over to Edward and he would take him to the music room and play the piano for him. Cullen would sit in his infant carrier on the bench next to Edward and never make a sound except when Edward would stop playing; then he would cry. The first few nights I objected, but Bella stood her ground and then I allowed it only if I could be in the room with them. This lasted two nights and then I realized that Cullen wanted to be with Edward. He looked forward to this time with his uncle and I could fight it no longer. If it made Cullen happy then who was I to deny them that time? Some nights Edward would play for hours before Cullen would drift off.

They were all just as attached to him as Bella and I were. The addition of a baby to this family was just what we needed. We had spent years missing something that we didn't even know could exist. He brought light into are all too often dark world. They were already complaining about the trip Bella, Cullen and I would be taking to Texas in the fall to visit Peter and Charlotte. It was only for two weeks, but I guess that was a long time for a house full of vampires who didn't sleep. Rose and Emmett were already kicking around not returning to Dartmouth for the next semester. Carlisle joked that we all needed to get jobs.

Bella was adjusting quite well to her vampire life and being a new mom. She was wonderful with Cullen. I could feel the love she had for him radiating off of her. She would talk and sing to him all day. She would sit by his crib, she was the only one who put him in it, while he napped and watched his little chest rise and fall. She finally understood how I could stay with her all night while she slept. It was a calming experience. She took to hunting animals with no problems and never craved a human. She was as Peter once put it, a very special vampire. Alice still couldn't see her future and by association Cullen and I were included in that. Carlisle said that as long as the three of us were intertwined we would be protected by her shield and therefore Alice couldn't see our path. That was actually fine with me. I had spent so many years relying on Alice's visions of my future that I never even considered another alternative. Bella and Cullen were my destiny and that all worked out even without Alice being able to see the outcome. As long as Alice couldn't see me in her visions I knew I was to remain with my family, so that was a good thing.

I still had the issue of Charlie to deal with. Every time Bella watched Carlisle and Cullen together I could feel the sadness creep in. She longed for her father to know our son. In the best of all possible worlds that would happen, but I didn't see how that was ever going to be. We couldn't let Charlie in on our secret without jeopardizing his well being. Bella knew that deep down, but it didn't make the hurt any less painful. It was also hard for me to have to deny her something so important. I just didn't think letting Charlie know what we were, and now what his daughter and grandson were was a good idea for any of us. This was one battle I was going to have to let Bella lose and it broke my heart.

I heard Bella coming up the steps and to our room just as Cullen began to stir. He sensed her; my little vampire baby. She opened the door and glared at me.

"Jasper Whitlock!" She said.

"Oh no Cullen, we're busted."

"Did you let him nap on you?" She asked.

"Umm, yea." I said. "He likes it."

"He's going to be so spoiled. Thanks to all of you he doesn't want to go in his crib anymore." She shook her head in disapproval, but I had to smirk because she was so damn cute.

"Get in this bed and cuddle with your men." I motioned for her to join us. "You know you want to."

She put down her shopping bags and crawled in next to us. She kissed Cullen's head and then my lips. "You gave him a bath." She said. "He smells so fresh."

"We had a very productive afternoon. I took him for a walk in his stroller, he took a bath, had two bottles; one formula, one elk and then he napped."

"Anything else?" She asked.

"He pooped twice, hence the bath."

"I'm glad I missed that." She giggled.

"You seemed to have had a productive afternoon as well." I glanced at her bags.

"Yes, Alice, Rose, Esme and I went to the mall. I needed a new wardrobe to go with my new body."

"Anything for me in there?" I asked.

"Maybe?" She smirked.

"Don't tease me or your dominant husband might have to pay you a little visit."

"It's a good thing Rose and Emmett have him tonight." I felt her desire spike.

"Alright, naughty girl tone it down with the baby empath in the room."

"You started it." She placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"These past few weeks have been amazing, darlin'. This could never get old for me."

"I know, but I was scared at first." She admitted.

"Scared of what?"

"I was worried that I would turn out like Maria," I felt her shame in her statement. "That my vampire urges would make me turn my back on my child."

"Bella, trust me when I say that you are no Maria. Why would you even compare yourself to her?"

"Because she couldn't handle being a newborn and a mother. She left her baby and never looked back. I didn't want that to happen to me."

"Why didn't you talk to me about this?"

"We had enough to deal with, don't you think?"

"I don't care what was going on with us. You have to talk to me when something is bothering you."

"I know, but I was afraid that I would want to leave."

"The circumstances surrounding Maria and Claudia were totally different then those of you and Cullen. First of all, Maria didn't have Marcus' support. He wouldn't leave his wife and he was never going to claim their child. You have me to support you, not to mention the entire Cullen coven. Maria was a cold hearted bitch and didn't have a maternal bone in her body. She was a fierce vampire and was never meant to be a mother in the first place. In all the years that I spent with her and we were close, she never mentioned that she had a child. Does that sound like you?"

"No, but I wished that I would have talked to you about it a few weeks ago because than I would have known that nothing could ever make me leave you or Cullen."

"We will never be apart." I pulled her closer to me. "There is nothing that could ever come between us and I think that we have already beaten the odds several times."

"No more stress and no more drama. We can be happy now." She smiled. "But now we have to go downstairs."

"Why? I want to stay here with the two of you."

"Because Alice bought new clothes for Cullen and she wants to have a baby fashion show."

"How much longer do the two of you think I am going to allow my son to be subjected to this?"

"Hey, if you can stop Alice, go right ahead, but I think Cullen likes to play dress up."

"I don't have to think, I know he likes it."

"Come on, daddy, let's go downstairs." She hopped up off the bed and put her arms out for Cullen. "Come on sleepy baby." He opened one eye and cooed at her then he snuggled into her chest and fell back to sleep. "Looks like your big afternoon tired him out."

"I told you we were very busy." I said as we walked downstairs. Everyone was in the living room making a fuss over all the new clothes Alice had bought for Cullen.

"Alice, really?" I ran my fingers through my hair. "Where is he supposed to wear all of these?"

"We all have tons of clothes. Why shouldn't he?" She stuck her tongue out at me.

"We don't need them either, Alice." Edward said.

"Don't side with Jazz. You both know that you like the way you look and if it weren't for me you wouldn't be this hot."

"Can I, Bella?" Rose asked.

Bella smiled and handed Cullen over to Rose.

"Hey, baby, I missed you." She said and I still couldn't get over the maternal feelings I got from Rose. I never would have guessed that she was capable of that kind of love. I expected it from Esme and knew Alice could love anyone, but Rose was a harder sell. There was no doubt in my mind that she always longed for a child of her own, but I never really thought about how much she could actually love that child. I was so glad that Cullen could fill that void for her.

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked.

"He had to take a call." Esme said. "He's out in the car."

I felt curiosity coming from Edward and we exchanged glances.

_What is it? _I spoke for him.

He shrugged his shoulders, but now I felt uneasy. I tried to put it out of my mind. Maybe it was confidential hospital business and the safest place for him to discuss it was in his car away from the sensitive hearing of seven vampires.

"Hey, Bella," Emmett said. "I heard you girls went and bought some new lingerie today." He winked at her.

"Too bad you won't see Rose in it tonight since you guys have Cullen." She smiled. That's my girl, give it right back to him.

"It's our turn for Cullen?" Emmett asked and I felt his disappointment over not seeing Rose in her new stuff.

"Carlisle and I would be happy to take him for you." Esme offered.

"No way, grandma. He's all mine tonight." Rose said.

"Oh, no," Emmett said. "He gets to sleep on me for half the night. You're not going to be a baby hog."

"He shouldn't be sleeping on either of you." Bella reminded them.

"He likes it!" They said in unison.

Bella rolled her eyes.

"Bella, give it up." Alice said. "We all do it."

"We like watching him sleep." Esme said. "He is so precious when he cuddles into me."

"Oh, I know." Rose said. "Don't you love hearing him breath? He smells so good, too."

"Like baby powder." Emmett said. "I love to rub that little bald head."

"Oh, that reminds me," Alice said. "I bought a hat for that little bald head." She held up a Seattle Seahawks cap.

"Sweet!" Emmett said. "I have one just like that."

"I know." Alice said. "That's why I bought it?"

"No cowboy hat?" I asked.

"You can get that when you go to Texas." She said.

I noticed that Edward had gone to the window to watch Carlisle and I felt his concern.

_Should we go out and see what is wrong? _I asked.

He nodded, but before we could go outside the sound of our cell phones began to beep with messages. That was weird. Edward, Alice and I seemed t be getting simultaneous text messages. Bella looked up at me.

I pulled the phone from my pocket. The first message was from Claudia:

_Call me now!_

I received the next one from Felix immediately after Claudia's:

_Jasper, I can't talk now, but you need to find away to get in touch with me!_

I looked up at Edward. "It's from Claudia." He said. "She wants me to call her."

"Mine was from Felix." Alice said. "He wants to talk to you Jazz. He says it's urgent, but he is in a meeting with Aro now."

"What could they want?" Bella asked and I felt her concern.

"It's probably nothing." I assured her, but before I even got the statement out I got another text from Claudia as did Edward.

"What do they want?" Bella asked. "Why do they keep texting you?"

Before we could answer Carlisle walked in the house and I immediately felt his distress and anger. He was distraught and he even looked sick.

"Carlisle?" I didn't want to alert the others to what I was picking up from him.

"Jasper, can we go for a drive? I would like to speak with you." He said.

I felt everyone's anxiety and concern. Bella came and stood next to me. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's nothing that we can't handle, but I'd like to speak with Jasper privately."

"You're not going to be able to keep it from Bella." Edward said. Obviously he had already read Carlisle's thoughts and knew what he needed to tell me.

"Why are Claudia and Felix looking for him?" Bella asked.

"They are?" Carlisle asked. "They're calling to warn you."

"About?" I asked as Bella took my hand in hers.

"I just got off the phone with Aro and it seems he has a request for you."

"What kind of request?" I asked as if I didn't already know. Of course he was looking for me. I knew there was no way he would let me just walk away from them.

"It seems your experiment in Italy went over really well with the newborns and he would like to continue that program. He needs your assistance."

"I hope you told him no." I said as Bella's panic began to take over. I sent her a calming vibe.

"Aro doesn't take no very well. I told him that your son was only a few weeks old and that you and Bella had already been separated enough."

"And?" I asked.

"He suggested that you bring her and Cullen with you."

"No!" Edward roared before I could answer myself.

Bella looked at Edward. "If he has to go then I will go with him."

"No, Edward is right." I said. "Aro is a collector and Cullen is the first male crossbreed. You're not going anywhere near Italy."

"He can't find out about Bella's gifts either. She's very powerful and that will only intrigue him more." Edward said. "And we can't let them find out that Cullen is an empath."

"I realize all of this." Carlisle said. "But if you don't go he'll just send someone here to retrieve you."

"I thought they liked you." Bella said.

"He was humoring me. He knew he wanted me all along. He already has the other two fathers of the existing crossbreeds. I'll speak to him. I'll tell him it is impossible for me to go now."

"Maybe if it's only for a few weeks you should go and put it behind us." Bella said. "I don't want you to go, but we don't need these vampires on our case."

"No, Carlisle." Edward said and I knew form his rage he read something else in Carlisle's head.

"Edward, please." Carlisle said and probably didn't mean to say it out loud.

Everyone's emotions were so raw right now and I could feel that Bella wasn't going to be able to handle much more. As controlled as she was she was still a newborn, and she would have the hardest time keeping herself in check.

"What is it?' Bella asked.

"It's nothing." Carlisle said.

"Tell me!" She yelled as she sent a crystal vase flying across the room. It hit the wall and shattered into hundreds of tiny pieces. I heard the collective gasps from around the room.

I grabbed her by the arms and shook her from her rage. "Bella, you need to get a hold of yourself. You can't do that with Cullen in the room."

"I-I know." She looked at everyone's horrified faces. "I'm sorry." I felt her shock over her action.

"Rose, Esme," Edward said. "Could you please take Cullen upstairs? He can feel everything we can."

"Of course." Rose said.

"Bella don't worry. We'll figure this out." Esme said as she followed Rose upstairs. She filled with pain as she watched them take Cullen out of the room and away from her.

Alice and Emmett came to stand next to us.

"How can we fix this Carlisle?" Emmett asked and I could feel his anger over the situation.

"Why don't you tell us what Edward heard in your head, Carlisle." Bella said.

"Can you control your power?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry." She said. "I didn't mean to do that."

"Aro suggested that if Jasper didn't report to Italy in the next few days they would come for Cullen and we would have to surrender him to them."

"No! They're not taking my baby." She was overcome with fear.

"Darlin'," I assured her. "I would never let that happen."

"You're not going either. These people are sick and you can't work for them."

"They don't give choices, Bella." Carlisle told us. "They take what they want."

"Jasper, what exactly did you do for them?" Edward asked.

"I read the emotions of the newborns and tried to find the most aggressive ones and then they destroyed the weaker ones."

Bella gasped in horror.

"Did you manipulate emotions?" Edward asked.

"Yes, but only when a newborn became too aggressive and tried to attack me. Aro and his team never specifically asked me to control the climate. The purpose of the exercise was to weed out the weakest newborns and help created the strongest possible army."

"Interesting," He said. "So you don't necessarily have to be an empath to do what you did."

"I guess not, but that's not the point." I snapped. "I need to go call Aro and work this out with him. Bella, I may have to go to Italy for awhile, but I will be back."

"No, I don't think it's a good idea for us to be separated. What if they are luring you a way to get to Cullen?"

"I wouldn't let that happen, Bella, and neither would Edward." Emmett said.

So, what?" She asked. "You're telling me that I have to let you go to Italy again? Accept that you have to work for these vile vampires?" She was frantic. "No, I won't let you do it. You can't leave me." She looked at Carlisle. "Please tell me you can change Aro's mind. They respect you."

"Not as much as you think Bella." He said. "They are only out for themselves and my coven keeps getting stronger. They consider us a threat. We're not natural to them. If they can get Jasper then ultimately they will get you and Cullen, too."

"That will never happen." I said. "They can have me, but not them." I would never sacrifice my family on the alter of the Volturi. I would give them to Edward before I did that. At least I would know that they would be safe and loved.

Alice gasped and put her hand over her mouth. She narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "No," she whispered. I felt her denial. "That can't be."

Emmett put his arms around her as I sent her a calming vibe. She stared at me and I could feel the shock over her latest revelation.

"Alice what is it?" I asked. "What did you see?"

"Oh, Jazz, you're the fourth person in my vision."

"What?" My thoughts must have changed the course of her vision.

Bella screamed out and then collapsed against my body. "No!" I could feel the pain and anguish emitting from every part of her body. She dropped to her knees as I fell to the floor with her. "If she can see your future then I'm not with you." She cried out in agony. "It must be true! You're going to leave me…"

*****I know…I know… I couldn't help it. You're going to miss me, admit it! **

*****Two more chapters to go.**

*****Check out the poll on my profile. There is an important question that I would like you to answer. It would really help me out! Trilogy? Thanks!**


	41. Chapter 41

*****Just wanted to give a special thanks to Jasper's Darlin' Kathy for getting me through this chapter. Certain chapters cause me anxiety and she is like my own personal empath. I couldn't have done it without her!*****

*****I have another J/B story recommendation that I think you all might like. I'm currently beta reading for it and I think it's pretty unique. It's by Kitty Cullen-03 and it's called Control: ****Bella needs help sleeping after a series of nightmares keeps her awake. She asks Jasper to help. He gets a taste of control that he hasn't had in a long time-how far will he go?**

**EPOV**

"Oh, Jazz, you're the fourth person in my vision."

It was true I saw it in her thoughts. He was hunting with Alice, Felix and Claudia. That couldn't be right though. That's not where he was supposed to be. His thoughts about giving Bella and Cullen to me so he knew that they would be safe must have changed the direction of Alice's vision.

"What?" Jasper said and I heard him figure out why he was the fourth person in her vision. As soon as he surrendered his family to me and made up his mind to go to Italy Alice's vision became clear, but it was wrong and it could be changed.

Bella screamed out and then collapsed against Jasper's body. "No!" She dropped to her knees as he fell to the floor with her. "If she can see your future then I'm not with you." She cried out in agony. "It must be true! You're going to leave me…"

As Bella cried out Peter's words came rushing into my mind.

…_I also think you are going to get a chance to redeem yourself in your brother's eyes. When that opportunity comes you take it because that is the only way you will ever be able to move forward in this existence._

"I'll go in Jasper's place." I said as I kneeled down in front of Bella. "I won't let them take anything from you."

"Edward," she whispered. "Why would you do that?"

"Because that's what's meant to be." I looked up at Alice who was lost in another vision. "And I need to do this for Jasper."

_You don't have to do this. _ Jasper thought.

"Alice?" I asked as she opened her eyes.

"Of course, Edward," She smiled, "We go to Italy together as a pair."

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked.

"They're not going to just take Edward in place of you. They want to be in control. They'll take Edward as the trade, but we have to offer something else."

"You?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, apparently they could use my gift of premonition. So, I'll go too." She said.

"Alice," Bella said. "No."

"Bella I was going to meet up with Felix any way and now I know why. I knew there was another reason and now we know what it is. It won't be forever, I've seen Felix and I return to Forks." She reassured her. "As well as Edward."

"So then it's settled." I said. "Carlisle can you call them and see if this is acceptable?"

"Yes, but since Alice has already seen it I'm sure it will work out."

"Why would they take you in place of Jasper?" Emmett asked. "I mean isn't the whole purpose of the newborn thing to have Jasper monitor the emotions?"

"Edward can read their minds." Jasper said. "He would be able to determine which of them are aggressive through their thoughts."

"And, Alice can see their future, so she will be able to tell who will prove to be triumphant in battle." I said, "But, by doing this Alice they will expect you to see other things for them. Are you certain you want to do this?"

"Yes, I would do anything for Jasper and Bella." She said.

"And Cullen?" Jasper said. "What the two of you are offering is ultimately to keep them away from Cullen."

"Then it makes it all worth it, doesn't it?" I knew this was the way things were supposed to be. Jasper and Bella had endured enough and now they needed to focus on raising that unique little baby. In my heart I knew that my destiny was no longer here. She hadn't been here in quite some time, and it was about time that I started to accept that. Italy just might be the place for me to start again; it was a chance for me to gain absolution for what I had done here.

"Well, then if this is what you all agree on then I will go call Aro." Carlisle said. "I'm sure he will be thrilled that he is getting two of my family members."

Alice put her arm around him and walked to the study. "It won't be forever and I'll tell Aro that when you call him. You honestly don't think you can get rid of me that easily, do you?"

"Bella," Jasper said. "Why don't you and Emmett go fill Esme and Rosalie in on what has transpired. I would like to speak with Edward." He stood up and extended his hand to help her up. I got up off the floor, too.

"Edward," She said. "I don't know what to say."

"We'll talk later." I told her. "Go tell Cullen I'll be coming for him in a few minutes. We have a date in the music room." I smiled.

Emmett took her hand and led her up the steps. How much more was one girl expected to take.

Jasper ran his hand through his hair and judging from his thoughts I could tell he was confused.

"I heard your thoughts about handing her over to me and letting me take care of them." I admitted. "While you served the Volturi."

"I know you did, and for the life of me I can't understand why you didn't stay in my place?" He shook his head in disbelief. "It would have been so easy for you to let me leave especially after I changed the course of Alice's vision."

"You're right," I said. "I could have taken your place here, but that's not what she wants and I know that now. I was always the fourth person in Alice's vision and deep down I knew that, but I just couldn't accept that I wasn't supposed to be with Bella and Cullen. I know that my destiny lies elsewhere."

"With the Volturi?" He asked.

"Well, I hope not, but if that's what I have to do to make this right for the three of you then I'll do it. Besides Alice wants to go to Felix and I think that I should go with her anyway."

"It doesn't hurt that there is an extremely sexy woman waiting for you there, too.

"Claudia?" I smiled. "I seriously doubt that Claudia would wait for any man."

"True, but I think she is starting to settle down, and believe me when I tell you that by the time she left Forks she was feeling more than lust for you."

"I know," I said. "I'm a mind reader, remember?" I recalled just when Claudia's thoughts shifted from pure and constant lust to genuinely caring for me. It was the night Jasper and I fought in the music room about me walking away from Cullen if he was mine. I was so angry and I needed to get out of the house. Claudia went for a run with me and listened to me rant and rave about how unfair Jasper was being and how much I needed Bella in my life.

_I ran fast and far not caring about the cold rain hitting my face or how dark and damp it was. I should have for Claudia because when we stopped and she slid off my back I noticed she was shivering._

"_You can get cold?" I asked as I took my jacket off and slipped it over her shoulders._

"_Not usually, but you were going so fast and the rain gave me a chill. I'll be fine." She said as she smiled at me. No one's ever offered me their jacket before, she thought._

"_Sorry to have forced you to come with me." I said and thought that it was rather rude the way I assumed she would want to come with me._

"_I'm a big girl and no one forces me to do anything." But, I would go anywhere with you, oh shit! He heard that. "So, what's got you so worked up?"_

"_Jasper, he actually expects me to walk away from Cullen if he is mine." I said._

"_He'll never be yours."_

"_I don't need it from you too." I said._

"_Yes, you need me to be honest, but I'll listen to you first."_

"_You'll just take Jasper's side." _

"_Believe it or not any advice I offer you will be to help you, not hurt you." She said. I don't think I could ever hurt you. Shit! I did it again. Where were these thoughts coming from?_

"_I could try to block your thoughts if you'd like." I knew I couldn't' because she was far too intriguing to me, but maybe if she thought I couldn't hear her she would be more comfortable around me._

"_Can you do that?" She asked. "Can you block people?"_

"_If I try hard enough. I do it with my family most of the time."_

"_Yea, I think that would help me right now." She admitted. I'm not sure what the hell's going on with me right now. He's hot that's all it is…nothing else. "Come on tell me about your problems." I need to be distracted._

"_You know what my problem is. I could be Cullen's father and that would be a disaster on so many levels."_

"_Yes, it would be, but only for you. Jasper and Bella will deal with it and they will move on. Cullen will have two loving parents regardless of his DNA and you will find a way to deal with it and make things right."_

"_How?" _

"_By accepting that you made a terrible mistake," She said. "Your family will forgive you, but only if you start doing right by Jasper and Bella."_

She was so right and I couldn't see it at the time, but I should have done better for Bella and Jasper. I couldn't change the past, but I certainly could make things right for the future. Her thoughts were screaming at me, but I was too caught up in Bella to realize that there might be another option for me. I wasn't running to Italy to replace Bella, but this time when I encountered Claudia my eyes would be wide open and I might be able to see what was right in front of me.

"So, "Jasper asked. "Do you think there's a chance for you and Claudia?"

"I don't know?" I really didn't, but if I had to deal with the Volturi it would be nice to have someone so fierce by my side.

"Don't hurt her." Jasper said. "She's not as strong as you think."

"Are we going to fight over Claudia?" I asked.

He laughed. "No, I don't want to fight with you ever again."

"I'm sorry for what I did to Bella."

"I know and watching you with Cullen these past few weeks has made me see you in a whole new light. I know what you did was a horrible thing, but like Bella, I now realize that you never meant to hurt her."

"But I did." I said so, low that only a vampire would have picked it up. "I hurt you, too."

"You did, but I think I'm beginning to understand how you lost control that night. I'm not saying that I could have ever done that to her, but if I lost her I would have gone out of my mind, too."

I stared at him for a moment trying to monitor his thoughts to see if he was really trying to forgive me. He must have known that I was confused by my emotions.

"Thank you, Edward for volunteering to take my place in Italy. You have no idea how much it means to me." He extended his hand to me. I paused for a moment but then I took it in mine and shook it. For the first time in years I felt like I had my brother back.

"You just take care of them, Jasper. I love them, too"

Carlisle walked into the room with Alice who was beaming from ear to ear.

"It worked!" She danced over to Jasper and kissed his cheek and then did the same to me. "They agreed to let us go in Jasper's place."

"Just like that?" Jasper asked.

"Not at first," Carlisle said. "But once they realized what Edward and Alice could do for them they agreed."

"Yes, apparently the two of us are better than one of you." She laughed.

"Nice, Alice." Jasper said. "So, when do you leave?"

"In a few days." She said.

"That soon?" Jasper asked.

"We might as well get it over with." She smiled.

"Thanks for being brave Alice, but it's going to be a long time, isn't it?" Jasper asked.

"A few years." She shrugged her shoulders. "That's not long for us."

"That was part of the agreement." Carlisle said. "They made me agree that you would serve them for the next three years. You are to report there as soon as possible and begin the work they request of you immediately upon your arrival. You will be free to live where you choose, but they do have accommodations for you. They also know that you will under no circumstances follow a human diet. You will be allowed to hunt the way you choose and they are even making arrangements to populate the area with animals. You can come back to Forks for Christmas if you would like and we can come to Italy to visit you as often as we would like, but again I think that is just a ploy to get the Whitlock's there. I still don't trust that they aren't trying to break this coven up."

"That will never happen." I said. "Alice and I will find a way out of this."

"Edward, I'm never going to be able to repay this debt." Jasper said.

"No, Jazz, this is me making up for what I did to your wife."

"Well, whatever the reason, I can't thank you enough for allowing me to stay with Bella and Cullen." He turned to Alice. "You, too, I don't know if I would have survived another separation."

"Jasper, I've known for a very long time that Bella was your destiny and I'm not going to let the Volturi screw that up" Alice hugged him. "Edward and I can do this for you and it will give us a chance to explore our futures. It's a winning situation for all of us."

"Thanks, Alice. Let's go up and see Cullen." Jasper said and judging from his thoughts he was giving me some alone time with Carlisle.

I turned to him and I could read in his mind he wasn't happy about are current situation. He felt helpless and wished that he could have done more to protect us all, but this wasn't his fault.

"You didn't think I was going to stand here and allow Jasper to go where I was rightfully supposed to be, did you?" I asked.

"How long have you known that you were the fourth person in Alice's vision?" He asked.

"A few weeks, but I wasn't sure how it was going to play out." I admitted. "It wasn't until the course of the vision changed that I realized I had to step in and change it back."

"You could've said nothing." Carlisle said. "I'm proud of you."

"That's all I've wanted to hear you say for quite some time." I had always been his favorite, but that changed when I hurt Bella and I didn't think that I was ever going to gain his approval. Having him say he was proud of me meant more to me then he would ever realize.

"Edward, I never stopped loving you. I have been extremely upset with you and I was appalled by what you did, but I never gave up on you."

"I know that." I said. "You could have asked me to leave months ago, but you let me stay here. I often wondered why?"

"There were several reasons." He said. "I wasn't going to let you get off that easy. You needed to face her and see the consequences of your actions. You had to make your peace with what you had done and you needed to absolve yourself in Jasper's eyes. I think you did that today. He was going to leave them with you, and serve his time in Italy that I'm sure of, and then they could have been yours."

"They would never have been mine and even if I substituted for Jasper, Bella could never love me the way she loves him. Things are right now. I can do this for them and they can raise their son without having me around as a constant reminder of what I did to her."

"You've learned your lesson." He said as he cupped my shoulder. "Esme and I will come to Italy as often as we can."

"I know you will."

"And, I expect you and Alice here for the holidays. No excuses."

"No excuses, dad." I smiled but I knew his heart was breaking. "I'm coming home Carlisle."

"I know you are."

"I love you and I appreciate everything that you have done for me throughout my existence."

"I love you too, son." He embraced me and in that moment I realized just how much I was going to miss my father.

"Carlisle," I said knowing that there was one more detail that I had to make right for Bella. "Can we call Aro; I have a request for him."

He arched a brow. "Well, we can try, but is it necessary?"

"Yes, I think it is."

The next few days flew by and I spent as much time as I possibly could with all of my family especially Cullen. I even got to steal him from Carlisle and Esme one night. I let him sleep on my chest and realized what all the fuss was about. It was just like watching Bella sleep and I knew that I would miss most of his baby years, so I wanted to make the most of it. He was the most precious little child and I wanted to remember him just the way he was. I knew that if Aro kept his word Alice and I could come back in December, but by then he would already be five months old and he probably wouldn't even remember me.

I had gone hunting with Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle last night and we said are goodbyes. Jasper was still grateful for what I had done for his family, but I saw it as the only possible solution. She chose him and because I loved her I would do everything in my power to make sure she had him. Jasper was a good man and he deserved Bella and Cullen. I knew that now.

Em and Rose were already planning a visit to Italy in October and Carlisle and Esme would come in November. It wouldn't be so bad because according to some of Alice's new visions the Volturi kept us rather busy. The time would pass quickly. I was also able to see in her thoughts that they treated us quite well. Vampires with gifts were treated with the utmost respect and were considered an asset among them. According to Alice's visions we were able to come and go as we pleased and this was nothing more than a job and, not a way of life. I was certain that we would get through this and felt that we may end up being better for it.

Alice was full of visions these past few days and some she let me see, but others she blocked. She said that I didn't need to see everything that was going to happen and that I needed to take one day at a time. I agreed. I also knew that the visions she was blocking from me had to do with a certain female crossbreed. Alice said that I needed to find my own way with Claudia, and that I couldn't rely on her visions because we had proved that they could change at any moment. I had spoken to Claudia several times in the past few days and she seemed genuinely happy that I was coming to Italy. I promised myself that I would find a way to try and block her thoughts from me. It would make life easier on both of us especially if we were trying to build a relationship.

Rosalie was finally starting to come around and since she was becoming more and more attached to Cullen her thoughts were beginning to become lighter and more maternal. She wasn't full of all of that hate and anger and she seemed more forgiving especially of me. Cullen had her wrapped around his little finger and I'm sure he had manipulated her into being nice to me, but whatever the reason I was just glad that after all of these years we were finally beginning to understand one another. For the first time in my life I looked at her the same way I did as Alice. She was my sister.

Esme was so distraught over Alice and I going, and in the past two days her thoughts were hard to listen to. She seemed to be internally crying all of the time. I tried to reassure her that everything was going to work out, but she was a mom who was temporarily losing two of her children. I was thankful that she would have Cullen to care for and hoped that would take her mind off of us not being here. I would have thought that the hardest person to say goodbye to would have been Esme and that would have been true up until this point, but I hadn't seen Bella yet.

I walked up to her room and knocked. I could hear her laughing with Alice.

"Come in, Edward." She called.

Alice got up off the bed and hugged Bella tight. I could hear Alice's thoughts and she was gong to miss Bella terribly.

"Now you take care of that baby." She told her. "Change his outfits as often as possible and I will send new clothes every week." She smiled.

"Okay, Alice," She said. "I know better than to argue with you."

"Good." She let go of her. "You take care of my Jazzy, too. He's a good man, but his heart is fragile. He'll do anything for you, but you have to return that favor."

"I know, Alice, I will." Bella said. "Thanks again for doing this for us."

"It's not a problem." She looked at me. "I'll leave you two alone. Edward, I'm going to say goodbye to Jazz and Cullen now and then Carlisle wants to leave for the airport."

"I won't be long, Alice."

"Bye, Bella." She smiled. "I'll see you in a few months."

"I love you, Alice." She smiled but I knew she was in pain.

"Me too." She quickly kissed her cheek and sprinted from the room.

Bella watched her leave and I didn't have to read her mind to know what she was thinking.

"Alice will be fine, Bella. She knows that this will all work out." I reassured her. "I'll take care of her."

"But who will take care of you?" She asked.

"Oh, don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"I wish it didn't have to be this way." She admitted.

"It is what it is." I told her. "We'll learn to deal with it."

"But it's not fair." She sat back down on the bed. "Why does the Volturi have to be involved at all? Why can't they just leave us alone?"

"Everything happens for a reason. I really believe that now and this will serve a purpose, too."

"I feel like crying, but I can't. The tears won't come." She said.

"Just because we can't, love, doesn't mean we don't." I sat down next to her. "We can still feel the pain, but it's just not possible for us to physically express it."

"Have you ever felt like crying?" She asked.

"Yes." I said quietly and knew that I had cried for her many times in my mind.

"I don't want you to go." She said.

"I don't want to go, but I have to. I needed to do this for you and Jasper. You deserve your happiness now."

"At your expense?" She asked.

"No, I don't look at it that way."

"Thank you, Edward. I accept what you are doing for me. I don't like it, but I appreciate it."

"Of all the things I wanted to give you, this is the one gift you take?" I smirked at her and as I looked into her eyes I knew that some part of me would always love her. "Well, since you're accepting gifts I made this for you and Cullen." I handed her a CD.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's some music I recorded for Cullen. I thought you could play it for him at night, you know, in case he misses me."

"Oh, I know he'll miss you. He loves you so much. Jasper can feel that."

"Well, I'll miss him too. I put both of your songs on there and some other stuff that he likes me to play. Once I get settled I'll send you some new CD's so that he doesn't get bored. I intend on playing every night just like I do when I'm here. It will make me feel close to him."

"That's sweet." She smiled and took my hand in hers. "I'll make sure he knows how much his uncle loves him."

"Bella, there is something else I can give you before I go." I told her.

"Edward, you don't have to give me anything else."

"Yes, I do. Jasper has been struggling with this for weeks and I know he was trying to find a way to tell you, but he hasn't gotten around to it yet because he doesn't like to deny you anything." I smiled at her. "I don't like to either, so I spoke to Aro and he has agreed to let you tell Charlie about us."

"What? Why would he do that?" She was surprised. "I mean, will we have to turn Charlie?"

"No," I said. "I told him how much you wanted your dad in your son's life and that he needed a human influence. I explained to him that things might have worked out a little better for Claudia if she had that in her life. He agreed. He promised that there would be no ramifications for Charlie as long as Alice and I did what was expected of us."

"So, it's just another thing for them to use against you?"

"Don't worry about that. I wanted to make this right for you. You make the decision on how and when you want to let Charlie in on what we are, but when you do, take Carlisle with you. He will be able to help Charlie understand this better."

"I don't know what to say."

"Just be happy. That's the best thing you can do for me." I got up and said. "I have to go, but I'll see you in a few months."

She got up and stood in front of me. "Thank you, for everything." She smiled.

"I love you and I always will." She reminded me.

"I know and that's what will get me through this." I placed my hand on her cheek. "I love you, too"

She stood on her toes placing her palms on my chest and leaned into me. "I don't think Jasper will mind." She whispered.

"Bella Whitlock? Are you dazzling me?" I smiled.

"Yes." She giggled as she leaned in and placed a soft, chaste kiss on my lips.

I stepped away from her and headed for the door. I took one last glance at this amazing woman who stood before me. I was so grateful that this extraordinary creature had not only forgiven me, but she still loved me after everything that I had done to her. I knew that somehow fate would find a way for us to be together again. Maybe not in the way that I had originally planned when I first saw her, but so much had changed since our days at Forks High; she was no longer a child and she was no longer human. She was one of us and would be in my world for all of eternity. I knew that I was forever altered for having had her in my life. I was changed for the better.

*****Of course the Whitlock's get the last chapter!**

*****No more stress…I promise!**


	42. Chapter 42

*****Wow! I can't believe how many of my Team Jasper's felt sorry for Edward! I told you I would redeem him! Thanks for letting me. Also can't believe how many of you cried over that last chapter. Thanks for sharing that with me…I'm flattered that I could evoke such emotion with my writing.**

*****A special thanks to my fellow Jasper's Naughty Girl…without Jasper's Darlin' Kathy I'd be lost!**

*****Okay…on with the, yes, final chapter and then you get to read my long a/n at the end.**

**BPOV**

As I rocked my sweet little boy in my arms I thought back over the past few days. I was emotionally drained and as I looked at Cullen I wondered if all of our sadness over Edward and Alice leaving had affected him; he was after all his father's son. I knew Jasper was constantly monitoring Cullen's emotions; always checking to make sure he didn't get too distressed. Jasper was so busy manipulating all of us and trying to make us feel better that I couldn't help but feel sorrow for him. How was he dealing with all of this? All of our emotions had to be getting to him.

"Hey, gorgeous girl," Jasper said as he walked into the nursery and kissed me. "How's my little man?"

"He's fine." I said as I handed him to his father's waiting arms.

"Is he ready for his big night with his grandparents?"

"Of course," I said. "They'll spoil him I'm sure."

My days were spent caring for Cullen and Jasper and I so looked forward to our routine. I was quickly realizing that I wanted nothing more than to be a wife and mother. Carlisle had suggested that since I had all of this extra help that I should consider enrolling back in school, but realistically I had an eternity for that and now I just wanted to focus on my family. My days consisted of reading and talking to Cullen; he listened and I talked. Jasper would spend time finding new ways to test his power, and I would sit and watch as they manipulated one another's emotions. At the end of the day I would bathe him and then rock him as we listened to Edward's CD. I always made sure I ended the day telling him just what his Uncle Edward and Aunt Alice had done for him. I vowed that even though they couldn't be here with us Cullen would always know them. They were a part of him, too.

Once the CD was over Cullen would spend the night with Carlisle and Esme or Rose and Emmett. The first few weeks of his life I had a little trouble adjusting to being away from him, but now I realize just how fortunate I was to have the love and support of my family. My child was blessed with all of these fantastic people who loved and adored him, plus it gave me some alone time with Jasper. We would take an evening hunt and then spend hours walking the forest hand in hand usually discussing Cullen. We would come back to our room and unwind by reading together or watching television, but usually we ended up doing our favorite thing. I, for one, couldn't get enough of my incredibly sexy husband.

Jasper glanced at the double picture frame that I had placed by Cullen's crib. I put a picture of Alice and Edward in either side so that Cullen could see them everyday.

"I hope that's okay." I said not realizing that a picture of Edward in Cullen's room might offend Jasper.

"No, I think it's a great idea." He smiled as he picked up the frame and studied the pictures. I didn't have to be an empath to understand what he was feeling.

"I just want Cullen to know them." I said.

"Me too. We owe the two of them so much."

"I know. If it weren't for them Cullen and I would be looking at a picture of you right now." I shuddered at that thought of not having Jasper with me.

"Yes, but I also meant that if not for the two of them we wouldn't be together." He said as he put the frame back in its place. "Edward found you and brought you to me. He pushed you out of the path of that van and that allowed Alice to see that it was you that I was meant to be with. She let me go so that I could eventually find my way to you."

Yes, when he put it that way we certainly did owe our future to them.

"I'm glad it worked out for us, but I wish that they didn't have to leave in order for us to be happy." I admitted.

"It will work out, sweetheart." He said. "Alice saw in her vision that they make it back to us. Three years isn't such a long time and maybe with Felix and Claudia there they will be able to find their happiness, too."

"You're right. I hope they can be just as happy as we are. They deserve that, too." If they had to go and serve the Volturi than maybe something good would come from it. Alice really believed that their actions would lead them to their destiny. So I would have faith in that.

"Are you ready for your visit with Charlie tomorrow?" He asked. It had been on my mind all day and the anxiety was building in my chest almost to the point where it hurt.

"Bella?" He said and I felt a wave of calmness wash over me.

"I'm good." I said.

"Carlisle can call him and tell him not to come if that is what you have decided. We don't have to do this right away."

"No, Carlisle has already invited him and it's best that we get it over with. The sooner we tell him what we are the sooner he can accept it and be part of Cullen's life." I bit my bottom lip and felt nervous again. "If that's even what he wants."

"Oh, Bella," he said. "Of course he will want to be a part of your life. He loves you and I know he will love this amazing little creature." He kissed Cullen's head.

I knew that was true, but he was in for the shock of his life. "Charlie is going to freak."

"Bella, I'll get control of his emotions and Carlisle will make him understand what we are. Once he sees you and Cullen he will be too preoccupied with that to worry about you being a vampire."

"I hope you are right. I don't need him having a heart attack or anything."

"We have a doctor in the house and two empaths; we'll be fine."

"I trust you and I do want Charlie to be in my life. Thanks to all of you that is going to happen, now."

"We have Edward to thank because if he didn't clear it with Aro I'm afraid that Charlie wouldn't be visiting us tomorrow."

"I'm glad he is." I said. "Hey, how was your visit to Seattle today? You and Carlisle were awfully cryptic about why you went there. Is everything okay?"

"Please, darlin', after the year we have had I don't think anything bad could happen to us now." He assured me. "Yes, my trip went well and I plan to tell you all about it tonight; if you are a good girl that is." He smirked at me, but controlled his emotions in front of Cullen.

"I'm always a good girl or at least that's what you were screaming last night out in the forest." I smiled and couldn't help but let the desire take over as I thought back to our traditional after hunting ritual. Jasper quickly replaced my lust with contentment.

"Get it together, Bella. Empathic baby in the room, remember?"

I giggled. "Sorry, I couldn't help it. You get me all hot."

"I appreciate that, but not in front of Cullen."

"You even manage to come off sexy when playing the protective father. How do you do that?" I asked.

"I'm that good." He flashed me that 'make me weak in the knees' smile and I was grateful that I was sitting down or I would have ended up falling to the floor. "Now, say goodnight to your baby and I will bring him to Esme. I have something special planned for you tonight after our hunt."

"What is it?" I asked with obvious excitement.

"I'm not telling, but pack an overnight bag." He leaned down so that I could kiss Cullen.

I placed my lips to that adorable little bald head. "Mommy loves her baby." Cullen looked up and smiled at me.

"He loves you too, darlin'." Jasper said.

"I'll see you in the morning baby boy." I kissed him again. This was still the hardest part of the day for me, but I knew Cullen enjoyed spending time with the others.

Jasper said, "Be ready to leave in a few minutes." He took Cullen downstairs to Esme.

I quickly hopped up and headed to my room to throw some clothes into a bag. I was curious to see where Jasper and I were headed tonight, but now I was even more interested in his trip to Seattle. I knew he and Carlisle were going there for the day, but they didn't say why. I just assumed that Jasper was accompanying Carlisle, but now I got the feeling it may have been the other way around. I guessed I would find out soon enough.

**JPOV**

I handed Cullen to Esme who was eagerly waiting for him. Cullen was just as excited to be with her as she was to be with him. They were both overflowing with happiness and love. I smiled because I knew that Cullen was the only thing getting Esme through the absence of Edward and Alice.

"Have fun tonight, Jasper." Esme smiled.

"I plan to." I smiled.

"Did you tell Bella about Seattle?" She asked.

"No, tonight at the cottage I will." I was taking Bella to the cottage where we spent our pre-honeymoon a few days before our wedding. I wanted some alone time with her to discuss a new opportunity.

"I think this will be the best thing for all of us." She said.

"I agree, but Bella has to be on board." I told her.

"Yes, you're right, but I'm sure she will approve."

"Take care of my baby." I said as I kissed him goodnight.

"You and Bella enjoy your alone time. Don't worry about us." She smiled at Cullen. "Grandpop Carlisle has a new book all about Italy where Uncle Edward and Aunt Alice are, and he can't wait to read it to you."

"I love you, Cullen." I said as I was hit with a surge of love. I smiled back at him. My little one's power was getting stronger. I was so caught up in manipulating and feeling everyone else's feelings of loss over Edward and Alice that at times it got a little overwhelming for me. Cullen seemed to sense that and whenever I got stressed he sent me a calming vibe. It was kind of nice to have someone do for me what I had been doing all of these years for everyone else. He was actually learning to distinguish emotions that we were all feeling and then he was able to allow us to feel what he was feeling. He frequently showed me how much he loved me and every time he did I was elated. Never in all of my years of existence did I think that I would be able to experience something as profound as a child's love and the fact that he was my own child made it all the more special. I was extremely lucky and I would spend the rest of my life making sure he knew how much I loved him and wanted him.

When I got back up to the room Bella was brushing her hair. I came up from behind her and took the brush from her. I picked up where she left off. She smiled at me in the reflection of the mirror.

"I know what you're thinking." She said.

"What? You're a mind reader now?" I knew she would be thinking the same thing I was.

"My birthday last year," she smiled. "When I spent the weekend at your house."

"When I came home with the pizza and you were in my room brushing your hair."

She nodded.

"You were breathtaking and I couldn't believe that you were in my bedroom. I wanted to make love to you right in that moment, but I had to control myself. You were so innocent and I couldn't take advantage of that."

"I was afraid of how experienced you were and that I wouldn't be able to satisfy you."

"Well, we disproved that theory." I laughed.

"I was falling in love with you and I never thought that could be possible." She turned to face me and looked into my eyes. "I couldn't believe that you would want me."

"I wanted you that night and every night after." I whispered as I brushed my lips along her jaw line. It was hard to imagine that it was only a year ago that I found her in that classroom in Alaska. She was a frightened depressed girl who didn't care whether she lived or died. Fate brought me to her that day and I never question the path that we chose. It was always right and I knew she felt the same way.

"I'm so glad you found me, Jasper." She inched closer to me and pressed her lips to mine. "I needed you to find me and you did."

"I needed you too, darlin', don't you ever doubt that." I pulled her into my arms and hugged her as I sent her all of my feelings of love. "You and Cullen are my life and I don't ever want to be anywhere the two of you are not."

"Me either. I love my men."

"And we love our beautiful girl." I kissed her head. "Are you thirsty?"

"Not really."

"Hmm, well that's a first since you've had Cullen."

"We've hunted every night since he was born and I think I'm ready to go one night without feeding. Isn't that what the rest of you do?"

"Yes, we don't have to hunt every night, but I think you are too anxious to see where we are going."

"Yes, I am, but I'm not lying I don't have to hunt tonight."

"Okay, I think you are certainly in control of your blood lust so we can skip the hunt." She was always in control and that's what made her such an extraordinary vampire. At times she rivaled Carlisle. I had never seen a newborn vampire with such restraint, but I shouldn't have be surprised; this was after all Bella, and she could hurt no one.

"Where are we going?' She asked and I felt her excitement build up.

"Hop on and I'll take you."

"We're running?" She asked.

"I'm running and you're riding." I said.

"You do realize that I am perfectly capable of getting to where ever it is we are going on my own, don't you?" She asked.

"Yes, I do, hell, you're probably faster than me, but I want to feel you on my back. Do you object?"

"No," she giggled. "I prefer it." She said as she grabbed her bag and jumped on my back. "Out the window?" She asked.

"Is there really any other way?" I said as I sprung through the window and hit the ground running. I really did love feeling her body wrapped around mine as I ran and although she was my vampire girl now there were still some of her human tendencies I wasn't willing for her to give up. I would always take care of her physically and emotionally. I still wanted to carry her up the steps or run with her on my back. Although we didn't sleep I still wanted to cuddle her in my arms and cradle her against my chest at night. I needed us to keep that connection; the one that started this whole relationship. I wanted her to know that she would always be loved and protected and taken care of. I would never hurt her.

As I began to slow my pace I could feel Bella's excitement. She loved the cottage and I knew it would remind her of the last night we spent together while she was still human. I stopped at the door and she quickly slid off my back.

"Jasper!" She kissed me. "I love this place."

"I know you do and I've wanted to bring you back here for quite sometime, but things got really crazy these past few months."

"Well, I'm glad you brought me here tonight." I opened the door, took her by the hand and led her inside. "Rosalie?" She asked.

"You can smell her?"

"Yes."

"She lit all of the candles for me and started a fire for us. I know we don't need the fire, but I thought it was more romantic that way."

"It's perfect." She said as we walked over and sat down on the floor by the fireplace.

"You're perfect." I said as I admired her beauty under the light of the blazing fire. She was the most stunning vampire I had ever seen and I swore she got more amazing each day. On the few occasions that I took her into town I just about lost it feeling the emotions of every man we crossed paths with. They all seemed to lust after her and I could feel how much they wanted her. It wasn't easy for me to restrain myself when I knew what another man was thinking about doing with my wife, so we didn't go out in public much. I would have to find away to deal with that because I couldn't keep her inside all of the time, and by the looks of things she was going to grow even more beautiful with each passing day.

"You're staring at me." She smiled.

"And if you were human you would be blushing." I reminded her.

"Do you miss that?" She asked.

"It was lovely, but if I had to choose I would take my vampire Bella because than I would know that you were staying with me for all of eternity."

"I wouldn't change our lives at all." She said and I knew I had to bring up Seattle.

"Sometimes change is good." I told her.

"Well, yes, but I think we've had enough change to last us a while."

"I need to tell you about my trip today."

"With Carlisle?" I felt her curiosity spike.

"Yes, we went there to see about a position at the university."

"A position for Carlisle?"

"No, darlin', for me," I felt her shock. "They have an opening for a history professor and they prefer someone with a strong background in the Civil War. It kind of fits, don't you think?"

"You want to be a teacher?" she asked.

"Well, I do have a doctorate in American History and I would say that my firsthand experience with the Civil War qualifies me for the job. They offered it to me, but of course they don't know that I was actually a soldier in that particular war."

"Of course not, but why do you want to move to Seattle and be a college professor?"

"Why not?" I knew she wasn't used to our way of life yet and she didn't understand that we moved on from time to time to keep up our secret. We were always reinventing ourselves, but now that I was a father I no longer felt like being a high school or college student. That part of my life was over at least for the time being.

"Sweetheart, Forks has become too familiar, and since you don't look exactly like Bella Swan anymore we really shouldn't be running the risk of people you know bumping into you. I thought it would be good for us to relocate, but not too far so that you could be close to Charlie."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense, but what about the others? I love having them with us and Cullen loves them too. He's already lost Alice and Edward. I don't think it's fair to take the others from him, too."

"Seattle is not that far, darlin'."

"No, I suppose you are right and if this is really something you want to do then I won't hold you back." She pouted a bit and it broke my heart, so I had to stop the charade.

"Bella, do you really think that the rest of the Cullen's would let me take you and that little boy away from them?"

"Well then why are we even discussing it?"

"Because they are coming with us. Carlisle took a position at the hospital and Esme has found a phenomenal house in a secluded area. The house is so big that we won't even know the others are in it."

"Rose and Emmett?"

"Yes, they want to come, too. They will enroll in the university in the fall if you decide that this is what you want."

"Jasper, this is wonderful. A fresh start for all of us."

"Exactly what we need, Bella; a new life in a new place with our family. The others will be thrilled."

She kissed me. "I'm so happy for you. This job is a perfect fit for you."

"I was thinking that since Esme will be home renovating the house that she could stay with Cullen if you wanted to finish school."

"Oh and let you be my teacher?" She asked.

"It could have its advantages." I smiled, but then I felt a wave of sadness come over her. "Bella, what is it? Do you not want to go? We can make it work here in Forks."

"No, that's not it. I just don't want to go back to school right now. I love being a mom and a wife and Cullen will be grown before I know it, and I don't want to miss anything. Is that wrong?"

"Of course it's not wrong. You literally have a lifetime to go back to school. When Cullen is eighteen you will still only be twenty."

"Well that's weird." She said.

"My point is that you can go back to school later if you so chose. If raising Cullen fulfills you then by all means you do that. I have enough money to support us for years to come."

"Yes, but now you have a job." She smiled.

"Yes, I do. I need to stay respectable if I'm going to be a husband and father."

"Not too respectable."

"No, not when I'm with you." I low growl emitted from my chest as I felt her lust build. I pushed her on to her back and covered her mouth with mine. In that kiss we both revealed our needs and desires. We never seemed to get enough of one another and I wasn't sure we ever would, but I would die trying.

I moved my hand to her shirt and slowly began to unbutton it. There was no need to rush; I wanted to savor every second. As I unhooked her bra and discarded it she moaned into my mouth. She wrapped her legs around my waist and thrust herself into me. She was extremely aroused and she didn't always have the restraint to pace herself. I smiled at her impatience.

"Patience, darlin'." I reminded her.

"I can't, Jasper. You're all I think about all day long. This is one of my favorite times of the day." She ripped my shirt off of my body and looked at me apologetically. She didn't have control over her strength yet, either.

"Oops," she smiled.

"Oh, my sexy girl. I'll give you exactly want you want." I said as I ripped her jeans and panties off roughly spreading her legs before me. I raked my eyes up and down her body and suddenly I could no longer wait to be inside her. I took the remainder of my clothes off and within a second I was fully sheathed inside of her glorious sex. And, as usual it was even better than the time before. I moved slowly at first wanting to experience every angle and fold of her throbbing hot center.

"Oh…Jasper," She cried out in pleasure and I could feel how satisfied she was my mere presence within her. I continued to thrust hard and deep trying to hit her special spot.

"Fuck! Jasper!" She screamed and I knew I found it.

"I'll always give you what you need."

I pulled her up into my lap and wrapped my arms around her back. She replied by hooking her legs around my hips. This would always be my favorite position because this was how I turned her. I pushed her hair to the side and found the spot where my teeth had once bitten into her flesh. Mine. I sucked the skin there and took pleasure in the memory of how she felt as her warm blood poured into my mouth..

"You'll always be mine, Bella." I said as I licked my way back up to her mouth. I grabbed her hair and pulled her to my lips. I kissed her hard as I felt my climax beginning to rise within me. "Bella!" I screamed out as I thrust deeper. As her name exploded from my lips so did my impending release.

"Jasper, I want to cum with you." She said as I felt her body begin to shudder. I reached down between us and circled her clit effectively throwing her over the edge.

We held one another tight as we both tried to come down from that amazing experience. We stayed joined for a few minutes as I kissed her softly. I pushed the hair from her face and looked into her beautiful fiery eyes. They were actually beginning to turn the most exquisite color gold. She was beautiful.

I momentarily released her for my hold to pull the throw from the couch. I wrapped her in it as she snuggled against my chest.

"Always the gentleman." She smiled and I could feel how relaxed she was.

"Some things will never change." I reminded her.

We settled down and held one another as we closed our eyes. We didn't sleep, but as long as we existed I knew that this would always be part of us. It was a connection we shared from the beginning and it was one that neither one of us would ever be willing to give up. I loved her more than life and she would always be my gorgeous girl.

"I love you, Jasper." She cuddled deeper into my chest.

I kissed her head. "I love you, too and we have more than a lifetime to show one another. This is only the beginning darlin', I promise."

**I certainly hope that I did this story justice! Over the past four months I had such a wonderful time telling these two stories. Thank you all for letting me tell it the way I wanted to. I know I took a huge risk with chapter seven and even lost some readers, who had no trouble telling me what they thought of me and my story, but in the end I think the creative risk I took paid off. I hope you would agree.**

**I want to thank all of you for the reviews. The fact that that you thought my writing was worthy of your time is humbling. I loved hearing from you and your support was what motivated me to spin such a fun tale. I was both stunned and flattered by the amount of response/traffic these two stories generated; at times I was even intimated. You are all so fantastic!**

**Please notice that I didn't hit the complete button; I couldn't bring myself to do it. I owe you some outtakes, so if you would check out my profile page you can vote on which ones you would like to read. The top three vote getters will get the outtakes and they will be posted under this story.**

**Trilogy? I'm still thinking about it, but if I went that route it would revolve around J/B/Cullen, E/C and A/F. Please PM me or review to plead your case. I need to come up with a story that I could write my famous twists and cliffhangers for. I know that you have all come to expect them from me lol! Add me to your author alert!**

**A special thanks to those of you who have been with me from the very beginning and those of you who have reviewed every post; a combined total of 76 chapters. Amazing! Okay…do your thing; review! **

**Thanks for letting me share my imagination with you! **

**Love,**

**Cullen818 aka Stephanie**


	43. Outtake 1 Dominant Jasper

**Dominant Jasper Outtake**

*****Are you shocked? This was the highest voted outtake, so it goes first.**

*****Warning! This is a bit hotter then I usually write (I used a few words I usually don't) so if you like my lemons a certain way you might want to skip this one.**

*****Disclaimer- I own nothing, not even Dominant Jasper but I do so love playing with him.**

*****Thanks to Jasper's Darlin' Kathy for always being my rock!**

**JPOV**

It was Friday evening at 5:45. In fifteen minutes my beautiful, submissive girl would be joining me for an evening filled with lust, desire and want. I would fulfill every need she had and in turn she would submit to me completely.

As I paced the floor of the penthouse suite I had rented, for what Bella had hoped would be a recurring date, I couldn't help but feel a little nervous. She wanted to be dominated in the bedroom; there was no doubt about that. She was submissive by nature and I was dominant so we were a perfect match. Up until this point our dominant/submissive lovemaking had been light and playful, but Bella seemed to need more especially after Cullen was born. She had expressed her wishes several times for us to take it to the next level. I admit that I was interested in doing that, too, but she was the love of my life and I was worried that our wonderful relationship might not survive such activity in the bedroom. I knew it was important for us as a couple to grow and experiment especially since we would be together for all of eternity, but I would never do anything that would hurt her or force her into a situation that she was uncomfortable with. I had always been her safe place and I didn't want our bedroom activities to change that.

After much thought and consideration we came up with a compromise…

"_Jasper, it's what I want." She smiled._

"_I know that sweetheart, but wanting it and actually doing it are two different things. What if it changes the way you feel about me?"_

"_I'll always love and respect you. I think that we will both gain great satisfaction over this." I could feel how much she wanted this and that's when I knew I was in trouble. When did I ever deny her anything?_

"_Bella, it's not that I'm not intrigued by the whole dominated sex idea, but if we take it to another level it changes who we are as a couple."_

"_Only if we let it." She had a point._

_I pulled her into my lap. "I'm willing to try this but you will need to research what exactly it entails. You need to understand what it means to truly submit yourself to me. I won't do anything that makes you uncomfortable or degrades you in anyway. I love you and would never hurt you."  
_

"_I trust you completely but Jasper I'm a vampire now so physically how could you hurt me?"_

"_Bella there are other ways that I can hurt you; emotionally I could break you."_

"_You wouldn't," she pushed the hair from my eyes. "You couldn't."_

"_I appreciate your trust. I have given this some consideration and I have researched it. Married couples can do this and have proven successful." I felt her excitement. "It can't be every time we make love and for now I'd like it not to be in our bedroom." I thought that by removing ourselves from our familiar surroundings might help._

_She nodded and I knew she understood that if this was going to work we would have to set some rules._

"_I was thinking that we could rent a suite for these sessions and we could decide how often we will do this."_

"_That sounds exciting. We could anticipate it and it will make it all the more erotic." I felt her desire spike._

"_Alright, naughty girl let me finish the ground rules." I kissed her lips. "The dominating only takes place in that hotel room and it stops the next morning at a time that we agree on. I'll push your limits as far as I see fit, but I'll stop as soon as you tell me to."_

"_Like with a safe word?" _

_I arched a brow at her. How did she know about that?_

"_Well, I was hoping you would agree, so I wanted to be prepared." She smiled._

"_You're unbelievable, but I like it." I kissed her again. "Yes, with a safe word that we can agree on later."_

"_Thank you for wanting to try this with me."_

"_Bella, I would try anything with you, but you're my wife first and my sub second."_

"_But in that hotel room I would be submitting to your every desire."_

"_Yes you would and I would be bringing you nothing but pure and unadulterated pleasure. Do you think you can handle that?" I smirked._

"_I'll handle anything you give to me over and over again."_

And, so here I was; waiting for my gorgeous girl to meet me in this room so that she could submit to me both physically and emotionally. I had turned the second bedroom into a mini playroom and had to admit I was looking forward to trying out some of my newly purchased toys, but tonight we would start out slow. I needed to test her limits and see how far she really wanted to take this little game. I promised her I wouldn't hold back, but I only hoped that I could keep my word.

She knocked on the door at exactly six o'clock. She was prompt. I slowly opened it and was immediately hit with her overwhelming feelings of anticipation.

"Good evening, Isabella." I said in a low voice. "You're exactly on time and that pleases me."

She lowered her eyes and stood in the doorway. She had done her homework. Good girl.

"You may come in." I took her hand and led her into the suite. I had to fight back the urge to kiss her and tell her how happy I was to see her. No, that's what her husband would do and neither of us was looking for our normal relationship right now.

She stood in the center of the room, but didn't dare to look around. She kept her eyes cast on the floor and waited for me to instruct her. I stood behind her and moved her hair to one side as I whispered into her ear. "Are you ready to give me what I want? You may speak."

I felt her desire increase. "Yes."

She had forgotten to address me. We had discussed what she would call me while we were in this situation and she had decided that she wanted to refer to me as her master because she already belonged to me in every sense of the word. I agreed. I could allow this one slip up for now.

"Yes, what?" I said as I yanked on her hair.

"Yes, Master. I'm here to give you whatever you want."

I brushed my lips against her neck as a shiver ran down her spine. She was already so turned on that I knew we needed to start our evening. I spun her around to face me. "Let's begin, shall we?" I forced her to her knees keeping my hand tangled in her long luscious locks. "I want you to take me in your mouth."

She reached up and began to unbuckle my belt.

"Look at me when you take down my pants." She quickly locked her gaze with mine. She was so beautiful. She continued to undo my pants and then she slid them down along with my boxer briefs. She slowly ran her tongue along her lips before taking me into her mouth. Fuck, she was sexy. Bella had never taken me on her knees before and that's why I thought this would be just the act for us to start with. Any time we had done this I had been on my back in bed. This way took it to a whole other level for both of us.

I tightened my grip on her hair and began thrusting my cock into her mouth. She hummed against me and that caused me to thrust harder. She wrapped her hand around the base and squeezed as her other hand gripped my thigh. I could smell her own arousal beginning to pool between her legs.

"You're mouth is so amazing!" I growled at she scraped her teeth against my shaft. If she kept that up I'd be exploding into her mouth in no time. She moaned against me as I hit the back of her throat. One of the good things about her being a vampire was that she didn't need to breathe and she could handle all of me without gagging.

Suddenly I felt that familiar sensation rising from within me. I pulled her hair even harder as her name escaped my lips. "Swallow it all." I moaned and that's exactly what she did; not wasting a single drop.

I pulled out of her mouth and ran my fingers through her hair. I tilted her head up so that she could look at me. I studied her emotions and I could feel that she was quite pleased with herself; as she should be since that was incredible. I pulled my pants up and fastened them as Bella stayed on her knees with her eyes cast down.

I pulled her up to meet me. "That was very good, Isabella. I'd like to reward you now. What would you like for me to do to you? You may speak."

"I want whatever pleases you, Master." Good answer.

I crushed my lips against hers and fiercely explored her mouth. I felt her melt into that kiss as her lust increased. She was eager for what was to come next almost as much as I was to show her. I took her hand and led her into the master bedroom. We stopped at the edge of the bed and she looked up at me with questioning eyes.

"Strip." I commanded. She did exactly as I asked and even managed to remove her clothes at just the right pace. I was hard again. "Get on the bed and spread your legs for me." Again, she did as I asked with no hesitation whatsoever. I was a lucky son of a bitch.

I crawled in between her legs and threw them over my shoulders firmly gripping her thighs. She quivered as my mouth made contact with her dripping sex. I slowly swirled my tongue just at her entrance and she bucked against my mouth. Her eagerness only added to my own arousal. I inserted two fingers inside her waiting center as I licked her glistening folds. She squirmed under my touch and I knew her body was begging for release and I was ready to bring her to it as she moaned and screamed out in pleasure as my tongue and fingers worked together. I could feel that she was almost there and it would only take a few more thrusts of my fingers when she made a mistake.

"Oh, Jasper…" She moaned.

I quickly stopped what I was doing and looked into her eyes. I immediately felt her regret over using my given name. A rule was a rule and we had agreed.

"I-I'm sorry," she panted.

"So am I, Isabella." I said as I removed her legs from my shoulders and crawled on top of her. I grabbed her arms and held them over her head. "What should I do with you? You know that calling me Jasper during our sessions is unacceptable." I knew that I couldn't let this slip up go as I did once already in the other room. "I'm not going to let you cum until I think that you have learned your lesson." I felt her frustration but she didn't argue; wouldn't dare. "Don't you think that's a fair punishment?"

She didn't respond.

"Answer me." I instructed her and hoped that she remembered to address me properly this time.

"Yes, Master, it's very fair."

"Good girl." I released her hands from above her head. "Now let's see what I can do with you." I sucked her bottom lip into my mouth as I ran my fingertips over her nipples. She was completely responsive to my touch even though she knew I wouldn't allow her to release. I got up and walked over to the dresser and pulled out two long silk scarves that I could use to tie her to the bedpost. Her desire spiked when she realized what I was doing. I gently took her arm and fastened it to the bed and then did the same to the other.

"I know you are a strong vampire and you could easily rip yourself from these restraints, but know if you do there will be consequences as I am certainly stronger than you." I knew I didn't need the restraints because I could hold her down myself, but I felt they enhanced the scene.

I stood up and moved to the edge of the bed and removed my clothing. My eyes were black with lust and the only thing I could thing about was pounding into this gorgeous creature who was tied to my bed. I crawled in between her legs and roughly spread them apart. I pressed my lips to hers and said, "I'm going to fuck you harder than I ever have before. Is there anything you would like to say?" I knew she wouldn't safe word because she couldn't handle me physically, but I wanted to let her know that the game could be over and she could have her release if she wanted it. She shook her head. "That pleases me," I said as I forcefully thrust into her as far as I could go. She gasped at the contact.

"Fuck, baby, you're so tight." I continued to pound into her hard and deep pulling all the way out and thrusting all the way back in each time. I grabbed her hips and held still for a few seconds. She was trembling because she was trying so hard to hold out. "Don't you dare cum until I say you can." I knew I was being cruel, but this was what she had wanted. She asked to be at my mercy and she had agreed to do exactly as I had said. As I continued to push her limits I felt her total submission. She was giving into me fully and I respected that submission. I was getting close and I knew that she couldn't hold out much longer.

"Master that feels so good."

"I'm the only one who will ever make you feel this way. You're all mine." I grabbed her hair and yanked her to my lips. She moaned into my mouth and I could feel my climax building. "Cum with me, sweetheart…" and with that I sent us both tumbling over the edge.

I released her arms from the restraints. "This time you may touch me however you want."

We continued to make love throughout the night. That was the other great thing about the two of us being vampires; we never tired and we needed no recovery time. We could and did keep it up all night. I took her body places that she never imagined. We explored one another in ways that we never had before. This little exercise taught both of us new and exciting things about one another. At some point during the night we flowed seamlessly back into Bella and Jasper. I was no longer the Dom and she wasn't my sub anymore. It was as it should be; we were Jasper and Bella Whitlock, and we both realized that by giving into these fantasies we were now connected on yet another level.

I pulled her into my chest as the sun began to shine through the windows. She was stunning as the rays hit her body and she sparkled into millions of diamond like gems.

She looked up at me and I knew she was feeling the exact same thing about me. "You're beautiful." She said.

"Not as beautiful as you, darlin'."

"Hey, you called me darlin', does that mean I can call you…"

I smiled. "Yes, Bella you may."

"I love you Jasper and last night was just what I had imagined it would be. You did things to me that I didn't know could be done and I really thought there wasn't anything else left for us to do."

"Oh, I'll always come up with something new for us to do."

"I look forward to it."

I love you, too and I'm glad you enjoyed our little experiment." She rolled over onto my chest to face me. I kissed her lips. "You were amazing."

"I don't think we've ever done it that many times in one night before." She smiled. "I could never have done that when I was human."

"Sweetheart, if I would have tried that when you were human you wouldn't have survived the night."

"True," she giggled.

I twisted my fingers in her hair and brought her to my lips. "So, can I expect you here next Friday?" I asked.

"Six o'clock sharp." I crushed my mouth against hers and knew that we could make this work. I could be her husband and still dominate her in the bedroom once a week. Yes, I was a lucky son of a bitch.

*****Okay… a little different then the usual D/s stuff, but these two were already in a relationship and that made it a little harder to establish this new set up. I hope it worked. But really who wouldn't want this weekly routine with Jasper?**

*****The next outtake is… Charlie learns the Cullen's secret. I'm having fun with that one. I hope you'll enjoy what I've come up with.**

*****Thanks to all of you who reviewed and read that last chapter. I was flattered by the response!**


	44. Outtake 2 Charlie Learns the Secret

**'Charlie Learns the Secret' Outtake**

*****Thanks to all of you who read and responded to the 'Dominant Jasper' outtake. I hope you enjoy this one just as much. I'm having a hard time letting go of this story…can you tell?**

**Carlisle's POV**

The chief was going to be here any second and I was starting to think that this wasn't such a good idea after all. How was I going to explain that the Cullen's were a family of vampires, and not only had we converted his only daughter, but his grandson was a supernatural crossbreed? It sounded absurd to me and I was living it.

"Carlisle, you're starting to panic again." Jasper warned. "I think that once we get Charlie through the initial shock he'll be fine. He loves Bella and would never do anything to hurt her."

"Just be prepared Jasper because I don't think he is going to take this well."

"I'll get a hold of his emotions, and when I feel that he can handle it I'll bring Bella and Cullen downstairs."

When the doorbell rang I heard Bella squeal with excitement from upstairs. "This is your entire fault." I told Jasper. "You indulge her every whim."

"Are you kidding me? Do I need to remind you about the ice cream? You're just as much to blame as I am. Now go get the door."

I shook my head and went to the door…if one more of my children referred to me as Dr. Chunky Monkey I swore I would… The doorbell rang again. I answered it with a calm, pleasant look on my face. There stood Charlie with an uneasy expression splashed across his face, dressed in his full uniform; gun and all. Wonderful, just what I needed; an armed cop about to learn that vampires existed. For the love of Bella!

"Chief Swan, please come in."

"He stepped through the door. "Please, Dr. Cullen call me Charlie. I think we're practically family now."

"Yes, Charlie, we are, so you must call me Carlisle."

"Well, Carlisle I have to admit that I was surprised when you called me the other day. Is everything okay?"

We walked into the living room as Jasper stood up and came toward us. "Hello, Charlie."

"Jasper? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Alaska with my daughter?"

"That's what we wanted to talk to you about." I told him and a concerned look crossed his face.

"Tell me you didn't leave her." He shook his head in disbelief. "I knew you were too young to get married and have a baby, but you had me so convinced."

"No, Charlie," Jasper assured him. "I could never leave her. I love her."

"What's going on?" Charlie asked. "Where is she?"

"Please," I motioned for him to sit and then I glanced at Jasper. He nodded indicating to me that he had a lock on Charlie's emotions.

"Is Bella okay?" He asked and I knew he was worried.

_Tell him Carlisle. _I heard Bella say from upstairs. _I want to show him Cullen. _From the corner of my eye I could see Jasper smiling at Bella's impatience. I cleared my throat.

"Charlie," I said. "I need to share something with you about my family, and it may be difficult for you to understand at first, but once you let it sink in, I think you will eventually accept it."

"Please tell me you're not going to confess to a crime because I don't think I can look the other way."

"No, we haven't done anything illegal." Jasper said as I shot him a look because technically we had ended a few lives.

"Charlie, do you believe in the supernatural? That something other than humans could exist?"

"Excuse me?" He asked.

Bella giggled from upstairs and I was grateful that her father couldn't hear her. Jasper bit the inside of his cheek and suppressed a smile. I, for one, was not amused by his wife's antics.

I knew my best course of action was to just tell him and hope he didn't try to shoot us or have a heart attack. "Charlie, the Cullen's are vampires." I couldn't believe how easy it was to blurt that out.

He stared at me for what seemed like the longest two minutes of my existence, and then he laughed. "Vampires, right and I suppose werewolves exist too?" He chuckled at his joke.

Oh, if he only knew. "Yes, I along with the rest of my family am immortal, we were all turned into vampires at some point in our natural lives, and we feed off of animal blood to survive." The smile left his face and he shifted in his chair. "Did you hear what I said?" I asked.

He stood up. "I don't know what it is that you think you are, but I would appreciate it if you would keep me out of this." He glared at Jasper and pointed. "You better produce my daughter because if you and your crazy father have done anything to hurt her I will shoot you myself."

"Please, Charlie let me explain." I said.

"Oh, I get it. You have collected a bunch of stray teenagers who you dress in designer clothes and buy fancy cars for; cars that I might add are too fast and expensive, and turned them into some kind of freaky cult, but not Bella." He shook his head. "You can't have Bella."

Is that really how we appeared to the outside world? "We're not a cult." I defended myself. "We are referred to as a coven, but we consider ourselves family and the bond we have created here is much stronger than I have seen in most traditional families." I was getting angry, but just as I was about to speak again a wave of calm washed over me compliments of Jasper. He locked his gaze in mine letting me know he was taking over. That was probably a good idea.

"Charlie," Jasper said as he walked over to the coffee table and picked up a firm iron figurine and handed it to him. "This is solid iron; Esme picked it up at an antique shop in Cape Cod in 1970. I was with her." Jasper stopped to study his emotions.

"You weren't even born in 1970." He stated and it was clear he had lost his patience.

"Actually, I was over a hundred years old at that point." He put his hand out for the statue and once Charlie handed it back Jasper crushed it in between his palm and fingers. Charlie's eyes widened in shock as the object disintegrated into a pile of dust. Jasper opened his hand and emptied the contents onto the floor. "If I were human could I do that?"

"What the hell?" Charlie shouted and headed for the door. We couldn't let him leave, not without explaining.

Jasper and I quickly stood in front of him effectively blocking his exit. He tried to push through us, but of course he couldn't move us. He shoved into us with all of his body weight, but that got him no where.

"How? You're like stone." I could see the terror and shock come over him. "That can't be."

"Jasper." He needed to get control of this and now.

**Charlie's POV**

It was very clear that something was wrong with these people. They had always seemed a bit off, but they kept to themselves, and didn't cause any trouble. I would never have even crossed paths with them if they hadn't started sniffing around Bella. First Edward who couldn't leave her alone for months, and than suddenly disappeared leaving her broken and alone, and then Jasper who conveniently found her in Alaska a few years later. How could she have fallen into their strange world? Animal blood? Were these people crazy? Immortal? I had heard enough.

I headed for the door. I needed to call Bella and tell her that I was coming to get her. I would fix this for my baby. I had no sooner moved when I realized that they were blocking the door way. How did they get there so fast? I pushed through them fully expecting to knock them out of my way, but they were as solid as a slab of marble. I had never felt such muscle mass on anyone; I actually hurt my shoulder. I pushed into them hard, but neither one of them budged. I was overtaken by fear and disbelief. Just as Carlisle called Jasper's name I suddenly felt relaxed. It was strange that one second I was upset and determined to leave, and the next I was sitting on the couch calm and ready to let them explain. I wasn't even sure how I got on the couch.

"What did you do to me?" I asked. I felt confused, but I knew rationally this couldn't be real.

Carlisle kneeled down in front of me. "Charlie, I know this is a shock, but we will make you understand."

"Why do I feel so relaxed when I should be flipping out?"

"Some of us have extra gifts. Jasper can control the emotional climate; manipulate emotions."

I glared at him. "Is that how you got Bella to marry you? Sleep with you?"

"No, of course not." He said.

"Edward can read minds, Alice can see the future and now Bella can…" I cut Carlisle off.

"No! You're not telling me she is one of you." Just then Jasper's head snapped up and he looked in the direction of the staircase.

"Bella, go upstairs." He yelled. "You're not coming in here until I have him under control."

I panicked because I wanted to get up and run to her, but I felt that familiar wave of tranquility come over my body. "Stop doing that." I told him.

"Bella is upstairs," he informed me. "I will let her come to you if you can stay in control. I'll assist you with that because I won't have you upsetting her. She wanted you to know what we are, and that goes against everything we believe in, but we let you in on our secret so that you could know her and Cullen."

I stared and him, and it became very clear that he was protecting Bella. I somehow felt that. "You would do anything for her."

"That's why I exist." He said very seriously and I believed him.

"Bella isn't going to look exactly like your Bella," Carlisle stated. "She has changed, but she is still your daughter."

"I want to see her." I looked at Jasper. "I can handle it." He walked over to the staircase and called her name, and less than a second later he led her into the living room. He had her hand in his and she was slightly behind him; peering at me from behind his shoulder. Her eyes caught my attention first; they seemed to be crimson not at all the golden color of Jasper's or Carlisle's. I stood up and went to her. She instinctively moved closer to Jasper's body.

"Bella," I whispered. "It's okay."

"You need to get used to the way I look." She said. "I'm different."

"I think you're beautiful." I held out my hand for her. She stepped out from behind Jasper and I gasped when I saw that she was no longer pregnant. "The baby?"

"He's already here and I can't wait for you to meet him." She looked at Jasper. "Could you please bring him down?" He smiled at her and kissed her softly on the lips before heading back upstairs.

"Are you angry?" She asked. Angry? How could I be?

"No, Bells, why would I be?"

"I have a lot of explaining to do." She smiled and her happy expression lit up my heart. I didn't care what she was, Carlisle was right, she was still my daughter. I pulled her into an embrace and held her close to me for a few seconds. I slowly pulled away.

"You're freezing." I said.

She giggled. "Yes, I guess to you I would be. I remember thinking that about the rest of the Cullen's when I was human."

"And your eyes?" I asked. "They don't look like the rest of the Cullen's."

She looked at Carlisle for assistance.

"Bella is in her newborn phase, but as her human blood leaves her body her eyes will turn golden. When she is thirsty they will appear black, but once she feeds they will return to the normal golden color that the rest of us have."

"When she feeds? Bella are you okay with this? I mean is this what you wanted?" I asked.

"Carlisle can answer all of your questions about what I am now, but yes, I wanted this more than anything. I wanted to be with Jasper forever and the only way I could do that was to let him turn me, but then shortly after he did we found out that I was pregnant which is very rare for a vampire. We were supposed to leave for a long time, and I wasn't going to be able to ever tell you what I was, but once I found out about Cullen I couldn't take him from you too." She smiled at me. "I wanted him to know his grandfather."

Jasper walked into the room holding the most precious little baby I had ever seen. He handed him to Bella and she walked over and sat on the couch with him. I followed her and sat down beside them. I looked down at him and nearly lost my breath. He was perfect.

"Bella, he's amazing." He cooed at me as I stroked his cheek.

"He's warm, more like me." I noticed.

"Cullen is a crossbreed so he possesses both human and vampire traits." Carlisle told me. "I can explain all of that to you to if you want."

"Yes, I'd like to learn all about your world." I said as I smiled at Cullen.

"Would you like to hold him?" Bella asked and I felt my nerves take over.

"Oh, well, it's been such a long time since I've held a baby." I suddenly felt confident. I stared at Jasper.

He smiled. "I didn't do that Charlie, my son did." He seemed so proud.

"He can do what you can?" I asked.

"Yes, Cullen is also an empath." He told me. "He wants you to hold him because he knows you are special to Bella. He felt your apprehension so he assisted you."

I held my arms out for him and Bella gently placed him in them. His eyes were so bright, the most vibrant shade of blue I had ever seen and he was smiling at me.

"He likes you." Jasper said. "I can feel that."

"He looks just like Jasper." I said to Bella. "The resemblance is remarkable."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Apparently vampire genes are much stronger than my weak human ones, but I'm glad he looks just like his father." She smiled at Jasper as Cullen snuggled into me. He seemed to appreciate his parent's connection as much as I did.

"He may look like me, but his emotions are just like his mother's. He loves deeply." Jasper said as he settled in next to Bella. She cuddled into his chest. They looked so perfect together; I didn't fully realize that before, but it was as if they were meant to be. They just seemed to fit.

"If you'll excuse me," Carlisle said. "I need to go help Esme with the plans for the Seattle house, but I'm hoping that you will join me in my study in a while, Charlie, so that I can answer any questions you may have. Plus, I'd like to give you the history on the rest of us and explain just how each of us became this way."

"I'd like that Carlisle." After seeing Cullen I knew that I wanted to learn as much about where he came from as possible. "I have so many questions."

"And I'm sure I can answer them all." He walked out of the living room.

"Seattle house? Are they moving?" I asked.

Bella bit her bottom lip and looked at Jasper.

"Actually, Charlie," he said. "We're all moving to Seattle. I got a job as a history professor at the university and the family has decided to move with us."

"A professor? Just how old are you, exactly?" I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

"Jasper fought in the Civil War." Bella chimed in.

"As in the north and south?" I asked.

"Yes," she said. "Carlisle's much older than that though."

Did I really want to know how much older? "Seattle? You're going to leave?"

"Dad, Seattle isn't that far. Jasper thought that while I was adjusting to my new life that it would be nice to have a fresh start. The house is so big that you can stay with us anytime you want and I'll bring Cullen to you as often as you would like."

"Well, I guess you're right? Seattle is much better than you moving to France." I arched a brow at their previous lie.

"Sorry about that, but we weren't supposed to let you in on the secret, and I just thought it would be easier for you if you thought I was far away, but now we don't have to worry about that."

"What about your mother?" I asked. "Does she know?"

"No, and we can't ever tell her. Carlisle will explain everything to you, but they do try to protect their secret at all costs. I stumbled upon it when I was with Edward, but I should never have been able to find out either."

"So you knew about this as far back as Edward?" I always knew that there was something off about that whole relationship.

"Yes and I actually thought it was him that I was supposed to spend my eternity with, but that's not the way it was meant to be."

"Thank god." Jasper smiled at her and she kissed his cheek.

"I was destined to be with Jasper. As strange as all of this seems to you now, just know that I went into this life willingly, and because of that I have Cullen now, too. When it all sinks in for you you'll probably freak, but take comfort in the fact that this is what I wanted, and I wouldn't change a single thing about any of it."

"Bella, I've always seen how happy Jasper has made you. Yes, this is very strange, but knowing that the two of you will be together forever seems right." I looked down at Cullen who was now sleeping in my arms. "And, if because of what you have become has given me him then how can I not accept it?"

"Thanks, dad. I just knew you would understand." She rested her head on my shoulder and I felt content. I had never been very good at expressing my feelings, and I knew that had an effect on Bella on some level, but now being faced with the knowledge that I had almost lost her to this new life, and would have missed out of the chance of knowing my grandson seemed to change things for me. I was grateful that she wanted to share this with me. I may have come close to losing her on more than one occasion, but I would never let that happen again.

"Bella, I love you and I would accept you no matter what."

"I love you, too." She kissed my cheek and I was sure I was blushing.

"So, Jasper did you fight for the north or south?" I asked trying to change the subject; I could only take so much emotional expression for one afternoon. I didn't know much about what an empath did, but I had a feeling Jasper and Cullen were helping me with all of this honesty.

"Come on Charlie." He said. "I'm from Texas."

"Just wanted to make sure we start Cullen out young." I smiled at the thought of introducing my new little friend to the wonderful world of sports. "He needs to start rooting for the correct college football team."

"Texas Longhorns!" I heard a loud booming voice call out from the other room.

Jasper and Bella laughed. "Come on in Emmett." Jasper said as he looked at me. "I think that you and my brother are going to get along really well."

Rose and Emmett came in and as I studied them it was so obvious now that I knew. They all resembled one another in some extraordinary way; their pale skin, golden eyes and amazingly beautiful faces. It was astounding that I had never seen it before, but I guessed if you weren't specifically looking for it you would have missed it. Esme and Carlisle came in and joined us, and the thing that shocked me the most was how they all interacted as a family; the banter, the teasing and the respect they had for one another especially for Carlisle. They loved and cared for one another; it could actually be felt throughout that room. Carlisle was right when he said that they were more of a family than most traditional families. I felt comforted in the knowledge that Bella had found her place among these incredible people. They took her in as one of their own and they would be here for her for as long as she existed.

"Charlie," Carlisle said. "Would you like to go up to my study so that we can talk? I'm sure after being with us all afternoon you must have so many questions for me."

I did have so many questions, but I wasn't ready to give up Cullen. Jasper must have sensed that.

"Charlie, since Cullen is so comfortable in your arms why don't you take him upstairs with you? " He said.

"That's a great idea." Bella said. "He likes being with you."

"If you're sure." I said as I stood up and followed Carlisle upstairs. I didn't plan on ever letting this little boy go.

*****Okay…hope you liked that one.**

*****Up next… is the third outtake; J/B/Cullen family time. That was supposed to be the last one but the Edward/Claudia outtake lost out by just one vote, so I decided to write that one as well. I'll post soon.**

*****Also, I submitted a one shot for 'The Love of Jasper Contest' called A Reason to Exist. It's on my profile page, so if you get a chance please check it out. I'd really appreciate it!**


	45. Outtake 3 JBC Family Time

'**Jasper/Bella/Cullen Family Time' Outtake**

**BPOV**

It was a rare day here in Seattle; the sun was trying to break free from the clouds, but I was hoping that it would rain. I wanted to take Cullen to Jasper's office so that we could keep him company during lunch. I always loved seeing Jasper's face light up when I brought Cullen to him during the day, and Cullen loved eating his lunch in his daddy's office, plus being the little 'hot dog' that he was he soaked up all of the attention that the faculty and some students gave him. They couldn't get enough of him and many commented that he was just as charming as his father. Apparently my husband did lots of dazzling throughout the day.

We had been in Seattle for a year now and everyone seemed to adjust perfectly. Although this was my first attempt at leading the 'normal' life as a vampire the others were used to just picking up and starting over. Carlisle was doing well at the hospital and there was even talk of him being next in line for the chief of staff position. He was so modest that he was actually considering turning it down so that a more deserving candidate could have it. He said we didn't need the money and it wasn't as if another opportunity like that wouldn't come up for him again at some point in his existence. Em and Rose had enrolled in the university and to Jasper's horror Emmett had managed to get into one of Jasper's classes the past two semesters. He loved torturing Jasper the professor, and he always seemed to have an amusing tale about some college girl who couldn't keep her eyes off of my husband. I actually liked that Emmett was in the lecture hall not because I didn't trust Jasper, but because I never even would have known that he was the object of every girl's affection if it weren't for him. Jasper would never worry me with such nonsense, but I knew it had to be difficult for him to feel all of that lust all day long even if he had no desire to act on it.

Other than the horny students, Jasper eased into his role as Professor Whitlock with no problem and he enjoyed his new job. I think he liked that he was never going to have to be the student again. He spent his days in the classroom and his evenings at home with me and Cullen. We would read to him and play all sorts of fun games. At the moment Cullen liked having us run throughout the house at vampire speed while he tried to chase us, of course he couldn't catch us, but he was awfully fast for a one year old and he was getting stronger by the day. His new favorite activity was climbing on the playground equipment that Emmett had built in the backyard. Yes, an actual playground, right in the backyard that most local parks would envy. If we couldn't bring Cullen to the park on a sunny day then Emmett wanted the park brought to Cullen. It was the most elaborate swing set I had ever seen, and I wasn't sure who liked it more; Cullen or Emmett.

Cullen was so attached to all of them and he was still the center of all of their worlds. He still spent the evenings alternating with Rose and Emmet and Carlisle and Esme so that Jasper and I could hunt and have some alone time. During the day he would follow Esme around the house "helping" her with various projects she was working on. Cullen was becoming a bit of a terror now that he could walk and since he was coming into his own with speed and strength he was harder to keep in one spot. Esme loved him and never complained about the huge messes he would make or the fingerprints he would leave behind on every glass surface in the house. No, he was not your average one year old, so it was a good thing he had a houseful of agile vampires to care for him.

True to Seattle form the sun disappeared and the rain took over. I was able to provide Jasper with his favorite time of the work day; an hour with his son. I walked into the reception area of his office with Cullen on my hip and a diaper bag slung over my shoulder. I smiled at the receptionist.

"Hello, Mrs. Whitlock." She smiled at me. "Hey sweetie." She winked at Cullen.

"Please, Ava, I've asked you to call me Bella." I felt ridiculous having this fifty something year old woman call me Mrs. Whitlock. "Is he in?" I smiled knowing he was in there; I could smell him.

Cullen whispered in my ear, "Mama, daddy's mad at Uncle Emmett."

Cullen's speech was also evolved for a one year old so we tried not to bring him around too many humans, but luckily he inherited my shy human trait, so most times he would just smile and say one or two words around people he didn't know, but he still managed to charm them none the less.

"You can go in, he's with his brother." She said.

"I told you." Cullen said and I had to smile at my perceptive vampire baby.

We walked through the door and as expected Jasper's face lit up. He walked over and took Cullen out of my arms and slid the diaper bag down my shoulder tossing it on the chair. He leaned in and gave me a kiss on the lips. Cullen giggled.

"What?" Jasper asked him.

"You love to kiss mommy." He stated proudly.

"Yes I do." He kissed Cullen's cheek. "I love kissing you to." He said as he tickled his belly and Cullen squealed in delight.

"Hey, Em." I said. "How's your day going?"

"It's good just waiting for Rose to get done her last class so we can head out for the weekend." They were taking a long weekend to the mountains.

"I didn't think you guys were going to make it here when the sun started to peek through the clouds. I'm glad it started raining again." He glanced at Emmett. "Now you can safely get to your car."

"What, Professor Whitlock? You don't want me here?" Emmett asked pretending to be offended.

"No, I've had more than enough of you today." Jasper informed him.

"What's going on with you two?" I asked.

"Nothing, Emmett has just been hanging out with me during our down time and he's trying my patience." He glared at him, but then turned back to me. "I'm glad you were able to come here."

"Mommy is pretty in the sunlight." Cullen said.

Jasper smiled at me. "She is the most beautiful vampire I have ever seen."

"Some would say you were." Em chuckled but Jasper ignored him.

"Daddy is pretty when he sparkles." Cullen chimed in.

Emmett and I burst into laughter at Cullen's statement. Jasper cleared his throat. "Thanks, Cullen, but I prefer rugged over pretty."

"Okay," Cullen shrugged his shoulders. "You can be rugged and pretty." He pointed to the floor signaling he wanted down; as advanced as he was he still did manage to do normal baby things, and I cherished those moments. I didn't want him growing up faster then necessary. Jasper put him down and he ran over and jumped in Emmett's lap. "Daddy is mad at you." Obviously Cullen was picking up some sort of confrontation with their emotions.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Jasper has a new admirer." He laughed.

"Emmett!" He looked at Cullen who was now busy knocking the magazines off of the coffee table.

"Another one?" I cringed but I understood it. If I had a teacher that looked like Jasper I would never pay attention to the lesson.

"I took care of it." Jasper said.

"Why is this one so amusing to you Em?" I asked.

He let out a big laugh. "Because he's a dude. He was totally sweating Jasper's …"

"Emmett!" Jasper yelled and looked at Cullen.

"Well, you know what he was after Bella." He smiled. "That same thing you get every night from the hot professor."

If I were still human I would have blushed. "How did you take care of it?" I asked.

"I just replaced his emotions with something more appropriate." He said. "He feels nothing but admiration and respect for me now."

"Oh, he still thinks you're pretty." Emmett said.

"Daddy is pretty." Cullen added and smiled at Jasper.

"Say goodbye to Uncle Emmett." Jasper told him.

"Goodbye, Uncle Emmett." He held his arms out for a hug. Emmett roughly grabbed him and threw him in the air catching him just before he hit the ground. I was thankful that Cullen was durable.

"Again!" Cullen screamed.

Emmett repeated this three more times and then looked at his watch. "Oh, no! I gotta go get Aunt Rosalie now or I'll be late."

"She's always mad at you." Cullen said.

"Thanks baby empath." He held out his hand for a high five which Cullen gladly gave him. "I'll bag a grizzly for you, little man."

Cullen held out his arms to Emmett. "I come?"

Jasper scooped him up. "Not yet, Cullen, but soon."

I was not looking forward to the day when my son hunted with us. I guess it had something to do with maternal instinct and all. I would be perfectly happy with bringing him his blood for the rest of his existence, but Jasper didn't agree, so I knew the day would come when he would accompany us on our hunt. I was thinking that was going to be more of a father/son thing though.

Emmett said his goodbyes and bolted to go get Rose. He knew that if she started off the weekend angry it was going to be extremely uneventful for him. I started setting up Cullen's lunch as he ran around Jasper's desk. We had only been here ten minutes and our tiny tornado had succeeded in making a huge mess. It was a good thing Jasper had vampire speed on his side, and would have the place cleaned up a minute after we left.

**JPOV**

Bella and Cullen would spend the duration of my lunch hour with me, but I always hated to see them leave. I knew I'd be home in a few hours, but any amount of time I spent away from them was too long. I glanced around my messy office and suppressed a smile.

I watched as Bella set up Cullen's coffee table picnic that she had packed for him. She was an excellent mother; always putting his needs above hers and taking care of him in such perfect detail. She loved him so unconditionally and in all of my years of existence I had never felt a more pure love. We were both so blessed to have her. Not only was she an amazing wife, but she proved to be a wonderful mother to my son; not that I ever had any doubts.

"I'm a big boy." Cullen said as he held up his sippy cup. We had finally gotten him to let us replace his bottle with the cup.

"You're still my baby," Bella reminded him.

"Daddy's baby, too?" He asked me.

"Of course," I said as I sat on the floor next to him. "Now, eat your lunch please."

"You eat, too." He said as he twirled a lock of my hair around his finger usually indicating that he was going to try to manipulate my emotions. He also played with my hair when he was trying to fall asleep, too. It had a rather calming influence over me and I welcomed it.

I smiled at him. "Daddy's not eating that." I pointed to his plate of fruits and vegetables.

I felt Bella's doubt over my statement because lately I had been sampling more than my fair share of human food. How could I say no to that little face?

Cullen picked up a banana slice and shoved it into my mouth. "I share."

"Jasper, don't hurt his feelings." Bella said.

I reluctantly chewed and swallowed the offensive piece of fruit. "Thanks, what a good boy you are." For as smart as he was he didn't seem to grasp the fact that vampires didn't eat food. I hoped he understood that soon.

Bella giggled and I felt how amused she was. I looked down at the plate of fruit and then smiled at her. She quickly stopped laughing. "No." She shook her head.

"I think so." I grinned. "Hey, Cullen I think mommy looks hungry. Would you like to share with her?"

His eyes lit up with excitement. "Yes!"

I grabbed Bella and pulled her into my lap. "No, I'm not hungry sweetie." I wrapped my arms around her body pinning her arms to her sides.

"Sure you are." I smiled as I kissed the back of her neck.

Cullen jumped up and plopped into Bella's lap and quickly shoved the banana slice into her mouth. She swallowed hard trying not to gag.

"Don't hurt his feelings, Bella." I repeated her words.

"That was delicious." She said.

"I don't like bamamma's." He stated. "You eat them for me."

We laughed at him and I wrapped my arms around both of them and savored this moment of having them in my lap. I cherished these memories and it always reminded me that not many vampires got to experience fatherhood. I wouldn't take one single second for granted. I projected all of my love onto them

Bella leaned up and kissed my lips. "We feel the exact same way."

Cullen sent all of his love to us and I couldn't help but swell with pride every time he used his gift on me. He already had such control over it and he didn't seem to be overwhelmed by feeling all of the emotions around him. Carlisle's theory was that since he was born with his gift he had a better grasp of it and instinctually knew how to rein it in. He also thought that since I had been teaching him how to use his power since birth that he learned how to block emotions out when they got to be too much for him. He was definitely an extraordinary little creature; a true one of a kind.

"We have to get ready to go soon." She reminded me. "You have class in a little while."

I felt their disappointment and that broke my heart. "How about we spend the evening together? Cullen can sleep in our bed tonight. We can cuddle and watch him sleep." Since Rose and Emmett weren't going to be home I was certain that Carlisle and Esme wouldn't mind giving me and Bella their turn; he was after all our child.

"Would you like that Cullen?" Bella asked him.

"Yes, I sleep in the big bed." He jumped out of her lap and pulled at her hand. He thought we were going home to bed now.

"Tonight, baby, after daddy comes home from work." She told him.

He walked over to me and wrapped his fingers in my hair again. "Come home now."

"In a little while, but now I have to go and teach a class. When I get home I'll chase you around the yard."

"Climb a tree?" He asked and I knew he wanted to get on my back while we leapt from tree to tree.

"Yes, we'll climb a tree and anything else you want to play." I kissed his cheeks and nose. "I love you."

"I love you." He sighed. "Kiss mommy."

I grinned at Bella who was eagerly anticipating my lips. "You heard your son," she said.

I took her face in my hands and slowly kissed her mouth teasing her with the tip of my tongue. "I love you." I whispered. "Thanks for coming here today. I really do look forward to this time."

"So do we." She pressed her lips to mine one last time. "We'll see you soon."

I helped her gather up their belongings and I carried Cullen out to the car. On our way out to the parking lot I could feel the envious emotions of some of my colleagues. I knew what they were thinking as they looked at my incredibly young, beautiful wife and our gorgeous baby, and I'd have to agree; I was one very lucky man and I would never forget that.

*****Just a sweet little outtake of our favorite vampire family. Hope you enjoyed it.**

*****One more outtake to go and then I have to hit that complete button … sniffs!**

*****Just wanted to share some blog news with you all…**

**I have recently joined the fantastic blog Jasper's Darlins. This is your one stop blog for all things Jasper and I know so many of my dedicated readers are Team Jasper. Check it out for story recommendations and reviews. **

**I have also created my own fiction based blog so that I can keep you all informed as to what Cullen818 is up to. I will post story teasers and keep you updated on when/if I'll be starting the third installment of my J/B saga. It will also feature plugs for all the stories I'm currently beta reading and give me a chance to feature some authors that I admire. Come follow me… Cullen818 (dot) blogspot (dot) com. **

**Both links are on my profile page. **

.


	46. Outtake 4 EdwardClaudia

*****The time has come…the fourth and final outtake of Love Will Keep Us There.**

*****Disclaimer…I still own nothing except for Claudia. She's my creation even if some of you don't like her. lol**

*****This one is dedicated to Jasper's Darlin' Kathy…she knows why!**

'**Edward/Claudia' Outtake**

**EPOV**

I had just finished composing another piece for Cullen. In the past few months that I had been in Italy I had sent him seven CD's because Bella said he enjoyed listening to them every night before he went to sleep. I wished that I could be there in person to play the piano for him. I missed him, but I knew I was doing more good here because my being here allowed Jasper to be home with them.

It really wasn't as bad as I had originally anticipated. Of course, I'd much rather be home with my family, but three years really wasn't such a long time for a vampire. I had Alice to keep me company and I was thankful for that. She spent most of her time with Felix who was actually really nice and a perfect fit for her. She was happy here in her new life and I was glad that I could share that with her. We both lived in the castle and had adjoining rooms, but lately Alice was spending most of her evenings in Felix's room. The rooms were rather large almost like hotel suites, and I had lots of space; not that I really needed it. My only request was a piano. The room was also equipped with a bed, but it wasn't like I was using that for anything.

My days consisted of working with the newborns while they trained for battle, and I was becoming quite good at it, too. Through my power I was able to get inside their heads and determine which of them were hostile enough to serve the Volturi in the most aggressive way possible. My power also gave me an advantage; I could read the minds of Marcus, Caius and Aro as well and that was useful in determining if they were plotting anything against the Cullen's. So far they were not and they seemed generally happy with gaining me and Alice although I knew that Aro still harbored thoughts of persuading Jasper. As long as I existed that was never going to happen.

I spent most of my nights composing or playing the piano, but I had to admit my most favorite nights were those that I had spent with Claudia. When I first came here she kept her distance and let me get acclimated to my new life. She only came around a few days a week and Alice said she was giving me my space. As the weeks past I saw more and more of her; she became my personal tour guide of the city. We went to the finest shops, museums and restaurants (she ate; I watched). She was quite cultured and knew her surroundings well. She also accompanied me on my hunts and was becoming rather used to the animal blood that I collected for her. She hadn't touched human blood since I had been here. She said that she didn't want to make this transition any harder on me and that she wanted to try my way of life. Alice said that was Claudia's way of trying to tell me something.

I was becoming very successful at blocking Claudia's thoughts. The funny thing was with Bella that was all I ever wanted; to be able to hear what she was thinking, but with Claudia I liked to be kept guessing. Maybe I didn't want to know. In any case, I promised her that I would respect her thoughts and try my best to stay out of her head, but every once in a while it couldn't be helped especially when her thoughts turned a bit risqué. Last week she walked into my room as I was coming out of the shower and the images of what she imagined the two of us doing were too much for even me to block. When I questioned her she said that I was too hot for my own good and that I should go back into the bathroom, dry off and get dressed. I did what she asked, but even after a week later I still found myself wanting to do the things to her that she had me doing in her fantasy. After that encounter Alice called and told me that I had no excuse this time because Claudia was only half human and I wouldn't hurt her. Her exact words were 'get busy'. I had to laugh at that.

Claudia was so aggressive, but she wasn't making her move with me and since I refused to read her mind I couldn't tell what she wanted. Maybe we were only meant to be friends. If a girl like that really wanted me wouldn't she just tell me? I was so confused when it came to her. She was a strong, independent woman on one hand, but on the other she was vulnerable and was carrying so many unresolved feelings about her parents and childhood. We always seemed to have a good time together and I did enjoy her company, and I must admit on more than one occasion she had me extremely aroused. I liked the way she ran her fingers through her long black hair or the way she puckered her full lips when she was thinking. The thought of putting my mouth on said lips was enough to throw me over the edge. She smelled really good, too; like roses and a hint of vanilla. This was all new territory for me and it was so different from the way I felt about Bella. Claudia was no Bella and I think that was what was drawing me to her.

My phone started to vibrate in my pocket. I glanced at the clock and smiled. She was right on time. I flipped the phone open.

"_Hello, Bella."_

"_Hey, Edward."_

"_How is my nephew?" I asked. We had done this everyday since I had been here. Bella would call me with my daily progress report on Cullen._

"_He's great. Did you get the pictures I sent you?"_

"_Yes, he's getting so big."_

"_He's only three months old; he's tiny."_

"_Yes, but since the last time I saw him he's grown. I can't wait to see him next month."_

"_We are all so excited that you and Alice are coming home for the holidays. Wait until you see the new house here in Seattle."_

"_It can't come soon enough."_

"_I wish that Jasper, Cullen and I could come and visit you like the others can."_

"_It's not safe, Bella. Jasper can't come here and I certainly don't think you should expose Cullen to them. Alice and I will see you soon enough."_

"_Alice is bringing Felix with her." I knew what she was waiting for me to say._

"_Yes, that's nice." I wanted to ask Claudia, but I didn't want to make her feel obligated._

"_You know, Edward," she said and I knew it was coming. "Claudia said that she wanted to come back after Cullen was born, so I was thinking…" _

I heard Claudia come into my room as Bella was persuading me to invite her home for the holidays. Claudia had really good hearing and I didn't want her to think we were talking about her even though we were. Oh, I was so confused.

"_Love," I cut her off. "Claudia just walked in, so can I call you back?"_

"_Are you going to ask her?" She demanded._

"_You'll be the first to know. Give Esme my love and tell the others I said hello."_

"_Edward!" She groaned. "What are you waiting for?"_

_I'd be damned if I knew. "Goodbye…" _

I flipped the phone shut and turned to find Claudia staring at me. As usual she looked amazing and I suppressed the urge to take her in my arms and kiss her senseless. Her make up and hair were perfect, and I noticed since we had been hanging out she was trying to look more natural. She wasn't as hard as when we first met and her natural beauty was quite lovely. Maybe I should tell her? But, I didn't want to offend her. What was wrong with me?

Her dress! I'll tell her how nice she looks in that tight little, wrap dress with the thigh high boots. While her make up was getting softer, I swore her clothes were getting tighter and shorter, but I wasn't complaining. I pulled myself from these inappropriate thoughts and managed to speak.

"You look very nice." I smiled.

She walked over and kissed my cheek. "Thanks," she half smiled. "How's Bella?"

"She's really good and Cullen is getting so big." I offered because I felt like I needed to clarify why I was again on the phone with Bella. I wasn't sure why, but lately Claudia seemed bothered by it. "I'll show you the pictures she sent."

"Jasper sent them to my phone," she said. "He's adorable and I can't wait to meet him."

That should have been my cue, but I still wasn't sure that she would want to spend the holidays with my family. I was so tempted to get inside her head right now, but I promised her I wouldn't. "Did you make plans to go back to Washington?" I blurted out.

"Without you?" she was frustrated now and seemed a bit offended.

"Yes, I mean no. Would you want to go with me?"

"Would you want me there?" she asked as she plopped down on the bed leaning her head in her hand.

"Why wouldn't I?" She looked like she belonged there on my bed. I didn't know what possessed me, but I moved in next to her so that we were lying face to face. Her heart rate increased as soon as I got close. I pushed away a black strand that fell into her eyes.

"Maybe you wouldn't want Bella to see how close we've become."

"What does Bella have to do with this?"

"I don't know, _love, _you tell me." She was seething now as she stared directly into my eyes. She didn't look happy.

"Are you jealous?" I laughed at the absurdity of that statement.

"Why is that amusing?"

"Because you can have your pick of any guy you want and you don't seem like the kind of girl who would be jealous," I told her. "And by the way, you have nothing to be jealous about. Bella is married to my brother."

She jumped off the bed. "Maybe I don't want any guy and that's exactly what I'm talking about. You said I didn't need to be concerned because she was married to your brother, not because you weren't in love with her."

Oh, now I see. She was right, but I couldn't help the way I felt. "Claudia, I'll always love Bella." She turned around and headed for the door. I ran after her and stood in front of it before she could get to it.

"Get out of my way," she insisted and I could see the hurt in her face. I didn't want to be the cause of anymore pain for her.

"Not until you let me finish. I do love Bella, but there are different levels of love and I have accepted that she will never love me the way I once wanted her to. It's taken me some time and no, I'm not completely over her, but I can move on."

She puckered those lips because she was deep in thought and something inside me stirred. I wanted to put my mouth on hers.

"The question is will you move on with me?" I reached out and took her hand in mine.

She looked down at our joined hands. "I don't want to be your rebound. I've been waiting for you to let go of her and find your way to me, but that doesn't seem to be happening."

"I'm sorry, but I wasn't sure what you wanted from me."

"Why didn't you just ask me?"

"Claudia, I've enjoyed these past few months getting to know you. I'm starting to see you for who you really are and I like what I see."

She shook her head. "No one ever likes me for me."

"That's because you don't let them see the real you, but you've let your guard down with me and I know that without even reading your thoughts." I closed the space between us because I wanted to be closer to her; feel her breath on my lips.

"I like you Edward, but I'm not used to putting myself out there. I'm a one night stand type of girl." She shot me a wicked grin and again my insides stirred.

"And why is that?"

"If I don't get attached, I can't get hurt."

She had spent more than a lifetime seeking acceptance in my strange world. She wasn't fully human and she wasn't fully a vampire. Her parents did nothing to nurture her and help her find her way. No wonder she acted out in the ways she had. She was searching for something…someone.

"Do you think you could change that?" I asked hopeful.

"Do you think that you could commit to me fully? I can't be a substitute." She was putting herself out there and I wouldn't take that lightly.

I leaned my forehead to hers. She had dealt with so much rejection in her life and I knew in that moment that she was asking me for a promise. "If I didn't think I could I would let you walk out of here right now." I tangled her hair in my fingers and brought her lips to mine. She was full of fire and passion and I wasn't sure that I could keep up as we fought for dominance. I decided to let her lead since she was clearly the more experienced party.

She took my hands and led me back to the bed glancing back to smile at me. We stood at the edge as she slowly unbuttoned my shirt and ran her hands along my chest and stomach. She moved her hands along my shoulders pushing the shirt from my body. I felt the urge to kiss her again, so I pressed my lips against hers and I let my hands roam her back and hips. She was magnificent; her body wasn't quite as hard as mine, but it was perfectly toned and chiseled. I found the tie to her dress and slowly tugged on it until it opened in front revealing her black lace push up bra and matching thong. My insides weren't the only things stirring now as my pants became extremely uncomfortable. I slipped the dress off of her body leaving her in her underwear and thigh high boots. If that wasn't the sexiest image I had ever encountered…

I began placing open mouth kisses along her neck and shoulders as I let my hand gently move over her breasts. I could feel her nipples hardening under my palm. She reached down unbuckling my belt and releasing me from my pants. She pushed me into a seated position on the bed and stood in front of me as she slowly removed her boots; never taking her eyes away from mine. I pulled her closer to me and ran my tongue along the lacy material that covered her nipples. She threw her head back and moaned in pleasure. The scent of her arousal was overwhelming and I wanted to plunge my fingers into her hot center, but before I could she unclasped her bra granting me access to those beautiful breasts.

"Put your mouth on me," she demanded.

I gripped her back pressing my thumbs into her ribcage as I pulled her to my mouth. She twisted her fingers in my hair as I flicked my tongue over her nipple. She tasted so sweet and I found that I wanted more, so I took it into my mouth and began to suck and bite her. She moaned my name as I did the same to her other nipple. I moved my hands up over her breasts and lightly caressed them with my fingertips as I kissed and nipped at her hipbone. She pushed my hands down to her hips and guided me to pull her panties down and what I saw was the most erotic sight of my existence. I was eye level with her most intimate of parts and she had waxed. I almost came in my boxers.

She smiled at me. "Like what you see?"

"You're stunning." She took my breath away.

She straddled me and ground herself into my hard length. I growled in response as I grabbed her hair and pulled her closer to me thrusting my hips against her. If I kept that up I would be done before I even got my boxers off. She pushed me back on to the bed and slowly began to ride me. The friction she was creating was too much for me to handle.

"Oh…Claudia, if you want me to be worth anything we have to stop this…oh that feels good." She leaned down and tugged at my bottom lip with her teeth as she continued to violently thrust into me.

"Are you sure you want to take it that far tonight?"

Was she serious? Did she not feel how much I needed her? I took her face in between my hands and whispered, "Claudia, I want you and I want you now."

She quickly got up and with speed that I didn't know she possessed she was back on top of me before I knew it. She held up a foil packet that she retrieved from her purse. "If you would have used one of these last time you would have saved yourself a lot of trouble." She smiled as she ripped it open.

I rolled my eyes, but she was right; I couldn't argue that. With one quick tug she quickly ripped my boxers from my body. That was hot, but not as hot as her rolling that condom down my rock hard length. It twitched in anticipation. She positioned herself over my body and slowly worked her hot, wet sex down my shaft.

"Edward…" she moaned as she pulled my hands up to her breasts placing hers over mine as she rocked her hips toward me. She was in total control, but I liked it. She was taking my body down a road that I had never traveled. I wanted more. I thrust my hips upward eagerly meeting her deliberate movements. She seemed to like that as I felt her muscles begin to clench around me. I used my unfair advantage as I heard her chant in her head; _harder…faster…_

I happily obliged as I grabbed her hips and braced her for my assault. I pounded into her with the force that I knew her body could accept. She moaned in pleasure, "Edward…I'm going to …oh god…" She continued to wiggle her hips as I moved inside of her. I flipped us over so that I was now on top of her, never breaking our connection.

She arched a brow at me. "I'd like to be in control now," I barely breathed out. Suddenly I realized as I was hovering over her, and she was looking up at me that it wasn't just about the way she could make my body feel. I wanted more from her and I needed to show her we could have more than a physical link. As much as my body craved that quick release I held off so that I could make her see that she could never be a substitute for anyone else. I wanted Claudia and only Claudia.

"You're so beautiful… perfect actually." I whispered against her temple.

I placed soft kisses along her jaw working my way down her neck. Her skin was so soft and smooth and I liked the sensation it created under my lips. I caught her nipple between my teeth and carefully nipped at it. I knew there were many places of this fantastic creature's body that I wanted to explore, but I also knew we had nothing but time on our side. I started to move within her again as I brought my face back up to hers. She wrapped her legs around my hips and ran her fingers through my already messy hair.

"Claudia, you feel amazing…I've never felt this before." And, I didn't just mean what she was doing to me now.

She tightened her grip on my waist and squeezed her muscles around my shaft. Her physical strength proved to be a good thing as I thrust deeper into her core.

"Oh…please don't stop…" she moaned.

I had no intentions of ever stopping. I continued to move inside of her when I felt that tingling sensation rise up from within. My release was impending, but I wanted to bring her with me, so I reached down between us and massaged her clit. "Cum with me," I moaned out and before I knew it I was spilling inside of her.

"Edward!" she screamed out her release.

I took her face in my hands and gently kissed her lips. "Thank you," I kissed her again. "That was one of the best experiences of my existence."

She reached up and traced my lips with herr fingertips. "Don't thank me, the feeling was mutual, trust me. You have a hidden talent," she smiled.

I rolled off of her and pulled her into my arms. She was quiet for a few minutes, but I forced myself to stay out of her head. I probably didn't want to know what she was thinking especially if she had regretted what we had just shared. I didn't want her to feel like she owed me anything.

Finally I broke the silence, "Claudia, listen I…"

She cut me off. "No, I need to say something before I lose my nerve."

Great, here it comes.

"I've been with a lot of men," she informed me but that really wasn't news. As a matter of fact part of the reason I tried to stay out of her head was so that I didn't have to see her with all of those men. Was she going to tell me I didn't measure up? "It's always just been about sex, but tonight you did something for me that no one else ever has or ever could." She propped herself up so that she could look into my eyes. "You made love to me, Edward, I felt that."

I crushed my lips to hers because I wanted her to know how much she meant to me. "I want to see how far we can take this Claudia. I want to go all the way as I seem to be falling very hard for you."

"We can take it slow," she said. "I don't want to put any pressure on you."

I appreciated that gesture, but I was ready for all she had to offer me. "Not too slow I hope." I smirked at her.

"Edward Cullen, you have no idea just how many things I can teach you." She ran her tongue along my lips and she tasted delicious.

I thought back to all of her teasing when we first met; her wicked thoughts and propositions. "Back in Forks you promised to show me many things, but the one that intrigues me most is the reverse cowgirl." I shot her a crooked smile.

I had surprised her. "You knew what that meant?"

"I googled it," I reluctantly admitted.

She giggled as she collapsed back onto my chest. "Let me rest a minute and then I'll show you whatever you want."

A low growl rumbled from my chest in anticipation of just exactly what she could show me. I quickly got up and went to the bathroom to clean myself up. When I came back I noticed she was starting to drift off. I crawled in next to her and cuddled her into my chest.

"Claudia?"

"Hmm..."

"Will you spend the holidays with me in Seattle?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

I ran my fingers through her hair and kissed her head. For the first time in a long time I felt hopeful; like this could all work out.

*****That's all she wrote folks. I hope you enjoyed my little indulgence. Thanks again for all of your love and support on this one.**

*****Don't forget to check out the 'For the Love of Jasper' Contest. There are some really great stories entered. Voting begins on October 5, 2009!**

*****Oh and you might want to check out my blog…Cullen818 (dot) blogspot (dot) com. The link is on my profile page.**

**I think there might be some information on there that many of you have been waiting for! A title and a chapter one release date. Is that cryptic enough?**


End file.
